The Irregular Dragon in DxD
by RiesA AfieLa
Summary: Buktikan apa ras kalian mampu bertahan hingga akhir? Apa semangat kalian, keinginan kalian bisa cukup untuk memenangkan pertempuran yang dirancang untuk kalian semua? Kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan paling akhir nanti. Battle Royal sudah dimulai dan dimanakah kau, Uzumaki Naruto sang Sekiryutei berpihak?
1. Red 1

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **Naruto and High School DxD are not mine. I just made their fanfiction story just because I'm a fan of their fictional fan story series on the existing website. They still belong to the respectable Owners who have gone to great lengths to make them. It's just a pure fanfiction story of its own without any intention of taking any profit.**_

 _ **Alternate Universe and Reality, Out of Character Naruto, Bad Grammar and still have many Typo.**_

 _ **Jika suka maka berikan komentar dan review yang terus mendukungku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Aku akan sangat menghargai kalian apabila kalian mau dengan sopan memberikan review dan masukan apa saja yang kurang dalam hal penulisan. Usahakan me-review dengan sopan agar aku bisa membalas review kalian di chapter yang akan datang dengan sopan pula dan aku juga menerima flame yang kalian berikan dengan senang hati.**_

 _ **[Bagian 1]**_

 _Api…_

 _Apa yang kulihat malam itu adalah api yang berkobar di di desa._

 _Asap hitam pekat membumbung begitu tinggi dan sebagian mengelilingi desa, asap hitam yang begitu menyesakkan nafas._

 _Api… Api… Api berada di manapun… Membakar apapun yang ada di area desa bagai seluruh desa ditumpahi minyak._

 _Bangunan-bangunan besar, dan segala rumah yang mengelilingi segalanya, yang terbuat dari batu bata, semen, dan besi, semua runtuh oleh panasnya api yang memakan segalanya._

 _Bahkan teriakan kesakitan, teriakan penuh penderitaan terdengar di penjuru desa._

 _Api membakar rumah, membakar halaman, membakar orang-orang. tidak peduli mereka tidur atau bangun dan mencoba menyelamatkan diri, api tetap membakar mereka tanpa ampun._

 _Api mengubah orang-orang yang aku kenali di desa menjadi mayat hitam yang terbakar. Hanya api dan teriakan yang terdengar dan aku terus berjalan di api yang bagaikan lautan ini yang tengah menari dengan senangnya melahap apapun yang ada. Asap hitam masuk ke paru-paru, membuatku batuk terus menerus hingga air mata keluar. Panas dari api terasa seperti membakar diriku dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terus berjalan._

 _Langkah kaki kecilku terus berjalan. Aku hanya ingin selamat dari sini, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuperbuat, aku ingin hidup, aku ingin hidup._

 _Aku mengabaikan teriakan yang ada, mengabaikan dengan mencoba menutup telinga, tapi suara itu malah semakin terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Suara teriakan kesakitan dan kepedihan yang menaungi malam yang gelap ini._

 _Karena setiap aku melihat ke arah lain, yang kulihat hanya api, hanya api yang memakan orang-orang yang ada, bahkan ada yang berlari dengan tubuh berkobar api sambil berteriak kesakitan. Sedangkan mereka yang sudah tumbang mencoba untuk menggapai diriku, seakan meminta pertolongan pada bocah yang baru berumur delapan tahun ini._

 _Namun aku tidak bisa membantu mereka, aku juga ingin hidup. Aku juga ingin selamat, jadi aku mengabaikan mereka. Mengabaikan teriakan mereka sekuat yang aku bisa dan terus saja berjalan di neraka yang pertama kali kulihat ini. Ini begitu menakutkan hingga aku tidak ingat lagi, bagaimanakah ayah dan ibuku. Apakah mereka juga selamat, atau ikut terbakar, aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu, aku mulai lelah berjalan._

 _Tubuhku mulai lemah, tapi sisa insting bertahan hidup membuat kaki kecilku terus berjalan. Aku akan keluar dari neraka ini._

 _Hingga batas terakhir yang bisa kucapai membuatku harus ambruk dan jatuh, menatap langit malam dimana aku melihat ada banyak siluet orang diatas yang mempunyai sayap, mengamati yang ada di bawah tanpa berniat sekalipun membantu kami yang berteriak kesakitan di bawah. Aku melihat secara samar mereka dengan sayap hitam seperti burung dan ada juga sayap seperti hewan kelelawar di atas sana._

 _Apa mereka penyebab semua ini? Penyebab dari neraka ini? Apa mereka tidak punya rasa kasihan pada kami dan berniat ke sini untuk membantu?_

 _Ribuan pertanyaan bermunculan dari kepalaku. Bahkan aku mengira mereka adalah malaikat. Bukankah hanya malaikat saja yang punya sayap? Dan harusnya mereka baik bukan? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak menolong kami? Apa ini hukuman bagi kami? Tapi apa salah kami? Apa kesalahanku? Apa karena aku kemarin berbuat satu kenakalan hingga aku harus merasakan ini semua? Merasakan neraka yang sangat pedih ini? Apa ini balasan dari kenakalan yang aku lakukan kemarin dengan berbuat jahil pada temanku dengan menaruh permen karet di bangku tempat duduknya?_

 _Dan semua yang terjadi malam ini, membuatku menangis, aku menangis sangat keras, menangis dengan teriakan keras, mengabaikan api yang mulai menjalar di tubuhku dan membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak terkira, aku tetap berteriak meski suaraku lemah dan semakin mengecil, aku bahkan melihat sebuah bangunan tiba-tiba rubuh menuju tempatku terbaring dan aku masih berteriak kemudian._

 _Dan semua menjadi gelap, aku tertimbun bangunan rubuh itu di antara rongga yang ada. Hanya kegelapan yang kulihat di rongga timbunan bangunan ini dimana aku masih hidup di dalamnya dan aku masih sayup-sayup mendengar suara teriakan yang ada._

 _Apa aku akan mati?_

 _Apa ini artinya aku akan mati?_

 _Dan jika mati, apa aku akan pergi ke surga? Ibu bilang jika kita berbuat baik selama kita hidup, jika kita mati, maka kita akan pergi ke surga. Aku sudah menjadi anak baik bukan selama ini? Walau aku terkadang nakal, tapi aku selalu berusaha berbuat baik bukan?_

 _Lalu jika aku mati sekarang, apa aku bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu nanti di surga? Apa mereka berdua sudah pergi ke surga lebih dulu dan kini menungguku di sana?_

 _Aku berpikir banyak, berandai banyak, banyak sekali hingga mataku rasanya sudah mau terpejam secara perlahan. Aku berpikir, inilah waktunya aku mati karena sayup-sayup teriakan mulai tidak terdengar ditelingaku. Suara teriakan itu mulai memudar._

" _ **Ah … apa kau ingin mati dengan segera bocah?"**_

 _Aku terkesiap … sebuah suara lain terdengar di telingaku. Begitu berat suara itu terdengar, lebih tepatnya suara tersebut seperti geraman. Apa ini imajinasiku yang bermain saat aku akan mati?_

" _ **Apa kau akan menyerah disini? Menyerah ketika kau ternyata masih hidup dan terlindungi dari api di luar dengan terkubur di rongga bangunan ini?"**_

 _Aku terdiam… apa yang harus kujawab? Tentu saja aku masih ingin hidup tahu! Aku masih ingin melihat dunia! Aku masih ingin menikmati rasa teh yang pahit, mencium hawa segar pagi hari, merasakan bermain sampai puas, membantu orang yang membutuhkan bantuanku dan… dan… dan mungkin menjadi seseorang yang bisa menolong orang-orang yang terbakar tadi… Aku masih ingin hidup!, tapi bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika aku terkubur di rongga seperti ini?! Bagaimana?!_

" _ **Dasar bocah … jalanmu masih panjang, kau tidak bisa begitu saja mati disini, tidak ketika kau melihat apa yang sudah diperbuat mereka yang melayang di atas langit sana yang hanya melihatmu saja tanpa membantu apapun."**_ _Suara itu kembali terdengar di telingaku. Aku berniat berucap untuk membalasnya, setidaknya cukup satu kata untuk meneriakkan bahwa aku ingin hidup, tapi aku tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk itu, aku hampir tidak kuat lagi menahan matidaku untuk tidak terpejam._ _ **"Kau akan selamat bocah … Kau akan selamat dari sini. Aku tidak akan kehilangan host-ku begitu saja, tidak ketika aku baru saja terbangun. Kau akan mempelajari sesuatu ketika kau selamat dari sini di bawah pengajaranku nantinya dan akan melihat bahwa dunia ini tidaklah selalu hitam dan putih. Kau akan selamat bocah…"**_

 _Suara itu terjeda sejenak._

"… _ **Dan saat kau hidup, kau akan tunjukkan pada ketiga fraksi yang ada betapa seorang naga adalah sesuatu yang harusnya tidak harus boleh di-usik sama sekali…"**_

 _Selepas mendengar suara itu bicara, aku kemudian kehilangan penglihatanku dan semua kemudian memudar…_

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

 **Sembilan tahun kemudian,**

Seorang pemuda tengah berlari dengan kencang, sebuah roti tawar terlihat masi berada di mulutnya dan dia berlari dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Sesekali bahkan menghindari orang di jalan yang hampir dia tabrak dan meminta maaf sambil terus berlari mengejar waktu.

' _Telat! Telat! Telat! Telat! Telat! Telat'_

Aku terus mengulang kata tersebut di pikiranku bagaikan sebuah mantra. tidak kusangka sama sekali bahwa aku mengambil lembur sampai shift malam di cafe bisa membuatku telat tidur dan terbangun di pukul setengah delapan. Dan itu tentu membuatku kalang kabut! Akademi dimulai pukul 8 dan aku hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk mandi dan sarapan kalau sempat walau sekarang persetan dengan sarapan karena aku saat ini tengah berlari sekuat tenaga sambil memakan sehelai roti tawar sebagai sarapan menuju ke akademi tempatku bersekolah.

Sial! Kalau saja temanku tidak sakit, dan bos memintaku lembur dengan iming-iming tambahan yang menarik, tentu saja aku tidak akan seperti ini sekarang, berlari mengejar waktu agar tidak telat ke akademi. Aku bahkan tidak mau telat ke akademi jika tahu para anggota OSIS kejam terutama ketua-nya yang terkenal tegas tidak kenal ampun sama sekali soal pelanggaran. Lagipula aku sudah masuk daftar hitam milik ketua OSIS mengerikan itu.

Kuoh akademi, itu adalah sebuah sekolah privat yang aku hadiri,

Walau sekarang menjadi sebuah sekolah campuran, tapi sebelumnya itu adalah sekolah khusus perempuan beberapa tahun lalu, jadi garis besarnya, ada lebih banyak anak gadis di sana daripada anak laki-laki, walau jumlah laki-laki terus meningkat setiap tahun, tapi mayoritas sekolah masih dihuni oleh para gadis remaja.

Aku sendiri berada di kelas dua. Rasio perbandingan anak gadis dan anak laki-laki di kelasku adalah 7:3, sedangkan kelas tiga sendiri adalah 8:2. Dengan anak gadis yang banyak akademi ini, tentu saja otoritas kekuatan dan kekuasaan masih dikuasai para anak gadis. Kami laki-laki di sekolah ini tidak bisa berdiri cukup tinggi, walau kupikir itu akan berubah dalam beberapa tahun ke depan nanti.

Lalu kenapa aku masuk akademi ini? Well… untuk sekolah yang mahal berani memberi beasiswa pada keluarga rata-rata itu sangat baik dan sulit di jaman sekarang kalian tahu. Aku masuk ke akademi ini sendiri melalui jalur beasiswa dimana aku mendapat beasiswa penuh selama bersekolah disini.

Tingkatan prestasiku juga baik selama ini dengan aku masih menempati peringkat satu akademi bersaing dengan si ketua OSIS tegas dan datar, Souna Shitori.

Aku kemudian melihat gerbang masuk akademi disana. Tapi yang kulihat kemudian membuatku membulatkan mata, dimana gerbang sekolah mulai menutup secara perlahan disana. Tidak! Dengan lekas, aku mempercepat lariku sambil menelan sisa roti tawar yang masih tersisa di mulut.

Ada alasan kenapa aku tak pernah mau telat, aku tak ingin membuat cacatan buruk dengan berakhir di ruang persidangan kantor OSIS dan berhadapan dengan Souna Shitori lalu membuat aku mendapat nilai buruk di absensi. Sungguh itu sangat menyeramkan dimana aku hampir bisa masuk rekor untuk telat,- well, sebenarnya dalam artian hampir saja.

'YESSSS!… BERHASIL!"

aku berteriak penuh kegirangan ketika melewati gerbang tepat sebelum ditutup. Aku kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan melihat pak penjaga gerbang tampak memberikan tatapan geli sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuanku. Aku kemudian tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tanganku kemudian membuat gerakan menyapa. Sungguh, ini membuat rekor telatku hampir mencapai-

"Hampir telat yang ke 56 kali dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, Uzumaki-san?"

Aku langsung membeku ketika mendengar suara manis di belakangku. Membuatku berbalik untuk melihat pemilik dari suara manis yang berkata barusan.

Dia berdiri disana. Satu tangan berada di bawah dada dengan satu tangan lagi yang jari telunjuknya berada di tengah gagang kacamata terlihat seperti membenarkam kacamata miliknya yang hampir jatuh. Wajah datar dan tegas yang menghiasi wajahnya sudah menjadi ciri khas yang hampir dikenali murid-murid di akademi.

Nampaknya Souna Shitori seperti terlihat menungguku untuk telat hari ini. Yah, itu terlihat jelas dari wajah yang dia tampakkan memandangku dengan pandangan seseorang atasan yang berharap anak buahnya berbuat kesalahan agar dia bisa dihukum.

"Lalu itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai sebuah rekor bukan, Kaichou?…" aku berucap dengan sebuah cengiran kecil padanya.

Kaichou, atau ketua OSIS adalah sesosok gadis belia yang berada di kelas tiga saat ini. Dengan tubuh ramping, mata violet juga rambut sebahu. Banyak yang berkata bahwa Kaichou adalah gadis cantik dan aku tak menyangkal hal itu, dia memang terlihat cantik walau dengan tubuh kecilnya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia merupakan gadis peringkat tiga paling populer di akademi walau dengan gaya ala bos miliknya dan wajah tegas.

Meskipun aku berniat membuat candaan di pagi hari, sepertinya, sang Kaichou malah tak berniat meladeni candaan yang kubuat dan malah berujar…

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, Uzumaki-san…" dia berkata tegas.

"Tapi bukankah itu termasuk sesuatu yang epik? Maksudku, itu bisa termasuk dalam suatu rekor dunia ba-..."

"Aku tak peduli" dia memotong ucapanku. Masih dengan gaya ala bos miliknya, dia memandangku tajam. "Disini ada peraturan dan aku mau kau mematuhinya, Uzumaki-san"

Aku menghela nafas ringan. Menghadapi Kaichou yang seperti ini memang tak selalu mudah. "Sebenarnya,..." aku berujar membalas ucapannya. "Aku tak pernah melanggar peraturan apapun Kaichou. Aku tidak terlambat dan masih masuk kategori hampir…"

Souna terlihat membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk membantah apa yang akan aku ucapkan sebelum menutupnya lagi karena tidak jadi mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun saat mengetahui bahwa argumen yang kuucapkan benar adanya. Dia menutup matanya dan aku bisa melihatnya jengkel sekarang.

"Pergi saja sekarang ke kelasmu, Uzumaki-san" dia mengeluarkan nafas sembari memberikan tanda mengalah.

"Tentu!" aku menjawab dengan nada sombong sambik berlalu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Terus berjalan sendiri menuju ke ruang kelas.

Wajahku kemudian berubah menjadi datar ketika aku sudah menjauh darinya dan berjalan di lorong kelas.

" **Kau berbincang lagi dengan mereka?"**

Sebuah suara terdengar di kepalaku.

' _Hanya menjawab apa yang seharusnya kujawab, Draig…'_ batinku menjawab ucapannya _'Dan seperti biasa segera mengakhiri berbicara jika mereka memulai percakapan. Aku tak ingin berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan mereka'_

" **Itu tindakan bagus Naruto. Mereka tak tahu tentang kau yang memiliki diriku di dalammu karena kau menyamarkan aura sacred gear dan juga aura dirimu sendiri ke aura manusia. Bahkan kucing dari keluarga Gremory itu tak akan pernah bisa mengendus keberadaan sacred gear dan auramu sesungguhnya."**

' _Jika aku tak melakukannya, mereka akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencoba merekrutku bukan? Terutama gadis merah dari Gremory tersebut yang tengah mengincar bocah mesum yang punya sacred gear di tubuhnya. Lagipula kau mengajarkan ini semua padaku juga kan...'_

" **Kau memata-matai mereka?"**

' _Hanya untuk antisipasi bahwa aku tidak terlibat di dalamnya. Aku akan menunjukkan eksistensi kita nantinya di dunia abu-abu itu, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak saat aku masih merasa belum perlu.'_ batinku membalas lagi suara Draig di kepalaku. _'Tapi aku tak menyangka ternyata iblis juga ada di akademi ini saat aku pertama kali masuk kesini. Mereka menguasai banyak sektor di dunia manusia huh?'_

" **Para tiga fraksi hidup sangat lama, Naruto. Apalagi para dewa yang sudah ada semenjak dulu sekali sebelum fraksi Injil merebak. Secara garis besar, mereka juga sudah terlibat banyak dalam urusan manusia sepanjang sejarah yang ada."**

' _Mereka benar-benar seperti mempermainkan kita dari bayangan bukan, Draig? Maksudku, ketiga fraksi di Injil kini itu seperti menganggap para manusia seperti binatang perah bukan? Apalagi setelah evil piece diciptakan. Kita tinggal menunggu saja hingga para malaikat dan malaikat jatuh menemukan hal yang sama untuk menambah ras populasi mereka bukan?'_

" **Kau benar, Naruto. Jadi apa rencanamu saat ini?"**

' _Kita akan melihat dulu dan mengamati lebih lanjut lagi sebelum akhirnya kita bertindak, Draig. Untuk saat ini, nikmati saja hidup sekarang…'_

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

"Hampir telat lagi, Naruto?"

Ini diwaktu makan siang. Aku berada di cafetaria yang ada di akademi sembari duduk sendirian dan memakan makanan milikku dengan tenang. Sejujurnya, aku bukanlah seirang anti sosial. Bukan. Aku hanya senang saja menikmati waktu makanku dalam sendirian karena aku bisa merasakan rasa makanan dengan tenang jika aku sendirian.

Tapi terkadang itu tak akan bisa kudapatkan ketika gadis ini berulang kali menghampiriku saat aku sedang makan.

"Murayama-san…" Aku menyapanya sambil mengangguk, "Yeah, rekor baru dalam hampir telat…"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, panggil namaku, Naruto…" dia membalas dengan wajah cemberut. "Dan sungguh? Kau hampir saja selalu telat. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tiap malam, Naruto?" dia bertanya sambil duduk berlawanan denganku.

"Kerja…" jawabku sambil mengunyah salad yang kupesan untuk menu makan siang. "Kemarin aku mengambil lembur karena temanku sakit dan bos memintaku untuk lembur. Tak mungkin kutolak mengingat dia memberikan tambahan gaji saat lembur…" balasku kemudian pada gadis berambut ikat dua atau twintail warna coklat dengan pita merah yang mengikat ikatan twintail miliknya dengan warna mata coklat kekuningan cerah ini. Perlu diketahui, walau tubuhnya hampir sama rata dengan semua perempuan di sini yang rata-rata tingginya 5 kaki 5 inchi, tapi jangan sekali sekali mencoba melawannya. Dia termasuk dalam klub anggota kendo yang akan terpilih sebagai ketua bulan ini. Aku dan dia kenal sejak tahun pertama kami di sini, dan bisa kubilang bahwa dia setidaknya berani kusebut sebagai seorang teman baik bagiku. Nama lengkapnya adalah Murayama Rin. Murayama adalah marga miliknya, jadi nama miliknya yang sebenarnya adalah Rin

"Harusnya kau tak menerimanya, Naruto… " Murayama-san masih memberikan wajah cemberut walau kini terlihat ringan dimataku.

"Dan melepaskan uang yang bisa kudapatkan?" ujarku meminum milkshake setelah salad yang kumakan habis. "Tak sepertimu, Murayama-san, aku hidup sendiri setelah orang tuaku tiada. Jadi aku harus bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang agar bisa tetap hidup dan bila uangku cukup maka aku bisa melanjutkan pendidikan nantinya."

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Naruto…" dia kini menundukkan wajah ketika aku menyebut orang tuaku yang telah tiada. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Rin…" panggilku padanya menggunakan nama miliknya bukan nama marga keluarga. Dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke arahku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tak bermaksud untuk itu…" tambahku sambil menyudahi elusanku di kepalanya. "Jadi… bagaimana dengan klub?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan topik yang ada.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Naruto…" katanya sambil ikut meminum jus jeruk yang dia beli. "Tapi ketiga pemuda mesum itu mulai berulah lagi setelah kau keluar dari klub. Mereka bahkan mulai mengintip kembali anak kelas satu."

"Eh, benarkah?!" ujarku terkejut. "Apa perlu aku menjahili lagi mereka hingga mereka kapok mengintip lagi?"

Perlu diketahui, aku sangat benci orang mesum dan ketika aku masuk klub kendo pada kelas satu, aku menjahili trio mesum itu hingga mereka kapok. Warna rambut yang di cat pink, gas air mata, dan obat sakit perut, aku berikan kepada mereka disertai ancaman agar mereka tak mengintip lagi klub kendo lewat surat hingga mereka benar-benar minta ampun dan berjanji untuk tidak mengintip lagi. Tentu saja yang tahu itu semua hanyalah Rin semata. Lalu aku kemudian keluar dari klub itu setelah menginjak kelas dua. Alasannya, aku butuh uang banyak dan waktuku bekerja juga menambah hingga aku tak punya waktu untuk kegiatan klub saat ini.

"Kurasa tak usah Naruto" balas Rin kemudian dengan mengibaskan tangan miliknya yang bebas. "Kami di klub kendo bisa mengatasi mereka. Aku bahkan menyarankan klub kendo untuk berjaga bergantian dan menyuruh menembakkan peluru gas air mata yang kau berikan kepada mereka jika mereka sampai ketahuan mengintip." dia tertawa kecil kemudian. "Dan itu berhasil."

"Sudah kubilang itu manjur bukan untuk menjauhkan mata mesum mereka dari klub"

"Yah, itu benar…" jawabnya dengan menyedot kembali jus jeruk yang ada di tanganya.

Sebelum kami sempat melanjutkan kembali percakapan kami, sebuah kejadian menghentikan diriku untuk bicara.

Teriakan kecil dari satu grup gadis yang ada membuatku menoleh, melihat sumber dari suara itu dan aku pun menemukannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan disana. Dua gadis paling populer di akademi, Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno. Sang duo Onee-sama yang menjadi contoh gadis-gadis di akademi agar bersikap seperti mereka. Kecantikan mereka berdua lebih dari segalanya di akademi, apalagi proposi tubuh mereka yang menurutku malah terlalu berlebih dalam istilah 'dihadiahi' yang menurutku sangat tak wajar untuk ukuran seorang gadis sekolah SMA, maksudku, lihat kedua tubuh mereka yang seperti kelebihan buah dada di depan. Apa mereka tidak pegal dengan buah dada sebesar itu?

Mereka berdua adalah murid kelas tiga. Jadi itu membuat mereka secara langsung sebagai kakak kelas bagiku. Dan reaksi yang kulihat ini selalu terjadi setiap kali mereka berdua lewat. Semuanya melihat mereka ketika mereka melewati yang lain, yang sedang berbicara juga bahkan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka untuk sekedar melihat duo populer akademi.

Aku kembali menyedot milkshake milikku sambil melihat mereka berdua berjalan. Yep, mereka berdua masih sama mengeluarkan aura iblis mereka. Apalagi si gadis berambut merah itu yang memiliki nama belakang dari salah satu pillar iblis di buku sihir Solomon. Lagipula Gremory bukanlah sebuah nama yang lazim digunakan di dataran Eropa sekalipun. Astaga, setidaknya bahkan iblis dari keluarga Sitri terlihat jauh lebih pintar dalam menyembunyikan namanya.

Aku tak menyalahkan hal tersebut. Aku sudah memata-matai para iblis sejak aku masuk ke akademi ini. Dan yah, mereka menurutku sendiri masih dalam tingkatan normal dan lebih bersifat manusiawi? Entahlah aku tak tahu, tapi asumsi yang diberikan Draig padaku menunjukkan bahwa iblis yang dia tahu berubah banyak sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka berperang dalam perang saudara.

Bahkan Rin yang ikut duduk di sampingku dan kini ikut melihat duo populer akademi itu berjalan memandang takjub juga. Erm… lebih tepatnya, Rin menunjukkan sikap seorang fangirl dan dia itu gadis! Gadis! Harusnya gadis itu menunjukkan sifat fangirl mereka pada laki-laki tampan bukan? Tapi malah kenapa menunjukkan ini kepada sesama gadis? … Apa dia penggemar Yuri ***** juga tau hal ...

Hingga akhirnya pada point ini aku berhenti berpikir tentang ini. Karena kalau dilanjut, aku tahu otakku akan mengalami reboot yang ada. Pemikiran ini terlalu berat untuk otakku yang normal. Bisa-bisa yang ada jika terlalu memikirkan hal ini, kejeniusan otak milikku bisa berkurang.

" **Yeah, Fangirl adalah musuh besar juga di dunia supernatural …"**

' _Apa maksudmu Draig?'_

" **Well, kekuatan selalu menarik kekuatan bukan? Dan kekuatan juga menarik lawan jenis. Semakin kau kuat, semakin ada banyak nantinya lawan jenis di dunia supernatural yang akan tertarik padamu jika kau sudah masuk ke dalamnya"**

' _Woa?... Benarkah? Bukankah itu artinya menyusahkan?'_

" **Benar…"** balas Draig dengan nada yang terdengar bosan di dalam sana. **"Host-ku yang sebelumnya juga begitu… Sikap senang Harem atau istilahnya di kalian manusia itu banyak cinta sangat menyusahkan dan terkadang membuatku jengkel. Dia bahkan bercinta dengan salah satu dewi Yunani, Aphrodite. Kuharap kau tak menemui dewi wanita itu nanti saat kita terlibat di dunia supernatural. Dia wanita yang mengerikan"**

' _Ah…'_ batinku lagi _'Tak ada yang normal lagi berarti setelah kita masuk ke dalam dunia menyusahkan itu ya'_

" **Secara garis besar, kau sudah tak bisa hidup normal begitu aku terlahir denganmu, Naruto… Apalagi jiwa kita sudah sepenuhnya menyatu setelah aku mengubah paksa dirimu menjadi setengah naga-setengah manusia."**

' _Aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal sejak kau memperkenalkan dirimu padaku.'_ batinku lagi sambil tersenyum. _'Aku merasakan aktifitas dari para malaikat jatuh mulai terasa di sekitaran kota. Kita akan keluar nanti malam untuk melihatnya, Draig. Mungkin nanti kita akan dapat tontonan yang menarik…'_

" **Kuharap juga begitu. Setidaknya itu nanti bisa mengurangi rasa bosanku. Bangunkan aku jika kau sudah mau pergi, Naruto. Aku mau tidur"**

' _Ha'i, ha'i pemalas….'_ batinku dengan sweatdrop ria menghiasi kepalaku. Aku kemudian memotong pembicaraanku dengan Draig dan mendapati bahwa dua iblis yang lewat tadi sudah pergi jauh.

Aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa milkshake yang kuminum sudah habis padahal aku masih haus. Dengan berdiri pelan, aku kemudian pergi melangkah ke arah penjualan cafetaria.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" panggil Rin ketika aku berjalan menjauh dari bangku cafetaria yang kami duduki.

"Mau beli minum. Milkshake habis" balasku tanpa berbalik dan hanya menunjukkan wadah milkshake milikku ke samping.

 _ **[Bagian 4]**_

Hyoudou Issei tak percaya ini. Dia akhirnya mendapatkan seorang pacar! Bukan pacar virtual dari permainan game galge ***** , bukan! Tapi kali ini pacar sungguhan, gadis sungguhan.

Gadis cantik dengan rambut lurus hitam panjang sepinggang, mata violet cantiknya. Uohh…! Issei benar-benar seperti sedang ketiban rejeki nomplok.

Amano Yuuma.

Itu adalah nama pacarnya yang sekarang berjalan dengannya menuju taman. Hari ini hari libur dan dia kini tengah berkencan dengan pacar barunya.

Mereka pergi ke berbagai tempat hari ini. Berkencan layaknya muda-mudi biasanya dengan penuh keceriaan yang ada. Apalagi pacarnya ini suka sekali tersenyum kepadanya.

Dia sesekali tersenyum sambil mengingat bagaimana pertemuan dirinya dengan Yuuma. Saat itu dia pulang dan lewat sebuah jembatan. Dan disanalah dia, Yuuma menunggu-nya untuk menyatakan pernyataan cinta pada dirinya.

Maksudnya, dia benar-benar menyatakan cinta pada dirinya, pemuda mesum yang terkenal di akademi. Awalnya dia bahkan berpikir ini adalah gurauan yang di mainkan oleh teman-teman untuk mengerjai dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tetap saja menerimanya dan tak peduli apakah itu kejahilan atau tidak. Lagipula siapa yang mau menolak gadis manis dengan tubuh langsing seperti Yuuma?

Dia bahkan mengenalkan pacar barunya itu pada dua temannya, Motohama dan Matsuda. Bahkan kedua temannya itu seperti tak terima saat dia mengenalkan Yuuma ke hadapan kedua temannya dan dia bisa merasakan tatapan iri mereka. Hohoho… melihat tatapan iri mereka berdua membuat Issei sangat senang dan juga bangga.

Mereka berdua berkencan dengan pergi ke berbagai toko yang ada. Mengunjungi pula taman hiburan hingga dia tak sadar hari sudah sore dan dia kini berjalan dengan Yuuma ke sebuah taman. Langit Kuoh sudah mulai gelap. Dia berpikir kemudian. Apa dia akan dihadiahi ciuman sebelum pulang?!...

Issei bahkan tidak sadar bahwa keadaan di taman sudah sepi dan tidak ada orang sekalipun. Dia kemudian melihat Yuuma berada di depan air mancur di sana, dengan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

Yuuma berujar kepada Issei dengan senyum manis di sana. Membuat Issei sangat senang melihat senyum manis gadis tersebut.

"Hey, Ise-kun…"

"Ada apa Yuuma-chan?"

"Aku ingin memperingati hari spesial kencan pertama ini dengan memberimu sesuatu…"

Jantung Issei berdegup kencang ketika Yuuma berkata seperti itu, dia bahkan sudag memikirkan banyak hal kotor yang akan diberikan Yuuma pada-nya. Apa sebuah ciuman? Atau sebuah hal lain? Ahh…! Pikirannya benar-benar penuh dengan imajinasi yang sangat liar!

"Apa yang mau kau berikan padaku, Yuuma-chan?"

Yuuma tak segera menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan maju ke arah Issei dan kemudian ketika dia telah berada di tepat di depan Issei, wajahnya maju ke depan dan dia berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Nee, Issei…" bisik Yuuma kemudian, membuat Issei merinding begitu mendengar nada yang terdengar sensual di telinga miliknya.

"Maukah kau mati untuk-ku?"

"Huh?!"

 _Jleb!_

Dia melihat Yuuma yang masih tersenyum disana sebelum kemudian sesuatu dirasa mengenai tubuhnya. Dan yang terlihat di mata Issei kemudian saat dia melihat ke arah bawah tubuhnya yang rasanya seperti tertusuk sesuatu, sesuatu cairan merah keluar dari perutnya dan pandangan miliknya memburam.


	2. Red 2

_**[Bagian 1]**_

" **Kita seperti stalker saja, Naruto…"**

"Woaaa?!… darimana kau belajar istilah stalker tersebut?" aku bertanya pada Draig dengan nada penasaran. Naga merah tua ini sekarang rasanya sudah tahu istilah istilah di kamus manusia rupanya.

" **Tahu dari ingatan milikmu yang kubaca. Astaga harusnya kau tahu itu mengingat kita berbagi tubuh sekarang."**

"Hehehehe… Aku lupa" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Angin kencang berhembus menerpa diriku yang berada di atas gedung tinggi berlantai 30 dan melihat ke bawah taman dari jarak kurang lebih 3 kilometer. Sebuah jarak yang aman untuk mengamati pemuda mesum yang terlihat terpedaya oleh seorang malaikat jatuh.

Jika ada yang tanya bagaimana aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti ini, maka jawabanya adalah Draig yang sudah mengubahku menjadi manusia setengah naga mengakibatkan indra penglihatan, pendengaran dan indra manusia yang lainnya meningkat dengan pesat melebihi ambang batas indra manusia. Kini salah satu mataku tampak berwarna kuning dengan pupil iris lurus kecil vertikal layaknya mata reptil. Bahkan mata milikku ini bisa melihat menembus ke penghalang yang dipasang malaikat jatuh itu untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan miliknya yang baru saja dia buat ketika mereka berdua masuk ke arah taman.

"Bukankah ini harusnya melanggar batas teritori Draig?" tanyaku kemudian. "Gremory itu bertindak sangat bodoh kali ini."

" **Benar. Ini bisa memicu perang yang ada diantara fraksi iblis dan mitologi Shinto yang sangat rentan sekali saat ini. Lagipula Gremory itu meminjam tanah ini dari pihak Shinto untuk mereka awasi dan mereka jaga bukan? Membiarkan musuh masuk ke wilayah yang harusnya mereka awasi ini dan membiarkan juga mereka, malaikat jatuh berkeliaran bebas. Kukira otak dari gadis itu sudah miring."**

"Dia terlihat jelas menyalahgunakan apa yang dia miliki bukan?" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil kemudian. "Astaga, tak kukira dia benar-benar tak berpikir lebih dahulu tentang hal ini. Apa otaknya hanya memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan budak yang kuat hingga dia tak melihat dari sudut pandang yang lain?"

" **Jelas sekali dia mencoba menggunakan malaikat jatuh untuk membunuh anak mesum itu, Naruto"** ujar Draig kemudian. **"Oh lihat!, mereka sekarang menuju taman. Apa malaikat jatuh itu akan memulai rencananya?"**

"Mungkin. Mengingat itu adalah bagian rencana yang dia gunakan untuk mendapatkan bocah mesum itu" aku menjawab lagi. "Selain itu, para pengguna sacred gear katanya merupakan ancaman bukan buat para malaikat jatuh. Bisa jadi Ise memegang sacred gear yang kuat hingga harus ditargetkan seperti itu."

" **Dan sayangnya dia harus mengalami ini dahulu sebelum masuk ke dunia supernatural. Dia pasti akan trauma dengan ini kalau dia nantinya dihidupkan lagi sebagai budak oleh iblis kecil itu."**

"Semuanya datang dengan pengorbanan bukan? Seperti aku yang sudah mengalami hal buruk dahulu" aku kemudian menerawang ingatanku sambil memandang ke depan. Ingatan itu akan selalu ada dalam pikiran milikku dan tak akan pernah terlupakan sama sekali. Bahkan itu bertambah buruk karena aku memiliki photographic memory* yang membuatku tak akan bisa melupakan apapun yang pernah kulihat.

" **Kau tak ingin membantu? Saat ini dia masih manusia lho…"**

"...Kalaupun aku membantu, itu akan percuma. Dia sudah diincar oleh iblis merah dan katamu iblis merah itu tak akan pernah mau menyerah karena terkenal dengan keras kepalanya?"

" **Itu memang benar. Tapi kau bisa menjauhkan mereka kalau kau mengusir mereka dengan menunjukkan bahwa kau diatas mereka."**

"Maksudmu menakuti mereka? Kurasa itu ide yang cukup bagus juga, Draig." aku menjawab setuju akan ide yang dia berikan. "Oh lihat, malaikat jatuh itu sudah menusuk ke arah Ise!" tambahku ketika melihat malaikat jatuh dengan gender perempuan itu kini menusuk ke arah perut daripada bocah mesum dengan menggunakan tombak cahaya miliknya.

" **Menggunakan wujud gadis untuk menipu, padahal umurnya sudah ribuan tahun…"**

"Hahahaha… berarti yang dikencani Ise itu nenek tua dong artinya." aku tertawa kecil lagi. Kulihat malaikat jatuh itu kemudian mengeluarkan sayapnya dan berubah ke wujud aslinya yang erhm… berpakaian untuk seorang masokis kurasa. Bahkan Draig yang ikut melihat pakaian malaikat jatuh itu lewat pandangan mataku karena kami berbagi pandangan kurasa ikut geleng-geleng kepala di dalam diriku. Astaga, entah mengapa aku sedikit risih melihat pakaian yang aneh seperti itu.

Setelah malaikat tersebut berubah bajunya dan menunjukkan sayap miliknya, aku bisa melihat dia seperti berucap sesuatu kepada Ise yang sudah ambruk dan tergeletak sekarat di genangan darah miliknya. Kujamin pandangan miliknya mulai kabur sekarang ini. Malaikat jatuh itu kemudian pergi dan tak lama kemudian sebuah penghalang baru tercipta dan terlihat sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul beberapa meter di depan Ise yang sekarat.

"Hohohoho … dia sudah muncul …" tukasku ketika melihat lingkaran sihir merah itu kemudian mengeluarkan senpai-ku di akademi yang merupakan satu-satunya pemilik rambut berwarna merah. "Memberikan kertas pemanggil melalui salah satu familiar tepat sebelum Ise kencan. Dengan begitu jika dia terbunuh, Ise pasti akan meminta keinginan untuk hidup dan kertas pemanggil itu akan memanggil iblis itu untuk mengabulkan keinginan Ise melalui renkarnasi menjadi budak."

" **Dengan menggunakan cara ini, iblis kecil itu bisa mendapatkan budak yang loyal karena bocah mesum itu akan sangat berhutang nyawa kepada iblis itu karena sudah diselamatkan"**

"Cara yang licik ya" jawabku pada perkataan Draig. "Kira-kira kalau aku berada di posisi-nya, bukankah aku juga akan dibegitukan?"

" **Kurang lebih seperti itu. Apalagi kau punya aku di dalam dirimu, Naruto."**

"Kira-kira sacred gear apa yang dimiliki oleh Ise ya?" aku bergumam sendiri. "Apa itu kuat? Apa itu masuk dalam jajaran Longinus yang ada? Bukankah menarik nantinya jika dia punya salah satu daripada Longinus."

" **Kemungkinan dirinya punya kelas Longinus sangat kecil. Kurasa dari aura yang dimilikinya, setidaknya dia punya salah satu sacred gear jenis elemental"**

"Kita akan tahu nanti saat tiba waktunya, Draig." ujarku sambil melihat Gremory yang memulai ritual pembangkitan. "Dan untuk itu, kita akan terus mengawasi mereka saat ini."

 _ **Sementara itu…**_

Pandangan Issei mengabur. Dia masih bisa menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh luka besar yang menganga di perutnya dan melihat cairan merah pekat yang merupakan darahnya sendiri dari sana. Dia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali, tapi dia tahu, luka yang ada di perutnya merupakan luka yang fatal.

Apa dia akan mati seperti ini? Mati di umur yang masih muda? Yang bahkan belum hidup sampai setengah masa hidupnya. Bagaimana dengan ayah… ibu… teman yang dimilikinya? Apa mereka akan bersedih jika mereka kehilangan dirinya? Padahal dia sudah pernah berandai, jika dia mati, setidaknya dia ingin mati dengan berada di pelukan tubuh gadis cantik. Bukan mati yang seperti ini.

Matanya semakin kabur. Sial. Mati ditusuk oleh pacarnya sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Itu adalah yang terburuk dalam hidupnya. Kalau seandainya dia terlahir kembali, dia ingin…

"Kamu yang memanggilku kan?"

Sebuah suara masuk ke pendengaran Issei. Bersamaan dengan siluet seseorang yang tidak dia kenali karena pandangan kabur miliknya.

"Sepertinya kamu sekarat sekarang. Ya ampun… luka ditubuhmu ternyata fatal juga ya. Kamu baru saja melalui hal yang menarik bukan?"

Orang itu terus bicara. Bahkan dia tertawa kemudian. Membuat Issei heran apa yang lucu di sini. Dia sedang terluka parah dan akan mati dan sekarang malah ditertawakan?

"Kalau kamu mati, kamu akan ku-urus nantinya. Sekarang hidupmu adalah milikku dan kamu akan hidup hanya untuk-ku seorang"

Kemudian sebuah cahaya merah pekat menyinari malam itu, namun Issei sudah tak kuat lagi dan dia pingsan kemudian. Namun sebelum dia pingsan sepenuhnya, dia melihat sekilas rambut merah kemudian.

 _ **Tempat Naruto berada…**_

"Sepertinya upacara ritualnya sudah selesai, Draig." aku berujar sambil bergeliat meluruskan tubuh. "Dia bernilai empat pion ya… Artinya dia kemungkinan punya sacred gear yang lumayan kuat juga rupanya nanti."

" **Sekuat apapun, dia tak akan sama dengan kelas Longinus… Jadi akan kemana kita sekarang? Apa kembali pulang ke apartemen milikmu?"**

"Kurasa jalan-jalan sebentar malam ini, baik juga Draig. Mau coba pergi ke hutan sebentar?"

" **Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Kita bisa berburu sesuatu untuk persediaan makanmu daripada harus membelinya nanti. Setidaknya berhemat juga langkah yang baik."**

"Ow… apa Draig yang sekarang suka berhemat?" aku melemparkan gurauan pada Draig yang disambut dengan dengusan di kepalaku yang membuatku terkekeh. "Bilang saja kau mau merasakan rasa daging rusa hutan, Draig. Dasar Tsundere"

" **Aku bukan Tsundere, Naruto!"** Draig berteriak keras di kepalaku yang kusambut dengan gelak tawa. Memang selalu menyenangkan jika bisa menganggu Draig seperti ini.

"Ha'i… Ha'i… kau bukan tsundere." ujarku riang kemudian. Semenjak aku diubah menjadi seorang manusia setengah naga, semua indraku juga terhubung dengan Draig dan artinya walaupun Draig seorang jiwa naga, dia akhirnya bisa merasakan kembali keadaan luar melalui diriku. Aku kemudian memutus pembicaraan-ku dengan Draig lalu berbalik dan berjalan sebelum kobaran api kemudian menyelimuti diriku dan aku menghilang pergi dari sana.

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat setelah aku melihat bocah mesum yang merupakan teman sekelasku itu diubah menjadi iblis oleh kakak kelas.

Dia tadi di kelas terlihat masih menikmati hidupnya dan tampak bersemangat akan sesuatu serta masih membicarakan tentang harem dan pikiran kotornya itu dengan normal. Suatu reaksi yang tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa itu adalah reksi yang tidak normal untuk seorang yang baru saja melewati trauma dibunuh pacarnya dan juga diubah menjadi iblis. Tapi… yah, yang namanya Ise, dia lebih kuanggap otaknya juga miring, jadi ini tidak kuanggap normal.

" **Dia hanya belum tahu kerasnya dunia abu-abu yang dia masuki… Kalau dia seandainya tahu lebih dulu, kupikir dia juga tak akan mau menjadi iblis sekalipun ditawari."**

' _Mau tidak mau ini adalah takdirnya, Draig.'_ aku menjawab ucapan Draig sambil menyedot minuman jeruk yang kubeli dari mesing vending dan berjalan di trotoar jalanan distrik perbelanjaan kota Kuoh. Aku mengenakan sebuah kaus putih dengan aksen api biru dan sebuah celana jeans serta sepatu kets hitam. Akademi sudah berakhir siang tadi dan aku kini menikmati waktuku berjalan-jalan di distrik perbelanjaan ini setelah mengganti pakaian yang kupakai dengan pakaian casual. Tak ada shift kerja hari ini karena aku mendapat jatah liburku hari ini.

" **Bocah yang malang… Aku jadi ingin melihat seberapa teguh hatinya setelah melewati trauma yang bahkan masih terlihat ringan seperti itu."**

' _Apa kau berniat membandingkan dirinya denganku?'_

" **Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak! Kau ribuan kali lebih baik dari dia. Bahkan kau juga ribuan kali lebih baik daripada para host-ku sebelumnya!"**

' _Aw…., aku merasa tersanjung dipuji oleh naga merah agung…'_ batinku lagi dengan sedikit nada gurauan disana.

" **Hmph! Harus itu!"**

Aku berbincang dengan Draig melalui link yang terhubung di dalam tubuhku. Kami berbincang cukup banyak sekali hingga tanpa sadar seseorang menabrak diri-ku dan terjatuh di sana.

 _Bruuk…!_

"...Ah… I'm sorrryyy….."

Suara lembut dan imut terdengar dikepalaku. Membuatku melihat sosok yang menabrak diriku yang terjatuh di trotoar yang ada.

Dia ada disana. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang menjuntai lurus ke pinggang dengan berpakaian seorang biarawati tengah terduduk di jalan trotoar yang ada. Mata emerald hijau miliknya tampak selaras dengan kontur wajah khas daerah barat. Kerudung biarawati yang dia pakai bahkan sampai terlepas akibat jatuh.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?..." aku bertanya dengan menawari tanganku untuk membantunya bangun dari jatuhnya.

"...Awww…. Kenapa saya selalu tersandung? ….. Oh maaf, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." dia menerima uluran tanganku dan kemudian aku membantunya bangun.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menabrak anda, tuan."

Dia kemudian meminta maaf kepadaku. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lucu yang mana malah membuatku terkekeh kecil. "Tidak apa-apa" tukasku dengan senyum. "Sedang berpergian? Jarang sekali melihat suster gereja luar negeri di kota ini."

"Eh?! Tidak! Bukan berpergian…. Saya ditunjuk untuk ke gereja di kota ini dari surat yang diberikan pada saya. Katanya saya di pindahkan ke kota ini. Anda pasti penduduk kota ini, salam kenal..."

Aku yang mendengar ucapannya menaikkan satu alisku. Dipindahkan ke gereja di kota ini? Setahuku tak ada lagi gereja di kota Kuoh ini. Yang ada hanyalah bekas gereja terbengkalai di ujung sudut kota. Itupun sudah lama sekali tak lagi bisa diurus karena ijinnya sudah habis. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia ditugaskan ke kota yang tidak ada gereja-nya seperti Kuoh?

Memang semenjak kota ini menjadi teritori dari dua iblis pilar yang ada, tak ada sama sekali bangunan gereja di kota ini. Jadi penduduknya akan dikira kebanyakan atheis oleh kebanyakan turis dari luar kota meskipun ada beberapa kuil untuk mitologi Shinto beribadah yang masih beroperasi.

"Sejak sampai sini, saya bingung…. Saya tak bisa berbahasa jepang dengan lancar, jadi banyak orang yang tak mengerti apa yang saya katakan…."

Dia kemudian meremas pakaian yang dia pakai dengan menundukkan kepala dengan sedih…. Yah, itu lumrah mengingat bahasa yang dia pakai adalah bahasa Italia asli. Aku tahu itu karena aksen yang dia pakai dalam gerakan bibir saat dia mengucapkan kalimat. Lalu untuk aku bisa mengerti bagaimana dia bicara, itu sangat mudah. Sihir bilingual yang diajarkan Draig membuatku bisa paham segala bahasa yang ada bahkan sampai ke bahasa induk mereka. Sedangkan orang yang mendengar ucapanku nanti, akan mendengar dengan bahasa yang sama seperti mereka dengar. Jadi jika gadis ini berbicara padaku, itu akan terdengar seperti bahasa Jepang. Sedangkan apa yang terucap dari mulutku sendiri akan terdengar dengan bahasa Italia yang dia pahami. Sesuatu berguna jika aku berniat liburan keliling dunia karena tak harus belajar bahasa secara lisan, jadi hanya tinggal belajar bahasa secara tulisan saja.

"Yang kutahu tak ada lagi gereja yang beroperasi penuh di sini, nona…" aku berujar padanya. "Apa kau yakin kau dipindahkan kemari bukan ke kota lain?"

"Eh?!... Tapi di surat perintahnya…." dia mengambil surat perintah dari tas punggung yang dia bawa dan membukanya. "Disini tertulis aku dipindahkan kemari…."

" **Ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal disini, Naruto. Kau bisa merasakan gadis ini mempunyai aura sacred gear bukan?"** Tiba-tiba Draig berujar di kepalaku.

"Maaf, nona…" aku memanggilnya kembali yang terlihat membaca surat perintah yang dia bawa. "Boleh kulihat isi surat dari anda?" tanyaku kemudian. Dia mengangguk dan menyerahkan surat itu yang kemudian aku baca.

' _Alamatnya mengarah ke gereja terbengkalai yang sekarang jadi basis para malaikat jatuh yang berkeliaran dan tak segera diurus oleh gadis Gremory, Draig.'_ aku berbicara kepada Draig kemudian.

" **Kemungkinan besar gadis ini akan dibunuh, Naruto… kita tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja."**

' _Kau benar Draig. Dia terlihat begitu polos masihan.'_

" **Maka dari itu dia tak usah kau antar ke gereja terbengkalai itu. Kau bisa mengantarnya ke kota sebelah dengan alasan bahwa sebenarnya dia ditugaskan ke kota sebelah atau yang lain-nya."**

Ditengah percakapanku dengan Draig. Sebuah tangisan terdengar dari sisi taman kecil di sampingku.

 _Uwwwwaaahhhh….._

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Anak laki-laki kecil yang terjatuh dengan ibunya yang ikut berlutut disana. Mungkin dia tersandung sesuatu karena aku melihat anak laki-laki itu lututnya sedikit berdarah. Tiba-tiba gadis gereja ini kemudian masuk ke taman dan menghampiri anak laki-laki tersebut. Aku tak tahu percakapan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi dia membelai lembut kepala anak laki- laki itu dan ikut berjongkok di depan lutut bocah itu yang terluka dengan tangan yang mengarah ke arah luka. Sebuah pedar kehijauan kemudian muncul dan menyembuhkan luka bocah tersebut.

' _Draig….'_

" **Itu jelas Sacred gear. Auranya bertambah kuat saat dia menggunakannya. Dan dari yang kuingat ini adalah sacred gear Twilight Healing."**

' _Penyembuhan senja? Jadi sebuah sacred gear penyembuhan?'_

" **Sacred gear ini kemampuannya mampu menyembuhkan segala luka yang ada. Awal yang kudengar setelah aku tersegel dahulu di host lain, sacred gear ini awalnya hanya diperuntukkan untuk bisa menyembuhkan luka yang merupakan para pengikut Tuhan. Tapi semenjak ada ketidak stabilan sistem di surga sama seperti yang kubilang dahulu, sacred gear ini sekarang bisa menyembuhkan segala ras yang ada. Balance breaker dari sacred gear ini bahkan bisa menyembuhkan luka sangat fatal sekalipun."**

' _Apa ini ada kemungkinan pemilik sacred gear ini akan dimanfaatkan? Maksudku, dia tak akan dibunuh melainkan hanya dijadikan alat penyembuh saja?'_

" **Kemungkinan itu terjadi sangat besar, Naruto…"**

' _Maka kita benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Tidak juga jatuh ke tangan iblis yang ada di kota ini. Aku akan berbicara dengannya, Draig'_

Kulihat bocah yang sudah sembuh itu kemudian pergi dengan ibunya secara cepat. Lebih tepatnya ibu bocah itu lekas membawa bocah itu pergi menjauh _._

"Bocah itu sempat bilang terima kasih padamu…" aku menerjemahkan apa yang diucapkan bocah itu sebelum pergi. "Kau punya sesuatu yang menarik…." tukasku ketika mendekat ke arahnya.

"...Ah! Kekuatan ini adalah pemberian Tuhan yang saya gunakan untuk penyembuhan." dia mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Aku tahu betul senyuman apa itu. Itu senyuman yang mengandung kepedihan di sana.

"Kau tahu?... Alamat yang ada di surat perintahmu memang betul ada di kota ini, tapi tak ada lagi gereja yang beroperasi penuh lagi di kota ini sejak sepuluh tahun lalu seperti yang kubilang tadi." aku berujar dengan menyerahkan surat perintah yang kupegang padanya. "Ada kemungkinan kau akan dimanfaatkan jika kau pergi ke gereja yang ada di alamat itu karena aku tahu betul apa yang ada di gereja itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik sekarang."

"Apa maksud anda?" dia bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya disini. Apa kau mau ikut ke apartemenku biar aku menjelaskannya secara rinci padamu disana…" ucapku yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan curiga darinya. "Dan tenang saja, aku tak akan berbuat apapun padamu. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan aku akan menjelaskan secara jelas disana. Apalagi kau punya sacred gear Twilight Healing yang bisa membuatmu di-incar pihak jahat" ucapku yang membuatnya terkejut.

"B-bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" dia berucap dengan sedikit gugup disana. Aku tak menyalahkan jika dia seperti ini.

"Aku juga punya apa yang kau punyai, jadi kita sama, nona Asia." ujarku memanggil namanya dari surat perintah yang aku baca dengan lembut kemudian yang membuat dia tambah terkejut. "Jika kau mau selamat, ikutlah denganku sekarang, jika tidak, kau bisa pergi…. Aku tak akan melarangmu."

Dia terdiam sejenak di sana. Tengah berpikir sangat keras kurasa hingga beberapa menit yang ada hanyalah keheningan di antara kami.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan tuan…."

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucapku lagi padanya.

"Tuan Naruto… dan tolong jelaskan sejelas mungkin apa yang anda tahu nanti."

"Tentu…" ujarku yang berbalik dan mulai berjalan. "Ikuti aku, nona…"

Dia kemudian berjalan di sampingku dan kami kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen yang aku tempati.

' _Draig…'_ panggilku pada Draig kemudian.

" **Yeah… ?"**

' _Kita akan mengunjungi gereja tua itu malam ini... Dan jika perkiraanku benar, kita akan memulai debut kita malam ini juga…..'_

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

Gereja terbengkalai itu ada di sudut kota. Terlindungi oleh penghalang sihir yang mencegah orang untuk masuk ke sana.

Aku sudah menjelaskan secara rinci kepada Asia apa yang aku ketahui tentang gereja tersebut. Tentang gereja tersebut yang merupakan basis dari malaikat jatuh yang ada dan ancaman yang akan dia hadapi ketika dia seandainya masuk ke gereja yang berisi malaikat yang sudah terbuang. Lalu dia menceritakan tentang dirinya yang dipindahkan ke mari tepat setelah dia ketahuan menyembuhkan seorang iblis padahal dia tidak tahu orang yang dia sembuhkan itu merupakan seorang iblis.

Tentu saja setelah mendengar ceritanya, aku langsung bisa menyimpulkan apa yan terjadi. Dia dibuang. Asia dibuang, dikeluarkan, dilabeli heretic karena sudah menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Tapi dia dibuang dengan cara yang halus. Tentu saja aku tak bisa langsung menyalahkan gereja. Orang-orang yang tahu bahwa berkah suci digunakan untuk menyembuhkan musih mereka tentu saja akan berpikir yang macam-macam. Apalagi atasan gereja tentu akan berfikir adanya kejanggalan dalm sistem yang terjadi di surga. Untuk mencegah hal itu tak diketahui, mereka kemudian membuang gadis manis dengan hati murni ini ke sini tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu apakah gereja ini masih beroperasi atau tidak. Benar-benar suatu tindakan ceroboh yang dilakukan pihak gereja karena ketidaktahuan mereka malah menempatkan gadis ini ke mulut musuh.

Aku melihat dengan tenang ke arah bangunan gereja terbengkalai tersebut. Keadaan dalamnya masih baik. Tapi jika orang lain yang melihat dengan mata normal mereka, yang terlihat hanyalah puing-puing reruntuhan gereja yang benar-benar terbengkalai tak terurus sama sekali. Penghalang yang dipakai menyamarkan keadaan sesungguhnya dari gereja ini. Penghalang sihir yang terpasang di sini juga tentu saja memiliki fungsi untuk memberitahu siapa yang masuk dalam teritori wilayah ini.

Berpikir bahwa tak ada gunanya aku datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, aku menaikkan topeng setengah wajah polos ke wajahku hingga menutupi hidung. Aku memakai kaus hitam dan celana militer lengkap dengan sepatu boot-nya. Setidaknya ini penampilan perdanaku bukan? Debutku yang pertama haruslah terlihat keren!

Aku berjalan mendekat, saat berada beberapa meter dari gereja tersebut, kulitku bersentuhan dengan penghalang sihir yang ada. Ketika aku sampai di pintu masuk, perlahan kuangkat satu kakiku dan kutendang dengan keras pintu tersebut sampai terbuka. Tidak, terbuka bukan hal yang tepat karena pintu yang kutendang itu malah terbang ke dalam.

Bagian dalam gereja sama seperti gereja lainnya. Tak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kursi-kursi berdoa, altar dan salib besar berada di depan. Semua yang biasa terdapat gereja ada di sini dan semua tampak normal meski gereja ini terlihat remang-remang dan beberapa sudut terlihat gelap. Tapi itu tak masalah karena aku bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Derap langkah terdengar di telingaku. Pendengaran milikku telah melebihi batas yang ada dan sangat tajam. Begitu pula indra sensor milikku. Melihat banyaknya hawa panas yan kurasakan dari tubuh manusia mereka dan hawa keberadaan mereka yang tak tersamar, setidaknya ada dua puluh orang yang kini mengepung diriku. Bersembunyi di balik gelap yang ada di gereja setelah keluar dari sebuah pintu di sudut yang sangat gelap di ujung kiri ruangan gereja.

"Berniat melakukan penyergapan, eh?..." aku bergumam pelan. Aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik yang mereka katakan.

"Aku tahu, kalian ada disana. Keluarlah,..."

Begitu aku mengatakan hal tersebut, tak butuh lama kemudian, seseorang keluar dari pintu gelap di ujung kiri sana menuju ke daerah terang. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang dimana dia berambut putih dengan mata merah memakai baju seorang imam pendeta bertepuk tangan disana dengan wajah gembira seakan aku datang kemari untuk menghiburnya.

"Wah...wah...wah… Apa yang dilakukan anak remaja di tengah malam seperti ini? Apa kau datang untuk berdoa?" dia bertanya riang dengan senyum diwajahnya yang kulihat malah seperti terlihat mengintimidasiku.

"Apakah kalian masih mau main pura-puraan dengan menjadi pendeta?" aku mengejeknya dengan nada datar disana. "Gereja ini dari luar terlihat terbengkalai dan tak bisa dipakai, tapi….. Wow…. Apa yang kulihat di dalam sangat berbeda dengan diluar…." aku melihat sekeliling kemudian. "Untuk menjadi basis dari malaikat jatuh… Tak buruk juga tempat ini menjadi pilihan dan kalian menyembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun dengan para exorcist yang ada di sini."

Senyum di wajah pria itu turun menjadi sebuah garis datar. Lalu sebuah nada dingin keluar dari mulutnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku tak jadi masalah. Lagipula aku kemari hanya mau bertanya sesuatu. Apa kalian menunggu seorang gadis luar negeri?" aku berujar lagi.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu, bocah?" dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku malah memberikan pertanyaan yang membuatku terlihat yakin bahwa mereka berniat berbuat sesuatu pada Asia.

"Ah… tadi siang aku bertemu seorang gadis yang tersesat. Dia berasal dari gereja di italia untuk kemari dengan berkata bahwa dia dipindah tugaskan ke kota ini di gereja di daerah sini. Kupikir itu hal yang janggal mengingat gereja ini adalah tempat bagi kalian. Kalian berniat memanfaatkan gadis suci itu bukan setelah dia dikeluarkan dari gereja?" aku menjelaskan secara garis besar kepada pria itu. Dia masih berwajah datar disana sebelum kemudian dia tertawa lebar di sana. Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan dia berkata kemudian.

"Ah~~~... Jadi kau tahu ya? Oopsie… karena kau tahu dengan sedetail itu maka aku tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup bukan?" dia berujar dengan rasa senang. "Katakan. Siapa yang mengirimmu? Apa kau dari gereja? Atau kau ini malah sekutu iblis yang menguasai kota ini? Ckckckck… kau mau jadi sok keren dengan menyembunyikan wajahmu itu ya... "

Dan kemudian mereka semua keluar dari tempat gelap mereka. Orang-orang yang tadi bersembunyi dengan senjata mereka yang mereka pegang. Pakaian mereka tampak seperti pendeta tapi aku tahu jelas itu bukanlah pakaian seorang pendeta. Itu adalah pakaian seorang exorcist atau pengusir setan.

Mereka mengangkat tangan mereka. Sebuah pedang cahaya keluar dari gagang yang mereka pegang layaknya lightsaber dari film star wars yang peenah kutonton sementara di sisi lain mereka juga memegang sebuah pistol disana.

Tapi mereka semua tak menarik perhatianku. Mereka semua hanyalah exorcist buangan yang tak terlihat kuat sekalipun. Hanya manusia biasa yang dipersenjatai dengan sebuah pedang dan pistol cahaya saja.

"Sudah kubilang siapa aku itu tak penting bukan?" aku mengangkat tanganku ke depan, mengarahkannya ke arah pria putih itu dan kemudian menjentikkan jariku. Sebuah penghalang kubuat agar mereka semua tak bisa kabur dari sini.

"Freed Sellzen…" ucapku lagi saat mereka semua terkejut ketika penghalang tiba-tiba tercipta yang mengurung mereka semua di dalam, memutus tempat mereka untuk kabur jika seandainya hal gawat terjadi. "Exorcist buangan…. Pembunuh yang membunuh 127 kali di kota dengan dimana beberapa adalah mereka yang tak bersalah dan kalian semua juga merupakan exorcist buangan yang sama dengan pria gila di depanku ini walau tindakan kalian juga sama parahnya…." aku berujar dengan nada serius sekarang. Kata-kata yang kuucapkan terdengar keras di ruangan ini. "Kupikir sudah saatnya kalian mendapatkan hukuman kalian bukan?"

Aku berucap tentang pembunuhan yang mereka lakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tahu merekalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di kota dan masih di-usut oleh polisi setempat walau aku tahu polisi tak akan pernah bisa menemukan mereka.

Pria bernama Freed itu kini tak terlihat senang lagi. Wajahnya mengeras di hadapanku dan dia kemudian memberikan perintah kepada kelompoknya.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?! Bunuh bocah ini sekarang juga biar kita bisa lolos dari sini!"

Orang-orang yang merupakan exorcist buangan ini kemudian menembakkan pistol mereka ke arahku. Yang keluar di sana bukan peluru biasa. Tapi peluru cahaya yang kecepatannya lebih cepat dari peluru biasa. Mereka menembakkan pistol tersebut secara bersamaan dari semua sisi yang ada dan membuatku terkepung di tengah.

Peluru cahaya mereka datang dari berbagai arah, suara rentetan tembakan mereka terdengar olehku. Jika aku manusia biasa tentu saja tak akan ada waktu untuk bergerak. Sayangnya, aku bukan manusia biasa itu. Aku hanya diam sebentar disana. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat peluru yang datang dari kedua mataku. Semua peluru itu terlihat datang dengan sangat lambat dimataku padahal kecepatan peluru cahaya itu lebih cepat dari peluru biasa. Aku kemudian bergerak dari sana.

 _Wuzzzz…._

Aku bergerak sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari kecepatan suara yang terdengar di udara dan hanya meninggalkan angin dan debu diriku saja di tengah sana. Jari-jariku tangan kananku merapat disana dan kemudian tanganku memanas seperti bara api lalu kemudian berubah bercahaya orange terselimuti liquid magma cair.

Aku dengan cepat berada di salah satu exorcist yang ada, lalu dengan gerakan cepat pula aku menusukkan tangan kananku itu ke dada exorcist tersebut.

Tak ada teriakan yang sempat tercipta dimulutnya karena aku juga membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku yang satunya. Tangan magma-ku menembus dada exorcist itu sampai depan dan dia tewas dengan cepat.

Tanganku kemudian kucabut dan dia kubiarkan ambruk ke lantai. Lubang besar terlihat di dadanya dengan sedikit bagian yang masih terlihat menyala seperti bara api disana yang melebar dan menimbulkan asap disana. Bau gosong daging tercium kemudian, namun aku memandang datar saja.

Bagaimana aku bisa menggunakan kemampuan ini? Tentu saja karena Draig yang mengajariku. Ini adalah teknik sihir elemen magma yang dimiliki oleh Draig sebelum dia memiliki kemampuan _**Boost**_ teknik lain __miliknya yang terkenal yang membuatnya mempunyai gelar kaisar naga langit merah. Ya, Draig awalnya adalah naga api dan magma lalu dia mengajarkan sihir _ **Dragon Slayer**_ tipe api dan magma ini padaku. Dia juga mengatakan dari sekian host yang sudah dimilikinya, hanya aku sajalah yang dia ajari sihir ini dan ini dia ajarkan karena aku sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya.

Melihat salah satu rekan mereka ambruk dengan begitu cepat membuat semua exorcist yang ada di sana membuat mereka semua syok. Mata mereka menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya yang sangat tinggi disana. Namun aku tak mau menunggu mereka semua tersadar dari rasa syok mereka. Dengan cepat aku kemudian bergerak lagi dan mulai membunuh yang masih tersisa. Ada alasan kenapa aku membunuh mereka. Para exorcist ini sudah menyalahi aturan mereka karena mereka juga membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk memutuskan ajal mereka. Lagipula aku bukan orang naif yang bisa begitu saja memaafkan apa yang sudah mereka perbuat.

Tak ada teriakan apapun ketika aku bergerak dan membunuh dengan cepat yang lain. Aku melakukannya dengan cepat dan efisien, hingga tak kurang dari dua menit kemudian, orang-orang exorcist yang ada itu tumbang, menyisakan hanya pria rambut putih disana yang terlihat dari matanya dia ketakutan.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!... Aku tak akan mati semudah ini, kau bocah sialan! Akan kukalahkan kau lalu kusiksa hingga kau menjerit keras!" dia berbicara keras dengan disertai kutukan kutukan yang ada di sana. Membuatku menaikkan salah satu alis ketika mendengar ucapan yang sangat kotor keluar dari mulutnya. "Fuck*ng b*tch! Akan kutembak p*nismu itu!" dia menembakkan pistol yang dia pegang secara membabi buta ke arahku.

Kasihan….. Rasa takut yang mendera dirinya membuat dirinya tak bisa berpikir jernih rupanya. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan yang keluar dari aura miliknya.

Dengan cepat, aku kemudian bergerak lagi. Meninggalkan debu dan angin kecil dari tempatku berdiri. Tangan yang kugunakan untuk membunuh para exorcist bergerak mengincar bagian dada daripada Freed.

Tapi sepertinya insting bertarung masih bekerja di diri pria itu dimana dia sedikit menghindari tusukan tangan milikku yang meleset beberapa centi hingga menembus bagian pundak atas miliknya. Tapi itu tak cukup menyelamatkan nyawanya. Lightsaber dan pistolnya terjatuh ke lantai dan dia berteriak kesakitan saat tanganku yang terselimuti kobaran cairan magma berwarna oranye membakar pundaknya dari dalam.

"...S-sial…!" dia masih bisa berucap dengan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Kucabut tanganku dari luka yang kubuat padanya dan aku membiarkannya ambruk dan berteriak sakit saat sisa magma membakar daging miliknya dari dalam.

"Katakan pada dewa kematian, aku yang mengirim-mu" aku berkata dingin kemudian sebelum dia ambruk ke lantai.

Aku menatap keras mayat Freed yang baru saja kubunuh lalu mengibaskan tanganku untuk menghilangkan kekuatan yang kugunakan. Mayat-mayat exorcist buangan terlihat di semua sisi.

Gereja ini bahkan tak lagi tampak seperti baru. Bekas-bekas tembakan mengenai segala sisi yang ada akibat peluru yang dikeluarkam para exorcist buangan itu tak ada satupun yang mengenaiku dan malah mengenai kursi, altar, salib bahkan dinding gereja.

Kulihat pintu tempat mereka keluar dan aku berjalan kesana. Meleati mayat-mayat para exorcist buangan disini lalu menendang lagi pintu tempat mereka keluar dan aku bisa menemukan sebuah tangga menuju ruang bawah, membuatku menuruni tangga tersebut untuk mempersiapkan pertempuran terakhir ini.

" **Kupikir dari pada kau menyebutnya pertempuran, ini lebih tepat disebut pembantaian…"**

Heh….. Itu benar juga kata yang tepat sih, karena aku membunuh mereka semua tanpa susah payah.

Ketika aku mencapai lantai bawah, aku melihat mereka berada di sana.

Tiga wanita dan satu pria. Mereka semua sama-sama memiliki sayap burung gelap dan juga aura hitam yang bercampur dengan aura cahaya.

Mereka semua disebut malaikat jatuh. Malaikat yang sudah terbuang dari surga karena melakukan suatu dosa yang menyebabkan sayap mereka menghitam dan mereka tak bisa kembali lagi ke surga.

Pria yang ada di antara mereka terlihat berpakaian tuxedo khas mafia dengan sebuah topi fedora disana. Wanita pertama tampak mengenakan pakaian dress pendek dengan rambut biru. Wanita kedua adalah yang aku tahu itu adalah malaikat yang membunuh Issei dan berpakaian masokis terbuka sedangkan yang terakhir terlihat seperti gadis kecil dengan rambut dikepang disana.

"Ow…., empat malaikat jatuh yang ada di kota yang dijaga oleh iblis." aku berucap dengan sedikit terdengar mengejek. "Ini sangat menarik…."

"Siapa kau manusia? Dan apa mau-mu datang kemari?!" tanya wanita yang berpakaian masokis padaku.

"Oh…, hanya menghukum para exorcist buangan diatas dengan membunuh mereka karena berniat akan memanfaatkan gadis kecil dari luar negeri…."

"Jadi kau yang membuat paket kami itu tidak datang huh?"

"Paket? Kau menyamakan manusia dengan barang?"

"Bukankah itu merupakan kodrat kalian? Kalian itu hanya barang yang bisa kami pakai sesuka kami lalu jika sudah tak berguna, kalian bisa kami bunuh." perempuan masokis itu berucap lagi dengan nada merendahkan kepadaku, membuat alisku terpaksa naik karena pemikiran anehnya.

"Jadi…. Karena ras kami itu lemah, kalian bisa berbuat seenaknya pada kami? Kalian memanfaatkan sacred gear yang ada pada gadis luar negeri polos itu…?"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu juga soal sacred gear…. Apa kau merupakan pengguna sacred gear juga? Jika iya maka kami harus membunuhmu disini sebelum aku pergi ke gadis itu dan mengestrak sacred gear miliknya."

Mengestrak sacred gear? Maksudnya memindahkan sacred gear ke tubuh lain, tapi jika itu lakukan, bukankah artinya pemilik asli sacred gear akan tewas karena sacred gear itu terhubung dengan jiwa itu sendiri.

Wajahku mengeras dan menjadi datar setelah mendengar ucapan wanita berpakaian masokis ini. Pandanganku menjadi dingin dan aku menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan dingin ini.

"Kau akan mengestrak sacred gear gadis polos itu? Jangan bercanda…" aku berkata dengan nada datar. Aku kemudian mengeluarkan sedikit niat membunuh pekat yang membuat malaikat jatuh di atasku melayang dengan sayap mereka terkejut. Salah satu malaikat jatuh yang masih terlihat seperti gadis kecil itu terlihat mundur ketakutan.

"Katakan padaku apa alasan yang kalian berikan agar aku tak membunuh kalian?..."

Gadis berpakaian masokis itu memandang marah kepadaku setelah dia sadar dan berhasil lepas dari niat membunuh milikku. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam dipenuhi rasa benci. "Jangan merasa kau bisa membunuh kami setelah kau berhasil membunuh orang-orang tak berguna diatas!" dia berujar dengan marah. Sebuah tombak dari elemen cahaya terbentuk di tangan miliknya, memadat. "Dohnasekk, Kalawarner, Miltet!, jangan ikut campur!"

"Tsk! Terserah kau Raynare…." satu-satunya pria di kelompok malaikat jatuh itu berujar.

Aku melihat malaikat berpakaian masokis itu yang bernama Raynare mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, mengambil posisi ancang-ancang melepar tombak. Dengan sebuah pandangan remeh sebelumnya, dia kemudian melempar tombak ke arahku.

Tombak itu datang lebih cepat dari peluru cahaya yang ditembakkan oleh exorcist buangan diatas, dibuat dari cahaya murni yang dimanipulasi oleh malaikat jatuh itu.

Aku hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalaku ketika melihat tombak itu datang. Bagi manusia biasa, kecepatan tombak itu tentu sangat sulit dihindari, bahkan mustahil. Tapi dimataku, tombak itu tetap sama, datang dengan lambat. Dengan satu gerakan tangan, aku menangkap tombak tersebut tepat sebelum tombak tersebut mengoyak dadaku. Dengan datar aku memandang mereka. "Kau merendahkanku?" genggaman tanganku mengeras dan tombak cahaya itu pecah kemudian menjadi partikel kecil.

"A-apa?! Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Hanya karena kau adalah ras yang diciptakan dengan kekuatan lebih, kau merasa lebih baik dari ras manusia?" aku berjalan mendekat ke arah yang bernama Raynare, tangan milikku kembali menggunakan kekuatan magma.

 _Wuzzz….!_

Aku muncul di hadapan Raynare. Dia yang terkejut tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika aku mencekik lehernya lalu melemparnya ke arah tembok. Dia meluncur dengan cepat, namun sebelum dia menabrak tembok, aku muncul lagi di belakangnya dan dengan satu gerakan menusuk, tanganku menembus bagian hati.

 _Ohook!_

Dia memuntahkan darah segar, lebih daripada itu, aku meningkatkan suhu dari magma milikku dan mulai membakarnya dari dalam. Kudekap pula mulutnya hingga dia tak bisa berteriak.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik kemudian untuk mengubah malaikat jatuh bernama Raynare ini menjadi abu. Setelah selesai dengannya, aku kemudian memandang malaikat jatuh yang tersisa.

"Nah, siapa berikutnya yang mau mati?..."

Mereka terdiam ketika mendengar ucapanku. Mata pria malaikat jatuh itu hanya memandang tak berkedip. Begitupun dengan yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau…" ujar pria tersebut. "Kalawarner, dia bukanlah manusia biasa. Dia punya kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat dan tersembunyi yang belum dia keluarkan. Aku sudah selesai disini. Aku tak akan bertarung dengannya." tambahnya dengan memandang wanita berambut biru yang mengenakan dress pendek tersebut. "Apakah aku benar, pejuang?"

Dia bertanya padaku ketika memandang ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat tatapan seorang pejuang disana. Sama-sama punya tatapan mata baja yang saat ini kuperlihatkan saat memandang ke arah malaikat jatuh dari awal masuk kemari.

Aku diam tak menjawab, dia kemudian berkata lagi.

"Namaku Dohnaseek, mantan penjaga garda depan Pintu Surga sebelum jatuh" pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku meski aku tahu namanya dari ucapan Raynare tadi.

" **Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang petarung dan pejuang, Naruto. Setidaknya malaikat yang satu ini punya tata krama sebelum bertarung"**

' _Dia berkata bahwa dia tak akan bertarung, Draig'_

" **Dia tak akan bertarung denganmu sekarang, tapi seandainya dia bersimpangan denganmu, maka kau akan menjadi musuhnya dan harus bertarung saat itu"**

"Siapa namamu, manusia?" Dohnaseek bertanya padaku.

"..."

"Kau tak mau menyebutkan namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Mikaru…." aku menjawab kemudian dengan menggunakan namaku yang ku-ubah. Tentu saja agar identitasku tetap rahasia bukan…. Aku tak butuh makhluk supernatural ini tahu namaku yang sebenarnya. Tidak sekarang.

"Sebuah nama yang menarik…" dia tertawa kecil kemudian pandangannya menajam dan sepasang sayap lagi keluar dari punggungnya disertai dengan intensitas kekuatan miliknya yang meningkat. "Mikaru… Saat kita bertemu lagi, kita akan bertemu di medan tempur. Kalawarner, Miltet, ayo pergi!"

Setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata miliknya, lingkaran sihir teleportasi tercipta di bawah kaki mereka, lalu mereka semua tertelan oleh teleportasi tersebut.

Keheningan tercipta sejenak sebelum Draig kemudian bicara padaku lewat pikiran.

" **Benar bukan apa yang ku-ucapkan. Dia adalah petarung dan pejuang yang setidaknya punya tata krama, tidak seperti malaikat jatuh yang baru saja kau bunuh."**

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan hal itu, Draig."

" **Iblis kecil kota ini akan datang kemari, Naruto. Mereka kemungkinan mendeteksi pancaran kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh pria tadi. Aku bisa merasakan fluktuasi sihir teleportasi sudah di-set kemari."**

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang…" Kobaran api kemudian tercipta di bawah kakiku yang merupakan teknik teleportasi yang kumiliki. "Lagipula tidak enak meninggalkan Asia yang sudah mau tinggal bersama kita lama-lama…"

…

Na **mika** ze Na **ru** to = Mikaru

Nama ini adalah nama debut dari Naruto di dunia supernatural.

Sudut pandang di fic ini adalah sudut pandang orang pertama.

Sacred gear Issei akan terungkap seiring dengan cerita berjalan.

Fic yang kurasa belum membuatku puas berhak untuk kuhapus apabila itu melenceng dari cerita yang kubuat dengan konsep awalnya.

Menerima review baik buruk ataupun baik...


	3. Red 3

_**[Bagian 1]**_

 _ai-same-CRIER~~_

 _aibu-save-LIAR~~_

 _Eid-sei-Rising HELL~~_

 _aishiteru Game sekai no DAY~_

 _Don't-sei-War~~ Lie-heishi-War-World~~_

 _Eyes-Hate-War~~_

 _A-Z Looser-Krankheit-Was IS das?~~_

Lantunan musik pagi terdengar dari pemutar musik yang kusetel untuk menemani pagiku. Dengan gerakan pelan, sesekali aku membalik telur yang kugoreng di atas wajan. Aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini di jam 6 dimana aku tak pergi ke kamar depan dimana Asia tidur untuk membangunkan-nya. Dia pasti masih tertidur pulas saat ini. Lagipula dia baru saja hampir mengalami hal berat kan kemarin.

Bicara tentang itu, kemarin aku menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada Asia, bahwa dia mungkin telah dikeluarkan secara halus dari gereja. Lalu dia dipindah kemari tanpa tahu bahwa gereja yang ada di alamat surat miliknya itu sekarang menjadi basis malaikat jatuh yang ada. Seandainya dia tak bertemu denganku, dia tentu saja akan dimanfaatkan bahkan kemungkinan yang ada dia akan dibunuh jika aku tak bilang ini padanya.

Aku juga menjelaskan bahwa aku juga pemilik salah satu dari sacred gear tanpa memberitahunya sacred gear apa yang aku miliki. Jadi aku tahu semua ini, lalu aku kemudian menawarkan tempat tinggal padanya karena dia tidak punya lagi tempat untuk dituju. Bahkan aku menawarkan untuk mengadopsinya yang dia terima dengan sangat senang hati. Ah… akhirnya aku punya adik perempuan juga.

Sesudah menjelaskan apa yang harus kujelaskan dan menawarkan adopsi yang kemudian dia terima, aku kemudian menjelaskan tentang kota ini yang merupakan teritori Shinto yang dipinjam oleh pihak iblis. Jadi ada kemungkinan jika dia tinggal denganku di kota ini dan bertemu iblis, dia akan diincar untuk dijadikan peerage. Aku tak mau hal itu terjadi, jadi aku menempelkan rune sihir yang menyembunyikan aura sacred gear miliknya hingga dia hanya punya aura manusia saja. Dengan begitu, dia nantinya bisa hidup normal sejenak. Oh ya… aku juga memperingatkan dirinya agar tak menggunakan sacred gear miliknya dalam keadaan apapun tanpa sepengetahuan diriku dan dia menyetujuinya. Selain rune sihir yang membuatnya hanya memiliki aura manusia, aku juga menempelkan rune sihir bahasa agar dia paham apa yang diucapkan oleh orang jepang dan bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar sekarang.

" **Kau selalu memutar lagu ini, Naruto…"**

' _Ini lagu yang keren tahu! Walau anime-nya kurasa ending-nya sangat menyesakkan!'_

" **Ah… Anime dari lagu ini benar-benar penuh kebohongan. Sangat tak menyenangkan melihat Slaine terus dibully"**

' _Kita membahas Aldnoah Zero sekarang? Aku senang dengan pertarungan robotnya saja walau kupikir anime itu belumlah bisa sekelas dengan anime gundam'_

" **Yeah… Kau kan memang maniak gundam. Bahkan kau meng-alter bentuk armor dari boosted gear menjadi salah satu gabungan dari bentuk mecha itu."**

' _Tapi keren kan?! Bahkan kau mengakuinya. Lagipula desain armor boosted gear sudah terlalu mainstream jadi kenapa tak mengubahnya sekaligus meningkatkan kekuatannya? Lagipula bentuk awal boosted gear armor scale mail masih bisa kupakai sebagai ciri khas dirimu Draig.'_

" **...Boosted gear scale mail mutasi yang kau buat dari mengubah bentuk asli armor itu merupakan perubahan besar-besaran pada boosted gear itu sendiri, kekuatannya bahkan lebih kuat dari armor awal bahkan setara Juggernaut Drive. Astaga, aku bahkan tak tahu lagi harus bilang apa tentang Juggernaut Drive yang juga kau ubah…"**

' _Hehehehe… kau bisa menyebutku jenius bukan karena berhasil mengubah hal yang mainstream? Lagipula itu menjadi kartu As yang kita miliki kalau kita mau bertahan di dunia abu-abu itu.'_

" **Jenius?! Kau lebih dari jenius bodoh! Kartu As itu yang membuat kita masuk dalam jajaran 10 makhluk terkuat di dunia kalau sekarang kau langsung muncul dan membuat kekacauan… Ohh… aku bisa melihat wajah kesal Albion jika dia tahu host-ku ini merupakan sekiryutei terkuat saat ini. Dia pasti akan bertambah kesal nanti saat aku berkata bahwa aku tak lagi terikat dalam sistem sacred gear. Hahahahahaha…"**

' _Oh…, yeah? Well… aku tak tahu itu… Dan berhentilah tertawa seperti itu, host Albion juga kuat tahu!'_

" **Khuh! Tapi kau masih lebih kuat dan pintar darinya, Naruto… Jika tidak, kau tak akan bisa meng-alter juga rangkaian sacred gear yang ada yang dibuat oleh Kami-sama hingga aku bebas dari belenggu. Dengan begini, aku tak akan terlahir kembali sebagai sacred gear jika kau mati. Akhirnya jiwaku bisa tenang nanti… Host dari Albion walau dia pintar dan maniak bertarung, dia masih belum sebaik dirimu."**

' _Yeah itu benar juga sih… Maka dari itu, nikmati saja petualangan terakhirmu ini bersamaku...'_

Kutaruh telur yang tadi kugoreng ke atas piring, dengan cekatan pula, aku kemudian menyusun sarapan pagi ini yang terdiri dari telur mata sapi goreng, segelas susu, potongan daging asap dan buah-buahan segar.

Saat sedang asyik melakukan kegiatanku, tiba-tiba dimensi ruang yang ada kemudian terdistorsi di samping kanan dan sebuah portal hitam tercipta di sana lalu sesosok figur tampak berjalan keluar.

Perawakan seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun padahal umurnya sudah, ah…. Aku tak mau membahas umur gadis, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang seumuran denganku keluar dari sana. Mengenakan pakaian gothic Lolita hitam yang dihiasi bando berenda membuat tampilannya terlihat sangat manis sekali.

Melihat kedatangan-nya yang selalu tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatku tersenyum.

"Hey,... Ophis…" aku menyapanya. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan. Aku kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk-nya. "Jadi… hanya sekedar mampir sarapan atau ingin bicara sesuatu?"

"Semuanya…." dia menjawab sambil meminum coklat panas yang kuhidangkan untuknya. Dia memberikan desahan puas sambil memegang pipi yang membuatnya tambah manis. "Aku juga sedang butuh teman bicara sekarang, Naruto…"

"Tentang apa? Tentang organisasi yang kau buat? Mereka mengacau lagi?"

"Lebih tepatnya seperti itu, tapi aku kini tak memperdulikan mereka." tukasnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Umu… kabarku baik…" jawabku dengan meletakkan sepiring brownies coklat yang kuambil dari kulkas ke hadapan Ophis. Ngomong-ngomong, brownies ini bahkan kubuat sendiri dan Ophis sangat suka dengan brownies buatanku.

Ophis adalah seorang dewi naga. Lebih tepatnya dewi naga tak terbatas yang ditakuti oleh tiga fraksi. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali ketika umurku tiga belas tahun. Dia menemukanku yang memang bersembunyi dari dunia supernatural yang saat itu masih belajar pada Draig tentang segalanya di dunia supernatural dan masih juga belajar tentang menggunakan kekuatan Draig. Satu-satunya eksistensi supernatural yang tahu tentangku ya hanya Ophis. Lagipula Ophis juga merupakan sumber kabar bagiku tentang dunia supernatural yang sekarang ini berjalan. Oh ya, darinya pula aku tahu tentang rival Draig, Albion yang sekarang berada di tubuh pemuda setengah iblis.

Pertemuan pertama kami lebih berakhir ke sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Aku tak ingin membahas-nya lebih lanjut karena saat pertemuan itu, Ophis sangatlah pemaksa dengan wajah datarnya. Pertemuan pertama kami membuatku harus berputar otak untuk bisa lolos darinya.

Dia memang benar-benar pantas menyandang gelar dewi naga. Aku mengakui betul hal itu.

" **Kau kalah telak saat itu jika seandainya kau teruskan bertarung. Untung kau berpikir jernih dan lebih memilih kabur."**

' _Well…. Aku masih labil saat itu….'_

Dan setelah itu, dia terus menerus mengejarku. Tak peduli bagaimana aku bersembunyi, dia selalu berhasil menemukanku. Karena jengah, aku pun membuat taruhan dengannya. Aku membuat taruhan jika aku bisa membuatnya lupa akan tujuannya untuk menendang bokong naga merah besar perenang celah dimensi keluar, maka dia harus berhenti memaksaku masuk ke organisasi bodoh yang dia buat. Singkat cerita aku berhasil, dan dia kini bukannya malah menjauh malah semakin dekat karena aku menjadi salah satu teman terbaiknya dan aku berhasil mengenalkan emosi ke wajah datarnya. Ngomong-ngomong, wujud Ophis yang dia pakai sekarang adalah wujud aslinya. Apa? Apa kalian berpikir Ophis itu tak bergender? Dia itu naga bergender perempuan. Cuma dia tak suka menampilkan bentuk aslinya. Makanya dia sering berubah bentuk hingga dunia supernatural mengenalnya sebagai naga tanpa gender. Bahkan Draig baru tahu hal itu ketika aku menjadi host baginya.

" **Dan cuma kau satu-satunya pemuda sinting yang bisa melakukannya kepada dewi naga."**

' _Oh..shut up, Draig! Bukankah dengan begini Ophis jadi lebih baik…'_

" **Lebih baik dalam artian dia sekarang nempel sekali padamu…"** aku bisa merasakan Draig tengah bersweat drop kepadaku. **"…Aku masih tak percaya melihat wujud Ophis yang seperti ini lengkap dengan sikapnya sekarang. Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban."**

' _Dia hanya menunjukkan wujud asli ini saat bersamaku saja, Draig. Saat dia ada di organisasi bodoh miliknya, dia kembali memakai wujud anak kecil.'_

"Kau berbincang lagi dengan Draig, Naruto?" ujar Ophis membuyarkan pembicaraanku dengan Draig. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yap!... Dan dia titip salam padamu." aku kemudian duduk didepannya. "Oh ya… ngomong-ngomong aku punya adik lho sekarang…"

"Eh?!... Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru saja mengadopsi seorang adik baru." aku berujar kepadanya. "Dia seorang pengguna sacred gear yang dikeluarkan secara halus dari gereja di Italia karena menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Pemilik sacred gear Twilight Healing…"

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa kau angkat jadi adik?"

"Dia kemarin datang ke kota ini. Aku berpapasan dengannya secara tak sengaja dan dia menanyakan alamat gereja tempatnya pindah yang ternyata jadi basis malaikat jatuh dan exorcist buangan. Karena takut dia dimanfaatkan atau bahkan dibunuh, aku akhirnya menjelaskan padanya. Lalu, karena dia tak punya lagi tempar tinggal, aku akhirnya menawarkan tempatku kepadanya sekaligus mengadopsi dirinya. Sungguh keterlaluan kan gadis manis polos seperti dia nanti hidup dijalanan atau dikejar iblis untuk dijadikan budak…" ujarku menjelaskan kepadanya. "Jadi… bagaimana? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Dia tak langsung menjawab padaku melainkan mengambil garpu dan mengiris kecil brownies coklat yang kusajikan dengan garpu tersebut dan memakannya.

"Aka ada perubahan besar-besaran di dunia supernatural nanti, Naruto. Organisasi-ku sudah mulai bergerak."

"Mereka berniat memulai membuat kekacauan secara terang-terangan sekarang?" aku berujar sambil menyesap susu di gelas.

"Ya itu benar. Dan yang berdiri di belakang merancang ini semua adalah Rizevim Livan Lucifer, anak dari Lucifer yang asli. Dia bahkan berniat pula untuk memanfaatkan diriku. Untung saja aku bukan lagi naga tanpa emosi dan tak bisa berpikir."

"Well… berarti ini kabar buruk ya? Memang apa agenda mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti agenda mereka seperti apa, Rizevim sangat pintar menyembunyikan rencana miliknya. Untuk berjaga, aku mengirimkan satu clone milikku yang menggantikan peranku sebagai pemimpin di sana. Jadi Rizevim tak akan curiga aku pergi dan lolos dari pandangan matanya."

"Itu cara yang sangat cerdik, Ophis." aku memuji gadis manis di depanku. Atau harus kubilang naga manis? "Lalu langkah selanjutnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mengamati dahulu dari balik layar di celah dimensi. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Great Red di dalamnya." Jawabnya sambil sesekali memakan brownies miliknya. Garpu makan dia acungkan kini ke arahku. "Jadi kapan kau akan masuk ke dunia supernatural ini? Kau tahu bukan kau tak akan bisa sembunyi terus-terusan."

"Aku sudah masuk dan memulai debutku." aku menjawab dengan sedikit tertawa. "Debutku yang pertama adalah membantai para exorcist buangan dan satu dari empat malaikat jatuh yang ada di gereja yang mau berbuat buruk pada adik baruku."

"Lalu yang tiga malaikat jatuh?"

"Ah mereka kabur, atau pergi atau apalah itu namanya." aku menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu. "Tapi mereka pasti akan mulai menyelidiki diriku kok sekarang. Untung saja aku pakai penyamaran."

"Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?"

"Tak ada." jawabku yang membuat alis Ophis naik. "Untuk sekarang tak ada rencana apapun. Aku hanya akan melihat bagaimana masalah datang kepadaku lalu seperti biasa mencoba menyelesaikannya dengan segera. Lagipula aku merasa ada perputaran masalah di kota ini nantinya. Mungkin akan melibatkan para iblis di kota ini."

"Sepertinya kau tahu akan sesuatu, Naruto…." balas Ophis lagi. "Kau tak mungkin tak membuat rencana akan sesuatu. Aku sudah lama kenal denganmu dan tahu sifatmu. Kau terkadang sangat menakutkan jika otakmu itu sudah berpikir." Suapan brownies dia masukkan lagi ke mulut. "Jika tidak, kau tak akan mungkin pernah bisa kabur dariku dulu jika kau tak menipuku habis-habisan."

"Eh?! Terima kasih pujiannya, Ophis" aku menjawab dengan riang yang hanya dibalas dengusan kecil olehnya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan memakan brownies miliknya dan aku meminum susu milikku.

 _Drap...drap...drap_

Suara langkah kaki membuat aku dan Ophis menoleh. Lalu kulihat di sana Asia sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian pijama miliknya. Dia tampak imut disana.

"Ohayo, Asia…" aku menyapanya senang. "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Umu… Tidurku nyenyak, Naruto-san…"

"Kemarilah…" aku memberikan gestur untukknya duduk di meja makan. "Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Makanlah selagi belum terlalu dingin. Dan panggil aku Oni-chan oke. Aku kakakmu sekarang."

"...Ummu…. O-oke Oni-chan…"

 _Gakh! Mayday! Mayday! Serangan imut terdeteksi. Kesadaran akan reboot dalam beberapa detik. Butuh bantuan medis segera!_

" **Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto…"**

' _Fuck off!… Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dia yang membuat suara imut sertai pose gadis polos yang sangat kawai tersebut!'_

Asia menuruti ucapanku dan duduk di sana. Terlihat dia masih canggung yang membuatku tersenyum setelah tersadar kemudian dari delusi yang kualami. "Oh ya… Ini Alena." aku memberikan gestur tangan memperkenalkan Ophis kepada Asia sambil memandang ke arah Ophis untuk ikut bermain dalam ucapanku, dimana dia menaikkan lagi satu alisnya. "Dia teman baik-ku dan terkadang dia sering datang kemari."

"U-uhm…, salam kenal, Alena-san" Asia menyapa Ophis. "Perkenalkan namaku, Asia Argento." Asia kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Namaku Alena… hanya Alena saja." jawab datar Ophis. Aku hanya bisa bersweat drop ria mendengar nada datar Ophis. Dia selalu bersikap datar jika kepada orang baru.

"Kau tak perlu sedatar itu, Ophis…"

"Hmph! Dia belum kunilai layak atau tidak menjadi adikmu, Naruto…" dengus Ophis. "Aku tak mau punya ipar yang lemah nanti…"

"Huh?! Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya dengan wajah WTF (what the fuck!)

"Tak usah kau pikirkan… pikiranmu masih jelek kalau urusan beginian, Naruto" ujar Ophis sambil meminum coklat panas miliknya dengan tenang.

' _Draig, apa maksud ucapan Ophis?'_

" **Kau akan tahu nanti saat pikiranmu dewasa soal ini. Sekarang belum saatnya…"**

' _Bahkan kau juga?!'_ aku menangis anime kemudian. ' _Kenapa kalian selalu seperti ini jika ada kata yang tak aku pahami?!'_

"A-ano…" panggil Asia kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat memerah sejenak. "Kau baik-baik saja O-ni-chan?"

 _Gakh! Dua serangan dalam waktu dekat! Double kill!_

"Aku tak apa-apa, Asia" ujarku setelah aku bisa menguasai dariku kembali. Tapi benar, serangan dari Asia memang sangat mengerikan tadi. "Makanlah. Aku menyiapkan ini untukmu." ujarku lagi. "Dan abaikan Alena. Dia menikmati makan brownies sekarang…."

"B-baiklah, Oni-chan…" Asia mulai memakan makanan miliknya.

 _Fuck off! Triple kill!_ Batinku sambil memegang dada.

"Kau mendramatisir lagi, Naruto…"

"Oh, diam dan makan saja brownies mu lagi, Alena!"

"Kau dan delusimu tentang sister complex juga rasa narsismu seperti biasa sangat mengganggu, Naruto…"

"Diam! Aku bukan pecinta sis-con. Hanya seseorang yang over protektif karena punya adik sekarang!"

"Ya, ya, ya,...terserah padamu…"

"Oh…, Shut up, Ophis!" maki-ku sambil menggerutu pelan

" **Hanya kau pemuda sinting yang satu-satunya berani memaki Ophis si dewi naga tak terbatas, Naruto…"**

' _Tidak kau juga, Draig!'_

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

Bagi para pengamat yang ada di luar, atau lebih tepatnya mereka yang sudah kenal dengan sikap dua gadis yang saling berhadapan ini, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri yang bermain catur tak ubahnya hanya sedang bermain permainan persahabatan saja.

Lebih tepatnya, di dalam beberapa kasus, permainan mereka saat ini tak ubahnya permainan masa kecil yang biasa mereka mainkan sebelum kemudian berubah dimana mereka saling memberikan glare terbaik mereka sebagai peringatan bahwa rivalitas mereka ikut campur aduk dalam permainan sederhana ini.

Itu bahkan terlihat lucu disaat mereka berdua merupakan…. (Ekhem!) pimpinan terhormat dari dua buah 'club' yang menyembunyikan aktifitas daripada iblis mereka dari dunia manusia.

Bahkan ketika masing-masing anggota peerage mereka hadir di ruangan milik Occult Research Club minus Hyoudou Issei yang menampakkan ekspresi geli di mata mereka ketika melihat dua raja mereka terlihat seperti anak-anak yang bermain dan bertengkar hanya karena tak ingin kalah satu sama lain.

"Jadi, Rias,..." Sona menggerakkan kuda miliknya, melakukan gerakan check yang membuat Rias harus memilih menyelamatkan raja atau membiarkan ratunya termakan oleh kuda Sona. "Bagaimana penelusuranmu di gereja tak terpakai tadi malam?"

Rias menggertakkan giginya ketika tahu gerakan Sona. Mau bagaimanapun, dia paham betul bahwa intelegensi Sona memang masih lebih baik daripada dirinya. Dia bahkan selalu kalah dalam hal bermain catur disini. "Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa ketika aku sampai disana, Sona." Rias menggerakkan bidak raja miliknya ke kotak hitam, membiarkan Sona melakukan gerakan memakan bidak ratu miliknya yang membuat Rias merasa kesal. "Yang kami temukan disana hanya kumpulan mayat-mayat para exorcist buangan yang sudah terlubangi bagian dada dengan lubang tersebut menimbulkan daging gosong seperti habis terbakar." Rias mendesah pelan. "Tak ada jejak siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut. Bahkan Koneko-chan yang kusuruh mencium jejak yang ada karena punya indra penciuman kuat tak bisa menemukan apapun. Seperti yang melakukannya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat profesional"

"Aku tak menemukan bau apapun selain bau mayat dan bau malaikat jatuh yang sudah jadi debu di ruang bawah tanah" Gadis berambut putih sebahu dengan jepit neko berbicara datar.

"Apapun itu, yang membunuh malaikat jatuh dan para exorcist buangan itu patut diwaspadai." ujar Sona kemudian menggerakkan bidak Ratu untuk melakukan gerakan checkmate yang membuat Rias kalah dalam permainan catur tersebut. "Harusnya kita yang datang membereskan mereka karena mereka telah masuk ke wilayah yang kita awasi tanpa izin. Aku hanya takut yang membunuh mereka adalah youkai yang dikirim untuk mengawasi kita dalam menjalankan tugas kita sebagai kompensasi kita bisa hidup di sini."

"Jangan khawatir, para youkai tak ada di kota Kuoh. Koneko-chan sudah memastikannya, Sona." Rias menjawab dengan tenang setelah rasa kesal akibat dia kalah lagi dari rivalnya dalam permainan catur.

"Jika begitu aku sudah tenang. Tapi ingat Rias, jangan pernah lagi membuat rencana yang melanggar apa yang disepakati oleh para Maou dengan mitologi Shinto tentang kota Kuoh." nada tegas Sona terdengar saat dia berucap. Kacamata miliknya sekilas terkena cahaya dari jendela yang menyebabkan mengkilap.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" ujar Rias kemudian. "Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Kuharap begitu…" Sona kemudian meminum teh yang disediakan oleh ratu Rias.

"So….." Rias juga meminum teh yang dibuat ratu-nya. "Sudah menemukan kandidat peerage yang cocok?"

Sona mendesah pelan saat ditanya hal tersebut. "None… sama sekali belum ada kandidat yang cocok. Kemungkinan yang akan kurekrut adalah Geshirou Saji, teman dari pawn baru-mu itu. Tapi dia masih kandidat cadangan…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan siswa akademi yang selalu membuatmu kesal itu? Kau dulu berpikir dia punya potensi bukan sampai kau melarangku untuk mendekatinya."

"Dia hanya manusia normal, tak ada yang menarik. Mungkin hanya kepintarannya saja yang menonjol, lebih dari itu, Namikaze Naruto tak ada potensi apapun."

"Koneko bahkan sudah meng-cek siswa itu dan dia memang hanya manusia biasa saja" ujar Rias

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu dengan Riser, huh? Kau sudah dapat Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan pemilik sacred gear _**Rodius**_ _**Absolut**_ yang menyimpan armor dari ras Kirin. Kau tinggal mengasah kemampuannya saja bukan?"

"Meskipun aku tinggal mengasahnya, itu akan sangat sulit, Sona. Issei masihlah baru di dunia supernatural ini. Dan lagi Riser akan datang dalam minggu-minggu ini seperti yamg disampaikan Grayfia padaku." Rias berujar frustasi. "Aku harus segera mendapatkan bidak yang kuat lalu berlatih agar aku bisa menantangnya untuk lepas dari pertunangan memuakkan ini"

"Kau tak bisa memikirkan cara lain sama sekali memangnya untuk lolos dari pertunangan bodoh ini sama sepertiku?"

"Berbeda denganmu, aku tak punya pemikiran serta intelegensi tinggi meski aku enggan mengakuinya, Sona." balas Rias sambil menggerutu.

Rias sebenarnya kesal. Kenapa dia tak bisa menemukan cara lain. Dia memang tak sepintar Sona yang berhasil lolos dari pertunangan yang di berikan padanya dengan menantang semua kandidat bermain catur dan dia memang menang.

"Lebih baik latihlah peerage-mu mulai sekarang, Rias " balas Sona kembali. "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya terjadi sesuatu."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Sona."

"Oh ya…. Aku lupa mengabarkan kepadamu. Akan ada beberapa siswa-siswi pindahan yang akan menghadiri akademi ini nantinya." Sona meminta Tsubaki memberikan salah satu dokumen yang ada di tangannya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Rias.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan kita?"

"Aku sudah menyelidiki tentang mereka. Mereka merupakan anggota dari klan pahlawan."

"Ha?!..." Rias terkejut dan lekas membuka dokumen yang diberikan oleh Sona lalu membacanya.

"Apa ini benar? Klan pahlawan bahkan sampai datang kemari?" ujar Rias setelah selesai membaca seluruh isi dokumen. "Bahkan anak putri keturunan dari Lucifer yang setengah manusia dimana dia sekarang berada di bawah perlindungan dan bergabung dengan klan pahlawan juga datang?"

"Aku juga terkejut saat mereka datang kemari, Rias…." tukas Sona dengan wajah serius. "Mereka datang kemari tak akan bisa kita cegah karena klan pahlawan memiliki izin penuh dari mitologi Shinto. Mereka dibentuk oleh mitologi Shinto sendiri untuk menjadi bagian dari kekuatan mereka seperti Olympus yang mempunyai pasukan dari para demigod yang ada."

"Apa ini karena aku, Sona?"

"Bukan…. Permintaan mereka datang sebelum kau melakukan kesalahanmu." tukas Sona.

"Lalu apa yang kita harus lakukan?"

"Kita hanya bisa memberitahukan ini pada para Maou yang ada dan menunggu perintah dari mereka, Rias." Sona membetulkan kacamata miliknya yang turun. "Dan kita akan menanyai apa tujuan dari mereka datang kemari. Kuharap mereka tak membawa masalah kepada kita nantinya."

"Kuharap juga begitu, Sona." tukas Rias kemudian. "Walau aku sedikit khawatir dengan mereka."

"Aku juga sama, Rias."

Tidak ada yang berhak menyalahkan rasa khawatir yang ada di kedua Raja tersebut. Klan pahlawan adalah klan terkenal di dunia supernatural yang kekuatannya sudah diakui oleh pihak fraksi Injil. Mereka sangatlah loyal kepada mitologi Shinto dan tak segan memakai kekerasan jika mereka mendapati mitologi Shinto dilecehkan.

Bahkan beberapa kasus pernah terjadi dimana ada iblis yang memaksa kehendak mereka untuk mengubah orang dari klan pahlawan menjadi budak berakhir dengan kematian. Pihak iblis tak bisa berbuat banyak karena mereka yang salah dan mereka tak ingin memulai perang dengan mitologi Shinto yang sekarang semakin bertambah kuat. Tidak disaat pihak iblis masih berupaya meningkatkan jumlah mereka.

Walaupun pihak di pihak iblis ada dua Maou yang kekuatannya melebihi Lucifer terdahulu, tapi itu masih belum cukup dalam menyaingi kekuatan mitologi Shinto yang sekarang termasuk dalam satu dari mitologi kuat di dunia. Apalagi tanah Jepang ini merupakan daerah kekuasaan mereka. Terlebih lagi putri dari Lucifer terdahulu yang merupakan setengah manusia dan setengah iblis yang juga punya kekuatan yang sekelas Ultimate devil tergabung dalam klan pahlawan sebagai balas budi atas apa yang telah dilakukan mitologi Shinto karena memberikan perlindungan kepadanya saat dia masih kecil dan sangat loyal kepada mitologi Shinto itu sendiri.

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

" **Kau tenggelam lagi dalam lamunanmu, Naruto. Apa kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu?"**

Suara Draig terdengar di kepalaku ketika aku tengah terdiam melihat ke arah langit cerah dari atas atap akademi.

' _Mereka sudah datang kemari, Draig.'_

" **Maksudmu klan pahlawan yang datang saat ini?"**

' _Ya...'_ aku menjawab ucapan Draig dengan tenang. _'Tak kusangka mereka datang kemari. Kira-kira apa agenda mereka Draig?'_

" **Kau tanya aku lalu kau harus tanya pada siapa?"** Draig membalas ucapanku. **"Kalau penasaran mata-matai saja mereka seperti kau memata-matai para iblis kecil di sini."**

' _Kupikir mereka akan ada urusan dengan para iblis disini. Lalu aku bahkan juga merasakan salah satu Paladin gereja dan iblis lain yang sekelas dengan iblis di sini memasuki kota ini juga…. Hah…., masalah akan dimulai sepertinya.'_

" **Sepertinya ini baru pembukaan masalah dari rangkaian masalah di kota ini, Naruto… Lalu apakah Asia akan kau sekolahkan di akademi ini juga nanti?"**

' _Kita akan melihatnya nanti, oke…'_ jawabku _'Lalu untuk Asia, tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkan dia dijadikan incaran oleh siapapun, jadi aku tak akan memasukkan dia ke akademi dimana iblis berada. Dia berhak hidup seperti gadis lainnya yang masih pubertas. Aku akan berikan itu padanya sembari melatih kekuatan miliknya nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku akan menyuruhnya berada di apartemen dahulu. Aku punya firasat jika Paladin yang masuk ke kota ini akan berhubungan dengan Asia.'_

" **Itu merupakan sebuah langkah yang bagus, Naruto…"**

' _Aku akan ke kantor pusat mengurus adopsiku kepada Asia setelah pulang. Tentu saja dengan sedikit sihir yang ada itu akan mudah.'_

 _...Cklak…._

Suara pintu menuju atap ini yang terbuka terdengar di telingaku. Membuatku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang kemari. Ketika melihat siapa yang datang, aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kepalanya melihat ke segala arah lalu saat dia melihatku, dia kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku. Di tangan miliknya, terdapat bungkusan bento dan dia membawa satu kantong plastik juga di sana.

Murayama Rin datang dengan senyum ketika melihatku. "Kau disini rupanya, Naruto…"

"Hey…," aku menyapanya. "Kenapa kemari?"

"Tentu saja mencarimu, Naruto…" dia menjawab lalu duduk di samping tempat duduk yang ada di atap tepat di samping kanan tempatku berdiri. "Kau tak datang ke cafetaria jadi kupikir kau pasti ada di atap sekarang. Ini aku bawakan jus jeruk" tambahnya sambil menyodorkan jus jeruk yang dia ambil dari kantong plastik yang dia bawa. Aku menerimanya dan penutup dari kaleng jus jeruk yang dia berikan padaku.

"Arigatou,... Rin…" tukasku lalu meminum sedikit jus jeruk tersebut. Rasa manis langsung menyeruak masuk dan menyegarkan tenggorokan. Dia kulihat kemudian membuka wadah bento yang dia bawa lalu aku melihat sandwich ada di dalamnya. Memberikan gestur untuk duduk, Rin kemudian membuka juga kaleng minuman jus miliknya.

" **Aw,… seorang gadis manis yang selalu menemuimu… kuharap Ophis tak akan melihat ini…"**

' _Kau mulai berkata aneh lagi, Draig'_

"Jadi…." aku memulai pembicaraan sambil duduk di sampingnya. Pembatas duduk kami adalah kotak bento yang ada di tengah-tengah. "Kenapa mencariku?" aku bertanya ketika dia tengah memakan sebuah sandwich disana.

"Mau ngajak ngobrol…" dia menjawab sekenanya.

"Memang tak ada teman lain selain aku yang bisa kau ajak ngobrol?"

"Tak ada yang cocok dengan obrolanku…." dia menjawab lagi. Kali ini dia memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau ini tak peka sama sekali ya…" dia kemudian tertawa pelan.

"...?"

" **Duh… terkadang otakmu sangat bebal kalau soal beginian Naruto"**

' _Hey! Apa maksudmu bilang begitu?!'_

" **Seorang gadis yang repot-repot selalu mencarimu dan selalu mengajakmu ngobrol … kau benar-benar parah…"**

' _Diam kau, naga tua! Jika kau tahu beritahu aku kalau begitu!'_

" **Cari tahu saja sendiri, bodoh!"**

 _Fuck! Kau sangat menyebalkan sekali, Draig!_

"Hey Naruto… Ada agenda setelah ini?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Ah… mungkin ke kantor pusat penduduk."

"Kenapa kau pergi kesana?" dia bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Potongan sandwich dia masukkan lagi ke mulutnya.

"Ah… aku dapat adik baru sekarang…"

"Ha?..." dia memandangku dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau dapat adik? Adik darimana?"

"Uhm… adik dari panti asuhan …" aku menjawab dengan berbohong. Astaga aku pandai sekali berbohong dan memainkan fakta yang ada. Mungkin jika aku masuk industri perfilm-an aku bisa jadi aktor terkenal. "Dia datang dari panti asuhan yang sama denganku. Kami sudah saling kenal lama. Nah berhubung dia akan mencoba hidup mandiri, dia akan tinggal denganku. Aku juga sudah berniat mengadopsinya kok dahulu kalau misalnya aku bisa hidup mandiri."

Aku memang dikenal sebagai yatim piatu di akademi ini yang tinggal di panti asuhan di desa sebelah kota Kuoh sampai aku bisa menjadi mandiri. Jadi tak aneh kalau aku berbohong seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar…. Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku tentang ini?!"

"Karena kau tak pernah bertanya?" aku menjawab dengan memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Dia laki-laki?"

"Ah…. Seorang gadis. Dia juga keturunan sama sepertiku. Bahkan rambutnya warnanya sama denganku."

"Kau harus mengenalkanku padanya, Naruto…" dia berkata kemudian. "Apa dia akan masuk akademi ini?"

"Hey tentu saja aku akan mengenalkannya padamu… " aku menjawab sambil meminum jus jeruk. "Dan tidak… dia akan masuk akademi khusus perempuan selain akademi ini. Kau tahu bukan biaya akademi ini bagaimana… Dia juga tak bisa masuk lewat jalur beasiswa, otak-nya tak sepintar aku dia itu."

"Ah… aku lupa jika ini akademi mahal, Naruto…." tukasnya. Kami terdiam kemudian dimana dia melanjutkan memakan bento miliknya sementara aku memandang ke arah langit lagi. Tak terasa kami diam hingga kami mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Aku yang mendengarnya kemudian berdiri dan berujar.

"Hey, Rin… ayo kita kembali. Bel sudah berbunyi"

"Ah…., hu'um… ayo Naruto. Dia kemudian membereskan wadah bentonya dan aku menunggunya sebelum kemudian kami beranjak dari sana.

 _ **[Bagian 4]**_

Di tengah malam, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari apartemen milik Murayama Rin yang berada di lantai gedung mewah no 4. Dengan langkah tenang, Rin kemudian membuka pintu dan melihat dua orang gadis dan satu pemuda berada di depan pintu miliknya.

"Selamat malam, Murayama-sama." sapa mereka semua. Murayama hanya memandang datar dan kemudian menyuruh mereka masuk dengan memberikan pandangan saja. Menurut akan apa yang diperintahkan meski lewat isyarat mata, kedua gadis dan satu pemuda itu kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Interior apartemen itu sangat mewah. Jauh lebih berkelas dan juga luas. Bahkan apartemen tersebut bisa ditinggali oleh satu keluarga.

"Jadi…," Rin kemudian duduk di sofa. Berhadapan dengan dua gadis dan satu pemuda tersebut. "Tou-sama yang mengirim kalian?"

"Ha'i, Murayama-sama." ujar gadis dengan rambut merah yang dikepang dua kecil. Perawakan tubuhnya hampir sama persis dengan tubuh Rias Gremory yang membedakan hanya mata miliknya berwarna pink.

"Bahkan sampai mengirim, Basara kemari. Apa klan menanggapi serius masalah malaikat jatuh yang berseliweran di kawasan ini?" tukasnya lagi sambil memandang ke arah pemuda berambut coklat bermata hijau dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kanan. "Kupikir laporan yang kuberikan pada Tou-sama tak akan ditanggapi karena ini kupikir hanya masalah kecil."

"Anda salah, Murayama-sama" ujar gadis berambut biru sebahu dengan satu kepangan rambut kecil di depan di sisi kiri juag memakai bando putih dengan nada datar. "Alasan kami datang kemari bukan karena laporan anda."

"Lalu apa itu, Nonaka Yuki?"

"Kami menerima laporan bahwa tiga pedang Excalibur telah dicuri dari Vatikan dan menurut mata-mata, disembunyikan di kota Kuoh, Murayama-sama "

"Huh? Excalibur dicuri? Siapa pencurinya?"

"Menurut laporan yang ada, Excalibur dicuri oleh Jendral malaikat jatuh, Kokabiel lalu disembunyikan di kota Kuoh. Untuk rencana yang akan dia gunakan, kami masih belum tahu pasti tapi ada kemungkinan dia berniat memulai perang dengan fraksi iblis."

"Ini masalah serius, huh? Apa ini juga alasan kenapa Paladin sampai datang ke kota ini?"

"Untuk itu kami tak tahu, Murayama-sama" ujar gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Hah…." hela nafas Rin. "Kalian akan pindah juga di sini sementara, Mio?" ujarnya dengan melihat ke arah gadis berambut merah.

"Iya benar, Murayama-sama." tukas gadis berambut merah tersebut. "Ayah anda khawatir dengan keadaan anda dan kami dikirim untuk jadi pengawal anda. Kami bahkan akan masuk ke akademi anda juga."

"Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan" tukas Rin lagi dengan memijit pelipis miliknya. "Dua gadis kelas Ultimate dengan satu pemuda As milik klan. Ayah benar-benar paranoid."

"Itu tandanya dia sayang denganmu, Rin" ujar pemuda yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara.

"Yah, aku tahu itu…" ujar Rin kembali. "Kalian bisa tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Lakukan apa yang diperintah oleh ayah dan satu hal lagi. Jangan panggil aku dengan marga keluarga. Astaga, kita ini teman sudah sejak lama. Panggil dengan nama biasa… Terutama kau Yuki… Basara saja memanggil namaku dengan biasanya."

"Ah aku mengerti, Rin…"

"Tentu Rin…"

Dua gadis itu menjawab secara bersamaan dengan senyum di masing-masing wajah mereka. Ini membuat Rin senang. Mereka bertiga adalah teman masa kecilnya yang tumbuh bersama hingga dia harus berpisah karena misi kemari yang diberikan oleh sang ayah untuk mengawasi iblis yang meminjam tanah milik mitologi Shinto ini. Jadi bisa bersama mereka lagi merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan bagi Rin.

"Kapan kalian akan masuk ke akademi?" tanya Rin kemudian sambil pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan membuat teh untuk mereka. Hanya butuh 10 menit menyiapkan semua dan kini teh telah ada di masing-masing teman Rin disertai camilan. Basara dengan cekatan lalu membuka sebuah snack keripik kentang disana. "Kami akan mulai masuk besok. Kupikir kami juga harus menemui para iblis di sana nanti untuk menjelaskan maksud kami." ujar Basara kemudian. "Kita hanya perlu memberitahukan bahwa kami datang kemari untuk menjagamu."

"Kupikir itu ide yang buruk. Itu akan membuka rahasia siapa aku sebenarnya. Kalian bisa memakai alasan lain bukan?"

"Kalau begitu kami akan memakai alasan bahwa kami datang untuk mengawasi iblis bagaimana mereka menjalankan tugas mereka." ujar Yuki dengan meminum tehnya. "Kurasa itu alasan yang masuk akal dibanding alasan Basara tadi."

"Yah, itu ide yang bagus Yuki. Basara kadang kalau berpikir sedikit lemot kecuali soal pertarungan." ejek Mio kemudian.

"Hey, jangan mulai deh Mio"

"Ha'i… Ha'i…" balas Mio sambil tertawa kecil. "Lalu bagaimana dengan iblis yang kau awasi, Rin?"

"Mereka hanya melanggar satu kali saja. Yaitu mereka membiarkan malaikat jatuh masuk ke wilayah yang harusnya mereka awasi." ujar Rin sambil meminum teh miliknya. "Selain itu, membiarkan salah satu manusia mati dan merenkarnasikan manusia tersebut menjadi budak. Gremory itu berpikir dia tak diawasi oleh youkai jadi dia bisa melakukan rencana miliknya. Ini bisa jadi bukti yang cukup untuk tidak memperpanjang kontrak peminjaman mereka atas kota Kuoh."

"Lalu selain itu? Bagaimana dengan para malaikat jatuh itu? Apa mereka masih berkeliaran?"

"Mereka sudah pergi." Rin kemudian mengarahkan tangan miliknya ke depan dan dari telapak tangan miliknya, sebuah kristal bening berbentuk bulat muncul dan menayangkan kejadian di dalamnya. Terlihat sesosok manusia dengan penutup wajah membunuh para exorcist buangan juga membunuh salah satu malaikat jatuh sebelum kemudian tiga malaikat jatuh lain pergi dari sana dengan kekuatan yang misterius. Apapun itu, tangan bersinar oranye yang menembus dada para exorcist buangan juga membakar malaikat jatuh menjadi debu merupakan sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka lihat. Semua itu berakhir ketika sosok itu menghilang dalam kobaran api dan tak meninggalkan jejak untuk di-ikuti.

"Sepertinya kita ada pemain baru di kota Kuoh yang sama sekali tak pernah terdengar sebelumnya." tukas Rin. "Ada kemungkinan dia seseorang yang kukenal. Tapi aku belum yakin betul. Setidaknya aku merasa familiar dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya." tukasnya lagi. _'Apakah itu Naruto atau bukan aku tak tahu, tapi tak ada kemungkinan itu Naruto karena aku sudah berulang kali meng-cek dirinya dan dia itu kuyakin seratus persen manusia biasa dan tak punya kekuatan apapun. Tak ada fluktuasi mana juga di dalam tubuhnya.'_

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan penemuan ini, Rin?" tanya Mio kemudian

"Aku akan memberitahu ayah sembari mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Apakah dia ancaman atau bukan karena jika dia ancaman, maka itu tugas kita untuk membunuhnya" balas Rin dengan nada datar.

"Kalau begitu, kami ikut saja dengan apa yang kau rencanakan Rin…" ujar Basara sambil masih mengunyah keripik kentang.

' _Kuharap siapapun orang ini, dia bukan ancaman jadi aku bisa menariknya ke klan pahlawan juga mengingat kekuatannya juga terlihat hebat.'_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Rodius Absolut =**_ sacred dengan jiwa Kirin didalamnya. Bentuk awal berupa gauntlet dengan aksen biru petir yang mengeluarkan petir dengan intensitas tinggi. Mampu mengalahkan intensitas petir dari bidak ratu Rias, Himejima Akeno. Balance Breaker sacred gear ini adalah armor samurai dunia Edo dengan tombak halberd petir panjang berwarna biru yang menimbulkan percikan listrik di sekitarnya. Tercatat dalam sacred gear yang diketahui. Level berada di bawah kelas Longinus.

Naruse Mio, Nonaka Yuki, dan Toujou Basara berasal dari anime Shinmai Maou no Testament. Disini diubah dimana Basara bukan anak dari Jin melainkan Murayama Rin-lah anak tersebut. Jadi Toujou Jin menjadi Murayama Jin. Mereka bertiga adalah teman masa kecil dari Rin itu sendiri.

Untuk Naruse Mio. Dia berasal dari keturunan marga Lucifer. Sama seperti Vali namun berbeda ibu. Dia tak menyembunyikan marga miliknya dan dia diketahui oleh kalangan luas di dunia Underworld. Sedari kecil hidup dengan klan pahlawan dan sangat berhutang budi pada mitologi Shinto yang sudah melindungi dan mengasuh dirinya setelah kehilangan ibu.

Mitologi lain akan dibuat sejajar. Meski nanti akan ada peringkat di masing-masing mitologi yang ada di dunia berdasarkan kekuatan.

Masing-masing kekuatan yang akan ditampilkan di fic ini adalah bentuk imajinasi dan kreatifitas semata. Terdapat perubahan kekuatan dari bentuk asli light novel. Tentang alur dan pair akan berusaha sebaik mungkin digarap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pair di fic ini kemungkinan Harem dalam artian Harem yang tak di-inginkan atau bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ini dunia DxD dimana poligami itu lumrah :p

Saya penulis dari fic ini menerima review baik ataupun buruk. Penulisan fic ini didasari kesukaan menulis akibat imajinasi yang berlebih. Juga menerima PM tentang saran yang mau masuk.


	4. Red 4

_**[Bagian 1]**_

" **Naruto… Mereka…"**

' _Aku tahu, Draig…"_

"Baiklah, kalian semua. Aku minta perhatiannya sebentar." guru Matematika akademi bersuara keras di depan. Selain guru matematika yang akan mengajar pelajaran di jam pertama, di depan kini juga ada tiga orang baru di akademi. Dua gadis dengan satu pemuda.

" **Astaga….. Tak kusangka mereka akan masuk kemari secepat ini."**

' _Ini di luar perkiraan…'_

" **Dua gadis itu berada di kelas Ultimate…. Sedang yang pemuda …. Auranya sangat berbeda, Naruto…."**

' _Di umur semuda ini bisa punya aura seperti ini. Tak kusangka satu dari dua AS klan pahlawan akan datang kemari….'_ batinku menjawab ucapan Draig. _'Hey jika aku bertarung dengannya siapa yang akan menang?'_

" **Tentu saja kau, Naruto… Memang kenapa? Kau mau mencoba bertarung dengannya?"**

' _Fufufu~... Kita lihat nanti, Draig… Ah memainkan peran penjahat dengan tawa jahatnya sangat menyenangkan….!'_

" **...Sifat Chuniibyou milikmu kambuh ya?"**

"Kalian kedatangan tiga teman baru" guru kami di depan berbicara dengan keras.

"Uohhh…. Dua gadis manis!"

"Astaga yang pemuda juga sangat tampan!"

"Kyaa…. Lihat betapa kerennya si pemuda…"

Wah… mereka belum mengenalkan diri tapi sudah membuat heboh seperti ini?

" **Sifat Fanboy dan Fangirl para muda mudi di jaman sekarang sangat mengerikan… Kuharap ini tak merembet ke dunia supernatural dimana para dewa-dewi nya sendiri juga sudah parah..."**

Hahahaha…. Bahkan kau tak tahan juga dengan sikap heboh mereka ya Draig?

Tapi Ini benar-benar sangat heboh. Apalagi saat mereka bertiga memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Perkenalkan,... Namaku Naruse Mio" ujar gadis berambut merah dengan ikatan twintail kecil rambutnya. Mata pink dengan senyum manisnya sangat membuat para laki-laki langsung terbinar di kelas ini.

"Namaku Nonaka Yuki… Salam kenal" Gadis berambut biru sebahu dengan kepangan rambut kecil di depan juga bandi putih tersemat di rambutnya memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan tubuh sedikit.

"Hmmm… Toujou Basara… Etto… salam kenal minna-san" pemuda berambut coklat bermata hijau dengan bekas luka di bawah satu matanya mengenalkan diri. Dia terlihat seperti gugup.

"Wah…. Bishoujou cantik lagi yang datang!"

"Astaga!… dewi telah turun dari kayangan!"

Semua teman sekelas terlihat heboh. Hal ini tentu saja membuat ketiga siswa di depan terlihat canggung.

"Mereka bertiga akan jadi teman kalian" guru matematika menambahi ucapannya sambil menghela nafas. Dia bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan muridnya yang semua sedang dalam masa pubertas. "Mereka pindahan dari Tokyo yang pindah kemari karena keinginan orang tua mereka yang ingin mereka mendapatkan pengalaman belajar di akademi terbaik. Akademi kita memang terkenal di Tokyo sana. Jadi aku tidak heran lagi dengan ini." jelas guru matematika sambil kemudian melihat ke arah tiga murid baru di sampingnya ini. "Kalian bisa duduk di belakang Namikaze Naruto yang ada di pojok sana. Tempat duduk akan dirolling selama seminggu sekali. Jadi tak usah kuatir kalian akan duduk disana terus. Untuk pelajaran sekarang kalian bisa bertanya pada Namikaze Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang itu merupakan siswa terpintar di akademi ini. Namikaze Naruto." tambahnya dengan menunjuk ke arahku. Aku yang ditunjuk oleh sensei hanya tersenyum.

"Ha'i sensei…" mereka bertiga menjawab dengan kompak dan berjalan ke bangku di belakangku. Aku tersenyum ketika mereka melewatiku dan mereka juga membalas senyuman.

"Hey… Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto" aku berujar ketika berbalik menghadap mereka bertiga yang sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. "Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman baik oke!" tukasku riang.

"Namikaze Naruto… jika kau ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut nanti saja. Sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran" Guru matematika berujar ke arahku. Aku kemudian berbalik kembali menghadap ke depan sambil memberikan cengiran lebar. "Ha'i sensei... Gomen"

"Kau bisa menunjukkan sekolah ini juga nantinya kepada mereka." ujar guru matematika lebih lanjut. Dia kemudian membuka buku yang dia bawa "Nah sekarang buka buku kalian bab kedua hal 34. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang logaritma lebih lanjut."

" **Kita mendekati mereka Naruto?"**

' _Hanya sebatas dekat sebagai teman. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.'_ batinku dengan tersenyum kecil dan membuka buku pelajaran. Sensei terlihat menulis rumus logaritma akan dia jelaskan di papan tulis. _'Mereka berhubungan dengan Rin bukan? Anak dari ketua klan pahlawan yang dikirim kemari untuk mengawasi iblis. Aku tak mengira dokumen yang diberikan Ophis tadi pagi saat sarapan akan cukup mengejutkanku.'_

" **Dan kau sudah dekat dengan gadis itu selama ini tanpa tahu dia sebenarnya. Kau sepertinya lengah. Dia bahkan mengelabui dirimu dengan sikap fangirl-nya pada dua iblis kecil di sini."**

' _Bukan lengah. Tapi aku memang tak mau mengurusnya. Aku tahu Rin memang punya kekuatan sejak awal kami berkenalan walau aku tak pernah memastikan dia berada di tingkat mana. Dia bahkan juga mengelabui para iblis disini ditambah dengan aktingnya yang bersikap fangirl kepada dua Onee-sama akademi, tapi itu wajar mengingat kekuatannya yang setara juga dengan kelas Ultimate seperti isi dokumen yang diberikan Ophis, mengelabui mereka akan mudah karena dua raja itu hanya setingkat iblis kelas tinggi saja. Aku hanya tak menyangka saja dia benar-benar anak dari tokoh penting di dunia supernatural.'_ balasku sambil menulis rumus singkat cara penyelesaian suatu logaritma ke dalam buku catatan. _'Paladin yang masuk ke kota ini sudah bergerak. Dan seperti dugaanku, dia mencari Asia. Dia bahkan menanyakan Asia di sudut-sudut kota. Untung Asia aku suruh berdiam diri dahulu di apartemen.'_

" **Kita akan mengunjungi Paladin itu setelah akademi? Familiar yang kau kirimkan untuk memata-matai-nya belum kembali kan?"**

' _Tidak… Kita tidak akan mengunjungi Paladin tersebut. Familiarku yang memata-matai Paladin tersebut sudah kembali ke apartemen. Aku tak bisa meresikokan familiarku memata-matai Paladin yang kuat itu terus menerus, itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa bukan pihak iblis kota ini yang mengikuti Paladin tersebut. Dan kita akan memburu iblis liar yang ada di kota malam ini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka berkeliaran mengancam para manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa.'_ Aku memandang sejenak keluar melalui jendela kelas yang ada. ' _Kurasa kita akan dapat pertarungan yang menarik nanti, Draig'_

" **Darimana kau tahu itu"**

' _Hanya firasat saja…'_

…

"Dan ini cafetaria…" ujarku kepada tiga orang yang ada di belakangku. Aku menunjukkan beberapa bagian sekolah dan berakhir di cafetaria ini. Masih ada waktu jam makan siang sekarang, jadi aku menunjukkan cafetaria pada bagian akhir. "Untuk bagian sekolah yang lain kalian bisa berkeliling sendiri nanti saat pulang sekolah oke…" tambahku dengan senyuman kepada tiga orang dihadapanku.

Mereka bertiga adalah murid baru yang tadi pagi masuk ke kelasku, Naruse Mio, Nonaka Yuki, dan Toujou Basara.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menunjukkan kami beberapa bagian sekolah Namikaze-san." tukas Mio kepadaku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu menjawab…

"Tak apa…" tukasku sambil berjalan masuk ke cafetaria akademi diikuti oleh mereka bertiga. Pandangan murid-murid lain yang ada di cafetaria berhenti sejenak dan memandang ke arah kami yang berjalan masuk. Mereka setidaknya merasa penasaran dengan tiga murid yang wajahnya tak familiar mereka lihat tentunya. Sikap mereka tentu wajar mengingat tiga orang ini merupakan murid baru yang baru masuk hari ini. "Lagipula sensei tadi yang menyuruhku menunjukkan isi sekolah kepada kalian. Kalian kan juga masih murid baru jadi ini adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Kalian bisa memesan makan siang disini. Menu beserta harga sudah tercantum di atas sana." Aku kemudian menunjuk ke arah papan harga di atas kasir ketika ada di depan kasir tersebut. "Sekarang masih ada waktu untuk makan siang. Pesanlah sesuatu disana. Dan maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemani kalian memesan makanan."

"Ah kenapa begitu, Namikaze-san" Yuki bertanya dengan memandang ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum kembali.

"Aku tidak lapar…" jawabku kemudian. "Aku berniat pergi ke mesin penjual minuman."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu saja, Namikaze-san." ujar Basara kemudian. "Kebetulan aku sedang merasa haus dan aku juga sedang malas makan."

"Lalu kalian berdua?" aku memandang ke arah Mio dan Yuki.

"Kami berdua akan memesan makanan…." Mio memandang ke arah Yuki sejenak. "Lagipula kami lupa tak sempat sarapan tadi pagi…"

"Oh…" aku hanya menanggapi santai. "Letak mesin minuman ada di sana, Toujou-san." ujarku sambil menunjukkan letak mesin penjual minuman di sudut cafetaria lalu berjalan ke arah sana. Basara kemudian mengikutiku dan aku kemudian membeli sebuah jus jeruk.

Aku memang penggemar jus jeruk. Selain rasanya manis, minuman ini adalah minuman favoritku sejak kecil…

"Jadi…" aku membuka tutup kaleng jus jeruk yang baru kubeli. "Bagaimana dengan akademi ini?" tanyaku pada Basara yang membuka tutup kaleng minuman susu miliknya.

"Akademi yang bagus menurutku. Semua fasilitas dan infrastrukturnya sangat baik, Namika…-"

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Naruto… Kita teman sekelas sekarang." ujarku menyela ucapannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian lalu meneguk minuman miliknya. Kami kemudian berjalan ke arah Mio dan Yuki yang duduk di salah satu meja.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus memanggilku Basara, Naruto…"

"Ah…, tentu."

"Hey, kalian sudah membeli minuman kalian?" tanya Mio kepada kami. Aku hanya mengangkat kaleng minumanku yang menandakan kami sudah membelinya. "Jadi memesan salad, huh?" tukasku ketika melihat menu yang dipesan dua gadis ini.

"Ini adalah makanan yang biasa kami makan saat makan siang, Namikaze-san…"

"Kalian bisa memanggilku, Naruto mulai sekarang, jatuhkan saja keformalan yang kita lakukan. Itu terlihat membuat canggung bukan? Aku saja risih dari tadi…" ujarku kepada dua gadis di depanku ini. Aku dan Basara kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping mereka. "Basara sudah sepakat juga memanggil namaku. Bukan nama margaku."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memanggil kami juga dengan nama kami, Naruto…"

"Deal!" ujarku riang.

Kami berempat kemudian berbincang cukup banyak sembari menghabiskan waktu jam makan siang.

" **Menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba menguak informasi kecil. Kebiasaanmu tak pernah berubah Naruto…"**

' _Sesuatu yang penting terkadang terucap hanya dari ucapan kecil sehari-hari. Mereka kurasakan tidak berniat jahat, Draig. Kurasa berteman dengan mereka tidak ada salahnya…'_

" **...Atau justru memanfaatkan mereka…"** Draig kemudian membalas dengan dengusan kecil. **"Kau mulai merencanakan sesuatu, Naruto…"**

' _Aw… aku tertangkap basah ya?'_

" **Ck… Kau benar-benar mengerikan. Tapi setidaknya hal inilah yang membuatku bangga punya host sepertimu…."**

' _Stop! Berhenti memujiku, Draig. Aku akan blushing nanti…'_

" **Cih… Kau bahkan tak peka dengan seseorang tapi kau bicara akan blushing hanya dengan pujian dariku? Kau itu sinting Naruto…"**

' _Hey! Apa maksudmu itu?!'_

" **Lupakan saja dan nikmati obrolanmu sana."**

Aku hanya bisa mendengus geli kemudian melihat tingkah Draig kembali. Walau aku tak tahu apa maksud ucapannya, aku tak mencoba peduli. Aku kemudian melanjutkan obrolanku dengan ketiga murid baru di kelasku ini hingga bel masuk berbunyi kemudian.

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

 _Jleb!_

" **G-gukh… ma-nusia ke-parat!"**

"Ah, kau masih sanggup bicara ya rupanya?" Aku berujar dengan riang… Nada riang yang kulakukan adalah nada riang khas psikopat sadis yang senang menyiksa mangsanya.

Aku berada di sekitar gudang tua di sudut distrik industri kota Kuoh. Gudang ini sudah lama tak terpakai dan belum lama ini, iblis yang kini berada di bawah bertelungkup dengan terhujam liquid magma yang berbentuk runcing di kedua tangan serta kaki-nya menempati gudang tua ini.

"Iblis liar dari bidak Benteng ya? Kau tadi bersikap sombong kepadaku karena aku manusia kan?" aku berjongkok di hadapannya. Mataku memandang datar ke arahnya. "Ah… ah… wujud yang sekarang kau pakai sangat menyeramkan tahu… Wujud minotaur dengan tubuh kekar dan mata merah."

" **B-bangsat! Akan kubunuh kau pasti!"**

"Tak sadar siapa yang akan terbunuh?"

 _!...Jleb!_

Liquid magma dengan bentuk runcing kembali menusuk bagian atas hati hingga menembus tubuh.

 _Ohok! … Gakh!_

Muncratan darah keluar dari iblis liar ini. Dia meronta mencoba lepas tapi itu tak akan mungkin, liquid magma runcing tersebut mulai membakar daging miliknya dari dalam.

" **Segera akhiri saja, Naruto…. Dan suruh ke empat orang dari klan pahlawan itu keluar…"**

' _Kau tak sabaran ya Draig'_

" **Kau yang memancing mereka kemari agar mereka mengawasimu bukan? Kupikir ini tak seperti biasanya dimana kau selalu bertindak bersih tanpa meninggalkan jejak, tapi kali ini kau memancarkan kekuatan saat bertarung untuk menarik mereka. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"**

' _Kau akan tahu nanti…'_

" **Ergh…"** erang iblis liar di depanku. Aku melihat dengan nada dingin kemudian.

"Kau putus asa? Putus asa ketika mengetahui kau akan mati? Tak kusangka kau masih punya sesuatu di pikiranmu untuk merasa putus asa" aku kemudian berdiri, tanganku kemudian kuarahkan ke arah iblis liar di depanku ini. "Ketika manusia mati, mereka akan pergi ke surga, neraka, atau tempat pengampunan. Untuk iblis dan ras lain aku tak tahu, tapi aku tak membunuhmu dengan elemen suci agar jiwamu tak hilang."

Lingkaran sihir merah dengan rune kuno tercipta di kemudian. Lingkaran sihir dari sihir tertua yang pernah ada. Sihir yang tercipta dari pengajaran naga kepada manusi untuk membunuh naga jahat. Sihir yang sebagai bentuk bukti bahwa naga bukanlah makhluk buruk yang tak mau mengajarkan sihir kepada manusia.

Aku berharap iblis ini bisa terlahir kembali. Untuk itulah aku tak membunuhnya dengan senjata suci yang akan menghilangkan eksistensi jiwa miliknya. Sekuat apapun iblis, mereka akan tetap terluka dengan elemen yang bertentangan dengan mereka. Bahkan iblis kelas tinggi akan terluka bila menyentuh salib kecil. Untuk itulah kenapa para iblis sekarang tak akan pernah menyerang pihak gereja dan pihak surga. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena pihak surga mempunyai elemen suci yang merupakan kelemahan mereka. Elemen suci adalah milik sesuatu yang suci seperti malaikat dan itu tak bisa dipelajari oleh pihak lain karena itu terlahir dengan mereka, tapi itu bisa menghilang jika mereka berbuat sesuatu yang menyebabkan elemen suci itu hilang. Malaikat jatuh adalah contohnya. Mereka terlahir dengan elemen suci, tapi karena melakukan suatu dosa, mereka akhirnya jatuh dan kehilangan elemen suci mereka tapi masih bisa menggunakan elemen cahaya. Karena berbeda dengan elemen suci, elemen cahaya masih bisa dipelajari sihirnya.

"Semoga kau bisa terlahir kembali nanti dan menjadi orang baik…"

Lingkaran sihir berputar dengan cepat. Sangat cepat hingga kemudian api besar keluar dari sana. Membakar iblis liar tersebut tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuknya berteriak. Liuk-kan api terlihat di depan mataku yang memandang datar ke arah iblis, membuat iblis tersebut berubah menjadi debu dalam kisaran waktu singkat.

Aku kemudian berbalik setelah melihat sisa abu dari iblis liar tersebut berhamburan terbawa angin yang berhembus.

"Bukankah mengawasi seseorang itu perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan?" aku berucap dengan keras. Suaraku bergema di sekitar gudang tua.

Aku melihat kemudian mereka muncul dari sudut gelap. Empat orang dimana tiga gadis dan satu pria yang aku tahu nama dari mereka semua.

Murayama Rin, Naruse Mio, Nonaka Yuki dan Toujou Basara berjalan ke tempat yang diterangi sinar bulan purnama.

Semua memakai pakaian kasual dan tampil terlihat simpel. Untuk Yuki, aku melihat dia membawa katana yang tersemat di pinggang miliknya.

"Wah… aku kedatangan tamu bukan?"

"Memakai topeng dari tokoh Ken Kaneki sang Ghoul di anime Tokyo Ghoul…" Rin berkata dengan tenang kepadaku. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku?" aku kemudian tertawa kecil. "Hanya orang yang kebetulan mengakhiri teror iblis liar dan penjaga kota ini mungkin"

"Penjaga? Jangan membuatku tertawa." dia berujar sinis. "Aku sudah lama mengawasi kota ini dan kau hanya baru muncul kemarin malam. Jadi katakan padaku, siapa kau?!"

"Waw… kau tak perlu terlihat menakutkan seperti itu, nona…" aku mengangkat dua tanganku. Memiringkan kepala, aku kemudian berujar. "Kalau aku bukan penjaga lalu aku harus jawab apa?"

"Jawab saja siapa kau dan lepaskan topeng itu dari wajahmu sebelum aku yang melakukannya," Basara berujar dingin. "Aku tak suka dengan orang yang bertingkah sepertimu."

"Kau yakin bisa melepaskan topengku?" Aku mengejek dirinya. "Kau sangat arogan sekali dengan ucapanmu tuan dari klan pahlawan…"

Mereka menajamkan mata mereka ketika aku berujar begitu. Pandangan curiga jelas terlihat disana dimana aku tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Klan pahlawan…" aku berujar dengan merentangkan tanganku ke samping dan mulai berjalan seolah berjalan menyeimbangkan badan. "Pelindung tanah Jepang yang dibentuk oleh mitologi Shinto. Pemilik kekuatan besar yang bersaing dengan pasukan demigod dari Olympus dan Valkyrie dari Vahalla. Terdiri dari manusia dengan kemampuan khusus. Benar bukan?" aku menghentikan langkah dan menghadap mereka lagi. "Tiga gadis kelas Ultimate dan satu kartu As klan pahlawan. Aku sepertinya sedang dalam nasib apes ya…" tawa kecil mengakhiri ucapanku.

"Kau bahkan tahu tentang kami. Kau pasti musuh bukan? Katakan siapa yang mengirim-mu dan apa tujuanmu!" tegas Rin berujar. Mio kulihat kemudian melakukan suatu sihir dan ruang kemudian terdistorsi. Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Mio. Dia memindahkan daerah sekitar gudang ini ke dimensi buatan. Kelas Ultimate memang tangguh ya…

" **Kau memprovokasi mereka, Naruto…"**

' _Aku dari awal ingin menjajal kekuatan mereka….'_

" **Kita bertarung dengan mereka? Ini akan sangat seru kalau begitu!"**

' _Kita lihat, apa mereka bisa melebihi ekspetasi yang kuharapkan untuk event besar di masa depan nanti…'_

" **Huh?!, apa maksudmu dengan event besar Naruto?"**

' _Kau akan tahu jika saatnya tiba dan aku akan memberitahumu saat itu, Draig.'_

" **Hmph! Kau masih suka bermain rahasia denganku, bocah!"**

' _Ah…, sudah lama kau tak memanggilku begitu, Draig'_

"Aku tak punya tujuan apapun…" aku menjawab pertanyaan Rin dengan nada santai. "Bahkan tak ada yang mengirimku, aku individu bebas, anomali yang ada di dunia supernatural lho…" aku kemudian memandang ke arah Mio. "Ngomong-ngomong, sihir perpindahan ruang yang sangat baik, nona setengah iblis. Apa dimensi ruang ini kuat nantinya?"

"Jangan menyebutku setengah iblis, sampah!" desis Mio kemudian. Dia terlihat marah. Matanya yang berwarna pink kini bersinar dalam gelap. "Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan ras bodoh itu!"

Ara-, aku mengenai bagian sensitif darinya ya?

"Kau sangat sensitif sekali nona." ujarku lagi. "Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Rin kemudian berkata padaku. Dia terlihat masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kalian bertarung denganku, jika aku kalah, kalian dapat satu permintaan dariku. Apapun itu aku akan mengabulkannya." aku mengucapkan isi taruhanku. "Aku bahkan bisa jadi budak bagi kalian, atau kalian bunuh, atau apapun, terserah kalian." Mereka kemudian terlihat tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar isi taruhanku. Ah wajah mereka menunjukkan betapa mereka meremehkan diriku. Yah aku tak menyalahkan mereka. Aku hanya memasang aura kekuatan setingkat iblis kelas Ultimate saja. Mata mereka terlihat yakin sekali dengan kemampuan mereka.

"...Tapi, jika kalian kalah, kalian akan berhutang padaku. Bagaimana? Menarik bukan?"

"Hmph! Kau sendirian dan kami berempat, Kau akan kalah…" Mio berujar kemudian dengan sinis. "Tapi tak apa, kami akan memenuhi taruhanmu. Kau akan kuhajar sampai babak belur disini!"

"Mio jangan gegabah…" Rin berujar kemudian. "Dia, walau kekuatannya kurasakan setara kelas Ultimate, dia pasti punya kartu As yang membuatnya berani menantang kita berempat."

"Atau dia itu memang bodoh!" ujar Basara. Tangan kanannya bercahaya dan sebuah pedang besar berwarna putih dengan mutiara hijau besar di atas gagangnya muncul. Terlihat pula tangannya yang memegang pedang tersebut terbungkus sesuatu seperti armor sampai batas siku. "Kita juga punya kartu As yang tidak dia ketahui. Dia terlalu arogan dengan menantang kita. Lagipula dimensi ini juga lepas dari pengawasan siapapun yang menyuruhnya kemari. Kita akan menghajarnya dan membuatnya buka mulut lalu kita akan membunuhnya. Rin, dia adalah musuh dan kita harus membunuhnya."

"Rin, kita tidak bisa membiarkan-nya kabur…, Aku merasa dia terlalu berbahaya…" tukas Yuki. Katana siap tercabut dari pinggang miliknya. "Aku tak bisa membaca tentangnya, Rin. Warna persepsi sifat di sekitarnya terlihat abu-abu."

"Perdebatan kalian terlalu lama…" aku menyela Rin yang terlihat akan berucap sesuatu. Tanganku terarah ke depan dan aku membuat gerakan menantang mereka. "Majulah…" aku memberikan pandangan datar. Tubuhku merileks-kan diri. "Klan pahlawan…"

"Dengan senang hati…"

 _Wuzzz…. Boommm!_

Aku menghindar ke belakang ketika Basara menghilang dengan cepat lalu muncul di atasku dengan pedang mengayun vertikal, menebas ke bawah. Tanah retak seketika dan berhamburan ketika pedangnya menyentuh tanah.

"Basara!"

"Kau terlalu berpikir lama, Rin!"

"Cih, kau itu,..." dia memijit pelipis miliknya kemudian. Lalu memandangku yang ada di depan Basara setelah menghindar dari ayunan pedangnya. "Maaf…, tapi sepertinya kau akan tamat disini. Aku tak bisa membiarkan kau kabur setelah kau menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah musuh…" aku hanya memandang datar ke arahnya. "Mio, Yuki, Basara…" Rin memberikan perintah disana. "Buat babak belur agar dia mau bicara, lalu bunuh!" dia berucap dengan nada dingin.

Basara menyeringai ketika mendengar perintah dari Rin. Dia kemudian melesat menghilang kembali.

 _Wuzzz.._

Dia datang dengan kecepatan tinggi padaku. Tanganya mengayun, melakukan tebasan horizontal. Aku menghindarinya dengan gerakan ke belakang lagi. Lingkaran sihir kuciptakan yamg kuarahkan ke arah Basara.

"Burn…" gumamku kemudian. Lingkaran sihir itu berputar cepat dan api dalam skala menengah muncul mengarah ke arah Basara. Dia hanya memandang saja sebelum kemudian pedangnya dia tebaskan ke depan.

"Banishing Shift…" ujarnya yang terdengar di pendengaranku. Sebuah distorsi ruang tercipta saat dia menebaskan pedangnya, membuat api yang kukeluarkan masuk ke dalam ruang void yang dia ciptakan.

" **Ah… kemampuan itu… tak kusangka aku akan melihatnya lagi"**

' _Kau pernah melihatnya?'_

" **Itu hanya kemampuan keturunan yang diwariskan jaman dahulu berdasarkan garis darah. Aku pernah menemuinya saat host sebelum dirimu melawan seseorang. Hati-hati… teknik itu meniadakan segala serangan sihir yang ada ke dalam dimensi void."**

' _Kemampuan yang menyusahkan kalau begitu.'_

" **Kau tak melawannya menggunakan pedang kembar milikmu yang kau temukan? Melawan pedang harus dengan pedang bukan?"**

' _Kupikir kau benar-...'_

Batinku terpotong ketika tiba-tiba aku harus menghindar dengan menunduk ke depan ketika sebuah tebasan datang dari arah belakang. Dengan gerakan menumpu tangan, aku mengangkat kakiku lalu memutar tubuh, liquid magma tercipta di tanganku dan aku mencoba berbalik sambil berusaha memukul Yuki yang mencoba menebasku dari belakangan. Dia menahan pukulanku yang bersuhu tinggi tersebut dengan katana miliknya.

Instingku kembali berteriak ketika Basara datang dari arah belakang dengan pedang miliknya yang mengayun kembali.

"Burn … Dragon Fire…" aku berucap dan api intensitas tinggi kemudian menguar dengan ganas di sekitar tubuhku yang muncul dari tanah. Memaksa dua orang penyerang yang menggunakan pedang ini mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

Api membakar sesaat sebelum kemudian menghilang. Kupikir aku bisa menjauhkan mereka sesaat tapi aku salah, karena ketika itu, puluhan lingkaran sihir merah telah muncul di atasku.

"Rasakan ini!" Mio kulihat disana kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke samping.

Lalu puluhan lingkaran sihir merah itu mengeluarkan laser dalam skala cukup besar. Mengincarku yang ada di bawah.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Laser-laser itu mengenai tanah. Aku berlindung dibalik pelindung yang kupasang. Satu tembakan laser dari lingkaran sihir ini setidaknya cukup untuk membunuh satu iblis kelas tinggi.

" **Mereka belum sungguh-sungguh, Naruto…"**

' _Kalau begitu, mari kita tingkatkan tempo bertarungnya.'_

Dua lingkaran sihir penyimpanan tercipta di samping kanan dan kiri. Tanganku kemudian masuk ke dalamnya dan aku mengambil dua pedang dari sana.

Satu pedang di tangan kananku berwarna hitam pekat. Sedang di tangan satunya berwarna putih tak ternoda. Dua pedang yang bertentangan warna yang ditempa oleh para dwarf atau kurcaci terbaik yang kutemukan di gunung terkutuk di dunia Underworld dimana dwarf tersebut wafat dan meninggalkan pedang ini.

Pedang yang melambangkan Yin dan Yang. Dengan panjang masing-masing kurang lebih 80 cm. Pedang ini ditempa menggunakan besi adamantium dan campuran batu meteor langka. Durabilitas pedang ini sangat tinggi hingga mampu bersaing dengan pedang Durandal. Namun pedang ini hanya pedang biasa. Tak ada elemen apapun didalamnya. _**(Bentuk pedang berdasarkan bentuk Elucidator dari SAO)**_

 _Boom!_

Laser terakhir mengenai tanah. Sungguh kekuatan yanh sangat hebat padahal mereka belum sungguh-sungguh. Astaga… ini akan sangat seru sekali. Adrenalinku serasa mulai naik terpompa.

Asap debu yang tercipta kemudian menghilang. Aku melihat tatapan terkejut mereka, tapi aku tak peduli. Dengan satu hentakan kaki, aku melesat.

 _Trang! Boom!_

Pedang yang kuayunkan vertikal ditahan oleh Basara. Kawah kecil tercipta akibat daya dorong kuat yang menghentak tanah. Satu pedangku yang bebas, kemudian menebas juga. Dia menghentakkan pedang miliknya lalu menahan tebasan pedangku lagi.

Kami beradu pedang cukup lama. Dia sangat lincah memainkan pedang miliknya. Setiap seranganku di blok dengan baik. Bahkan Yuki yang melihat kami beradu pedang ikut menyerang. Aku serasa dikeroyok dua ahli pedang hingga aku harus menari tidak berhenti memainkan pedang.

Yuki menebas horizontal mengincar kepala, Basara menebas mengincar tubuh. Aku menahan kedua serangan pedang mereka. Mataku kemudian melihat kaki Basara memberikan tendangan. Tendangan tersebut bagi mata manusia normal terlalu cepat untuk diikuti. Itu terlihat seperti menghilang atau meninggalkan blur saja. Tapi tidak bagiku, karena aku bisa melihat bahwa tendangan itu masih datang dalam kecepatan lambat di mataku yang melihatnya. Dengan refleks, tendangan itu kutahan dengan sisi datar pedang milikku.

Ugh! Tendangan dengan kekuatan besar yang sangat melebihi kekuatan manusia normal. Aku kemudian memutar tubuh untuk menghempaskan Basara sembari memberi tendangan ke arah Yuki, dia menghindarinya dengan melompat kecil belakang sebelum kemudian maju menyerang lagi dengan katana miliknya.

Ketika kami bentrok, terlihat kami berhenti sejenak ketika pedang kami bergesekan, menimbulkan percikan kembang api. Aku menahan pedang dari Yuki di belakang dan pedang Basara dari depan.

' _Adrenalin ini sangat membuatku senang, Draig!'_

" **Kita hajar mereka sekarang!"**

Dengan gerakan memutar, aku memaksa kedua pemegang pedang dari klan pahlawan mundur. Aku lalu melompat tinggi ke atas, lingkaran sihir besar tercipta di depanku.

' _Draig!'_

" **Roger! Mana yang terakumulasi telah cukup! Tunjukkan pada mereka raungan seekor naga, Naruto!"**

Aku kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Paru-paru milikku menggembung.

" _ **Fire Dragon… Roooaarrrr!"**_

Api keluar dari mulutku mengenai lingkaran sihir besar yang ada di depan, lalu dengan berputar cepat, lingkaran sihir tersebut kemudian memuntahkan api dalam skala sangat besar. Membuat semua yang menjadi lawanku membulatkan mata mereka. Intensitas api yang kukeluarkan lebih dari seribu derajat. Cukup untuk membakar apa yang mengenainya menjadi abu.

Basara kulihat tak tinggal diam. Dia kembali melakukan kemampuan miliknya, Banishing Shift dimana celah Void tercipta menghisap api yang kukeluarkan. Dengan melempar kedua pedangku yang kemudian masuk kembali ke ruang penyimpanan. Aku mengeluarkan api dengan intensitas besar serta gila-gilaan dari tubuhku. Sisik naga mulai menyeruak timbul di lengan dan leher hingga mengenai sebagian pipi kanan yang tertutup topeng setengah wajah.

"Hahahahaha … ini sangat menyenangkan." aku tertawa di atas. Ya! Ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sudah berapa lama aku menahan diriku untuk merasakan adrenalin saat bertarung seperti ini? Kulihat lingkaran sihir putih berlapis tiga dengan bentuk lingkaran semakin mengecil di luar tercipta begitu besar dengan Rin yang berada di belakangnya.

 _Zuuudonnn….!_

Laser dalam skala sangat besar meluncur mengarah padaku. Aku kemudian meletakkan kedua tanganku ke depan. Lingkaran sihir berlapis tujuh tercipta.

 _Boom!_

Laser tersebut bertabrakan dengan pelindung sihir yang kubuat. Luar biasa! Serangan ini memang setingkat dengan kelas Ultimate yang pantas mereka sandang. Aku bahkan sampai terdorong ke atas lebih tinggi lagi! Lapis pertama pecah, dua, tiga, hingga saat intensitas laser tersebut mengecil, hanya tersisa dua lapis sihir pelindung tingkat atas milikku. Kemampuan yang sangat mengagumkan. Hahahaha… mereka manusia yang benar-benar kuat!

" **Kau akan mulai sungguh-sungguh? Serangan barusan bisa digunakan untuk memusnahkan sekumpulan iblis kelas atas dengan mudah. Mereka memandangmu sebagai ancaman lebih lanjut setelah kau mengeluarkan raungan api tadi"**

' _Kita mulai, Draig!, kita tunjukkan sedikit kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya!'_

" **Dragon Drive…** " gumamku. Intensitas panas di sekitar gudang mulai meningkat akibat naiknya suhu secara drastis. Api yang menguar dengan hebat, meliuk, menari dalam rangkaian irama yang sangat selaras adalah penyebab naiknya suhu dengan cepat. Bahkan api juga menerangi ruang dimensi dari atas. Api yang selalu membuatku teringat bahwa aku terlahir kembali dari neraka berapi saat kecil. Aku menyenangi api sejak aku bisa selamat dari neraka tersebut! Aku kemudian mendarat di atap gedung tua. Bahkan aku bisa melihat beberapa atap dari galvalum yang ada di gudang ini mulai meleleh ketika aku mendarat.

"K-kau…" Rin berujar dengan terbata ketika melihatku dari bawah. "Kau pengguna sihir Dragon Slayer?" dia tampaknya sangat terkejut ketika aku mengeluarkan mode ini.

"Oh… kau tahu rupanya… sudah kuduga dari anak pemimpin klan pahlawan." aku berujar senang dan bahagia. "Adrenalin yang kalian berikan sangat menyenangkan kalian tahu…" intensitas suhu kembali meningkat. Kulihat bulir-bulir keringat menetes deras dari dahi dan tubuh mereka.

"Kau berada di atas kelas kami…!" ujar Rin. "Kau pengguna sihir kuno yang telah punah… hanya para naga terdahulu yang tahu sihir ini. Itupun naga kelas tinggi setingkat Satan kelas rendah yang tahu sihir ini. Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya!" dia berteriak. "Kupikir kau hanya bisa sihir api naga… tak kusangka kau menggunakan sihir Dragon Slayer bahkan sampai masuk dalam tingkat Dragon drive!"

Ya! Apa yang kupelajari ini dari Draig adalah sihir Dragon Slayer yang telah punah. Tak ada lagi yang tahu tentang sihir ini bahkan Tannin yang merupakan raja naga di Underworld tak tahu akan sihir ini. Ini adalah sihir yang diajarkan naga kelas Satan tingkat rendah kepada manusia yang mereka pandang layak untuk mempelajari sihir ini.

"Ah….. Kalian harus mengalahkanku untuk membuatku bicara jika ingin tahu…" aku kemudian mengangkat tanganku ke atas. Lingkaran sihir besar tercipta di atas.

"Banishing Shift meniadakan segala serangan berbasis sihir ke dalam void bukan? Kemampuan yang membuat Basara sebagai kartu As klan pahlawan sangat ditakuti dan ditempatkan di kelas berbeda. Kalian memang menang dalam tingkat kalian karena tingkat di dunia supernatural berdasarkan jumlah mana dan kemampuan kekuatan kalian mengeluarkan sihir. Tapi, soal pengalaman bertarung, kalian akan kalah total!" ujarku keras dengan teriakan. "Katakan padaku, klan pahlawan…"

 _ **Rooooaaarrrr!**_

Suara auman yang begitu membuat hati bergetar terdengar dari atas, berasal dari lingkaran sihir. Kemudian naga besar yang terbuat dari magma dengan api yang berkobar keluar menampakkan kepala besarnya yang memandang ke-empat orang dibawahku ini. Mereka berempat, para klan pahlawan memandang ke arah kepala naga yang ada di atasku dengan mata seakan mau copot dari kepala mereka. "...Apa Banishing Shift milik Toujou Basara dan pelindung terkuat kalian bisa menahan serangan beruntun secara berkali-kali dengan kekuatan setara serangan naga kelas Satan?!"

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

"Ah….,"

 _Pyaaarr!_

"...!"

"Asia… kau kurang lagi dalam menambahkan mana ke dalam sihir pelindung sederhana ini lalu menyeimbangkannya" ujar datar seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang memakai pakaian gothic lolita. Dia tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dengan secangkir teh serta kue brownies coklat tersaji di hadapannya yang terletak di meja.

Ruang dimana mereka berada adalah ruangan apartemen yang sudah di ubah oleh Ophis. Kini ruang tersebut tambah terlihat sangat luas dan terlihat begitu tinggi.

Ophis menyesap teh yang dibuat Asia. Dia, atas permintaan Naruto pagi tadi saat sarapan diminta untuk mengajari Asia sihir perlindungan sederhana yang bisa digunakan oleh Asia. Tentu saja Asia butuh perlindungan, jadi Naruto mencoba mengajari Asia mulai dari hal yang kecil. Ophis yang datang pagi tadi adalah pilihan Naruto. Padahal Ophis datang hanya ingin menyerahkan dokumen tentang para klan pahlawan.

Tentu awalnya Ophis keberatan. Dia ini sibuk, tidak punya waktu untuk mengajari anak kecil seperti Asia. Tapi dia malah di-ejek oleh Naruto.

" _Kau sibuk apa? Mengawasi organisasi bodoh yang katanya sudah kau tinggalkan. Daripada kau nganggur hanya menonton mereka yang berbuat seperti itu, kenapa tak berbuat sesuatu? Mengajari Asia juga baik kok. Katanya tidak mau punya adik lemah. Kalau tidak mau ya latihlah dia oke!"_

Jadi disinilah Ophis berada. Seorang dewi naga yang tengah mengajari manusia sihir sederhana. Para naga memang pada dasarnya mengerti akan sihir. Mereka sudah hidup cukup lama, atau bahkan sangat lama hingga mereka tahu tentang sihir itu sendiri. Untuk Ophis yang sudah ada saat dunia ini tercipta, dia adalah satu dari banyak makhluk yang belajar sihir pertama kali.

Sudah sejak tadi, Asia mencoba sihir pertahanan sederhana. Shield.

Shield adalah sihir pertahanan paling dasar yang ada dengan membentuk sebuah perisai dari mana yan dialirkan melalui rangkaian sihir. Sihir ini adalah juga pondasi dari segala sihir pertahanan. Ini adalah sihir sederhana yang diajarkan oleh Ophis dan Asia baru saja mengeluarkan sihir ini meski dalam waktu lima detik kemudian, sihir ini pecah…

"Mou… kenapa ini sulit sekali?"

"Jangan mengeluh, Asia." balas Ophis. Kini terlihat dia memakan kue brownies yang diiris sepotong di atas piring kecil. "Kau punya bakat. Tak ada manusia yang bisa menggunakan sihir sederhana dalam satu hari. Walau hanya beberapa detik, ini adalah perkembangan yang bagus."

"Tapi aku mencoba membuatnya bertahan lebih lama, Alena-san…" Asia cemberut kemudian. Wajahnya nampak bercampur antara frustasi dengan rasa kesal.

"Maka tinggal tambahkan mana lalu seimbangkan rangkaian sihirnya…" Ophis memjawab dengan santai sambik memasukkan potongan brownies kecil ke mulutnya. "Itu mudah bukan?"

"Bicara memang mudah, tapi dalam prakteknya sangat sulit….!" teriak Asia. "Auuuuu…. Ini sangat membuat kesal!"

"Cobalah terus dan jangan menyerah, Asia." tukas Ophis. "Kau setidaknya harus buktikan kau pantas jadi iparku nanti…"

Ucapan Ophis membuat Asia menoleh "Kau benar-benar mencintai Nii-chan, Alena-san?"

"Sangat…." tukas Ophis tersenyum dengan memandang Asia. "Dia adalah hidupku sekarang, Asia. Dia adalah duniaku. Dia yang mengenalkan warna dunia padaku, seorang gadis datar yang polos…" Ophis kemudian tertawa kecil. "Sayangnya kakakmu itu, sangat tidak peka sama sekali. Dia itu bertingkah bebal tingkat dewa."

"Ahh… aku tak tahu harus bilang apa, Alena-san…" Asia berucap dengan rasa prihatin. "Tapi bukannya Nii-chan itu masih sekolah? Dan Alena-san juga pastinya masih sekolah bukan?"

"Fufufu~... Kakakmu itu saja yang masih sekolah Asia. Kalau aku tak pernah bersekolah…"

"Eh, kenapa?

"... Anggap saja aku sudah terlalu pintar untuk masih bersekolah." Ophis berkata santai. "Aku merencanakan untuk menjadi istri Naruto saat dia sudah berumur 25. Itu setidaknya usia yang lumrah kan di dunia manusia untuk menikah"

"Tapi… bukankah Nii-chan itu gak peka? Bagaimana dia nanti akan merespon perasaan Alena-san?"

"Dia memang bebal Asia... Tapi, aku tahu bahwa itu semua bohong…"

"Huh?!"

"Kakakmu itu sebenarnya tidak bebal, Asia…" ujar Ophis dengan memakan brownies miliknya kembali. "Aku tahu dia paham bagaimana perasaan seseorang. Hanya saja, dia tak ingin menerima lagi bahwa dia bisa merasakan suatu rasa cinta. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak hal miliknya, Asia…"

"Apa maksudmu, Alena-san?" Asia bertanya dengan nada bingung. Dia menatap lekat Ophis yang masih dengan tenang dan santai memakan brownies miliknya.

Meletakkan garpu dan piring tempat brownies, Ophis memandang ke arah teh yang ada di meja. "Bukan aku yang harus menceritakan itu, Asia." Ophis kemudian melihat ke arah Asia. "Kalau kau ingin tahu tanyakan sendiri ke kakakmu itu nanti. Nah sekarang…." dia menjeda ucapannya dan tersenyum manis. "...ayo mulai lagi, latihanmu. Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Asia yang melihat senyuman Ophis terdiam dimana dia kemudian meneguk ludah… senyuman manis Ophis terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Huaaa…. Gomenasai…" tukasnya lalu memulai lagi melatih sihir sederhana yang tadi dia pelajari.

…

"Fuah… capeknya…" tukas Asia dengan berbaring di atas lantai.

Dia berhasil, dia berhasil menguasai sihir shield yang diajarkan oleh Ophis. Dia berhasil melakukan sihir tersebut dengan sangat sempurna.

"Kau berhasil Asia. Perkembangan yang sangat bagus sekali…"

"Wuaaa…, terima kasih banyak, Alena-san"

"Untuk ukuran manusia kau sudah berbakat" balas Ophis lagi. "Kita sudahi hari ini…"

Dan dengan jentikan jari Ophis, ruang tempat mereka mulai berubah dan kembali seperti semula. "Kita akan teruskan saja besok oke…" tukasnya.

"Nee… Alena-san… " panggil Asia kemudian. Ophis menoleh, melihat Asia yang tengah memandangnya. "Aku mau tanya…"

"Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Apakah Nii-chan itu kuat?"

Ophis yang mendengar pertanyaan Asia menaikkan alisnya sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Fufufu~... Kau bertanya pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin tertawa lebar, Asia" Ophis menjawab lembut. "Kakakmu itu sudah ada di tingkatan yang berbeda sejak terakhir kali aku bertarung dengannya."

"Huh? Aku bingung dengan ucapanmu, Alena-san."

"Dia itu mengerikan tahu, Asia. Dia, walau dalam peringkat kekuatannya masih dibawahku, kemampuannya dalam mengembangkan suatu rangkaian sihir untuk bisa berusaha sejajar denganku sangat mengerikan. Hmmm… mungkin sekarang dia sudah berada di peringkat 5 kurasa, atau malah empat?" gumam Ophis sendirian. "Yah… aku sudah lama tak bertarung dengannya, jadi aku tak tahu pasti seberapa kuatnya dia."

"Kau tadi bilang peringkat,memangnya itu peringkat apa, Alena-san?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti…" ujar Ophis mengeser tempatnya duduk. Dengan menberikan tepukan di samping sofa tempatnya duduk, dia menyuruh Asia untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kemarilah, duduk di sini dan temani aku menghabiskan kue yang dibuat Naruto ini."

"Eh… terima kasih, Alena-..." ujar Asia ketika dia sudah duduk di sofa.

"Ophis…" sela Ophis kemudian. "Namaku adalah Ophis. Alena hanya nama samaran yang kupakai saat aku sedang berbaur dengan yang lain. Kau akan jadi iparku, jadi panggil aku namaku ketika kita sedang berdua atau berkumpul bersama Naruto oke…" Ophis tersenyum manis dan mengelus kepala Asia dengan lembut.

"Ummu… tentu, Ophis-san…"

"Nah sekarang..., mau kuceritakan tentang bagaimana aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Nii-chan mu itu?" tawar Ophis yang disambut anggukan riang Asia.

"Tentu saja, Ophis-san…" tukas riang Asia. "Apa pertemuan pertama kalian mengesankan?"

"Hmmm…" melakukan pose berpikir, Ophis kemudian berkata. "Kurasa itu sangat buruk…" ucapnya. "Kami bertemu pertama kali, pada saat aku mencarinya di…"

 _ **[Bagian 4]**_

 _Hosh...hosh...hosh_

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sambil memandang ke arah Basara yang terengah-engah.

Rin, Yuki dan Mio sudah terkapar pingsan kehabisan mana akibat menahan serangan beruntun yang kulakukan hingga memaksa Basara masuk dalam mode armor miliknya. Terlihat nafas tersegal yang dia miliki begitu berat.

" **Tak kusangka dia ternyata adalah seorang Nephilim, huh?"**

' _Bahkan sampai bisa memaksaku menggunakan Boosted Gear meski hanya_ _ **Partial Equipment Gauntlet dan Leg Armor**_ _untuk bertarung sejenak setelah sempat kita hajar dengan serangan beruntun. Dia benar-benar kuat ya…"_

"Hosh…. Kau monster…" ucap Basara kepadaku. "Kekuatan besar Dragon Slayer ditambah sacred gear Longinus… Kau benar-benar monster!"

Monster.

Ah, aku sudah lama tidak mendengar nama itu disebut oleh lawanku.

"Ara… kau memujiku, tuan pahlawan?" aku berucap dengan sedikit sarkas. "Teman-teman mu sudah tumbang lho… bahkan kau hampir kehabisan kekuatan. Apa kau akan memaksa memakai armor yang itu hingga batasmu? Kau terlihat sudah kesakitan"

 _Guakh…!_

Basara kemudian memuntahkan darah segar setelah aku berujar seperti itu. Dia lalu langsung terduduk dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuan. Armor putih dengan bagian berbentuk bulat sabit yang ada di belakang pinggang yang dia kenakan kemudian retak, dimana perlahan retakan tersebut menyebar lalu pecah seperti kaca yang diberi tekanan hingga batas maksimal lalu kaca tersebut retak sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya pecah juga.

"Kita akhiri saja. Aku tak berniat membunuh kalian juga." aku kemudian berujar sambil masih memandangnya. "Kamu masih ada batasan dalam bertahan, tuan pahlawan."

 **Reset!**

Suara dari mutiara hijau besar di gauntlet kananku menyebabkan Partial equipment gauntlet dan leg armor milikku kemudian pecah menjadi partikel cahaya kecil berwarna kehijauan lalu menyebar menghilang.

"Event besar akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Pertarungan terbesar yang akan menentukan nasib para ras akan dimulai…"

"A-apa maksudmu?..."

"Kalian semua yang berhubungan dengan dunia supernatural akan tahu nanti…" ujarku dengan datar. "Sebenarnya, tujuanku hanya mengetes manusia yang kemungkinan akan terpilih…." Aku memandang ke arah Rin yang terkapar pingsan di belakang Basara. "... Untuk itu, aku membiarkan kalian mengawasi diriku. Jika tidak untuk mengetes kalian, aku tidak akan pernah mau kalian menemukanku. Tapi ternyata anak dari ketua klan pahlawan memiliki sacred gear Longinus juga. Incinerate Anthem adalah sacred yang menarik…"

" **Dan gadis itu menyembunyikan aura sacred gear miliknya dengan sangat sempurna hingga kau tak bisa mendeteksinya. Bahkan aku-pun kecolongan."**

' _Ya… ini benar-benar kejutan tadi untukku. Astaga. Salah satu longinus juga dimiliki manusia yang kuat rupanya. Ditambah dengan teman-temannya yang juga sama mengejutkannya. Masa dimana aku hidup menarik bukan Draig?'_

" **Ini adalah masa tergila yang pernah ada sejak terakhir kali sacred gear diciptakan. Incinerate Anthem adalah sacred gear yang punya keinginan sendiri dan bergerak independen, Naruto… Dia akan berganti ke pemilik lain jika orang lain tersebut cocok dengannya."**

' _Wah… berbeda dengan longinus lain ya?'_

" **Masing-masing Longinus punya keistimewaan yang berbeda. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu bukan? Apa kau lupa?"**

' _Yah… mungkin saja…'_

"Katakan apa maksudmu dengan manusia yang terpilih?! Dan apa maksudmu dalam event pertarungan antar ras itu bangsat!" geram Basara. Dia terlihat marah dan bingung akan perkataan ambigu yang kukeluarkan untuknya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti…" ujarku lagi. Api berkobar di bawah kakiku. Aku telah men-set tempat dimana aku akan berpindah. "...Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama jika anak dari ketua klan pahlawan itu terpilih nanti dimana kita nanti juga bisa menjadi rekan serta teman, tapi jika kita ternyata bertentangan nantinya…"

"...Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian membunuhku dengan usaha terkeras yang kalian punya."

Dengan ucapan terakhirku, api makin berkobar, meliuk menelan diriku. Hingga hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Basara ambruk ke tanah dan aku pergi dari dimensi tersebut.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Plot sudah dirancang. Lubang-lubang cerita yang membuat penasaran juga sudah ditulis.

Aku sebisa mungkin mencoba membuat cerita yang menarik, dimana itu ingin kubuat sangat berbeda dengan cerita yang ada selama ini yang sudah kubaca.

Atas pujian yang diberikan pembaca senior disini aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Aku tahu fic ini masih banyak kekurangan jadi aku minta dengan sangat berbesar hati dan sopan, tolong berikan review setidaknya pendapat kalian saat membaca fic ini. Apakah bagus hingga patut dilanjutkan atau buruk hingga aku harus merombak ulang lalu mengubahnya sesuai keinginan pembaca. Aku hanya menulis sebagai kesenangan dan juga bukan untuk pujian melainkan mengasah caraku menulis dengan baik dan bagus. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga juga menulis dengan sesantai mungkin dan se-enak mungkin hingga chapter ini bisa up. Maaf jika ada typo karena aku tak sempat mengecek secara berkala.


	5. Red 5

_**[Bagian 1]**_

"Halo tuan Paladin~…." aku berkata dengan nada sing song sambil duduk mengayunkan kaki di salah satu dahan pohon kepada seorang pria dengan badan tegap berambut hitam yang berada di taman.

Dia menoleh ke arah suaraku datang lalu kulihat dia kini bersikap langsung waspada begitu melihatku.

"Siapa kau?!" tegasnya kepadaku. Terlihat tangannya telah meraih gagang pedang yang tersarung di balik punggungnya.

"Aw…. Kau tak usah merasa siaga seperti itu… Namaku Mikaru.." aku menjawab dengan nada riang sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Aku hanya mau tahu, untuk apa seorang dari gereja berada di teritori wilayah Shinto yang diawasi oleh pihak iblis."

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" dia menjawab dengan sinis. Matanya yang seperti elang menatapku dengan beringas. "Tunjukkan wajahmu di balik topeng itu, bocah!"

"Ini bisa membuat salah paham lho…" tukasku ringan tak menanggapi ucapannya. Kakiku masih terayun dengan biasa. "Bagaimana jika ini diketahui oleh mitologi Shinto? Apa gereja siap berperang ketika salah satu Paladin yang notabene orang yang penting di gereja masuk dan melanggar wilayah seenaknya?" dengan santai aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Ini bukan dataran Eropa lho apalagi Vatikan… Kalian tak bisa berbuat seenaknya di sini…"

"..."

"Kau…." dia terdiam sejenak. "Kau dari mitologi Shinto?" dia bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Kau dari fraksi pahlawan? Aku bisa merasakan auramu adalah manusia…"

"Ah… bisa kau bilang begitu." ujarku lagi. "Jadi apa yang dilakukan Paladin sepertimu di kota ini hmmm?" aku bertanya kepadanya. "Dan jangan mencoba berbohong. Kau memang Paladin tapi kau berada di tanah dimana ini bukan tempatmu. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu langsung sekarang jika kau berbohong~"

" **Kau mulai menipu lagi, Naruto…"**

' _Hush… diamlah, Draig! Kita manfaatkan teritori wilayah Shinto untuk memainkan permainan kita. Dia berupaya mencari Asia. Setidaknya aku harus tahu kenapa dia mencari Asia.'_

" **Sepertinya adik barumu itu orang penting Naruto…"**

' _Jika kubilang penting, maka seharusnya dia dikategorikan sebagai aset yang sangat penting tahu… Gereja sudah bertindak sangat bodoh dengan membuang dan mengeluarkannya hanya karena dia menyembuhkan iblis yang juga masuk ke wilayah ini dengan sesukanya. Ha! Iblis dari keluarga Astaroth itu pikir dia bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dariku…'_

" **Iblis itu juga mengincar Asia huh?"**

' _Wajahnya sangat menunjukkan hal tersebut. Dia bahkan bersekutu dengan pihak organisasi Ophis. Dia pikir aku tak tahu….'_

" **Mau membunuh iblis tersebut?"**

' _Hee… kita akan membunuhnya tapi dengan rencana, Draig. Aku muak melihat dokumen tentangnya yang diberikan Ophis padaku. Dia mengincar Asia karena Asia adalah biarawati yang masih suci untuk disetubuhi dan dijadikan budak seks?! Jangan bercanda.'_

" **Kau akan melibatkan gereja kali ini?"**

' _Hehehehe… tentu saja. Aku ingin melihat sedikit drama antara gereja dan fraksi iblis.'_

" **Kau sinting… Untuk melihat drama kau sampai berniat membuat gereja terlibat? Tinggal bunuh saja kan mudah…"**

' _Lalu dimana asyiknya huh?'_ batinku kemudian. _'Aku ingin melihat wajah frustasi dan putus asa iblis yang telah dengan sangat licik melakukan upayanya dalam menarik biarawati suci untuk dijadikan budak seks semata. Dia berpikir bahwa manusia ada hanya untuk itu huh? Dia benar-benar membuatku sangat marah Draig!'_

"Kau berpikir bisa membunuhku?" dia berujar dengan menaikkan alis. Aku yang melihatnya menaikkan alis hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau kuat… aku akui itu, Ojii-san" ujarku pada Paladin ini yang kutaksir berada di umur pertengahan. "Ewald Cristaldi… Cardinal Deacon Ewald Cristaldi yang merupakan pemegang original Ascalon yang merupakan Paladin juga di gereja. Sungguh mengejutkan ketika tahu kau datang masuk kota ini. Kupikir kau akan liburan saat pertama kali masuk jadi aku biarkan. Tapi ternyata bukan…"

Pria di hadapanku memang Ewald Cristaldi sang Cardinal Deacon Vatikan. Dia adalah pejuang veteran meskipun dia masih berumur pertengahan sekitar 40 tahun ke atas. Tubuhnya bahkan masih terlihat bugar juga meskipun dia berada di pertengahan. Dan dia adalah manusia normal. Manusia normal dengan kekuatan manusia miliknya sendiri, tanpa sacred gear kecuali dia memiliki kemampuannya dalam berpedang yang sangat tinggi sekali melebihi diriku, ditambah lagi dia mampu membunuh iblis kelas Ultimate dengan hanya pedang Ascalon yang memang secara original adalah dia pemegangnya ditambah fragment pedang Excalibur lain. Laporan yang kutahu darinya juga adalah dia juga menangani malaikat jatuh bersayap delapan yang membuat masalah dan berakhir dengan kemenangan.

Sebuah pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa dengan talenta yang bisa kupuji untuk manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan dari sacred gear. Dia punya pedang pembunuh naga juga yang artinya, pedang yang tersarung di punggungnya itu bisa melukai bahkan membunuhku karena aku sekarang adalah manusia setengah naga.

Pria ini…. Selama dia memegang pedang Ascalon, kujamin Rias Gremory atau Sona Sitri dan budak-budak mereka tak punya kesempatan menang jika bertarung. Satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa bertarung seimbang dengannya hanyalah Rin dan ketiga teman sesama klan pahlawan. Itupun jika mereka bisa berhasil menang karena aku tahu betul, Rin dan teman-teman itu akan kalah karena terpaut pengalaman bertarung.

"Kau bahkan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya…."

"Ah… aku memang tahu karena aku sudah membaca semua tentangmu, Ojii-san. Sejak pertama kali kau masuk ke kota ini aku langsung mencari tahu tentangmu."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ewald padaku. "Kau mau mengusirku?"

"Kurasa tidak…" aku berujar dengan tenang. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu… Kau datang kemari untuk seorang gadis bukan? Pemilik sacred gear Twilight Healing…"

Pertanyaanku membuat Ewald memandangku dengan rasa curiga. "Dari mana kau tahu akan hal itu?"

"Fufufu~... Aku tahu karena aku bertemu dengannya." tukasku sambil tertawa kecil. "Nah…, kalau kau mencarinya, pertanyaan yang aku ingin tanyakan adalah kenapa? Kupikir dia sudah dibuang oleh gereja secara halus dengan alasan dipindah kemari."

"...?!"

"Kau terkejut aku juga tahu akan hal itu? Itu mudah bukan… Selain bertemu dengannya, aku juga menyembunyikan dirinya dari setiap orang lho."

"Kau….!" geram Ewald sambil menjeda ucapannya. "Katakan di mana Asia!" tukasnya dengan nada serius. Dia terlihat seperti mengancamku. Apalagi tatapan matanya berubah sangat tajam.

"Kau ingin tahu dimana dia, Ojii-san?" aku menjentikkan jariku dan penghalang muncul mengurung kami berdua dia dalam. Penghalang sihir yang memisahkan kami dari dunia manusia normal. "Apa kau berniat bertarung untuk membuatku bicara? Kau tak berpikir jernih ya dimana kau berada sekarang? Kau memang kuat, tapi seperti yang kubilang di awal, Ojii-san… Aku masih membunuhmu."

Dia terdiam ketika mendengar ucapanku. Sepertinya dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan tak ingin bertindak gegabah. Hal yang sangat patut dilakukan oleh petarung yang sudah berpengalaman dimana dia mencoba untuk menganalisa diriku dan situasi kami sekarang. Dia berada di wilayah yang bukan miliknya, ditambah dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang belum dia ketahui akan kekuatannya. Tentu jika aku dihadapkan dengan situasi ini, aku akan lebih berpikir tenang dan,menganalisa segala kemungkinan.

"...Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" dia berujar dengan nada lebih tenang.

"Nah… kau sudah lebih tenang, jadi mari kita bicara" aku kemudian turun dari dahan pohon dan menapak lembut ke atas tanah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa Paladin sepertimu mencari Asia… Bukankah dia sudah kalian keluarkan? Apa kalian berniat menjilat lidah kalian kembali dengan mencoba memaksanya untuk pulang?"

"Ini cerita yang sangat rumit…." ujarnya kemudian sambil menghela nafas. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Asia?... Aku akan menjelaskan disana saat ada dirinya."

"Maaf, tapi tidak bisa…." ujarku membalas ucapannya. "Dia berada di wilayah Shinto sekarang dan dia dapat perlindungan dariku. Dengan kata lain aku perlu alasan yang jelas untuk bisa tahu kenapa pihak gereja menginginkan Asia kembali saat dia mencoba untuk hidup normal."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu dengan hidup normal?"

"Yah…, hidup normal seperti kebanyakan manusia lain… dia juga tak perlu kuatir dengan aura sacred gear miliknya akan dilacak dan diketahui makhluk supernatural karena aku sudah menghilangkan aura sacred gear miliknya. Dengan kata lain, mau bagaimanapun tingginya tingkat kekuatan kalian dalam bidang sensor, kalian tak akan bisa menemukan Asia berdasarkan aura sacred gear." memberikan senyuman mata, aku memandang wajah terkejutnya. "Sangat bagus bukan?"

"Kau… bagaimana caramu bisa melakukannya?!" ujar Ewald. "Menghilangkan aura sacred gear hingga seperti itu? Itu tak pernah kudengar sama sekali."

Meletakkan telunjuk di depan topengku, aku berujar "Itu hanya sebagian kecil rahasiaku." tukasku ringan. "Apa kau berpikir kau sudah tahu isi seluruh dunia hingga berkata tak pernah mendengar hal ini, tuan Paladin? Kupikir kau tahu bukan bahwa masih ada misteri lain di dunia ini yang kau tak tahu."

"..."

"Tapi, kembali saja ke pertanyaan awalku. Aku tak suka di alihkan. Apa yang ingin gereja lakukan dengan menginginkan Asia kembali?"

"..."

"..."

Kami saling berpandangan dalam keheningan sejenak, sebelum kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata. "Baiklah…" dia mengangguk lalu memasang wajah datar. "Seperti yang kau tahu, nona Asia dikeluarkan secara halus bahkan di Vatikan dilabeli sebagai penyihir…."

Penyihir? Aku baru tahu kalau soal ini.

"...Sacred gear adalah alat yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada kita, manusia agar kita bisa mempertahanan diri kita dari pihak supernatural yang ada, salah satu diantaranya adalah iblis…" dia menjelaskan padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk setuju akan ucapannya. "Tapi itu menjadi sebuah berita besar ketika ada sacred gear yang bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan iblis itu sendiri. Kau harus tahu bahwa Twilight Healing itu adalah sacred gear yang notabene hanya bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan orang yang tak ada aura hitam didalamnya. Ditambah lagi ada teori bahwa sacred hear itu merupakan alat yang terhubungan dengan jiwa, jadi-…"

"...Kalian berpikir hati serta jiwa Asia itu hitam lalu dilabeli dengan sebutan penyihir?" Aku menyela ucapannya lalu tertawa. "Hahahahaha…. Oh ini sangat ironi sekali. Seorang gadis polos dengan kebaikan hati seperti itu dilabeli dengan mudah hanya karena dia menyembuhkan seorang iblis tanpa di tindak lanjuti lebih dulu. Dan lagi, seorang iblis berhasil masuk wilayah gereja tanpa diketahui? Ini lelucon yang sangat lucu yang pernah kudengar…"

Aku tertawa dengan riang seakan mengejek pihak gereja. Kupikir Ewald akan tersinggung dengan ini, tapi saat aku berhenti tertawa, dia justru memasang wajah prihatin.

"Candaan yang kalian lakukan sangat tidak bermutu tahu. Bagaimana petinggi gereja berbuat seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa aku pahami." Aku memandang datar ke arah Ewald. "Jika Asia adalah penyihir dengan hati hitam, lalu apakah sebutan untukmu sesungguhnya?, Paladin?... Pembunuh?...Atau justru monster? Kira-kira berapakah banyak yang sudah kau bunuh selama menjadi Paladin, tuan?~..." Aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku "Sudah berapa banyak darah yang membasahi tanganmu hingga tak bisa lagi dicuci? Bahkan dengan itu, kau sudah lupa menghitungnya bukan, berapakah banyak yang sudah mati di tanganmu? Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh tak peduli alasannya, tuan Paladin. Tapi meskipun kau pembunuh, pihak gereja meninggikan serta memujimu. Mereka, para penganut gereja pasti berkata kau adalah pahlawan yang memberantas keburukan. Ah…" aku tertawa kecil kembali. "Sangat lucu bukan? Seorang pembunuh ditinggikan dan dipuji sementara seorang gadis polos yang hanya menyembuhkan orang yang ternyata dia adalah iblis tanpa dia ketahui malah disebut penyihir."

Ewald diam disana. Dia tak merasa tersinggung sama sekali dan hanya menatapku datar saja sambil berdiri di depan sana. Padahal aku sudah menyindirnya dan mengejek serta menggunakan kata-kata sarkas kepadanya.

"Percaya padaku, semua yang kulakukan selalu ada penjelasan kenapa aku melakukannya, tuan Mikaru. Namun, untuk lebih lanjutnya aku tak bisa menjelaskan kepada orang luar." dia menjawab ucapanku sambil menutup mata untuk beberapa saat sebelum membukannya kembali. "Tapi aku harus membawa nona Asia kembali. Cardinal Vasco Strada telah mengumpulkan bukti bahwa nona Asia tidaklah bersalah sama sekali. Percaya padaku, saat Vasco Strada ingin membuktikan bahwa nona Asia tak bersalah, keputusan pengeluaran nona Asia sudah keluar. Vasco Strada bahkan pergi menemui Cardinal yang menjatuhkan vonis kepada nona Asia dan berdebat dengannya. Akhir debat, Strada berhasil mendapatkan ijin untuk melakukan investigasi dan dia melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Jika nona Asia kembali denganku sekarang, nama serta reputasi miliknya akan dikembalikan."

Nama Vasco Strada yang keluar membuatku menaikkan alis. Satu lagi jajaran petinggi gereja ya…

"Nah… aku tahu penjelasanmu, tapi jawabanku adalah nanti kau harus bertanya sendiri apa Asia mau kembali atau tidak." aku berujar dengan santai. "Sekarang, aku mau tanya, Kau tahu iblis yang disembuhkan Asia itu mengincar dirinya?"

Matanya langsung menajam ketika aku menyebut hal ini.

"Dari mana kau tahu tuan Mikaru?"

"Anggap saja aku tahu apa yang terjadi di kota yang aku tempati ini selain aku mengawasi dua iblis peminjam kota ini dari mitologi Shinto…" aku kembali berbohong dengan mudah. "Iblis keluarga Astaroth itu berpikir dia masuk ke kota ini tanpa diawasi olehku. Aku tahu betul setiap gerak-geriknya di kota ini, tuan Paladin. Seperti dirimu yang mencari Asia, aku juga tahu dia mencari gadis yang sama dengan yang kau cari. Aku bahkan mencari tentang dirinya, dan tahu apa yang kutemukan?" aku menepuk kedua tanganku di depan. Mataku kemudian menyiratkan sedikit rasa marah. "Iblis itu mengincar banyak gadis polos hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Itu membuatku muak lho~. Aku tak peduli yang dia incar itu biarawati tapi bagiku, biarawati tetaplah gadis polos dan dia menipu mereka serta menggunakan mereka. Jadi kalau kau tahu hal ini dan ini berhubungan dengan iblis itu, kau tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan?"

Ewald memandangku lagi. Pandangannya menyiratkan rasa takjub yang terlihat jelas disana. "Kau benar, tuan Mikaru…" ujar Ewald kembali. "Iblis yang berhasil masuk ke gereja dan sepertinya membuat Asia dikeluarkan agar dia bisa jatuh ke tangan iblis tersebut adalah Diodora Astaroth." dia menjelaskan padaku. "Lima belas perawan suci gereja telah dikeluarkan karena telah menjalin kontak dengan dirinya dan Asia adalah yang ke enam belas. Dia di-incar untuk dijadikan budak oleh iblis tersebut." nada sedih dan prihatin terdengar di ucapan yang terujar dari mulut Ewald.

" **Kurasa iblis tersebut patut disiksa dengan siksaan naga, Naruto jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Paladin ini benar…"**

' _Well… kau benar, Draig. Membunuhnya langsung hanya membuatnya bahagia kan?'_

"Nah… Kau marah pada iblis ini?" aku berujar sambil mendekat ke arahnya. Langkah satu demi satu sambil merentangkan tangan kulakukan saat mendekat kepadanya. "Mau bekerja sama denganku untuk membunuhnya?"

"Huh?..."

"Aku ulangi, aku ingin membunuhnya. Mau bekerja sama? Setelah aku membunuhnya, kau bisa menemui Asia dan menanyai apakah dia mau kembali atau tidak…"

" **Kau tak takut ditinggalkan oleh Asia?"**

' _Dia akan menolaknya, Draig. Asia pasti akan menolaknya. Dia sudah sangat senang dengan hidupnya yang normal sekarang.'_

" **Kau bisa sangat yakin seperti itu?"**

' _Yah… karena dia adikku sekarang makanya aku menaruh kepercayaan padanya.'_

"Kau berniat membunuh iblis ini? Dia adalah saudara dari Beelzebub sekarang kau tahu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ewald masih tenang saja dengan kelakuanku yang kupikir kekanak-kanakan.

"Lalu? Apa ini termasuk rumit? Apa karena posisinya hingga dia sulit dibunuh? Bagaimana kalau aku menjalankan suatu rencana yang menguntungkan gereja dimana aku menawarkan dia mati tanpa memecah perang?"

Pertanyaanku membuat Ewald berpikir kembali. Oh ayolah, rencanaku ini bukan rencana biasa. Aku tahu rencanaku ini adalah suatu rencana yang membuat kami berdua tak sedang bermain api biasa melainkan api neraka. Tapi bukankah ini menyenangkan? Walau aku tahu, Ajuka Beelzebub tak menderita sis-con seperti dua Maou sinting yang mana sis-con mereka sudah diambang batas normal, tapi Ajuka juga akan melindungi Diodora karena dia masih ada hubungan saudara bukan? Jadi rencanaku membunuhnya ini harusnya bukan rencana membunuh biasa. Lagipula jika ini berhasil, ini akan membuat reputasi fraksi iblis akan tambah buruk yang mana gereja akan mengoleskan reputasi buruk ini tepat di wajah mereka…. Belum lagi ini akan membuat iblis tentu berpikir lagi jika mau berbuat sesuatu yang sama kembali….

Aku kemudian melihat senyum seringaian tipis yang tak kulewatkan ketika melihat wajah Paladin Ewald Cristaldi padaku. Hohohoho… ini sangat hebat.

" **Dia setuju huh?"**

' _Tentu saja… mana ada lagi kesempatan seperti ini?'_

"Bisa katakan dulu apa rencanamu?"

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

Diodora tak percaya ini. Dua minggu… Dua minggu dia mencari gadis biarawati yang bernama Asia itu untuk dia jadikan budak baru dan mainan barunya. Dua minggu hasil pencarian miliknya gagal!

Dia frustasi…. Tak mudah menghindar dari Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri untuk mencium keberadaannya di kota ini. Apalagi dia datang masuk tanpa izin dari dua heiress tersebut.

Dan sekarang… setidaknya pencariannya berhasil. Aura sacred gear dari Asia muncul kembali dan dia bisa melacaknya.

Namun dia harus memberikan pandangan tak menyenangkan ketika tahu Asia dikawal oleh seseorang bertopeng. Dia bertopeng setengah wajah dengan topeng wajahnya menampakkan gigi. Dia berpikir, orang yang bersama Asia pastilah seorang cosplayer karena dia merasa pernah melihat topeng yang dipakai orang yang bersama Asia itu di sebuah acara anime.

Dia ingin menyerang sekarang, tapi instingnya mengatakan pengawal atau siapapun yang bersama Asia ini adalah seseorang yang berbahaya.

Tapi Diodora tak pernah peduli akan insting, dia lebih memikirkan sesuatu dengan akal semata. Sama seperti yang pernah diajarkan oleh saudaranya yang menjadi Maou sekarang.

Aura orang yang bersama Asia hanyalah aura manusia biasa. Bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan. Dia bisa dibunuh dengan mudah.

Manusia biasa tak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan iblis. Bahkan iblis kelas rendah bisa mengalahkan manusia dengan mudah. Dibandingkan dirinya yang merupakan iblis kelas tinggi sejak lahir, manusia di samping Asia ini tak lebih dari seekor semut.

Ditambah dia begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuan miliknya. Lagipula, jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang tak di-inginkan, dia bisa mengorbankan para budaknya yang berupa kumpulan biarawati suci yang dia buat korup dari ajaran Injil. Oh… ini akan sangat bagus.

Jadi dia menunggu, pengawal manusia yang bersama Asia itu yang naik sebuah motor dengan Asia dibonceng di belakangnya. Dia menunggu mereka masuk ke dalam hutan. Dia tahu hutan ini merupakan akses menuju jalanan ke arah Tokyo, jadi dia menunggu sampai mereka berada di tengah hutan.

Lalu dia membuat penghalang yang menghalangi mereka keluar dari hutan.

Dia kemudian menampakkan dirinya lewat lingkaran sihir saat mereka berhenti. Dia melihat wajah dari pembonceng Asia yang kebingungan. Dia tak menyalahkannya karena ini mungkin baru pertama kali dialami orang yang bersama Asia.

"Ara… nona Asia… kita bertemu kembali…"

Diodora berucap dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia melihat langsung ke arah Asia, mengabaikan pembonceng Asia yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"..."

Asia tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya melihat ke arah Diodora dalam pandangan kosong. Sesuatu yang Diodora tak mungkin temui di makhluk hidup. Hal ini tentu membingungkan Diodora. Lalu sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar ketika pembonceng Asia bertepuk tangan dengan pandangan meremehkan padanya.

"Waw,... Kau muncul? Cukup mudah ternyata memancingmu menggunakan gadis polos ini."

Suara ejekan terdengar dari orang bertopeng tersebut. Pada saat itu juga, Diodora langsung merasa waspada. "Siapa kau?!"

"Well… iblis-chan… kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Atau kau lebih ingin Asia daripada ingin tahu tentang aku, hmmm?" ujar orang bertopeng tersebut. "Kau tentu menginginkan biarawati ini bukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Asia?!" teriak Diodora. Dia sangat marah. Mainan yang akan didapatkannya ternyata kini berubah dari yang pernah dia tahu…

"Ohoho… kau ingin tahu? Kau harus melawanku dulu kalau ingin tahu…" tangan orang bertopeng itu kemudian bersinar, menampakkan gauntlet merah yang Diodora tahu betul apa gauntlet tersebut.

Gauntlet Red Dragon Emperor, Boosted Gear. Sacred gear tipe longinus yang dikabarkan memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh Kami-sama.

Tapi saat Diodora melihat sacred gear tersebut, dia hanya mendengus sinis. Sama sekali tak merasa terancam. Dengan gerakan tangan menyamping, dia memanggil semua budaknya.

Ya, dia tak akan menyangka akan berhadapan dengan pengguna longinus disini. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Jadi, dia memanggil budaknya. Keinginannya hanya satu, dia akan menyuruh budaknya melawan pengguna longinus itu, sementara dia akan mengambik Asia. Sebuah siasat simpel yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Ada alasan kenapa Boosted Gear tak bernilai di mata Diodora. Sampai sekarang, tak ada bukti bahwa Boosted Gear pernah membunuh Maou ataupun Dewa, berbeda dengan sacred gear rivalnya, Divine Dividing yang pernah digunakan untuk membunuh salah satu dewa minor. Di mata Diodora, Boosted Gear itu sacred gear yang tak sempurna. Kebanyakan rekor yang tercatat, sacred gear ini hanya pernah membunuh iblis kelas Ultimate dan itupun diperlukan talenta dari pengguna yang sangat hebat. Sacred gear ini hanya digunakan orang lemah. Penggunanya juga manusia yang pada dasarnya lemah dan tak bisa menggunakannya hingga batas maksimal.

Jadi apa berbahayanya? Meskipun ini sacred gear ini bisa menambah kekuatan hingga kau punya kekuatan yang mampu membunuh Kami-sama. Berapa kali boost yang dibutuhkan untuk itu? Ribuan? Ratusan ribu? Bahkan problemnya, adalah tubuh manusia yang menampung kekuatan sebanyak Kami-sama ataupun dewa akan hancur lebih dulu sebelum mencapai kekuatan tersebut.

Pengguna sacred gear tak sempurna ini yang mampu mencapai kelas Ultimate juga berasal dari ksatria yang terkenal akan garis darahnya, dan itu masih mencapai kelas Ultimate saja. Tak mendekati kelas Maou kecuali dia menggunakan Juggernaut Drive yang membunuh penggunanya saat dalam proses.

Karena itu, Diodora menganggap enteng sacred gear ini. Apalagi manusia pengguna sacred gear di hadapannya ini hanya manusia biasa. Dia mungkin terlihat sombong karena punya kekuatan tak sempurna ini. Hah!... Bodoh sekali… manusia jaman sekarang berbeda dengan manusia atau ksatria jaman dahulu kecuali anggota klan pahlawan yang dia dengar punya kemampuan setara iblis kelas Ultimate, tapi dia tahu siapa saja anggota klan pahlawan yang berbahaya dan itu bukan orang bertopeng didepannya yang menjadi salah satunya. Dan menilik perawakan orang bertopeng ini, Diodora tahu penggunanya masihlah dalam tahap remaja.

Cih,... Pubertas yang menyebalkan.

 _Sring… Sring…_

Lingkaran sihir khas dengan aksara bergambar lambang Beelzebub muncul dan mantan biarawati yang dia ubah menjadi iblis keluad dari lingkaran sihir tersebut di belakangnya. Dengan senyuman, dia berkata. "Melawanmu?... Kurasa kau melawan budak-budakku saja sebelum kau melawanku. Aku akan membawa Asia dan menyadarkannya dari sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu. Aku akan menyelamatkannya darimu…."

"Waw… bertingkah pahlawan sekarang?" ejek orang bertopeng tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan, dia turun dari motornya diikuti oleh Asia dan dia berjalan pelan ke depan hingga beberapa meter berada di depan Diodora. Asia terlihat ikut dibelakang pemuda tersebut. Dia lalu menunjuk ke arah Diodora, sementara itu, para budak Diodora langsung bersiaga dan men-cast sihir untuk melindungi tuan mereka.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak sendiri, ada seseorang lagi dibelakangmu lho~..."

Ucapan itu membuat Diodora menoleh ke belakang diikuti budaknya. Mereka kemudian melihat seorang exorcist berada disana. Diodora lalu memandang lagi ke arah pemuda bertopeng di depan.

Dan pemuda bertopeng tersebut menjentikkan jarinya, membuat distorsi ruang seketika yang mana dalam sekejap mata yang Diodora lihat kemudian hanyalah hamparan padang rumput dimana hanya ada dirinya, orang bertopeng itu dan Asia.

Dengan memandang sesekeliling, Diodora kemudian berkata "K-kau?... Apa yang kau lakukan?"...

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

"Kau belum tahu apa yang kulakukan?" aku tertawa kecil kemudian. "Apa otakmu tak berpikir? Tentu saja aku memindahkam dirimu ke dimensi lain. Untuk budakmu biar diurus oleh exorcist yang tadi…" aku berujar kemudian. "Kurasa disini kita bisa bertarung dengan lebih leluasa…."

"KAU… KAU?!" dia menggeram kepadaku.

"Aw… kau marah?" aku masih mengejeknya lalu memegang Asia di pucuk kepalanya. Lalu yang terjadi tentu saja akan sangat membuat siapapun kaget, Asia berubah menjadi liquid magma lalu menyelimuti tanganku.

" **Ah…, kau membuatnya mengalami syok, Naruto…"**

' _Benarkah?'_ aku kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Diodora dan yah… bisa kulihat wajah terkejutnya.

"Terkejut?" tanyaku singkat. "Membuat sebuah klon sederhana dengan menambahkan aura sacred gear milik Asia agar kau terpancing bukan hal yang sulit bagiku." aku bersuara dengan sangat datar. "Aku lagipula sudah tahu rencanamu kok iblis-chan"

"Ah… bahkan kalau kau ingin tahu yang menarik, aku yang menyembunyikan Asia dari kalian para makhluk supernatural lho… Ah, Ah, kau marah? Kau marah~" sambungku lagi sambil melihat wajah Diodora terlihat memerah sangat yang menandakan betapa marahnya dia karena tertipu.

"KAU….!" ribuan lingkaran sihir hijau tercipta dari kehampaan, berjumlah puluhan dengan terkondensasi mengeluarkan mana yang membentuk projektil peluru…

Waw, kemarahannya tak pernah kukira…

"Mati! Sampah!" teriak Diodora dalam marah. Ratusan projektil itu mengarah padaku bagai peluru ditambakkan dari selosongnya, tapi aku hanya memandang bosan.

 _Wuzzz…._ Aku menghilang tepat sebelum semua projektil itu mengenaiku. Dengan sangat cepat, aku kemudian melakukan tendangan ke perutnya.

 _Guakh!_

Dia terhempas ke belakang dengan mudah…

' _Dia lemah… hanya dengan tendangan kecil seperti itu dia sudah melayang…'_

" **Bodoh! Iblis kelas tinggi dihadapanmu sekarang memang selalu lemah, Naruto!"**

' _Kukira ada tantangan sedikit. Atau dia menyembunyikan kartu As atau apalah… tapi dia tak lebih sama dengan iblis yang membuatku muak sama seperti lainnya karena kelakuannya.'_

Kulihat Diodora menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali setelah terkena tendangan dariku meski terhuyung-huyung.

"Lemah…" tukasku kemudian. "Kukira kau punya kekuatan atau kepintaran setidaknya yang kau warisi dari Maou Beelzebub sekarang, jadi nanti kau bisa memberikan sedikit perlawanan yang menarik. Nyatanya kau sekali tendang sudah terhuyung seperti itu."

"Kau…!"

"Bisakah kau berucap selain kau, kau, kau?!" dengan dingin aku berujar.

"Diam kau sampah… gara-gara kau semua yang kurencanakan gagal! Dasar naga rendahan!" teriak marah Diodora. Dengan teriakannya berakhir, lingkaran sihir sama seperti yang pertama dia keluarkan muncul lagi. Jumlahnya bahkan jauh lebih banyak. Semua mengarah kepadaku. Dia tertawa keras. Mana kali ini terkondensasi lebih pekat hingga warna projektil itu berubah menjadi agak hitam dengan bentuk yang terlihat jauh lebih solid.

"Hahahaha… dengan banyaknya projektil ini kau akan bisa lari kemana ha?!" dia berteriak seperti orang gila dimana aku tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

Aku sedikit akui, serangan kali ini mungkin lebih kuat dari yang pertama. Jika ini ditempatkan dalam terminal kekuatan, setidaknya satu projektil sihir ini bisa digunakan untuk membunuh iblis kelas atas atau malaikat jika ditembakkan pada titik buta. Selain itu, satu projektil ini bisa untuk menghancurkan batu besar atau dapat menembus benteng besi dengan ketebalan 5 cm dengan mudah. Bahkan iblis dengan evil piece benteng kelas tinggi juga akan kesulitan memblok serangan ini.

Tapi dia salah perhitungan… dia terlalu meremehkan siapa lawannya, apa lagi kemampuannya. Teknik analisa; buruk. Teknik serangan; buruk. Sikap; bah jangan tanya… sangat buruk!

Projektil sihir berjumlah ratusan itu dia luncurkan kepadaku. Dia tertawa disana. Aku terdiam memandang bosan projektil sihir yang dia luncurkan.

 **Boost!**

Suara yang berasal dari gauntlet Boosted Gear menggema, dan seluruh projektil itu berubah arah dan meleset mengenaiku dengan tepat sasaran.

"..?!"

"Jangan kaget…" ujarku kemudian. "Apa kau tak pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya?"

"B-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku menambahkan jarak dalam vektor lintasan projektil milikmu. Dengan Boosted gear, aku menambahkan jarak tepat sebelum projektil itu mengenaiku. Vektor lintasan yang ditambahkan jaraknya akan melenceng dan apa yang bergerak lurus ke depan juga akan berubah kesamping."

"B-bagaimana kau melakukannya? Menambahkan jarak? Boosted Gear yang menambahkan jarak?! Bukankah itu harusnya tak mungkin?! Sacred gear itu harusnya menambah kekuatan saja!"

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan sat melihat sacred gear ini?" tukasku santai. "Karena kau akan mati, akan kuberitahu sesuatu. Boosted gear kegunaannya bukan hanya untuk menambahkan kekuatan. Hanya pemakainya saja yang kurang dalam kreatifitas hingga hanya bisa digunakan dalam hal menggandakan kekuatan. Kalau saja pendahulu yang mewarisi Boosted Gear lebih kreatif, pasti akan ada banyak literatur kekuatan bukan? Nah sisanya coba pikirkan sendiri…"

Dia kemudian mematung setelah mendengar ucapanku. Otaknya masih memproses apa yang kukatakan hingga kemudian, dia bergetar dengan takut. "I-itu arti-nya serangan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat tak akan bisa mengenai dirimu?"

"Untuk seorang saudara Beelzebub yang sekarang terkenal akan kepintarannya, kau tak terlihat mengecewakan." ujarku kemudian dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau takut?"

Dia tambah bergetar dan berjalan mundur setiap aku berjalan maju. Dengan wajah syok dan rasa takut dia terus membuat projektil sihir dan menembakkannya ke arahku. Namun semua sia-sia karena projektil tersebut tak pernah sekalipun mengenaiku melainkan itu justru berubah arah dan meleset mengenai padang rumput di belakangku dan meledak disana.

"Ku! Kau! Ini tidak mungkin! Kau hanya pengguna sacred gear yang tak sempurna! Naga yang tak bertaring! Manusia lemah! Bagaimana kau bisa membuatku seperti ini!..."

Rasa putus asa mulai merasuk ke dalam jiwa Diodora dari apa yang kulihat. Matanya benar-benar menampakkan rasa takut yang sangat takut dimana keadaan ini baginya tentu seperti dia berada di hadapan predator. Dia hanyalah mangsa kecil yang siap dimakan tak tak bisa berbuat apapun karena dia tahu predator yang akan memangsanya jauh lebih kuat darinya, membuat dirinya menjadi putus asa.

"Mati! Mati! Mati!"

Diodora berteriak sambil mengirimkan gelombang demi gelombang projektil misil yang lebih besar lagi kepadaku. Tapi sia-sia… mau bagaimanapun dia mengirimkan itu, itu tak akan berguna jika mengenaiku. Justru dengan mengeluarkan sihir terus menerus seperti ini, dia malah akan kehabisan mana dimana aku kini bisa melihat keringat mulai mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya yang menandakan dirinya mulai merasa lelah karena mengeluarkan sihir terus menerus.

"Mustahil! Mustahil! Mustahil! Kenapa tak ada yang kena?! Kenapa kau tak kena lalu mati! Manusia sampah!..."

" **Teriakannya berubah jadi teriakan frustasi dan rasa takut. Hahahaha ini sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat lagi hal ini. Mengingatkanku saat dulu aku masih hidup! Hey Naruto, kau harus lebih sering melakukan ini!"**

' _Kupikir aku hanya akan melakukan ini pada orang yang benar-benar buruk, Draig'_

" **Bah… pokok saat pertarungan besar itu tiba kau harus sering berbuat begini. Biar nanti musuh akan takut kepada kita!"**

' _Akan kupikirkan nanti… Sekarang ayo bertindak lebih keras!'_

Merasa sudah cukup dengan semua ini, aku kemudian bergerak cepat dan menyarangkan tendangan ke arah Diodora. Dia yang tak sempat bereaksi apapun hanya bisa syok dan merasakan sakit ketika tendanganku mengenai pipinya, merontokkan beberapa gigi serta mematahkan rahang miliknya.

" **Aw~… itu pasti sakit… Hahahahaha"**

Dan Diodora lalu terbang ke belakang sambil memutar, aku kemudian muncul di atasnya dan menyarangkan tendangan kapak ke arah perutnya.

 _Guakh!_

Darah segar bercampur air ludah keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Baaam!_

Dan dia menghantam tanah seraya menciptakan kawah kecil disertai retakan disana. Aku yang memandangnya datar lalu menggerakkan tanganku. Liquid magma keluar dari tanah lalu meruncing dan menusuk kedua kaki serta kedua tanganya sehingga dia tak bisa bergerak.

"Aaarrrgghhh…!"

Teriakan terdengar dari mulutnya yang masih bisa berteriak sedikit meski telah kuparahkan rahangnya. Aku kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau tahu iblis-chan?~" dengan nada riang seolah aku melihat mainan baru untuk disiksa, ucapanku terdengar seperti anak kecil. "Aku sudah mengetahui semua tentangmu sejak dua hari kau datang kemari. Diodora Astaroth saudara dari Maou Beelzebub yang sekarang yang katanya punya kekuatan untuk melebihi pendahulunya. Astaga... membaca dokumen dan melihat secara asli memang berbeda bukan?"

"...!"

"Kau tak lebih dari iblis yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan melemparnya kesana kemari seperti mainan. Tapi yang membuatku muak adalah sikapmu tahu?" aku kemudian memberikan pandangan jijik lewat mataku. "Kau membuat para gadis biarawati yang seharusnya suci dan belum ternoda menjadi budak seks untukkmu bukan? Itu menyenangkan ya buatmu? Tapi setelah lima belas kali berhasil dengan keberuntungan, kau gagal di angka ke-enam belas untuk melengkapi budakmu bukan?" aku kemudian tertawa kecil. "Menyedihkan… kau putus asa sekarang?~... Atau aku harus menambahkan informasi yang akan membuat otakmu tambah konslet?"

"M...ons…."

"Tak bisa bicara ya? Oh iya aku lupa rahangmu sudah patah… hihihihi…" aku berujar sambil melihat kesakitan dan wajah ketakutan Diodora yang menatapku. "Nah… biar makin putus asa, kau tahu exorcist yang ada di belakangmu tadi? Dia bukan sembarang exorcist lho… dia Cardinal Ewald Cristaldi, sang Paladin gereja yang kemari untuk membawa Asia kembali karena menyelidikan telah dilakukan dan dia terbukti tak bersalah." tambahku yang membuat wajah Diodora tambah ketakutan. "Kulihat dari ekspresi-mu kau tahu bukan siapa exorcist tersebut? Dia berada di kelas Ultimate lho~… dia bahkan membunuh kelas Ultimate dengan kedua tangannya. Menariknya semua budakmu yang mantan biarawati semua akan ditangkap olehnya dan di interogasi oleh gereja. Lalu semua akan terungkap dimana kau menyusup ke gereja untuk membuat para biarawati menjadi iblis. Kalau ini terungkap dan di laporkan pada pihak surga, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Mmm- #%"

"Benar!… bisa jadi perang antar malaikat dan iblis! Jawaban yang tepat iblis-chan…" aku bertepuk tangan kemudian sambil terus memandang wajahnya yang semakin tambah ketakutan. "Dan jika tidak ingin ada perang, maka kompensasi cukup bukan? Kurasa membunuh iblis yang menyusup tersebut akan cukup… jadi… kau akan dibunuh disini, Iblis-chan. Lalu kepalamu akan kuawetkan sebagai bukti untuk diserahkan kepada exorcist tersebut dan akan diberikan kepada saudaramu. Meskipun saudaramu seorang Maou, dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia pasti tak mau jadi perang terjadi…."

"J..-ang..-an…" Diodora memohon sambil menangis. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua matanya. Aku kemudian berdiri dan merubah pandangan mataku. Pandangan mata dingin yang membuat siapapun merinding kini kuarahkan pada Diodora yang memandangku dengan wajah tanpa harapan.

"Aku sangat muak tahu dengan sikap para makhluk supernatural yang seenaknya seperti dirimu. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa membuat kekacauan dimanapun aku mau, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak ketika event besar akan segera dimulai. Ini belum waktunya untuk panggungku tampil secara penuh." dengan gerakan tangan liquid magma panas kemudian muncul disekitar leher Diodora, membakar kulitnya hingga aku bisa melihat ekspresi penderitaan yang dia lalui. "Nikmati rasa putus asa ini, Diodora Astaroth. Setidaknya kau beruntung aku tak menyiksamu dengan menguliti kulitmu dengan paksa lalu kusiram cairan asam diatasnya"

 _Squelch!_

Cairan liquid magma panas lalu naik ke atas, memotong bagian leher miliknya. Mengakhiri nyawa dari iblis bajingan ini. Membuatku tak menyangkal aku menikmati saat melihat wajah putus asa miliknya ketika memohon untuk hidup. Dengan jentikkan jari, lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kepala Diodora yang sudah terputus dari badannya kemudian menyelimuti dirinya. Aku mengawetkan kepala dari Diodora sebagai bukti. Sisa tubuhnya? Aku biarkan menghilang menjadi debu.

Dengan menunduk, aku kemudian menenteng kepala Diodora sambil memasukkan satu tanganku ke saku kantong celana. Dimensi padang rumput dalam sekejap kemudian memudar dan berganti menjadi jalanan di tengah hutan kembali.

 _ **[Bagian 4]**_

"Sudah berakhir?" tanyaku ketika melihat Ewald mengikat budak Diodora yang pingsan. Dia berbalik dan melihatku menenteng kepala dari Diodora dengan santai.

"Kau benar-benar membunuhnya."

Aku kemudian melemparkan kepala tersebut yang kemudian menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di depan kaki Ewald. "Masukkan saja bukti itu ke sihir ruang penyimpanan yang kau punya." tukasku santai. "Kau sudah menelepon bantuanmu?"

"Sudah kulakukan…" tukasnya dengan menggeliat meluruskan anggota tubuhnya ke atas. "Dengan ini bukti yang ada sudah lebih dari cukup dan kami bisa menamparkan reputasi buruk ke wajah para Maou itu. Semua berkatmu, tuan Mikaru…"

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai penjaga… tidak kurang tidak lebih"

" **Bohong~..."**

' _Hush! Diam saja naga tua!'_

" **Hahahahaha…."**

"Tapi tetap saja, aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, tuan Mikaru…." ujar Ewald dengan senyuman.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berbalik lalu mulai berjalan. "Aku tunggu di ujung keluar hutan ini. Setelah bantuanmu datang, lekas temui aku dan kita akan pergi ke tempat Asia untuk menanyakan keputusannya."

"Kau tak akan menghalangiku untuk membawa Asia kembali?"

"Semua keputusan nanti, dia yang akan memutuskan. Jangan paksa gadis polos itu dengan paksaan yang keras, Paladin…" aku kemudian menoleh untuk melihat dari ujung mataku namun aku tak berbalik. Aura milik Draig aku keluarkan besar-besaran yang kemudian membuat udara menjadi sangat berat dan sesak. "Atau kau akan bertarung denganku. Kau paham?"

"A-aku paham, Tuan Mikaru…"

"Ah… baguslah" dalam sekejap aku menghilangkan aura milik Draig. Berjalan ke atas motorku, aku kemudian menaikinya, menstater motor tersebut lalu dengan nyanyian ringan keluar dari hutan ini.

…

 _ **Elwad POV**_

Aku hanya memandang tuan Mikaru hingga dia menghilang dari jalanan ini.

Benar-benar aura sang naga merah. Kaisar naga merah yang sangat ditakuti karena mampu bertarung dan menang melawan para pemimpin fraksi dalam Great War. Kekuatan yang tak perlu dibantah lagi.

Apa yang aku saksikan ketika aku memandang ke kepala Diodora membuat pandangan milikku mengeras. Tuan Mikaru… dia sangat kuat. Sangat kuat untuk pemegang sacred gear Boosted Gear yang pernah kutahu. Dia sangat, sangat berbeda dibanding pengguna yang dulu pernah kutemui waktu muda.

Ketika aku merasakan aura kaisar naga merah keluar dari tubuhnya, aku merasa seluruh area berubah menjadi area gelap tanpa dasar yang dikelilingi oleh api besar dengan menari dalam tarian yang memakan apapun.

Kemudian aku melihat cakar merah besar keluar dari magma, meretakkan tanah dengan mudahnya seperti anak kecil yang menghancurkan istana pasir. Diikuti aku melihat kemudian tubuhnya yan berwarna merah keluar dari sana.

Naga merah itu kemudian mengembangkan sayapnya, aku melihatnya dengan bergetar. Tubuhnya yang besar dan sangat menakutkan, mata reptilnya yang menatap ke arahku. Aku bisa melihatnya dan itu membuatku seketika lemah seperti aku seekor semut dihadapan sang singa.

Lalu itu membuka mulutnya. Api berkobar keluar. Api yang sangat panas dengan liquid magma yang menetes yang membakar apa yang di sentuh oleh tetesan magma tersebut.

Aku pernah membaca dokumen tentang pengguna sacred gear Boosted Gear, tapi tak ada satupun yang menyebut tentang apa yang di tampilkan oleh tuan Mikaru.

Sayang sekali, tuan Mikaru sudah menjadi milik klan pahlawan. Jika seandainya kami bisa merekrutnya. Jangan ditanya seberapa besar kekuatan gereja akan bertambah tapi itu tak mungkin. Klan pahlawan dikenal begitu loyal kepada mitologi Shinto.

Setidaknya ini akan menambah informasi ku pada pihak gereja nanti bahwa klan pahlawan punya sacred gear Longinus dalam jajarannya hingga pihak gereja tak berbuat sembrono lagi di tanah Jepang.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chapter terbaru sudah update. Terima kasih atas pujiannya senpai.

Chapter ini menyelesaikan saru permasalahan yang ada tentang Asia. Chapter depan akan memuat permasalahan baru sebelum masuk ke babak utama.

Untuk _**jackfrost**_ lagu yang kusematkan di chapter sebelumnya adalah sountrack dari anime Aldnoah Zero. Aku bukan penggemar Anime tentang bagian NTR di belakangnya, tapi lebih ke kisahnya dan lagunya. Untuk judulnya itu namanya _**aLIEz**_. Bisa dicari di google :p

Untuk perkara selanjutnya, jangan tanya dulu masalah pairing. Baca dan nikmati saja jika suka chapter yang kubuat senpai. Masalah pairing belakangan dulu. Penting alur dan konfliknya jelas walau kadang gaje juga :o :p

Naruto godlike? Bukannya itu sudah jelas? –.–"

Naruto kan masuk jajaran 10 makhluk terkuat walau bukan resmi karena belum tampil penuh melainkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dulu. Kok masih dipertanyakan senpai~.

Minta pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini, apakah keren atau tidaknya aku tak tahu. Bagus atau tidak para pembaca yang menilai. Aku menerima kritik dan saran penuh juga flame kasar :p (bukan berarti aku masokis ya)

Sempatkan berikan review untuk sekedar menghargai penulis chapter. Anggap saja review tersebut es dawet manis


	6. Red 6

_**Sesi menjawab review para senpai~ pembaca fic ini**_

 _ **22:**_ disini klan pahlawan dan fraksi pahlawan berbeda. Klan pahlawan dibentuk oleh mitologi Shinto sedang fraksi pahlawan pimpinan Cao Cao bukan merupakan bagian dari klan pahlawan karena berbeda pemikiran. Fraksi pahlawan masuk ke dalam Khaos Brigade pimpinan Ophis jelas beda sangat dengan klan pahlawan yang dipunyai mitologi Shinto.

 _ **Fay:**_ Nah… untuk membuat dansa yang menarik imajinasi yang harus kulakukan juga harus berbeda dengan yang lain bukan senpai?

 _ **Kian:**_ Aura sacred gear Asia jelas tidak sama dengan jubah chakra Kyubi. Jelas sangat berbeda. Aura sacred gear hanya aura transparan biru tipis yang hanya bisa dirasakan dan dilihat makhluk supernatural saja. Prinsipnya sama dengan aura manusia.

 _ **Narto:**_ Masalah Naruto membuat kelompok atau tidak kita biarkan otak author berimajinasi untuk itu.

 _ **Ahmad:**_ ane penggemar es dawet manis dan es cendol :p

 _ **Guest:**_ Naruto punya pedang pembunuh dewa? Nah kalau dikasih itu tambah overpower dia :p akan kusajikan banyak kejutan yang sulit juga kupikir pakai nalar di fic ini.

 _ **Rizw:**_ Aku tak berniat membuat penyiksaan untuk Diodora. Itu hanya penindasan kecil kepada iblis yang lemah. Kalau mau buat penyiksaan, aku buat jadi sangat gore kalau begitu.

 _ **Rahmatfawzy:**_ Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin memenuhi permintaan pembaca dengan menghadirkan fic yang coba dibuat berbeda dengan yang lain. Sulit memang tapi karena ini hobi jadinya ya anggap saja mengalir walau cerita ini kurasa masih gaje.

 _ **:**_ Ane penggemar mastah Sawano Hiroyuki… Yeah! ( teriak gaje :p ) mastah Sawano Hiroyuki selalu menyajikan lagu-lagu yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini.

 _ **Ashuraindra64:**_ Muehehehehe… sedikit detail event itu akan terungkap di chapter ini.

 _ **Algi-kun:**_ yakin Issei cuma jadi babu? Hehehehe…(senyum seram~~)

 _ **Semua pujian dan dukungan di fic ini sangat membantuku untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Untuk fic yang satunya, sebenarnya draft kasar sudah ada, percakapan juga sudah kubuat, cuma masih malas mengetiknya lebih lanjut. Hehehehe…**_

 _ **Akan ada banyak perbedaan dan kreatifitas dalam penggunaan kekuatan di fic ini yang berbeda dengan di LN. Bahkan bentuk kekuatan lain juga akan sangat berbeda. Mungkin chapter ini sedikit rumit dan sulit dimengerti. Untuk itu aku minta saran saat kalian sudah selesai membaca. Berikan tanggapan lewat review seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa, maaf untuk typo yang menyakitkan mata.**_

 _ **[Bagian 1]**_

"Naruto…"

Sebuah suara lembut masuk ke pendengaran. Aku yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan membelakangi pintu menoleh sejenak sebelum kembali fokus ke arah permainan catur yang kumainkan satu orang ini.

"Ya, Ophis…" aku menjawab sambil memajukan bidak peluncur putih memakan bidak kuda. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah Ophis mendekat terdengar lalu sepasang tangan merangkulku di leher. Kepala Ophis diletakkan di atas kepalaku. "Jendral malaikat jatuh sudah mulai bergerak, Naruto. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku hanya akan berniat mengamati seperti biasa, Ophis…" aku mengarahkan benteng untuk memakan peluncur yang tadi memakan kuda hitam. "Apa kau ada rencana yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Seminggu lagi berlalu dengan cepat setelah aku membunuh Diodora. Setelah itu semua kembali menjadi normal, dimana aku kembali pergi ke akademi, menjahili Rin dan klan pahlawan yang bersama dengannya, atau bahkan menghabiskan waktu dengan Ophis yang belakangan ini sangat kerap berkunjung ke apartemen.

Kurasa berkunjung juga merupakan istilah yang kurang tepat mengingat dia selalu masuk begitu saja ke apartemen ini tanpa permisi. Dan itu hampir setiap hari semenjak aku mengangkat Asia menjadi adik.

Sementara setelah aku membunuh Diodora, aku berpikir bahwa ada konflik nanti antara gereja dan pihak iblis tentang pembunuhan Diodora. Aku tak tahu bagaimana detail tentang itu, tapi aku hanya diberitahu lewat surat yang dititipkan oleh Ewald kepada Asia.

Di dalam surat yang diberikan, Ewald berkata dia tidak menyebutkan bahwa aku-lah pembunuh dari Diodora yang artinya tanggung jawab jatuh kepada gereja. Lagipula mudah membuat budak Diodora yang semua mantan biarawati bicara tentang bagaimana Diodora telah menyelamatkan mereka dari kekejaman gereja selama ini.

Dan… bisa dibilang secara mudah, itu sudah mengunci takdir dari Diodora itu sendiri bahwa perkataan budaknya membenarkan iblis kecil itu menyusup ke gereja lalu menggoda biarawati untuk membuat mereka menjadi budaknya.

Gereja seketika langsung gempar tentu saja. Ewald yang menjelaskan Asia bahwa dia tak bersalah ditambah dengan dukungan bukti dari Cardinal Vasco membuat nama Asia menjadi bersih kembali. Asia bahkan diminta oleh mereka untuk kembali ke gereja, namun sayangnya, dia memilih berhenti saja dan berniat menjalani hidup normal. Ini tentu tambah membuat gereja bertambah gempar karena mereka kehilangan salah satu lagi perawan suci mereka. Ewald bahkan diminta membawa paksa Asia kembali yang sayangnya dia menjawab bahwa dia tak bisa melakukannya karena Asia sudah disembunyikan oleh seseorang yang memiliki latar belakang yang sangat kuat dan dia tak akan bisa ditemukan meski seluruh gereja berusaha mengerahkan orang untuk membawa Asia.

Hummm….. Kembali ke masalah Diodora. Cardinal Vasco memberikan kasus ini kemudian dalam laporan ke surga untuk meminta bantuan terkait kasus ini karena Diodora merupakan saudara Maou Ajuka itu sendiri.

Bisa dibilang bahkan Malaikat Seraph yang Agung, Michael, tak senang dengan hal ini. Dia bahkan langsung meminta pertemuan dengan para Maou untuk membahas masalah ini. Kasus Diodora dimana dia menyusup untuk membuat biarawati menjadi budak telah melanggar kesepakatan damai sementara yang dilakukan oleh ketiga fraksi. Michael bahkan akan meminta penjelasan dari para Maou dan akan bertemu dengan Ajuka juga Sirzech langsung untuk membahas hal ini.

Nah sedang untuk Asia… Dia tidak pergi bersama Ewald. Dia tetap tinggal bersamaku. Katanya, hidup bersama denganku dan Ophis sangat membuatnya bahagia. Dia juga aku masukkan ke akademi khusus perempuan di kota Kuoh. Aku tak akan pernah memasukkan dirinya ke akademi Kuoh lagipula.

"Mungkin bersantai seharian di apartemen sambil memelukmu adalah rencanaku hari ini" tukas Ophis lembut. Yah beginilah Ophis jika kami sedang berdua.

"Lebih baik cari bantal peluk jika ingin memeluk sesuatu Ophis." aku menjawab dengan menggerakkan pion putih ke arah kotak wilayah musuh dan merubahnya menjadi kuda. "Kau selalu seperti ini jika kita sedang berdua. Draig merasa otaknya konslet setiap melihat tingkahmu seperti ini."

"Oh?~, sang naga merah ternyata bisa kehilangan pikirannya huh?" ujar Ophis tertawa lembut. "Dia memang tak biasa ya melihatku seperti ini"

" **Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap biasa melihat dewi Naga yang sudah sejak aku lahir berwajah datar dan tak punya emosi jadi bertingkah seperti seorang gadis huh?"** Draig mendengus kecil. **"Ini seperti melihat dunia sudah kiamat saja"**

" _Bukankah itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi?'_

" **Ah… kau benar… Waktu kita semakin terbatas huh?"**

' _Yap! Kurasa kita akan melihat hal yang penuh kejutan nanti'_

" **Tapi tak pernah kusangka Kami-sama benar-benar merancang ini huh? Maksudku semua ini dirancang oleh-Nya, bahkan sampai Kami-sama dikira menghilang dari dunia ini."**

' _Dunia ini hanya berada pada tingkat satu alam semesta dengan ratusan dimensi sebagai penyekat rongga yang ada. Misteri alam semesta hanya Kami-sama yang tahu segalanya Draig. Semua dewa yang ada di dunia ini berpikir mereka adalah tuhan, nyatanya Kami-sama adalah pencipta segalanya bukan? Dan kini sebuah awal baru akan ditentukan setelah hal ini selesai.'_

" **Ya… Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Kami-sama tak selalu pemaaf bukan?… Dewa dewi, naga, dan ras lain akan bertemu dalam hal ini."**

' _Dan musuh yang terkuat dari semua adalah manusia nantinya.'_

" **Aku tak akan memungkiri hal tersebut."**

"Yah, dia bilang rasanya seperti melihat kiamat saja, Ophis." aku berujar lagi. Terlihat susunan bidak catur sudah sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan. "Jendral malaikat jatuh yang mencuri potongan pedang Excalibur yang ditempa kembali lalu membawanya ke Kuoh yang notabene milik mitologi Shinto dan diawasi oleh pihak iblis kah?... Hmmm… artifak milik surga yang dicuri… Dia berniat membuat perang dengan membunuh adik Maou dengan pedang Excalibur lalu menyalahkan pihak pembunuh ke pihak surga. Dengan membuat perang nanti di sini, mitologi Shinto tentu akan bergabung dan dia akan memaksa para malaikat jatuh ikut serta ya?"

"Kau bisa melihat rencana dari gagak hitam itu dengan mudah ya Naruto?" Ophis kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di sampingku di tepi tempat tidur. "Kuyakin dia melakukan ini semua pasti ada maksudnya bukan?"

"Dia berniat membuat perang besar yang melibatkan seluruh ras." ujarku dengan santai. "Jendral itu yang kutahu sangat mencintai manusia. Perang ini dia buat agar seluruh mitologi musnah dan hanya tersisa manusia saja yang terakhir yang harus bertahan. Dengan begitu ras manusia akan bisa hidup tanpa makhluk supernatural dan bisa memulai era baru mereka."

"Tapi dia lupa sesuatu bukan?"

"Dia lupa mengkalkulasikan ras naga yang akan terlibat nanti." ujarku santai. "Dia tak akan mengira bahwa naga merah besar penghuni celah dimensi yang sekarang tak akan tertarik dengan perang besar yang seandainya dia buat terjadi akan ikut nantinya. Aku tahu betul jika suatu kekacauan terjadi, ras naga pasti akan ikut serta. Itu karena insting mereka memang untuk mencari atau membuat kekacauan."

"Kau benar, Naruto." tukas Ophis lagi. Dia memandang ke arah bidak catur yang kususun dengan pandangan lembut. "Kau menyusun rencana lagi ya? Apa yang kau susun kali ini?"

Dengan helaan nafas, aku berujar. "Sesuatu sangat besar akan terjadi, Ophis. Dan ini adalah rencana untuk menghadapinya meski belum sempurna." aku kemudian memandang langit-langit plafon apartemen. "Aku yang tahu akan hal ini saat mengubah segel sacred gear secara tidak sengaja kini menjadi bersikap paranoid dengan hal yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Perkataan-mu terasa ambigu Naruto."

"Ophis… pernahkan kau berpikir bahwa kau hanyalah bidak yang dijalankan di sebuah permainan catur dan harus maju seiring dengan takdir yang berjalan?"

"Aku tak paham dengan ucapanmu, Naruto." ujar Ophis memandangku bingung. "Jelaskan secara mudah padaku."

"Kau tahu bukan Kami-sama menghilang dari dunia ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu akan hal itu." tukas Ophis kemudian. "Itu adalah hal yang coba ditutup-tutupi oleh fraksi Injil dengan baik. Bahkan sampai fraksi Injil yang tahu akan hal itu hingga mengira Kami-sama telah tiada."

"Apa kau percaya hal itu?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke arahnya. Dia terlihat bingung dan itu ditunjukkan jelas dengan alisnya yang sedikit terangkat.

"Nah… melihat tak ada lagi Dia, kupikir-"

"Bahwa itu benar bukan?…" aku menyela ucapannya kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Lalu bagaimana jika kau kuberitahu jika Kami-sama masih mengawasi kita, bahkan sampai merencanakan sesuatu yang besar?"

"Kurasa itu akan sangat mustahil, Naruto." tukas Ophis. "Aku ada di sana saat Kami-sama mengurai menjadi cahaya. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang dia masih mengawasi kita bahkan sampai merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Ophis… apa kau tahu detailnya bagaimana kau terlahir?"

"...?"

"Kau tak ingat apapun bukan?" aku tersenyum kembali. "Hal yang kau tahu hanya kau terlahir di kehampaan bukan? Kau terlahir sebagai naga di celah kehampaan dengan kekuatan besar. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana kau terlahir Ophis." aku memandang ke arah Ophis yang terlihat terkejut. "Aku tahu bagaimana kau, Great Red dan Trihexa terlahir."

"Kau tahu?!... T-tapi bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Ada sebuah rahasia besar yang terungkap ketika aku berhasil mengubah segel dari sacred gear dan membebaskan Draig dari segel tersebut, Ophis." dengan senyuman miris aku kemudian memandang ke arah pintu tempat Ophis masuk. "Dan rahasia tersebut terbuka ketika ada orang yang pertama kali bisa membuka segel sacred gear yang tingkat kerumitannya mengalahkan apapun bahkan melebihi tingkat kerumitan segel yang mengurung Trihexa…"

"...Ini sangat mengejutkanku tentu saja. Saat pelepasan segel tersebut dimulai, jiwa yang tersegel akan tertidur sejenak dan hanya pembuka segel yang tahu akan rahasia besar ini." aku melanjutkan kata-kataku dengan serius. Sambil memandang Ophis, aku memegang satu tangannya. "Ini adalah rahasia terbesar yang akan terungkap sebentar lagi. Akan kuberitahu tentang ini dan kuharap aku bisa menemukan solusi terbaik untuk keluar dari masalah ini."

"Naruto…"

"Event ini dinamakan Battle Royal. Pertempuran tertinggi yang ada yang diselenggarakan oleh Kami-sama. Tak ada yang tahu betul ini karena ini semua sudah terhapus lebih dulu dari segala pengetahuan yang ada. Lebih tepatnya, pengetahuan akan hal ini dihapus oleh Kami-sama sendiri. Jauh sebelum kau terlahir, pertempuran ini sudah terlaksana satu kali dan ras naga yang merupakan pemenang pertama berhak mendapatkan hak agar bangsanya berkembang di dimensi ini. Sementara yang lain musnah dan akan muncul lagi saat Kami-sama menghendaki."

"Bangsa naga akhirnya berkembang di dimensi ini, Ophis. Tapi, dengan skenario yang telah dibuat oleh Kami-sama, bangsa naga akhirnya berperang. Ini terjadi jauh sebelum kau lahir. Perang yang begitu besar hingga hanya menyisakan 3 buah telur naga yang ada yang masing-masing semua dipindahkan ke tempat berbeda. Great Red di pindahkan ke dimensi lain yang sama dengan Trihexa. Adapun dirimu, kau dipindahkan ke celah kehampaan. Di sanalah kau terlahir. Sementara kedua naga lain, Great Red dan Trihexa lahir belakangan. Aku tahu kau diajari sihir oleh suatu eksistensi yang tak kau ketahui. Hal itu juga sudah dirancang oleh Kami-sama, Ophis."

"Sementara kau tumbuh menjadi besar, energi positif dari sisa bangsa naga yang ada dikumpulkan kembali dan makhluk lain akhirnya terbentuk. Dewa dewi terlahir dari sisa energi bangsa naga pertama. Mereka pun semua membuat mitologi mereka sendiri. Kami-sama juga ikut bersandiwara dan membuat mitologi Injil."

"Adapun energi negatif yang ada kemudian melahirkan makhluk sejenis monster yang menjadi cikal bakal dari seluruh monster yang ada di dunia ini. Bahkan naga baru juga terlahir dari energi negatif ini yang artinya leluhur dari Draig, Albion dan naga lain terlahir kembali dari sisa energi negatif bangsa naga pertama. Mereka tetap kuat tapi tak akan pernah sekuat dirimu yang notabene merupakan keturunan asli dari bangsa naga pertama, Ophis."

"...!"

Aku bisa melihat Ophis masih berusaha mencerna apa yang aku beritahukan kepadanya. Dengan perlahan, aku kemudian menambahkan lagi perkataanku.

"Ophis… pertempuran Battle Royal akan dimulai lagi. Semua ras yang ada akan bertarung sekali lagi dan kau, Great Red juga Trihexa akan menjadi juri dalam event ini. Trihexa yang disegel hanyalah kedok semata sampai saatnya tiba. Aku sudah melihat rahasia besar ini dan resiko dari melihat rahasia ini adalah aku akan menjadi Wild Card dalam event ini. Sacred gear yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama sendiri hanya bagian dari event ini untuk memperkuat manusia. Adapun perubahan sistem besar telah terjadi dan bug menjadikan sacred gear telah berevolusi hingga batas tertinggi yang bisa dicapai. Tapi potensi dari pengguna akan menunjukkan hal itu nanti. Untuk dewa-dewi, senjata mereka adalah kekuatan besar mereka sedang untuk ras lain akan diberikan kekuatan juga. Intinya secara mudah, semua yang bertarung dalam event ini akan punya taraf kekuatan yang sebanding. Kalian bertiga akan menjadi juri yang artinya kalian tak akan memihak siapapun dalam event ini. Aku juga akan dipaksa bertarung dalam hal ini. Mereka yang merupakan mahkluk setengah keturunan akan dipaksa dimana nanti mereka akan memilih. Aku sebagai makhluk setengah naga juga akan dipaksa memilih apa aku akan bertarung dengan bangsa naga yang masih ada ataukah manusia." ujarku mengakhiri penjelasan sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku di Ophis.

"Semua ini omong kosong bukan?" ujar Ophis. "Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan para juri setelah ini semua berakhir? Apa tugas juri sebenarnya?"

"Kalian adalah juri yang akan mengawasi pertempuran ini agar tetap pada jalurnya dan akan jadi pengawas kembali saat era dari ras yang memenangkan Battle Royal dimulai." aku tersenyum kecil. "Eksistensi kalian memang diciptakan sebagai pengawas sampai hari penghakiman sebenarnya tiba."

"Setiap ras akan diwakili oleh satu sampai dua orang yang dipilih sendiri oleh Kami-sama. Detail pastinya aku tak tahu... Mereka yang terpilih adalah mereka yang menunjukkan kapabilitas dan potensi besar untuk membuat panggung event ini sangat menarik untuk dinikmati oleh Kami-sama, Ophis. Namun kerena bug besar dalam sistem yang ada, ada kemungkinan setiap ras diwakili lebih dari satu atau dua orang. Masing-masing mereka yang terpilih sebagai wakil akan diberi tanda sigil di pucuk tangan mereka."

Aku kemudian mengangkat tanganku ke depan, lalu menghilangkan sihir ilusi yang kupasang untuk menutupi tanda sigil milikku.

"Mereka yang diberi tanda akan menerima perintah langsung dari Kami-sama. Mereka ditakdirkan bertempur habis-habisan nanti. Bahkan kematian adalah jawaban mutlak dari setiap pertempuran yang terjadi. Aturan lebih lanjut akan disampaikan nanti saat,semua sudah lengkap. Adapun untukku, aku sudah terpilih untuk mewakili…."

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

Hyoudou Issei tak mengerti.

Kenapa?

Kenapa jendral yang mencintai manusia berniat membuat perang seperti ini? Bukankah ini sama saja bahwa dengan membunuh banyak nyawa yang tak bersalah.

Dibawah sinar bulan malam, dia bersama dengan rekan dan ketua klubnya, Rias Gremory serta perwakilan gereja yang datang kemari untum merebut kembali potongan pedang Excalibur harus berhadapan dengan salah satu dari jendral perang malaikat jatuh, Kokabiel.

Issei pernah bertemu dengannya di taman. Dia akrab dengannya dan bahkan dia memberikan nasehat yang berharga bagi Issei selain les privat tentang kemesuman. Baginya, paman Kokabiel adalah guru baru Issei yang banyak mengajarkan ilmu hidup.

Tapi sekarang, dia yang memegang tombak halberd biru dalam armor zaman Edo harus bertarung dengan paman yang dia kagumi selama seminggu ini. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Ini terasa seperti penghianatan baginya.

"Kenapa, Issei?" tanya Kokabiel kemudian. "Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Mengeratkan pegangan pada tombaknya, Issei kemudian mencoba berdiri kembali dari posisi duduk menumpu miliknya. "Ugh… Kenapa kau melakukan ini Ojii-san?!" teriak Issei.

Kokabiel yang mendengar teriakan Issei hanya tersenyum. Sayap hitam berjumlah sepuluh buah yang sekarang mengembang sambil menatap lembut ke arah Issei.

Anak ini. Anak yang ditemuinya di taman kota yang menarik hatinya. Anak dengan hati tulus yang harus memainkan peran masuk dunia supernatural akibat dibunuh oleh Raynare dan dihidupkan kembali oleh adik Maou lewat rencana licik adik Maou tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang ini demi kemanusiaan bukan, Issei?" ujar Kokabiel. "Teman-teman serta raja-mu telah tumbang. Para dua exorcist kiriman gereja juga sudah terkapar…" Kokabiel memandang ke arah belakang Issei. "...Hanya tersisa kau seorang sekarang yang bisa bertarung…. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru menjadi iblis dalam keadaan ini, bisa mencapai balance breaker bahkan mengalahkan seorang phoenix. Kekuatanmu sangat hebat, nak.."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Ojii-san…" ujar Issei sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terhuyung saat sudah berdiri. "Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu memulai perang ini. Aku mungkin orang mesum dan iblis sekarang, tapi aku masih punya rasa kemanusiaan yang kubanggakan!"

Percikan listrik mengalir dengan begitu ganas di tombak halberd milik Issei. Bahkan suara gemuruh mulai terdengar di langit. "Aku akan memaksa tubuhku hingga ke batas akhir untuk mengalahkanmu dan pasukan yang berdiri di belakangmu, Ojii-san! Meski _**Balance Breaker: Rodius Lightning Armor**_ milikku hancur dan aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku!"

Deklarasi Issei membuat Kokabiel tersenyum. Benar. Dia benar. Issei adalah manusia yang baik. Walau dia menjadi iblis, tapi rasa kemanusiaan yang dia miliki masihlah tinggi. Dia bahkan juga masih melindungi Rias dari serangan tombak cahaya yang turun ke bawah.

"Kau kuat, Issei." ujar Kokabiel. "Kau sangat kuat. Hanya kusayangkan kau adalah iblis. Apa kau tak pernah merasa curiga sedikitpun kepada rajamu?"

"Buchou adalah orang baik dimataku! Dia menyelamatkan orang yang tak bisa apapun ini dari kematian!"

"Jadi kau tak tahu bahwa kau dihidupkan kembali sebagai budak hanya untuk dimanfaatkan?" tanya Kokabiel. "Itu buruk…"

Issei yang mendengar ocehan dari Kokabiel langsung mengendurkan genggaman tombaknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau bukan hanya sekadar orang bodoh dibalik sifat mesum milikmu itu, Issei. Apa kau tak pernah curiga bagaimana kau dihidupkan? Maksudku, kau diberikan selembar kertas pemanggil sebelum kencan bukan?"

"..."

"..."

"...?!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar." ujar Kokabiel ketika melihat ekspresi dari Issei. "Benar, Issei. Rajamu tak menghampiri dirimu dan menawarkan menjadi iblis ketika kau masih hidup. Dia justru membiarkanmu mati lebih dahulu lalu menghidupkanmu kemudian, padahal dia bisa membunuh Raynare dengan mudah untuk mencegahmu harus mengalami trauma. Kau sudah tertipu bukan?"

"..."

"I-issei…"

Rias yang mendengar ucapan Kokabiel juga terkejut hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Itu benar, dia menjalankan rencana ini. Itu adalah sebuah rencana licik agar Issei menjadi loyal kepadanya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Issei kemudian berbalik dan melihat ke arah Rias. "Ini bohong kan Buchou? Kau tak mungkin berbuat ini kan?"

"..."

"Tentu saja dia akan berbuat seperti itu… Dia iblis, Issei, terlebih dia adalah iblis murni. Sifatnya tentu akan membawa sifat dari tujuh dosa besar pada manusia" Kokabiel berujar sambil tertawa kecil. Aku sudah memberitahukan rahasia terbesar gereja kepada kalian semua dan aku juga memberitahukan rahasia dari rajamu, Issei. Mengetahui ini semua, apa kau masih akan bertarung untuknya atau untuk umat manusia?" Kokabiel berkata lagi dengan tenang.

"..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban apapun. Rias juga hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Irina dan Xenovia juga tak bisa mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar terutama Irina. Teman masa kecilnya telah ditipu untuk diubah menjadi iblis? Ini tentu saja membuatnya sangat marah!

Dengan berbalik kembali, Issei menghadap Kokabiel dengan wajah tertunduk. Sebelum kemudian mengangkatnya, menunjukkan pandangan mata optimis. "Itu tak masalah!" teriak Issei. Genggaman di tombaknya semakin mengerat. "Tak masalah aku dihidupkan dengan rencana licik atau tidak, yang penting sekarang aku hidup dan aku berada di sini! Aku akan menyelamatkan semua temanku dan aku akan melindungi semua manusia, Ojii-san!"

Ucapan Issei menggetarkan semua yang ada di sana. Membuat Kokabiel tertawa keras. "Hahahahahaha…. Oh.. Sungguh sesuatu yang naif…" tukasnya. Dengan gerakan gestur tangan yang terangkat, pasukan yang ada dibelakangnya bersiaga, membentuk tombak cahaya di masing-masing tangan mereka. Tombak-tombak mereka bersinar bagai lampu di tengah gelap.

Issei bersiaga. Gemuruh suara terdengar begitu mengerikan. Intensitas listrik menguar begitu besar dari tombak Issei.

"Hyoudou Issei,..." ujar Kokabiel. "Tunjukkan padaku tekadmu itu…"

Dan dengan gerakan tangan, Kokabiel memerintahkan ratusan tombak cahaya itu untuk dilemparkan ke bawah. Bagai kecepatan peluru, ribuan tombak itu datang bagai gemuruh hujan yang turun. Memaksa Issei untuk menggertakkan giginya.

Tidak!

Dia tak akan berakhir di sini!

Dia akan hentikan kegilaan ini!

Seakan men-sugesti dirinya sendiri, Issei mengarahkan tombaknya ke samping. Intensitas listrik skala beaar menguar.

" **Kau akan menggunakan teknik ini? Batas kekuatan yang bisa kau raih hanya sampai disini"**

' _Jika aku tak menggunakan ini, semua akan tewas!'_ batin Issei. _'Ini hanya satu-satunya cara, Kirin-sama. Aku akan mengeluarkan teknik ini untuk menahan sementara mengulur waktu sampai bantuan tiba!'_

" **Baiklah kalau itu, maumu, Hyoudou Issei."** ujar Kirin. **"Keluarkan semuanya!"**

Dengan tenaga kuat, Issei mengayunkan tombaknya ke depan.

"Lightning Slash!" teriak Issei. Listrik dalam skala besar yang terakumulasi di dalam tombak miliknya keluar mengarah ke ribuan tombak cahaya yang datang dari atas. Listrik tersebut berbuah menjadi gelombang tebasan dengan tingkat akumulasi serangan setara serangan iblis kelas Ultimate.

 _Boom!_

Dua bentrokan terjadi di langit malam. Suara tersebut begitu menggelegar. Menerangi malam begitu terang, tapi Issei belum selesai. Percikan listrik kembali menguar dan dia melompat ke atas. Menerjang ledakan dari dua bentrokan serangan yang terjadi.

Pemaksimalan sacred gear yang dia lakukan akan membebani tubuhnya. Ini bahkan sudah sangat membuat tubuhnya merasakan sakit. Otot-otot miliknya berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan darah mulai keluar dari hidungnya di balik helm armor miliknya.

Pasukan Kokabiel yang melihat hasil dari serangan iblis kecil di depan mereka terkejut bukan main. Iblis ini merupakan iblis baru! Menahan ribuan tombak dalam sekali serangan. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan pemimpin mereka bahwa anak ini berbeda?

Tapi Issei memanfaatkan keterkejutan mereka. Dia muncul dari balik asap hasil benturan dengan tombak listrik miliknya. Dengan satu gerakan memutar tubuh, dia menghunuskan tombak miliknya. Mendorong ke depan akumulasi listrik kembali dari tombak miliknya seperti laser yang mengarah ke musuh.

 _Zudonn!_

Sangat cepat. Laser listrik yang tercipta sangat cepat datang ke arah mereka. Mengalahkan kecepatan tombak yang mereka lemparkan.

Namun Kokabiel yang melihat itu datang hanya diam. Serangan ini lebih lemah dari serangan yang menghentikan ribuan tombak tadi dan Kokabiel tahu itu. Issei hampir mencapai batas yang dia miliki. Sebuah kekecewaan ketika dia berpikir bahwa Issei adalah orang yang sebenarnya dia cari namun masih belum memenuhi ekspetasinya. Dengan satu tangan terarah ke depan, Kokabiel kemudian membentuk satu perisai besar.

 _Booomm!_

Suara benturan terjadi. Membuat hempasan angin yang mendorong Issei kembali meluncur ke tanah dengan sangat cepat.

 _Baaam!_

Benturan Issei dengan tanah langsung membuat kawah kecil. Asap debu terlihat sebelum kemudian menampakkan tubuh Issei yang terbaring dengan darah keluar dari hidung, mata dan telinga miliknya.

Inikah akhirnya? Inikah akhir untuknya?

Armor miliknya sudah hancur. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Semua akan mati!

Dalam rasa putus asa, Issei tertawa keras dalam hatinya.

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker! ; Boosted Gear Scale Mail!]**

Secara instan, suara menggema yang terdengar di seluruh tempat. Cahaya hijau bersinar di salah satu tempat gelap yang ada di sudut ruangan sebelum itu perlahan surut dan sebuah siluet tampak di kegelapan sana.

Semua mata memandang dengan menahan nafas. Para malaikat jatuh tentu tahu suara itu terutama Kokabiel, karena suara itu merupakan pertanda bahwa pengguna sacred gear ini telah mencapai Balance Breaker. Adapun pihak iblis hanya bisa tercengang ketika melihat siluet itu berjalan pelan keluar dari tempat gelap.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Armor merah.

Hal itulah yang pertama kali mereka lihat ketika siluet itu keluar dari tempat gelap tersebut. Armor yang mengambil bentuk seperti naga humanoid dengan butiran mutiara hijau besar yang ada pada setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Kokabiel menajamkan matanya. Ini armor kaisar naga merah. Tapi kenapa ini bisa muncul disini? Apa pengguna sacred gear ini bisa lolos dari radar pengamatan yang ada selama ini?

"Wah wah… kalian berpesta tanpa mengundangku?~"

Suara dengan nada kekanak-kanakan keluar dari balik helm yang menutupi tubuh berbalut armor disana.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kokabiel kemudian.

"Ugh… hanya penjaga daerah ini saja." jawab sosok ber-armor itu dengan santai. Dia kemudian memandang salah satu malaikat jatuh yang ada di pasukan dengan memakai topi fedora. "Hohoho… kita bertemu lagi tuan Dohnaseek" tukasnya sambil membungkukkan badan dengan gaya seorang butler.

Dohnaseek yang dipanggil kemudian menatap bingung sosok ber-armor tersebut. "Kau kenal denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Bukankah kita pernah bertemu di gereja di sudut kota. Kau memperkenalkan dirimu padaku saat itu sambik berkata bahwa kita bertemu lagi kita akan menjadi musuh bukan?"

Mata Dohnaseek terbuka lebar ketika sosok tersebut mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya teringat langsung akan kejadian di dalam gereja tua.

"Kau Mikaru?"

"Tentu saja, ini aku, tuan Dohnaseek~…"

"T-tapi… kau seharusnya tak punya sacred gear. Auramu saai itu menunjukkan kalau kau manusia!"

"Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tak punya sacred gear?" ujar Naruto kemudian. "Hey Ojii-san jendral malaikat jatuh. Aku punya dua pilihan untukmu." tukasnya sambil memandang ke arah Kokabiel. "Pertama; kau bisa kembali, lupakan semua ini dan itu akan membantuku mengurangi pusing akibat hal yang kau sebabkan yang sangat mengganggu panggung utama dari event yang akan digelar. Atau dua; kau bisa melanjutkan ini dan aku…"

Dengan jedaan kalimat sejenak, Naruto kemudian berucap kepada Draig.

' _Draig, lakukan!'_

" **Wah… dengan senang hati!"**

Aura naga meledak dan membuat semua yang ada di sana merasakan intensitas tekanan udara naik dan membebani paru-paru mereka hingga sulit bernafas. Selain itu tekanan ini dibarengi dengan kekuatan yang meledak hebat menimbulkan kobaran api berwarna merah pekat. Bahkan Kokabiel yang melihat ini merasakan bahwa keringat mulai menetes dari dahinya.

"...akan membunuh kalian semua." tukas Naruto dengan nada berat. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan perang terjadi begitu saja. Acara utama belum dimulai dan kau mau mendahului ini? Aku bersusah payah bersiap untuk ini dan tak akan kubiarkan kau merusaknya."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Sekiryutei?"

"Aku tak akan menjelaskan apapun. Buat keputusan sekarang, atau aku benar-benar akan bertindak!" ucap Naruto dengan nada keras. Ini tentu saja membuat Kokabiel marah. Hanya karena punya sacred gear Longinus, manusia ini bersikap sombong! Bahkan Hakuryukou masa sekarang tak sesombong ini!

"Hmph! Jangan merasa arogan hanya karena kau punya sacred gear Longinus!" ujar Kokabiel yang juga meledakkan kekuatan miliknya. Menambah intensitas udara yang dibuat Naruto. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menganggu rencanaku, naga busuk!"

Dan dengan satu perintah dari Kokabiel, seluruh pasukan membentuk kembali tombak cahaya dari kehampaan.

Ribuan tombak terbuat dari cahaya. Meski itu sudah kehilangan unsur suci tapi itu masih mematikan. Tombak itu bisa memotong makhluk kegelapan bahkan iblis dengan mudah dan itu bisa menembus dinding besi sekalipun.

Dan dengan satu gerakan pula, itu terlempar dari tangan masing-masing malaikat yang ada di pasukan Kokabiel atas perintah Kokabiel sendiri. Mengarah menuju Naruto yang masih berdiri di bawah sambil melihat ke arah tombak yang datang bagaikan hujan turun ke bawah.

Para malaikat jatuh yang ada di pasukan ini tak meremehkan musuh mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa pemegang sacred gear Longinus adalah seseorang yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Jadi tombak yang mereka lemparkan mereka buat dari cahaya yang mereka padatkan hingga titik tertinggi yang mampu menggantikan api panas sampai membakar musuh jika terkena.

"Jadi itu pilihan kalian." Dengan memandang ke atas, Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "Jangan salahkan aku menghabisi kalian semua kalau begitu…"

 _ **Rapid Boost!**_

Suara Draig kembali terdengar dari armor milik Naruto.

 _ **Boost x10**_

 _ **Energy ready!**_

Di ujung telunjuk Naruto. Dengan cepat sebuah bola energi muncul, mengambil energi mana alam yang terserap dan memadat hingga tingkat kompresi tertinggi menjadi seukuran bola ping pong dengan warna merah pekat.

 _Zudooon!_

Seperti tembakan laser dalam skala terbesar yang pernah dilihat, seketika bola kecil tersebut berubah menjadi laser besar yang mengarah ke atas. Mengincar ribuan tombak yang turun.

 _Pyar! Pyar! Pyar!_

Dan tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya itu pecah, bagaikan gelas yang dihantam dinding beton yang langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Tombak tersebut tak bisa menahan intensitas dari energi laser berwarna merah yang terlepas dari Naruto yang langsung mengarah dengan cepat ke arah pasukan malaikat jatuh.

Malaikat jatuh yang melihat itu langsung membuat penahan berlapis mereka. Mereka tahu laser itu tak bisa dihentikan dengan pelindung biasa.

 _Boom!_

Suara tabrakan antara pelindung transparan dengan lingkaran sihir yang terpasang berlapis-lapis bertubrukan dengan laser yang dilepaskan Naruto.

Pelindung tersebut banyak yang pecah. Keringat deras mengucur dari setiap malaikat di pasukan yang mengerahkan segala mana yang mereka punya untuk menahan serangan laser Naruto.

"Semua tetap bertahan sekuat tenaga!" teriak salah satu malaikat jatuh bersayap enam kepada rekannya memberikan semangat sembari dirinya masih berusaha juga bertahan. Sedang Kokabiel? Dia hanya naik saja ke atas dan melihat ke bawah. Disekelilingnya, malaikat jatuh yang lain membuat formasi melingkar melindungi dirinya dan Kokabiel sendiri tengah melafalkan mantra sihir panjang.

Tapi serangan tadi hanyalah serangan awal pembuka yang Naruto berikan. Ada alasan kenapa Naruto melakukan ini. Pasukan Malaikat jatuh ini tak akan bisa dipaksa untuk mundur. Mereka loyal kepada Kokabiel, sedang Kokabiel itu tipikal makhluk keras kepala. Satu-satunya jalan menghentikan mereka yang keras kepala hanya menghajar mereka hingga mereka menyerah. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk manusia. Untuk makhluk supernatural? Hanya tinggal bunuh saja, masalah selesai.

Naruto tak memungkiri dirinya pembunuh, tapi setiap pembunuhan yang dia lakukan selalu ada alasan dibaliknya. Perang yang akan dibuat oleh Kokabiel akan merusak acara pembuka dari event yang ada dimana dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk itu. Dia menghentikan Kokabiel hanya agar rencananya bisa dijalankan, bukan untuk menolong manusia dan iblis yang terkapar di sini. Dia tak pedulu dengan mereka.

 _ **Rapid Boost!**_

 _ **Boost x10**_

 _ **Energy ready! Enchance speed!**_

Saat intensitas laser miliknya sudah mengecil, Naruto bergerak.

 _Wuzzzz…_

Dalam kedipan mata, Naruto menghilang, bahkan di mata makhluk supernatural yang terlatih, dia menghilang dalam kedipan mata.

 _Jrasss!_

Dengan cepat, dia muncul dibelakang salah satu malaikat jatuh, menebaskan pedang berwarna putih bersih ke arah kepala malaikat jatuh yang ada di depannya, memutus nyawanya dengan memenggal kepala.

Salah satu rekan malaikat jatuh yang mati tersebut dengan cepat setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya membuat pedang cahaya dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto melihat itu. Dengan memutar tubuhnya di udara, dia menghindar ke atas. Pedang hitam di satu tangannya kembali dia tebaskan mengincar batok kepala dari malaikat jatuh itu.

 _Jrass…!_

Muncratan darah tercipta selang beberapa detik setelah Naruto menebas batok kepala malaikat jatuh itu, membelah isi otak juga dari malaikat jatuh yang ada. Malaikat jatuh yang tinggal nama itu kemudian langsung jatuh meluncur ketanah sembari tubuhnya perlahan hancur.

 _ **Rapid Boost!**_

 _ **Boost x10**_

 _ **Enchance power!**_

 _ **Transfer!**_

Pedang putih Naruto bersinar bagai lampu bersinar dalam gelap. Dan Naruto menebaskan pedangnya, menciptakan gelombang putih besar yang mengarah ke sekumpulan malaikat jatuh dengan cepat. Membuat mereka hangus menjadi debu dengan seketika karena tak sempat menghindar.

 _ **Rapid Boost!**_

 _ **Boost x10**_

 _ **Enchance power!**_

 _ **Transfer!**_

Kekuatan yang telah digandakan kembali Naruto salurkan ke pedang miliknya lalu menebaskannya kembali ke arah kumpulan malaikat jatuh. Gelombang energi berbentuk bulan sabit kembali mengarah dengan cepat dan membuat malaikat jatuh yang terkena mati tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Hal ini membuat semua malaikat jatuh kini memfokuskan diri mereka pada Naruto yang terus melakukan tebasan gelombang selama 3 kali. Mengincar setiap pasukan yang ada.

Satu faktor penentu yang dipegang Naruto saat ini adalah elemen kejutan.

" **Naruto! Rapid Boost sudah digunakan sebanyak 7 kali. Penggunaannya sudah habis!"** teriak Draig dari dalam pikiran Naruto.

' _Tapi akumulasi mana yang terkumpul sudah sangat banyak bukan?'_

" **Armor sudah menyerap banyak mana di sekitar. Mau melakukan teknik itu?"**

' _Kurasa akan menarik'_

" **Maka kita sepakat! Lakukan jurus skala besar itu sekarang!"**

Pasukan malaikat jatuh milik Kokabiel kembali sigap. Saat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya yang terakhir kali, mereka kembali membuat tombak cahaya yang siap mereka lemparkan. Hanya saja ketika mereka akan meluncurkannya, target mereka sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Kemana dia?!" teriak salah satu malaikat jatuh dengan dua sayap. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar yang diikuti dengan malaikat jatuh lain, membantu untuk menemukan musuh mereka.

Kemudian gelombang energi mengenai mereka dari bawah, membuat kepala mereka menunduk untuk melihat kebawah tepat dimana mereka menemukan musuh mereka sudah berdiri di sana dengan lingkaran sihir besar berwarna merah yang terdiri dari tiga lapis dengan bagian terluar yang berukuran sangat besar. Lingkaran itu berputar dengan sangat cepat ketika mereka melihat musuh mereka mengeluarkan sedikit api dari balik helm.

"Majestic Fire Dragon King…. _Rooooaaarrr!_ " Naruto meneriakkan nama tekniknya sebelum bagian helm terbuka di bagian mulut lalu memuntahkan api panas dengan warna kemerahan yang mengenai lingkaran sihir di depannya. Lingkaran sihir pertama menyerap api Naruto sebelum kemudian berputar sangat cepat sekali dan memuntahkan api raungan seorang raja naga dalam radius skala sangat besar yang mengarah langsung ke para malaikat jatuh.

Api yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu setara dengan api yang dihasilkan oleh Draig ketika Draig masih berada di level raja naga. Api yang bersuhu sangat panas yang berkobar menerangi malam dan menari dengan indahnya yang akan melelehkan es dalam hitungan detik jika berada di dekatnya, api yang bisa membuat besi terkuat meleleh menjadi seperti air.

Jika sampai terkena? Kau pasti tak akan sempat berteriak karena tubuhmu sudah hangus duluan. Malaikat jatuh yang melihat api itu ada yang menghindar dengan terbang ke atas. Jumlahnya puluhan terbang ke atas menghindari berusaha menghindari api yang tak bisa ditahan dengan pelindung sihir mereka dimana mereka masih berada di level rendah.

Tak ada raungan kesakitan, mereka yang selamat dari terjangan gelombang api itu masih bisa bernafas lega, sementara yang terkena itu hanya langsung berubah menjadi debu lalu menghilang tak menyisakan bekas.

Namun tepat saat serangan Naruto berakhir, mantra panjang yang diucapkan Kokabiel juga selesai. Kokabiel yang melihat pasukannya hanya tersisa 25 persen menggertakkan gigi. Dia marah dan dengan lafal terakhir, sebuah lingkaran sihir terang terbentuk di atas Kokabiel yang terbang di langit tinggi dengan dikelilingi pasukan elite miliknya. Lingkaran sihir itu sangat besar yang merupakan lingkaran sihir dari pelafalan mantra kuno yang luasnya hampir sepertiga luas wilayah Kuoh.

" **Dia tak main-main. Sihir ini berbahaya Naruto. Dia berniat meratakan sepertiga kota dengan sihir ini!"**

"Cih, kalau mau meratakan kota dan membunuh manusia yang tak bersalah, jangan di bumi malaikat sialan!" dengusku dari balik helm. Dari balik lingkaran sihir tersebut, pilar kristal dari cahaya besar turun menerangi malam.

Sementara para iblis yang masih bangun dan dua exorcist yang juga siuman namun tak bisa bergerak karena kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa memandang horor ke arah pilar kristal besar yang melayang di atas Kokabiel.

"Humph! Matilah dengan ini bersama iblis dan anjing gereja itu, Sekiryutei!" teriak Kokabiel yang kemudian menyuruh pasukannya mundur ke belakangnya. Pilar kristal cahaya tersebut turun hingga sedikit berada di bawah Kokabiel kemudian bersinar terang yang menyilaukan mata siapapun yang memandang di bawahnya.

"RAIN OF LIGHT!" teriak Kokabiel yang mana pilar kristal tersebut pecah menjadi seukuran tetesan air dan meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat melebihi kecepatan peluru. Setiap bagian pecahan kristal tersebut setara dengan bom yang cukup untuk meledakkan satu peleton pasukan iblis kelas tinggi bahkan bisa membunuh iblis kelas Ultimate dengan sangat mudah. Dan jumlah dari pecahan kristal tersebut bukan hanya ribuan, melainkan ratusan ribu!

' _Fuck! Ini sama saja dengan serangan tingkat Satan kelas rendah!'_

" **Kokabiel memang setingkat Satan kelas rendah Naruto. Dan berbeda dengan para pemimpin mitologi atau fraksi lainnya, dia kulihat tak tumpul dan berkarat dalam kemampuan bertarung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menahan serangan ini huh?"**

' _Bersiap, Draig!'_ batinku kemudian _'Kita buat pertahanan karena kita tak bisa menghindar dari serangan ini!'_

" **Roger, brother!"**

Naruto dengan pelan mengarahkan tangannya ke atas. Sebuah bola energi berwarna pink terbuat di depan telapak tangannya yang terarah ke atas.

 _ **Double Boosting!**_

Suara Draig kembali terdengar dari armor yang dikenakan Naruto. Tampak mutiara hijau di atas tangan Naruto yang terarah ke depan bersinar. Sinar hijau muncul dibarengi dengan api hijau yang meliuk di sekitar armor Sekiryutei.

"Bloom...The sparks of the great Dragon King…" gumamku pelan.

 _ **Boost x20**_

 _ **Enchance power ready!**_

 _ **Transfer!**_

Kekuatan yang sudah di gandakan kembali ditransfer ke bola energi pink di depan Naruto, membuat ukurannya bertambah tiga kali lipat dan Naruto kemudian meluncurkan bola itu ke atas.

"...Shield of Dragon!"

Teriakan Naruto tepat ketika bola energi itu sudah berada tinggi di atas, yang mana bola energi itu kemudian pecah dan sebuah bunga transparan ukuran besar yang seakan terbuat dari api berwarna merah muda mekar malam itu menaungi sepertiga wilayah kota, menahan serangan dari Kokabiel.

 _Boom! Boomm! Boom!_

Suara ledakan demi ledakan terdengar di malam hari ketika pecahan kristal cahaya dari teknik Kokabiel mengenai perisai Naruto. Tapi itu masih tak mampu menembus perisai bunga besar tersebut.

" **Kita tak bisa bertarung dengan menggunakan teknik lebih besar di dunia manusia Naruto, kerusakan akan tambah parah jika kita bertarung all out disini. Lakukan serangan penghabisan, Naruto!"**

' _Sesuai keinginanmu, Draig'_

Naruto kemudian menjawab lewat batin sambil mengabaikan para iblis dan dua exorcist yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. Dengan mengangkat satu tangan ke atas, sebuah meriam besar berwarna merah muncul dengan cepat dari ketiadaan dalam keadaan mengambang yang terarah ke arah atas Kokabiel beserta pasukannya.

" **Kau berniat menggunakan teknik ini untuk membunuh jendral itu, apa kau yakin?"**

' _Hmph! Katamu tadi lakukan serangan penghabisan?'_

" **Ya, ya, ya terserah padamu!"**

Api merah pekat berkobar dengan ganas di area armor Naruto yang kemudian terserap ke moncong dari meriam yang berada melayang di samping atas Naruto.

 _ **Double Boosting**_

 _ **Boost x20**_

Dengan gerakan pelan, Naruti kemudian menyentuh meriam yang melayang di atas sampingnya.

 _ **Transfer!**_

Meriam itu bersinar merah. Tambahan energi kekuatan untuk meriam itu lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh seseorang setingkat dewa.

Ketika pertama menggunakan Boost, Naruto membatasi kekuatan yang keluar hanya cukup untuk membunuh pasukan saja. Tapi kini? Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana mengerikannya tembakan meriam ini.

Lingkaran sihir kemudian tercipta di depan moncong meriam tersebut dan ukurannya sangat besar.

"Matilah dengan ini…" ujar Naruto dari balik helmnya. Akumulasi dari jumlah api sudah lebih dari cukup dan itu siap ditembakkan kepada Kokabiel beserta pasukannya.

"...FireLight, Meteora!" teriak Naruto.

Laser api dengan intensitas besar keluar dari moncong meriam dengan cepat ke atas. Tepat setelah serangan Kokabiel berhenti dan pelindung Naruto lenyap yang langsung mengejutkan Kokabiel beserta pasukannya. Mereka bahkan tak bisa bersiap melakukan sihir pelindungan untuk mengantisipasi ini.

Tak sampai satu detik begitu laser api itu dilepaskan, itu kemudian meledak.

Tepat mengenai Kokabiel lebih dulu yang berada di depan pasukan, laser itu meledak dalam kedipan mata, diikuti suara yang sangat, sangat memekakkan telinga dan hawa panas yang menyentuh keadaan sekitar langsung membuat pakaian meleleh padahal ledakan tersebut terjadi di atas langit yang cukup jauh. Belum cukup dengan itu, hempasan angin tercipta memberikan tekanan kebawah, membuat bangunan sekolah akademi Kuoh hancur akibat tertimpa tekanan angin besar yang tercipta dari ledakan di atas tersebut, bahkan itu masih berlanjut ke arah sekitar sekolah.

Dan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat ledakan tersebut, para iblis dan dua exorcist gereja tak akan pernah sanggup melupakan apa yang mereka lihat.

Lalu ketika ledakan itu berakhir, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di langit kota Kuoh dari malaikat jatuh maupun dari Kokabiel, tidak bahkan debu atau eksistensi mereka ada. Dua puluh lima persen pasukan Kokabiel beserta pimpinan mereka sang jendral malaikat jatuh itu lenyap terhapus seolah eksistensi mereka memang tak ada sejak awal.

Bagi para iblis dan dua exorcist gereja yang melihat ini, tampak wajah horor di masing-masing wajah mereka ketika menyaksikan pemusnahan Kokabiel dan pasukannya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit sejak sosok berarmor tersebut muncul. Mereka bahkan sampai tak bisa bilang apapun.

Melihat semua sudah selesai, Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berkata dengan suara yang akan terus teringat bagi para iblis dan dua exorcist tersebut.

"Kalian yang sudah melihat ini semua sebaiknya waspada~..." tukas Naruto, kobaran api kemudian muncul lagi di bawah kaki miliknya. "Karena ketika kalian menceritakan kejadian ini pada pemimpin kalian, setidaknya mereka akan tahu bahwa mereka bukan lagi menduduki peringkat pemburu, melainkan mereka adalah yang akan diburu~..."

Api yang berkobar semakin besar dan menelan Naruto hingga kemudian hilang tanpa bekas dari sana. Meninggalkan para iblis dan utusan gereja yang bergetar ketakutan kemudian.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Chapter baru sudah update. Kuharap yang menantikan chapter dari fic ini sedikit puas atau setidaknya senang dengan chapter ini walau terkadang masih ada typo lebih lanjut.**_

 _ **Mari berbagi es cendol dan es dawet manis kepada semua sambil menikmati cerita ini.**_

 _ **Di sini Naruto kuceritakan memusnahkan Kokabiel. Alasannya yaitu perang yang berniat dibuat Kokabiel akan merusak rencana yang sudah dia buat. Kokabiel itu kuat kok, hanya saja dia masih kalah dari Vali dan Naruto. Soal kekuatan Vali? Tunggu saja sampai dia keluar dan rasakan sendiri bagaimana aku mengolah kreatifitas untuk membuat Vali tampak berbeda dengan di canon.**_

 _ **Seperti biasa dan seperti yang kubilang di atas, berikanlah review dan saran. Setidaknya yang baca juga berikan review untuk menghargai sedikit kreatifitas ane mengolah fic ini. Flame-pun juga diterima kok :p karena ane anggap flame itu seperti gorengan yang disajikan untuk menemani es dawet manis berupa review positif yang diberikan pembaca senior di sini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua oke… Dan terus dukung untuk bisa menghasilkan fic yang berkualitas untuk kalian...**_


	7. Red 7

_**Again… sesi menjawab pertanyaan dan unek-unek pembaca.**_

 _ **Luciano :**_ Nah… Naruto hanya tahu rahasia yang disematkan oleh Kami-sama dalam sacred gear tentang event Battle Royal saat membuka segel sacred gear. Dia tak hapal bahkan tahu rahasia tentang alam semesta. Hanya perincian tentang Battle Royal saja yang dijelaskan beserta kejadian setelah Battle Royal pertama. Untuk Azazel, dia memang Ahli SG. Tapi dia tak bisa membuka segel sacred gear yang ada yang mengurung jiwa di dalamnya. Adapun Naruto bisa membukanya, itu semua juga karena kehendak Kami-sama agar dia bisa membukanya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu tentang pembukaan segel, itu akan dijelaskan di chapter yang akan muncul nanti. Dan Azazel bukan membuat sacred gear, dia hanya membuat artificial sacred gear atau sacred gear buatan yang memang menyimpan jiwa Fafnir didalamnya. Itupun karena persetujuan dari Fafnir sendiri yang membuat kontrak dengan Azazel untuk disegel di sacred gear buatan. Di LN dikatakan juga sacred gear buatan Azazel memang derajatnya lebih rendah dari yang asli.

 _ **Rizw :**_ Anda pembaca yang baik yang menanyakan soal adegan lemon di dalam fic ini…. :p butttt…. Aku bukan penggemar lemon atau segala hal berbau asam dalam dunia fanfiksi. Sorry senpai~ :p

 _ **Agisumimura:**_ Murayama Rin bisa dilihat di google…

 _ **Boush:**_ Rasa manis romance ada waktunya untuk dimasukkan nanti dalam fic bertaraf es dawet manis ini…

 _ **666- Kuro:**_ Ane belum ada mood buat ngetik fic yang satunya :p kampret…

 _ **Sang pembunuh 374:**_ Hohoho… Akan ada kejutan nanti soal Trihexa… silahkan nantikan saja.

 _ **Ashuraindra64:**_ Ada hadiah sendiri nanti… nantikan terus di sini.

 _ **Silverbringer1:**_ Nah aku malah gak tahu tentang Dragon Ball Super soal adanya Battle Royal. Baru ada review kemarin aku langsung cari di google. Sebenarnya inspirasi ide ini dari Kamen rider Blade tentang Battle Royale antara Undead dan Manusia (aku penggemar tokusatsu). Aku berpikir akan menarik nanti jika ini di aplikasikan ke dimensi DxD dan kubuat dengan sistem improvisasi sistem anime Fate. Tapi daripada battle antar servant, aku ganti battle antar mereka yang terpilih untuk mewakili ras masing-masing. Aku sudah lama gak lihat Dragon Ball lagi senpai~ apalagi yang baru.

 _ **Pertanyaan yang bukan bersifat spoiler bisa ditanyakan. Aku akan menjawab sebaik mungkin. Seperti yang kubilang awal, fic ini memang kubuat sedikit berat dan rumit bahkan rasanya imajinasi dari author sendiri juga sedang di ambang batas normal. Untuk meredakannya dibutuhkan es dawet manis dan gorengan dari kalian semua berupa dukungan dan tanggapan tentang ini.**_

 _ **[Bagian 1]**_

"Vali..." panggil pria paruh baya dengan dua warna rambut kepada pemuda berambut perak di sampingnya yang masih mengawasi tentang keadaan kota di malam hari. "Rivalmu yang sudah muncul beberapa hari lalu untuk membunuh Kokabiel ada di kota ini kah?" ujar pria dengan dua warna rambut tersebut. "Sekiryutei yang sama sekali tak diketahui keberadaannya malah langsung membuat gempar karena berhasil membunuh Kokabiel yang merupakan jendral terbaik dalam strategi dan bertarung yang kumiliki di dalam Grigory saat pertama kali muncul. Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu akan hal ini, Vali?"

"Pendapatku?" Vali menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya ini. "...Sangat menarik…" tukasnya dengan melihat lagi pemandangan kota di malam hari dari atas puncak gedung berlantai 30. "...Itu artinya lawanku bukanlah lawan lemah. Sepertinya pertarungan kami suatu saat nanti akan sangat hebat, Azazel…"

"Kau selalu seperti itu." ujar Azazel dengan meraih sebungkus rokok di saku bajunya, mengambilnya satu lalu menyalakannya. Hembusan asap keluar pelan dari mulutnya.

"Kau tak bisa menemukan siapa Sekiryutei itu?"

"Sampai sekarang belum bisa." jawab Azazel dengan jujur. "Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana dia bisa menghindar dari radar pengamatan atau radar yang mendeteksi sacred gear di kota ini. Di kota ini hanya ada beberapa pengguna sacred gear yang bisa kudeteksi, itupun semua merupakan budak dari dua Maou siscon yang kini juga geger akan kemunculan Sekiryutei itu…"

"Mereka mencoba untuk menemukannya juga ya?"

"Kau tahu bukan betapa iblis gencar akan mencari orang yang kuat untuk dijadikan budak?" Asap kembali berhembus dari mulut Azazel.

"Tak jauh beda dengan Grigory yang sekarang, Azazel." balas Vali dengan menoleh melihat Azazel. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa mereka berdua yang mengakibatkan rambut mereka bergoyang.

"Aku akui bahwa Grigory memang juga merekrut orang-orang baru. Tapi itu semua juga bukankah untuk masa depan Grigory, Vali."

Azazel berkata dengan nada tenang. Nada yang memang menyiratkan nada seorang pemimpin yang memang harus bertindak seperti seorang pemimpin di saat seperti ini.

"Kau bersikap serius belakangan ini pak tua. Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Vali bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Tak biasanya Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang biasanya bertingkah santai dan bertingkah super mesum terlihat beberapa hari ini sangat serius setelah kematian Kokabiel.

"Kau akan bersikap serius jika kau harus mengurusi keributan yang dibuat oleh anak buahmu, bocah." ujar Azazel memanggil Vali dengan nama bocah. Nama panggilan yang hanya dia gunakan disaat dia sedang serius. "Kokabiel memang tak berhasil membunuh adik Maou atau membuat perang terjadi, tapi sisa dari perbuatannya yang mencuri pedang Excalibur serta melukai adik Maou di tempat yang merupakan milik mitologi Shinto sangat membuatku pusing. Michael sudah meminta pertemuan dalam beberapa hari ini dan Sirzech juga meminta penjelasan atas hal ini dengan mengirim permintaan pertemuan. Bahkan dewi Amaterasu yang merupakan pemimpin mitologi Shinto juga meminta bertemu denganku dan pihak iblis untuk membahas pelanggaran yang terjadi di wilayah miliknya."

Bagi Azazel ini sudah sangat pelik. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing hingga dia harus kembali menyentuh kebiasaan merokok yang agak lama dia tinggalkan. Apa yang dilakukan Kokabiel ternyata memicu ketegangan tinggi antar fraksi Injil ditambah ternyata perbuatannya juga tak lepas dari pengawasan mitologi Shinto.

Belum lagi dengan organisasi baru yang akhir-akhir ini dikhawatirkan oleh Azazel. Organisasi dengan latar belakang yang tidak diketahui yang merekrut banyak orang dan makhluk lain dari berbagai mitologi. Di dalamnya juga bercokol fraksi iblis lama yang juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Selain itu, ada perubahan besar-besaran yang sedang dia rasakan di dunia ini.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin dan orang yang hidup selama milenia, Azazel tahu betul bagaimana pergerakan dunia saat ini terasa sangat mengkhawatirkan. Serasa ada hal besar yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Tak akan bisa dihindari atau dicegah seolah ini memang benar-benar harus dihadapi dengan segala hal yang dia punya.

Selain itu, perubahan besar juga terjadi dalam sistem sacred gear yang ada di mana banyak yang mencapai kekuatan balance breaker meski hanya sacred gear yang dinilainya rendah. Tobio dan Vali bahkan juga mendapatkan evolusi dalam sacred gear miliknya hingga mereka juga berevolusi dalam tahap kekuatan yang menjadikan mereka makin kuat. Tapi perubahan kekuatan besar terjadi dalam kekuatan Tobio dengan sacred gearnya setelah dia diubah menjadi malaikat jatuh oleh Azazel dengan alat prototype ciptaan miliknya yang meniru konsep evil piece buatan Ajuka Beelzebub. Alat prototype yang dia ciptakan berdasarkan permainan Shogi benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik bahkan terasa link alat tersebut berjalan selaras dengan tubuh Tobio dan beradaptasi serta berubah di dalam tubuhnya. Dan itu hanya terjadi pada Tobio. Ini yang serasa aneh menurutnya dan kemudian mengusik dirinya.

"Maka tinggal temui mereka dalam satu waktu dan satu tempat lalu jelaskan secara rinci lebih mudah bukan?" balas Vali. "Kau bisa juga menyodorkan rencana perdamaian totalmu pada mereka nantinya."

"Fuuuhhhh…." hembusan asap kembali Azazel keluarkan. "Aku memang sudah melakukannya. Dan mereka semua sudah menyetujuinya. Pertemuan akan dilakukan dalam waktu empat hari lagi antara tiga fraksi ditambah mitologi Shinto. Adapun tempatnya sudah disepakati bersama lewat pesan yang ku kirim bahwa akademi Kuoh adalah tempatnya." tambah Azazel kemudian. Dia sedikit melirik ke arah Vali yang kembali melihat pemandangan bawah kota. Terlihat sebuah sigil tanda merah dengan lambang misterius terdapat di pucuk atas tangannya yang bergambar seperti orang yang memegang senjata. Tanda aneh yang juga di punyai Tobio hanya saja milik tobio adalah sigil orang dengan warna merah serta sayap hitam di belakangnya. "Apa kau mendapat suara aneh lagi belakangan ini, Vali?"

"Tidak ada setelah pertanyaan apa aku memilih manusia atau iblis telah kujawab kepada suara aneh yang masuk ke kepalaku. Lalu setelahnya tanda ini muncul di tanganku." ujar Vali kemudian. "Tobio juga mendapatkan tanda ini bukan? Walau dia mendapatkan tanda ini tanpa ada suara apapun di kepalanya. Apa tanda ini merupakan suatu pertanda, Azazel?"

Membuang puntung rokok miliknya kedepan, Azazel menghembuskan asap terakhir yang dia hisap dari rokok tersebut. "Aku tak tahu Vali…" tukas Azazel. "Aku masih mencoba meneliti tanda itu. Dan masih tak menemukan apapun di dalamnya. Hanya tanda yang tak bisa hilang yang muncul entah kenapa. Tapi setidaknya tanda di tanganmu dan Tobio akan menjadi suatu tanda akan suatu kejadian."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan, Azazel berucap. "Anggap saja naluri dan intuisi semata, bocah. Ayo pergi… Kita akan mencoba mengunjungi beberapa tempat di kota ini. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk meredakan sejenak rasa pusing yang sudah sangat menjalar di kepalaku akibat masalah yang dibuat Kokabiel."

"..."

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Vali kemudian berbalik dan ikut berjalan bersama Azazel.

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

"Naaaruuutooo…!"

Suara teriakan berasal dari belakangku ketika aku berjalan mengantar Asia ke akademi miliknya. Yah, suara teriakan yang memang sangat kukenali siapa pemilik suara melengking ini.

Asia yang mendengar suara ini juga ikut berhenti saat aku berhenti berjalan dan berbalik badan bersamaan denganku.

Aku melihatnya di sana. Memakai sweater biru dengan bawahan rok putih yang terlihat selaras dengan wajah cantiknya. Rambut coklat yang biasanya terkepang dua dengan pita merah kini menjadi ikatan kuncir kuda. Dia berjalan dengan cepat sambil menghampiri kami berdua yang berada di pinggir trotoar pejalan dimana dia berada beberapa meter di depan kami.

"Yo..., sup, Rin" sapaku kepadanya. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu berucap. "Sup juga, Naruto." Dia lalu melihat ke arah Asia dan berujar juga. "Dan pagi Asia…"

"Pagi juga, Rin-san…" tukas Asia sambil membungkuk kecil.

Rin tahu tentang Asia saat mereka berdua kukenalkan. Dan tahu apa reaksinya? Rin ternyata langsung bisa akrab dengan Asia. Bahkan dia juga sering menemui Asia di apartemenku dan mengajaknya keluar yang mana setiap mereka keluar dan aku mengawasi mereka berdua secara diam-diam, aku harus mengawasi mereka berdua berbelanja selama berjam-jam! Astaga…

"Aw… sopan dan manis seperti biasa nee …" balas Rin dengan tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian melihatku kembali. "Kau mau mengantar Asia, Naruto?"

"Yap! Mumpung hari libur akademi. Setidaknya hari ini aku bisa mengantar dan menjaganya dari incaran para pemuda…"

"Aw, manisnya… sikap overprotective-mu mulai lagi, Naruto." tukas Rin lagi. Dia kemudian memandang ke arah Asia sambil tersenyum lagi. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Asia yang mana Asia memang tingginya sedikit lebih pendek daripada Rin. "Gadis semanis Asia berhak untuk menikmati masa muda juga bukan?"

"Gezz… Dia berhak berteman dengan siapapun, tapi aku tak mengijinkan pemuda lain jatuh cinta pada adik manisku ini." ujarku mencubit kecil pipinya yang putih itu.

"...Auuu, Nii-chan…" rengut Asia sambil cemberut setelah kucubit. Waw! Memang tak salah aku mengangkatnya menjadi adik. Dia memang sangat imut ketika cemberut.

" **Kau mulai ambil jalan Sis-con ya?"**

' _Ha? Kau ngawur lagi, Draig'_

" **Tidak, tidak,... Aku bukan ngawur tapi hanya menjelaskan fakta yang ada."** tukas Draig **"Kau bersikap seolah kau jatuh cinta pada adik tirimu sendiri dengan membiarkan rasa cemburu setiap dia didekati pemuda lain merasuk ke dirimu. Kupikir lebih baik kenapa kau tak membuat harem saja dengan dewi naga yang kini konslet otaknya juga adik tirimu yang manis ini, Naruto"**

' _Fuck! Ucapanmu benar-benar ngawur, naga tua! Diam saja dan jangan banyak komentar!'_

" **Hah! Aku berhak berkomentar setiap aku melihat tindakan sinting akibat sikap konyolmu, Naruto"** balas Draig sambil mendengus kepadaku. **"Sekalian nanti kalau mau buat harem sertakan gadis di depanmu ini. Lumayan bukan kau dapat gadis dengan sacred gear kuat…"**

' _Ogah! Dan berhenti bicara ngawur semenjak Asia hidup bersama kita!'_

Dengan rasa kesal aku memutus sambungan link antara aku dan Draig sebelum dia berbicara tambah ngawur lagi.

"Kau mau kemana, Rin?" tanyaku lagi. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, pakaian yang dikenakan Rin terlihat dia sedang berniat jalan-jalan keluar.

"Tentu saja berniat ke apartemen milikmu Naruto." tukasnya lagi. "Aku berniat mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Mumpung akademu libur dan kuingat kau tak ada jadwal bekerja bukan?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu aku tak ada jadwal bekerja?" tanyaku dengan wajah penasaran. "Kau stalker ya?"

 _Duakh!_

"Aduh!" aku mengaduh sambil memegang kepalaku yang benjol dipukul Rin. "Kenapa kau memukulku Rin?!"

"Hmph! Jangan pernah bilang aku stalker Naruto!. Aku tahu karena kau yang memberitahuku kemarin!" ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ah… dia terlihat kawai juga ternyata.

"Benarkah?" aku menggaruk kepalaku mencoba mengingatnya. "Ah… aku baru ingat… Gomen Rin" tukasku lagi dengan meminta maaf.

Rin melihatku dengan bersidekap, wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

" **Kau membuat gadis kesal. Otakmu tak pernah berpikir dahulu sebelum bilang sesuatu yang sensitif seperti itu?"**

' _Bagaimana aku tahu itu pertanyaan sensitif, bodoh!'_

" **Yah, setidaknya pelajari hal-hal yang tak boleh kau ucapkan saat di hadapan wanita, bocah. Masih untung yang kau ucapkan ini hanya wanita kelas Ultimate. Kau tahu ucapanmu kepada Ophis saat menanyakan umurnya?"**

"?!.."

Wajahku langsung memucat mendengar perkataan Draig. Astaga, dia mengingatkanku saar Ophis benar-benar kesal waktu aku tanya umurnya berapa. Aku tak tahu itu dulu pertanyaan yang sensitif bagi perempuan dan aku menanyakannya pada Ophis. Hasilnya? Jangan tanya... Yang jelas aku ingat aku terbangun dengan seluruh perban membalut tubuhku.

"Nii-chan… kau tak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat begitu?" panggil Asia dengan bertanya juga.

Aku menolehkan wajahku untuk melihat Asia. Lalu dengan cepat, aku menggelengkan kepalakh agar tersadar dari ingatan burukku dengan Ophis. "Hahahaha… aku tak apa, Asia" tukasku sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Kau yakin, Nii-chan?"

"Ah, tentu Asia." aku menjawab Asia dan melihat kembali Rin yang masih terlihat sebal. Hah… menghela nafas sebentar aku kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat semua wanita marah akan luluh.

"Rin… Gomen…"

"Hmph!"

"Kalau kau tak kesal lagi, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu selama satu hari deh…"

Ucapanku ini merupakan akumulasi ucapan yang kudapat dari observasi selama aku bersama Ophis. Jika dia kesal, aku akan ucapkan hal ini, dan hasilnya?

Mata Rin tiba-tiba berbinar setelah mendengar ucapanku. Seperti yang kubilang. Ucapan ini selalu ampuh kan?

" **Ampuh untuk setiap wanita yang punya rasa kepadamu…"**

' _Hush, diam saja Draig.'_

" **Terserah, Naruto… Yang jelas jangan sampai Ophis tahu akan hal ini, bisa-bisa wanita di depanmu ini akan diincar Ophis. Dewi naga itu sangat posesif kepada dirimu…"**

' _Yah, aku tahu. Lagipula ini hanya sandiwara bukan seperti yang dia mainkan sekarang.'_

" **Sandiwara ini lama-kelamaan membuatku bosan. Gadis di depanmu ini sudah terpilih bukan untuk mewakili ras manusia? Dia menyembunyikan tanda sigil di tangannya dengan perban lalu menutupinya dengan sweater panjangnya…"**

' _Yeah… aku bisa merasakan fluktuasi mana unik dalam tanda sigilnya yang mana hanya sesama pemilik tanda sigil perwakilan ras yang bisa merasakannya.'_

" **Apa kita akan melihat bentrokan pertama terjadi? Atau justru kita akan membuat bentrokan pertama?"**

' _Seorang wild card harus muncul di saat bentrokan sudah terjadi bukan?'_

" **Terserah padamu, Naruto"**

"Benar kau akan menuruti semua kemauanku selama satu hari ini?" Rin bertanya dengan pandang berbinar di matanya. Sigh…. Mood-nya cepat sekali berubah.

"Iya…" jawabku lagi. Aku kemudian melihat jam di tanganku. Hmm… pukul 7 lebih 45 menit. Sekolah Asia dimulai tepat pukul 8. "Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu setelah aku mengantar Asia… Ayo Asia, kau bisa telat nanti." tukasku berbalik dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Asia dan Rin.

"Auu… Nii-chan… tunggu aku!" Asia dengan cepat berbalik dan ikut berjalan di sampingku.

"Kau janji Naruto!" tukas Rin senang dan akhirnya ikut aku mengantar Asia ke akademi.

…

"Katakan Ahh…" Rin berujar dengan senang sambil menyuapkan sepotong crepe yang tadi kami beli di taman bermain.

"Ahhh…" tukasku dengan enggan sambil membuka mulut lalu memakan crepe yang disodorkan oleh Rin. Ugh! Aku malu dilihat banyak orang lain di taman bermain ini.

Ini tentu saja adalah permintaan dari Rin itu sendiri. Setelah kami mengantar Asia, dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman bermain kota. Katanya ini permintaannya dan dia juga ingin aku menuruti semua kata-katanya.

"Ahhhh… kalian serasi sekali…" sebuah suara masuk ke dalam telingaku yang berasal dari perempuan berambut merah dengan mata pink.

"Hmmm kupikir kalian memang pantas jadi kekasih." tambah pemuda dengan rambut coklat serta mata hijaunya.

 _Twich…_

"Lebih baik resmikan dengan segera, Naruto. Rin banyak yang suka lho… kalau sudah diambil nanti kau menyesal?" ujar datar gadis berambut biru.

"Kalian sudah selesai belum menggodaku dari tadi?" tanyaku pada mereka bertiga, Mio, Basara dan Yuki yang mana kami bertemu mereka di taman bermain ini dengan tidak sengaja. Tidak sengaja my ass!... Mereka pasti mengikuti Rin karena mereka memang berasal dari asal yang sama. Mereka bahkan pintar juga dalam berbaur rupanya…

" **Kalau kau bilang kau itu Sekiryutei yang menghajar mereka malam itu, mereka juga akan bersikap berbeda sekarang, Naruto. Mereka hanya mencoba hidup normal."**

' _Yah… kau benar juga Draig'_ batinku sambil tertawa dalam hati. Mau bagaimanapun mereka tetap hanya remaja pubertas sama sepertiku yang mencoba hidup normal saat mereka sedang bersama manusia normal. Sayangnya mereka tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Oh tentu saja belum, Naruto… hohoho" ujar Mio sambil tertawa dengan menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya. Cih,... dia yang sedari tadi gencar sekali menggodaku dan Rin. "Rin-san bahkan selalu blushing ketika aku bilang begitu lho…"

Benar. Aku melihat Rin yang blushing setiap digoda oleh mereka bertiga. Warna pipinya memerah dengan dia bersikap malu-malu khas seorang gadis.

" **Sungguh gadis yang manis. Jika kau tak memiliki hubungan dengan dewi naga posesif itu dan gadis ini adalah gadis yang normal lebih baik kau bersamanya Naruto."**

"Kalian kupikir menjadi seorang iblis bagiku. Godaan kalian benar-benar membuatku malu tahu." ujarku sambil membetulkan tempat dudukku di kursi yang disediakan di stand makanan di taman bermain ini. Kami berlima duduk disini setelah menjelajahi banyak wahana permainan.

"Jangan salahkan kami… Kami tak sengaja melihat kemesraan kalian kali ini." timpal Basara dengan menguyah takoyaki yang dia beli. "Kau mau?" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan takoyaki miliknya.

"Ugh, kurasa tak perlu" tukasku membalas dengan senyum. "Aku bukan penggemar takoyaki."

"Yah sudah kalau begitu" balas Basara dengan mengambil satu lagi bulatan takoyaki lalu memakannya. "Ngomong-ngomong,... Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini Naruto?"

"Ah… kupikir hanya pulang ke apartemen. Memang kenapa?"

"Kami belum pernah ke apartemen milikmu, Naruto" timpal Mio. "Boleh kami kesana untuk main? Kupikir aku dengar juga dari Rin kau pintar memasak…"

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah Rin yang mana dia hanya tersenyum di sana. "Dia memang pintar masak kok…" tukasnya.

Oh tidak… aku tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini…

"Kalian bilang saja ingin numpang makan bukan?" dengusku kemudian yang di sambut gelak tawa kecil dari semuanya.

"Ah… sudah kuduga dia memang cepat tanggap sekali. Memang patut dia cepat tahu maksud kita mengingat Naruto adalah peringkat satu akademi." ujar Basara sambil tertawa. "Kau tak keberatan kan Naruto? Hitung-hitung makan bersama nanti akan menambah ke-akraban kita…"

"Dan soal bahan makanan jangan kuatir. Kami akan menyiapkannya untukmu, Naruto-san…" tukas Yuki

Hm…. Aku berpikir sejenak… kupikir jika mereka menyediakan bahan makanan malah tak masalah bagiku. Aku juga bisa makan nanti. Yah hitung-hitung memasak hanya sebagai upah kerja saja.

"Deal!" ucapku dengan riang. Aku memang suka memasak sebagai hobi kedua setelah hobi pertama yang kutahu adalah membuat strategi atau bermain strategi dalam permainan. "Dan kalian harus membantu nanti saat aku memasak…"

"Tentu saja kami akan membantu, terutama Rin, ya kan teman-teman" ujar Mio sambil menyenggol badan Rin dengan badannya.

"Uhm… Tentu saja…" Rin membalas dengan senyum.

"Nah tunggu apa lagi," aku kemudian berdiri. "Ayo mulai belanja bahannya sekarang." ujarku kemudian. "Lalu sekalian aku mau menjemput adikku. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Tentu kami akan ikut, Naruto…" ujar Rin kemudian. "Lagipula tanpa adikmu itu rasanya akan kurang lengkap nanti. Ditambah kau tentunya ingin mengenalkan adikmu pada yang lainnya kan?"

"Yah… mereka akan berkenalan nanti." ujarku sambil tersenyum dan mulai berjalan. "Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ke sekolah Asia dulu baru kita belanja bahan makanan."

Aku tak mendengar jawaban mereka. Tapi aku kemudian mendengar langkah kaki mereka mengikutiku. Yah… hari libur ini tak buruk juga ternyata…

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

 _Slashhhh…. Booom!_

Sebuah pedang besar berwarna silver dengan jenis pedang dua tangan terayun turun menebas seseorang berjubah coklat yang mana dia berhasil menghindar dan menyebabkan pedang tersebut mengenai tanah dan menciptakan kawah retakan besar.

Sosok berjubah itu yang menghindari tebasan pedang dengan melompat ke belakang mengarahkan tangan ke depan. Di belakangnya ratusan lingkaran sihir tercipta yang mengarah ke sosok pemegang pedang silver tersebut. Lingkaran sihir tersebut berputar cepat sebelum memuntahkan kristal merah muda runcing yang mengarah dengan cepat bagaikan lesatan peluru.

Tapi pemegang pedang itu malah menyeringai kecil. Mengangkat pedangnya ke belakang, dia lalu menebaskan pedangnya. Menimbulkan gelombang energi biru padat yang langsung berbenturan dengan ratusan peluru kristal tersebut.

 _Boom… booom...bommm!_

Dua serangan beradu dengan imbang. Dengan mengangkat pedang miliknya, sosok berambut biru tersebut berujar dengan sombong.

"Oy, oy, apa kau hanya akan terus menghindar?" tukasnya dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya. Di salah satu pipinya, terdapat sebuah tulang berbentuk gigi tajam dan runcing. "Kau perwakilan dari ras mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu…" jawab datar sosok berjubah itu dengan dingin. Dia lalu mengarahkan tangannya kembali ke depan dan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dengan warna merah muda muncul di belakangnya yang melayang pada atas kepala. Sebuah kepala naga dalam bentuk kristal merah muda keluar dari sana dengan membuka moncong mulutnya sambil mengeluarkan asap putih.

"Ah… kau sekarang serius, aku jadi semangat!" tukasnya dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. Sebuah bola energi kecil terbentuk sebesar kelereng yang mana bisa dirasakan bahwa itu adalah energi mana yang dipadatkan dan dikompres hingga tingkat tertinggi. "Biar kulihat apa kau bisa membuatku mengeluarkan kekuatan milikku yang sebenarnya!"

"Hmph! Terlalu banyak bicara!" ujar sosok berjubah coklat itu. Moncong dari naga kristal di belakangnya mengumpulkan mana alam dan mengompresnya membentuk bola pada awalnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi meruncing.

"Matilah!"

Dengan ucapan dingin sosok berjubah tersebut memerintahkan naga kristal di belakangnya melepaskan laser besar yang berasal dari ledakan bola runcing di moncongnya yang mengarah ke pria berambut biru tersebut yang justru seringaian miliknya tambah lebar. Laser itu mengarah dengan cepat tapi pria itu juga melepaskan dengan intensitas sama dari bola energi sebesar kelereng yang juga mengarah ke depan menantang laser berwarna merah muda yang datang ke arahnya.

 _Booomm!_

Ledakan akibat tabrakan dua serangan terjadi dan mengakibatkan asap debu besar berbentuk seperti jamur yang membumbung tinggi ke langit.

 _Wuzzz…._

Asap tersebut dari tengah menyingkir seperti diterobos oleh seseorang. Pria berambut biru itu menerobos asap debu hasil tabrakan dua serangan itu dengan sangat cepat sambil kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

Dengan langkah elegan, soaok berjubah itu mundur satu langkah dan sebuah pedang kristal tercipta di tangannya yang menahan ayunan pedang dari pria berambut biru itu.

 _Baamm!_

Tekanan angin yang kuat terjadi saat dua senjata berbenturan. Mengakibatkan tudung dari sosok berjubah tersebut tersingkap ke belakang menampilkan rambut putih keperakan panjang dengan telinga runcing khas seorang Elf. Sedang pria berambut biru itu tersingkap jaket putih yang dipakainya dan menampakkan lubang di bagian perut kanannya. Dengan gerakan mementalkan pedang ke atas, sosok berjubah tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang Elf kemudian memutar tubuhnya sambil sedikit menunduk dengan cepat mengincar bagian tubuh dari pria yang menjadi lawannya.

Namun lawannya juga tak kalah cerdik, dia memutar tubuhnya sambil melayang mengakibatkan tebasan pedang kristal dari Elf tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong. Pria itu kemudian melemparkan pedangnya secara lurus ke bawah ke arah Elf tersebut yang dihindari Elf tersebut dengan mundur ke belakang satu langkah, namun pria tersebut kemudian menarik sebuah tali tipis yang terikat pada pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah dan dia meluncur dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya lalu mencabutnya ke atas, berniat menebas dari bawah ke atas.

Sosok Elf tadi langsung mundur ke belakang dengan ratusan kristal merah muda runcing muncul dari tanah yang mengarah ke arah pria tersebut dengan cepat.

Pria itu kemudian menebas kristal yang mengarah padanya dengan pedang besarnya yang terlapisi pedar biru.

"Hmmm… tak kusangka lawan pertamaku adalah seorang Elf huh?" tukas pria berambut biru tersebut. "Kau cukup kuat untuk ukuran seorang wanita…"

"Dan aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan perwakilan dari Undead…" suara halus terucap dari sosok Elf tersebut. Rambutnya kemudian berkibar yang menegaskan wajah cantiknya. Apalagi dengan hiasan bunga di samping rambutnya.

"Hooo? Kau tahu dari mana asalku huh?" senyum kecil pria tersebut. "Kau cukup menarik, nona…"

"Semua juga akan tahu kalau kau Undead jika melihat lubang di bawah kanan perutmu, tuan…" balas sosok Elf tersebut kembali. "Ditambah dengan lambang sigil orang dengan bagian tubuh berlubang yang ada di pucuk tanganmu."

"Hahahaha…. Kau benar nona…." tawa pria tersebut dengan keras. Pedang besarnya dia letakkan di pundak. "Jadi bagaimana? Kita bertarung sampai mati sekarang atau kita menunggu ras lain memunculkan perwakilan mereka? Lagipula saat aku tahu ada Elf dengan tanda sigil perwakilan yang lewat di sekitar sini aku jadi penasaran dan mencoba menguji-mu, nona…"

"Kau mengujiku? Bukankah kau yang hampir mati setiap kali kita berbenturan serangan waktu di awal?" ejek Elf tersebut. Aura dingin dan mencekam keluar dari tubuhnya disertai sebuah siluet monster berbulu besar seperti singa yang muncul dibelakang Elf tersebut dan temperatur udara sekitar langsung menurun dengan drastis menyebabkan tanah kini tertutup es. "Atau perlu aku tunjukkan secara benar-benar perbedaan kekuatan kita, Undead?"

Namun Undead itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Ledakan aura biru kemudian keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengenyahkan udara dingin sekitar. Siluet panther dengan tertutup tulang putih sambil membuka mulutnya yang menampilkan deretan gigi tajam muncul di belakangnya. "Omoshiroi… Kekuatan yang menarik, nona Elf…."

Dua eksistensi berbeda ras tersebut menaikkan taraf kekuatan mereka masing masing. Mencoba untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain lewat intimidasi kuat yang mana makhluk normal pasti sudah pingsan saat berada di sekitar area tandus ini. Bahkan sakit berat dan tipisnya intimidasi di daerah ini, satu provokasi kecil bisa berujung pada pertarungan besar besaran.

 _Wusss…_

Lalu semuanya hilang, lenyap begitu saja. Kedua aura intimidasi mereka berdua lenyap tak tersisa, dan juga tak meninggalkan jejak.

"Kurasa belum saatnya kita bertarung sekarang nona…, gelaran pertarungan sebenarnya akan dimulai seminggu lagi…"

"Kau benar, tuan Undead…" ujar Elf tersebut. "Jika kita bertarung sekarang sebelum semua perwakilan muncul dan salah satu diantara kita mati, maka dua eksistensi yang bertarung tersebut akan dimusnahkan seluruh rasnya. Itu tentu saja merugikan kita berdua bukan, tuan Undead…"

"Meskipun aku tak suka, tapi aku tak bisa membantah peraturan yang telah dipasang Kami-sama, nona Elf…" balas pria berambut biru tersebut. "Namaku Grimmjow… Siapa namamu, nona Elf?"

"Ara untuk apa kau bertanda namaku? Apa itu penting ketika kita nanti akan terlibat dalam pertempuran hidup dan mati?"

"Hah,... Setidaknya aku akan ingat namamu saat aku membunuhmu, nona…" ujar Grimmjow dengan datar. "Dan juga setidaknya ini penghormatan untuk tahu siapa nama setiap ksatria yang bertarung dalam pertarungan hidup mati demi memperjuangkan apa yang kita yakini masing-masing."

"Untuk ukuran seorang Undead kau cukup bijak, tuan Grimmjow" ujar lembut sosok Elf tersebut. "Namaku Emilia…"

"Sebuah nama yang bagus…" balas Grimmjow. Dia kemudian berbalik membelakangi Emilia. "Kuharap kita bertemu lagi dan bisa bertarung dengan sepenuhnya, nona Emilia…" tambahnya sebelum kemudian dia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir biru.

"Aku akan menunggu itu, tuan Grimmjow…" tukas Emilia pelan sambil memandang tempat Grimmjow pergi sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menaikkan tudung jubahnya lalu berjalan kembali. Meninggalkan area hutan di daerah barat Underworld yang sudah berubah menjadi tandus akibat pertarungan singkat mereka.

 _ **[Bagian 4]**_

"Sirzech…." panggil seorang pria paruh baya dengan warna rambut hijau, Ajuka Beelzebub yang merupakan kawan karibnya selama ini yang menyadarkan Sirzech dari lamunannya.

"Iya Ajuka?"

"Aku tak bisa menemukan Sekiryutei itu di kota Kuoh bagaimanapun aku berusaha…" ujar Ajuka. "Dia kemungkinan sudah pergi dari kota, Sirzech."

"Haaah…." helaan nafas berat keluar dari Maou berambut merah crimson itu ketika mendengar ucapan kawannya tersebut. "Kita kehilangan orang yang berpotensi tinggi dengan mudah lagi?"

"Dia muncul dan menghilang begitu saja, Sirzech…" balas Ajuka dengan membetulkan kacamata miliknya yang sedikit jatuh. "Baru kali ini aku kesulitan melacak Sekiryutei pada masa ini. Terakhir kali kita melihatnya sudah cukup lama bukan?"

"Dan itupun terakhir kali dia dimiliki oleh mitologi Olympus sebelumnya…." Ujar Sirzech dengan desahan kecil. "Grigory sudah punya kaisar naga putih, Hakuryukou di sisi-nya, surga punya Zenith Tempes sebagai kartu As mereka, dan kita hanya punya Regulus Nemea yang dimiliki oleh iblis muda paling berbakat di masa sekarang…"

"Memang jika dilihat dari peringkat Longinus, yang kita miliki adalah Longinus tingkat ke 7 bukan? Berbeda dengan Boosted Gear yang merupakan peringkat ke 6."

"Dan aku yakin mengingat dia bisa membantai pasukan Kokabiel dengan mudah beserta Kokabiel itu sendiri, dia sudah menarik banyak pasang mata baru mitologi lain untuk memilikinya. Bahkan menurut laporan yang kudapat dari Rias, Sekiryutei yang ini punya kemampuan yang melebihi pendahulunya mengingat pendahulunya dahulu tak bisa mengeluarkan meriam besar sebelumnya. Apa ini kemampuan khusus dari Boosted Gear?"

"Aku tak tahu, Sirzech…" ujar Ajuka dengan pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu tentang perdamaian itu huh?"

"Aku sudah membicarakannya secara rahasia dengan Michael dan aku juga sudah menghubungi Azazel untuk meminta pertemuan lebih lanjut, Ajuka…" Sirzech kemudian memutar tempat duduknya hingg menghadap jendela kantor Maou yang memperlihatkan wilayah kota Lilith di luar. Sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya. "Aku yakin mereka nanti akan setuju. Sudah saatnya fraksi Injil bersatu dan menyaingi mitologi lain bukan?"

"Pemikiranmu benar-benar licik, Sirzech…" balas Ajuka dengan disertai senyuman kecil.

"Bisakah kau menyalahkanku?" tukas Sirzech yang lalu tertawa kecil. "Kita ini adalah iblis loh. Kita terlahir sebagai iblis yang memang penuh hasrat itu sendiri. Ditambah dengan ketiadaan Kami-sama sekarang para Malaikat juga mengalami perubahan dalam sistem yang menyebabkan mereka tak bisa jatuh lalu memiliki hasrat pula walau hanya sedikit. Michael sudah setuju dengan ideku dan kupikir Azazel juga setuju nantinya. Kedok dimana aku meminta penjelasan atas serangan Kokabiel hanyalah kebohongan semata."

Sirzech berkata dengan nada senang. Fraksi Injil sudah terlalu tertinggal dibanding mitologi lain yang kini memulai ekspansi mereka dengan mengenalkan kepercayaan mereka kembali pada manusia semenjak Kami-sama menghilang dan kini mereka sudah menjadi semakin kuat. Untuk menyaingi mereka agar fraksi Injil tak tertinggal, jalan satu-satunya hanyalah mengesampingkan ego dan mau berdamai. Untuk itu Sirzech sudah membuat rencana matang-matang untuk ini.

"Jadi kapan pertemuan akan dilakukan?"

"empat hari dari sekarang setelah Azazel bertemu dengan dewi Amaterasu dimana aku juga akan bertemu dengan dewi Amaterasu untuk menjelaskan kesalahan Rias. Bahkan Michael juga hadir untuk meminta penjelasan Azazel dulu. Setelah pertemuan dengan mitologi Shinto selesai, aku bertiga akan mengajak Azazel dan Michael bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk membahas penyatuan fraksi Injil kembali .… Gezz… adikku tersayang itu memang selalu pembangkang terkadang…"

"Hooo… tapi kau sangat sayang bukan padanya? Bahkan kau yang menggiring semua budak berpontensi pada adikmu"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sirzech berbalik kembali dengan memutar kursinya melihat Ajuka yang duduk di sofa ruangan miliknya dengan secangkir teh yang dia pegang dengan elegan, Sirzech tersenyum lebar… "Aku memang sis-con kan?"

Menyesap tehnya dengan pelan lalu meletakkannya di meja, Ajuka kemudian berdiri. "Yeah kau sangat sis-con sama seperti Serafal itu" tukasnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. "Cuma kau lebih parah darinya, Sirzech… aku akan kembali meneruskan pekerjaan. Jika butuh apa-apa panggil saja aku di laboratorium milikku"

"Yeah, tentu kawan…" tukas Sirzech membalas Ajuka yang kemudian Ajuka pergi dari ruangan ini. Memutar kursi kembali sambil menerawang keatas, Sirzech berujar sendiri…

"Saa… sekarang pion sudah kugerakkan. Bagaimana selanjutnya gerakan lawan membalas gerakanku ini?"

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Wuah… chapter yang makin kompleks dengan permasalah baru yang termuat.**_

 _ **Maaf baru update. Tugas kuliah sedikit menumpuk apalagi aku masih di semester awal senpai~...**_

 _ **Saa… Dua karakter baru dari anime tetangga sudah muncul. Grimmjow dari anime Bleach yang semula Arrancar kuubah menjadi Undead dan Emilia dari anime Re:Zero sudah keluar. Vali juga sudag keluar dan kalian bisa menebak perwakilan manakah dia. Tobio juga sudah kukonfirmasikan ikut dalam event hidup mati ini.**_

 _ **Penjelasan yang kujelaskan disini jika masih bingung. Grimmjow dan Emilia belum bertarung secara penuh. Mereka hanya menguji satu sama lain. Mereka adalah perwakilan ras yang sudah terpilih dan mendapat penjelasan aturan meski masih sedikit dari Kami-sama tentang Battle Royal.**_

 _ **Dan peraturan yang kita tahu kali ini adalah jika dua perwakilan ras saling bertarung sebelum semua perwakilan ras muncul dan diundang dalam suatu jamuan pertemuan langsung yang menjelaskan aturan penuh Battle Royal dan salah satu dari petarung itu menang, maka dua ras yang bertarung itu akan dimusnahkan tak peduli siapa pemenangnya karena pertarungan sebelum acara pembukaan dilarang dalam Battle Royal.**_

 _ **Aku memikirkan ide dari fic ini matang-matang bahkan otakku rasanya mau terbang saking excited-nya aku akan masalah kompleks dan berbaur satu sama lain dalam fic yang kurancang ini.**_

 _ **Plot dari fic ini juga berat karena aku terbiasa membaca novel berat selain light novel.**_

 _ **Maaf chapter ini sedikit pendek dari biasanya. Aku akan merampungkan tugasku dengan cepat hingga aku bisa kembali mengarap fic ini.**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih pujian yang diberikan salah satu pembaca yang mengharapkan aku bersanding dengan dua author besar di dunia fanfic tahun depan. Aku masihlah baru dalam dunia fanfic jadi aku masih terbilang junior, tapi aku berharap aku bisa memenuhi harapanmu senpai~.**_

 _ **Untuk semua yang menantikan fic ini baik untuk di review atau di flame, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak….**_


	8. Red 8

_**Jawaban dari author…**_

 _ **Ashuraindra64 :**_ _tebakan anda untuk Vali mewakili iblis salah…. Aku menyebutkan tanda sigil orang yang memegang senjata di pucuk atas tangan Vali… Untuk Ras lain yang akan keluar itu merupakan kejutan pembaca…_

 _ **Namikaze D Naruto :**_ _Sirzech adalah iblis dengan tingkat level yang sudah melebihi Lucifer terdahulu. Ini sudah konkret dimana dia membuktikannya di LN. Dan Sirzech hanya mengucapkan kata Kami-sama bukan berdoa… Iblis akan merasakan sakit di kepala bila mereka mendengar lantunan Do'a dan mengucapkan Do'a itu sendiri…_

 _ **Linux9 :**_ _Untuk alur jelas diusahakan sangat berbeda dengan Fate/stay Night…. Author ini hanya mengambil konsep dari pada sistem pertarungan yang kemudian mencoba untuk di improvisasi_

 _ **Irsyad Himawan :**_ _Naruto memihak manusia? Atau naga? Itu terungkap di chapter ini…_

 _ **Rahmatfawzy91 :**_ _Tanda sigil Vali adalah orang yang memegang senjata…. Bukan bersayap. Justru tanda sigil dari Tobio lah yang bersayap hitam… Di chapter sebelumnya sudah dijelaskan oleh Naruto. Ada kemungkinan bug dalam sistem yang mana bug tersebut dibuat oleh Kami-sama hingga ada kemungkinan masing-masing ras bisa punya satu, dua atau lebih… Ras yang muncul akan dibuat se-variatif mungkin._

 _ **Eins-zwei :**_ _Ayo mari nikmati es dawet bersama kembali senpai…~_

 _ **Rifai271 :**_ _ane bukan penulis senpai~... Hanya seorang biasa saja yan senang menulis coretan kecil yang ada._

 _ **Suriken :**_ _inspirasi didapat dari kamen rider Blade dengan ditambahkan sistem dari Fate Series yang di improvisasi_

 _ **Sang pembunuh 374 :**_ _itu jadi teka-teki untuk pembaca. Silahkan menebak._

 _ **Fahrul742 :**_ _ras lain yang ikut akan mencangkup banyak sekali ras yang ada di dunia DxD._

 _ **Fruits Chinpo Samurai :**_ _saran anda sangat baik senpai dan sudah dipikirkan matang-matang. Tunggu kejutan saja._

 _ **Ikacahya :**_ _Benarkah iblis penjahatnya? Atau ada sesuatu yang lain?_

 _ **Th08xxxx :**_ _Dragon force diganti menjadi Dragon Drive di fic ini. Sudah keluar di chapter sebelumnya._

 _ **Kian :**_ _berapa banyak ras yang ikut akan terungkap di jamuan pertama arau pembukaan pertama event ini. Tempat diadakannya masih rahasia dimana hanya author saja yang tahu._

 _ **Ghost :**_ _sumber inspirasi sigil author buat sendiri dengan membayangkan simbol yang cocok untuk setiap ras…_

 _ **Rizw :**_ _Nah, itu dari kamen rider Blade dengan improvisasi sistem Fate series… ane juga sudah baca paradox karya Itami senpai~ dan itu sangat bagus sekali…_

 _ **Pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan spoiler tidak akan dijawab. Biar pembaca bisa berimajinasi sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan merasa penasaran. Selain itu aku minta maaf untuk typo yang menyakitkan mata pembaca dan beratnya bahasa yang kugunakan.**_

 _ **[Bagian 1]**_

"Asia… apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini?" aku bertanya pada Asia sementara dia tengah menonton televisi. Dan seperti biasa, apa yang dilihat Asia adalah tayangan drama yang membuatku harus menghela nafas.

Asia,... semenjak dia hidup normal denganku dan menjalani kehidupan seoeang gadis normal, dia malah menjadi suka sekali dengan tayangan drama yang ada di televisi. Bicara tentang itu, sekarang Ophis terlihat juga duduk di samping Asia sambil menikmati camilan. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali seperti pasangan kakak adik saja.

Ya, mereka tampak seperti kakak adik selama ini. Mereka juga sangat akur dimana kegiatan Ophis sehari-hari adalah melatih Asia. Selain itu, Ophis juga sudah membantu Asia dalam mencapai balance breaker dari Twilight Healing miliknya padahal mereka belum lama berlatih. Entah metode apa yang dipakai Ophis untuk membuat Asia bisa mencapai balance breaker, namun katanya aku tak usah khawatir karena Ophis tak menggunakan metode ekstrim miliknya dalam melatih Asia.

Sedang untuk sihir itu sendiri, Asia kurasa memang berbakat mempelajari sihir. Menurut Ophis juga, Asia berbakat dalam sihir cahaya dan penyembuhan serta pertahanan. Itu memang bagus karena Asia memang kulihat lebih bersifat tipe support dan defensif daripada bersifat menyerang.

"Uhmm… terserah Nii-chan saja" sahut Asia tanpa menoleh. Dia memakan camilan keripik kentang dengan melihat adegan romantis yang tengah tayang di mana pemeran laki-laki tengah berlutut hendak melamar pemeran perempuan.

"Buatkan aku brownies juga Naruto…" Ophis juga berbicara setelah Asia. "Dan minuman coklat nanti…"

Bah,.. dewi naga ini memang benar-benar sekarang numpang tinggal di apartemenku. Dia bahkan tidur sekamar dengan Asia. Selain itu, sejak dia tinggal disini, dia terasa selalu memerintahku se-enak jidatnya sendiri. Benar-benar menjengkelkan tingkahnya. Tapi walaupun Ophis bertingkah menjengkelkan, dia terkadang bersikap manis juga saat mau membantuku membersihkan apartemen. Ophis sudah banyak berubah sekarang.

"Aku tak punya bahan membuat brownies, Ophis" aku menjawab dengan jujur. "Aku belum belanja bahan untuk itu, kita akan makan sayur hari ini…"

"Eh sayur?!..." Ophis menoleh dengan cepat. "Apa kau tidak bisa masak yang lain? Kau tahu bukan aku benci sayur…"

Ah… aku lupa kalau Ophis memang benci sayur, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bahan yang tersisa cuma sayuran di dalam kulkas dan daging ayam sedikit.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Pergi belanja sekarang juga?"

"Nah itu kau tahu…"

"Cih, kau menyebalkan Ophis…" aku mendecih mendengar ucapannya yang dibarengi tampang watados miliknya.

"Ah, terima kasih pujiannya, Naruto.." Ophis membalas dengan sarkatis.

"Nii-chan…" panggil Asia. Akupun kemudian aku melihat ke arah Asia yang sekarang berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku saja yang belanja, Nii-chan"

"Wah… benarkah?" aku berujar dengan rasa senang. Ah, adikku yang ini memang paling bisa diandalkan. "Hmm… baiklah, kau yang belanja, Asia." ujarku sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompet. "Sekalian tolong belikan bahan untuk membuat kue untuk dewi naga itu ya… Sisanya kembalian untukmu nanti…" tambahku sambil mengeluarkan uang yang cukup untuk membeli bahan makanan serta bahan membuat kue yang nantinya nanti masih ada kembalian cukup banyak untuk Asia membeli camilan yang dia suka.

"Wah… terima kasih, Nii-chan." Asia kemudian memelukku lalu kemudian langsung keluar apartemen menuju ke supermarket dekat sini untuk membeli bahan.

Suara televisi yang masih menayangkan drama masih menggema di ruangan ini sebelum kemudian aku berubah menjadi serius.

"Organisasimu bergerak malam ini?" tanyaku kepada Ophis kemudian.

"Mereka akan menyerang pertemuan antara para pemimpin yang akan dilakukan di kota Kuoh malam ini, Naruto" Ophis menjawab dengan masih terpaku pada layar televisi. "Apa kau akan menghentikan mereka?"

"Sepertinya begitu..." aku berujar sambil duduk di samping Ophis yang mana dewi naga ini langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Kepalanya dia sandarkan pada bahuku dengan santai. "Organisasimu sangat menyebalkan ternyata. Kemarin Kokabiel, sekarang ini… kalau saja Battle Royal tak menjadi prioritasku sekarang ini, sudah kupastikan akan kuhancurkan organisasi bodoh itu…"

"Jangan pikirkan organisasi itu. Klon yang kukirim untuk mengawasi mereka berkata mereka akan menurunkan penyihir malam nanti, ditambah dengan sebuah hadiah menarik menurut Rizevim." ujar Ophis yang makin bersikap manja dengan menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya sesekali di bahuku. Hal ini tentu saja membuatku hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat sweatdrop.

"Mereka sepertinya mau membuat eksistensi mereka dikenal dahulu, Naruto…" Ophis menambahkan kata-kata miliknya.

"Haah… menyusahkan saja…" Aku mengambil nafas ringan kemudian. "Semua perwakilan hampir keluar, Ophis. Panggung itu akan dibuka lebar dimana yang bukan merupakan perwakilan tak akan bisa ikut campur dalam Battle Royal. Aku yang akhirnya mengeluarkan mata-mata milikku untuk melihat ke seluruh dunia untuk tahu siapa saja perwakilan yang sudah muncul juga sudah kembali melapor padaku…."

"Maksudmu orang putih dengan gaya bicara unik itu?"

"Zetsu kuciptakan dari sel yang kubiakkan dengan sistem kloning yang kusisipkan sedikit kekuatan Draig, yaitu _Penetrate_." Aku kemudian tersenyum mengingat ciptaanku yang sangat berguna sekali. "Dia adalah mata-mata terbaik yang bisa kuciptakan sekarang."

"Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup bukan?"

"Ya, dia sudah lebih dari cukup…" ujarku membelai rambut hitam Ophis. "Kau tahu? Kita ini persis seperti kekasih saja…"

"Lah… bukannya kita memang begitu?"

"Kau saja yang memutuskannya secara sepihak, dewi naga…" ujarku dengan santai. "Kau tahu bukan aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun sekarang akibat aku terpilih menjadi peserta Battle Royal. Lagipula kau ini juri nanti, kau harus bersikap netral." tambahku dengan mencubit hidungnya.

"Mou…, Aku akan melakukannya jika nanti sudah dimulai." Ophis cemberut sedikit. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku nanti tak bersikap netral bila melihat kau sampai dalam keadaan bahaya…" Tangan Ophis kemudian membelai pipi milikku. "Tak peduli Kami-sama sekalipun, demi dirimu aku akan melanggar aturan apapun…"

Gadis ini… Bukan. Sang dewi naga ini… Dia benar-benar sudah sangat berubah sekali. Aku kemudian tertawa kecil dengan riang untuk responku atas ucapannya yang memang terkesan sangat manis tersebut.

"Kau berlebihan, Ophis…" tukasku dengan mengelus kembali rambutnya. Dia terlihat menikmati elusanku dengan menutup matanya. "Aku akan menang di pertempuran ini. Dan aku akan mencari cara agar manusia bisa menang dan kita masih bisa bersama nanti…"

"Tapi… Bukankah kau mewakili ras naga , Naruto?"

"Aku tahu itu… tapi berharap sambil berusaha sebaik mungkin tak ada salahnya bukan?" ujarku dengan memandang langit-langit apartemen. "Lagipula biarpun aku mewakili ras naga, aku tetaplah seorang manusia di dalam jiwaku. Aku terlahir sebagai manusia dulu walau sekarang sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi naga. Sihir dragon slayer akhirnya sudah merubah darahku dan segalanya menjadi atribut naga sekarang."

"Kenapa kau mencintai manusia sampai seperti ini, Naruto?"

Menutup mata sejenak aku kemudian membayangkan hamparan langit dengan taburan bintang di atasnya. "Kenapa ya?" Aku menjeda ucapanku saat dalam bayanganku aku kemudian mengingat sesuatu yang berharga. "Yah,... bisa dibilang aku ini malah tak percaya sedikipun pada manusia…"

"Eh?!…, tapi…"

"Semua manusia itu sama saja dengan sampah Ophis. Begitu juga diriku. Melihat bagaimana manusia sekarang sudah tak lagi terlihat berharga di mata kalian para makhluk lain dan,ras lain membuatku ingin sekali bunuh diri tahu… Mengingat inilah ras yang bisa memberikan perlawanan terkuat saat Battle Royal pertama dimana para naga saat itu harusnya kalah, tapi karena suatu hal akhirnya justru manusia yang mengalah…"

"Naruto…"

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka terus,begini bukan?" aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke arah mata bulat Ophis yang sekarang bersinar dengan cahaya kehidupan, bukan lagi hanya tatapan kosong seperti dulu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. "Manusia punya,segala potensi yang ada yang membuat mereka begitu menakjubkan. Mungkin diantara triliunan manusia di dunia ini, ada beberapa potensial yang tersembunyi yang menunggu untuk ditemukan dan kau sudah menemukan satu yang bisa membuatmu berubah dan menjadi lebih hidup dengan menikmati kehidupan bukan? Bayangkan bagaimana potensi yang tersembunyi itu kemudian muncul lagi. Berapa perubahan baik yang akan terjadi nantinya. Untuk itulah tugas dari yang lemah ini, yaitu aku untuk membantu mereka bertahan sampai mereka ditemukan dan tumbuh nanti, Ophis…"

"Lagipula aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian para makhluk supernatural yang bertingkah seenaknya pada kami terus berbuat seperti ini kepada kami." Aku melanjutkan ucapanku kembali. "Kau tahu Ophis, aku sangat membenci kalian ras supernatural yang ada dan itu kau tahu bukan darimana asal kebencianku? Jangan marah oke… Aku hanya membenci ras lain tapi kau dan beberapa yang lain adalah pengecualian. Melihat bagaimana aku yang hanya seorang bocah bisa selamat dari tragedi itu sementara kalian para makhluk superior di atas kami dengan kekuatan kalian hanya memandang dengan tatapan jijik kalian pada kami membuatku marah…"

Ya, aku sangat marah pada makhluk supernatural yang bertingkah seolah mereka bisa mendikte jalan hidup kami dan bisa membunuh atau memanipulasi jalan takdir kami sesuka mereka. Hanya beberapa saja yang bisa kutolerir dan aku sangat muak terutama kepada makhluk dari tiga fraksi Injil.

"Aku bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan dan itu akan kuwujudkan dalam pertempuran ini, aku akan menemukan jalan agar manusia bisa hidup tanpa gangguan dari makhluk lain dan bisa menulis jalan takdir mereka sendiri selagi mencari jalan keluar agar aku bisa selamat dan aku akhirnya bisa bersama denganmu, Ophis…"

Ophis hanya terdiam saja ketika aku sudah selesai bicara, dia tak banyak bicara dan hanya tersenyum serta memelukku kemudian. Aku kemudian hanya memandang ke arah langit-langit kembali sembari pikiranku mulai bermain.

' _Saa… sekarang bagaimana aku akan memainkan kalian, para makhluk bangsat dalam permainanku dimana kalianlah yang berpikir kalian yang memegang kendali permainan padahal itu sebaliknya?'_

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

Ketuk. Ketuk… suara ketukan Rias gunakan sebagai tanda permintaan izin masuk ke ruangan pertemuan yang ada di akademi Kuoh.

Pertemuan antara tiga fraksi dengan mitologi Shinto di dalam ruangan aula khusus guru membahas masalah Kokabiel diadakan malam ini dan Rias, Sona beserta budak mereka hadir untuk memberikan ulasan apa yang sudah terjadi di akademi malam itu.

"Permisi—"

Rias membuka pintu kemudian.

Disana, di dalam aura ini sudah berisi orang-orang penting dalam masing-masing fraksi. Suasana di ruangan ini juga terlihat tenang dengan tensi udara yang tegang. Belum lagi orang-orang juga terlihat sangat serius.

Pihak iblis. Sang Maou sendiri, Sirzech Lucifer dengan Seraffal Leviathan berada di satu sisi dengan sang maid kebanggaan Underworld yang juga dijuluki ratu kehancuran, Grayfia Lucifuge yang berdiri di belakang kereta minum.

Pihak malaikat datang dengan tiga orang. Satu orang pria dengan riang wajah yang sangat cantik dan sangat cerah yang memakai armor gemerlap lengkap dengan lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya didampingi dengan seorang wanita yang juga sangat cantik dengan rambut menggulung yang jelas sangat menunjukkan kecantikan miliknya. Belum lagi dress putih yang terlihat menyatu di tubuh miliknya. Mereka berdua adalah sang Seraph Michael dan Gabriel serta di sisi surga sendiri juga membawa seorang pria dengan perilaku sedikit nyentrik yang diketahui oleh para petinggi sebagai salah satu exorcist terkuat milik gereja, Dulio Gesualdo.

Malaikat jatuh sendiri diwakili oleh Azazel dengan Vali. Mereka memakai pakaian formal berupa setelan jas yang terlihat rapi untuk dipakai di sebuah pertemuan penting.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan tentu saja mitologi Shinto yang hadir dengan membawa serta klan pahlawan mereka yang bersekolah di akademi Kuoh termasuk Murayama Rin yang tersenyum ketika Rias dan Sona beserta budak mereka melihat dirinya.

Tentu saja ini tak hanya membuat Rias dan Sona terkejut. Mereka bahkan merasa telah diperdaya dan dimata-matai dengan sangat baik sejak awal tanpa mereka sadari. Murayama Rin yang diperkenalkan oleh dewi Amaterasu yang terlihat seperti wanita berumur kisaran 25 tahunan mengungkapkan bahwa Rin adalah utusan yang dia minta untuk mengawasi iblis adik dari para Maou.

Dan saat dewi Amaterasu mengenalkan Rin kepada semuanya, yang paling melihat dengan tatapan sedikit tak enak adalah pihak iblis yang mana Sirzech tak menyangka adiknya akan diawasi dalam menjalankan serta mengawasi kota Kuoh yang dipinjamkan oleh mitologi Shinto.

Tapi semua di kesampingkan ketika Rias dan Sona diminta memberikan ulasan tentang penyerangan Kokabiel dan sebagainya.

"...Itulah yang terjadi pada malam itu…" Sona mengakhiri ulasan yang dia berikan karena diminta oleh para pemimpin yang ada.

"Sejujurnya, aku biasanya akan bersikap bajingan atau sekedar membuat lelucon sekarang." Azazel angkat bicara kemudian. "Tapi sekarang ini, aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukannya."

Semua yang hadir melihat dengan wajah disertai senyuman dan ketenangan walapun diwajah mereka tak menyiratkan emosi apapun. Hanya senyuman kecil saja yang terpatri disana karena deklarasi perkataan Azazel. Beberapa mungkin sedikit menaikkan alis karena ucapan Azazel.

"Jadi langsung ke arah utama saja.." terus Azazel kemudian. "Kalian semua tentunya tahu kenapa aku berada di sini jadi langsung saja. Aku meminta maaf atas perbuatan Kokabiel. Aku mengakui aku tak menyangka Kokabiel akan melakukan hal tersebut saat dia lepas dari pengawasan milikku. Tapi aku akan menjamin pada kalian, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuat perang. Tidak ketika aku sudah mencoba hidup dalam ketenangan dan menikmatinya dan saat kondisi kita sedang seperti ini…"

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Azazel tak membuat komentar apapun dan saling pandang dengan anggota fraksi mereka seolah mereka mengirimkan sebuah kode, kecuali dewi Amaterasu yang terlihat tenang sekali di sana dan mendengarkan saja. Dewi pemilik rambut hitam dan kimono dengan motif bunga itu hanya memandang setiap reaksi dari pemimpin para fraksi dalam fraksi Injil dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya kami tak akan sebaik ini" Sirzech memulai ucapannya dengan wajah tenang dan nada suara sopan. "Tapi melihat tak ada korban jiwa sama sekali dati pihak kami, maka kami akan membiarkan ini berlalu." Matanya kemudian melihat Azazel dengan pandangan membunuh kemudian. "Tapi jika sekali lagi ini terjadi, aku tentu tak akan membiarkannya bukan, Gubernur?"

"Tandai ucapanku dan aku berjanji ini tak akan terjadi lagi, Lucifer" balas Azazel dengan nada sopan pula. Dia kemudian beralih ke arah pihak surga yang mana langsung menatap Michael, mantan saudara malaikat sebelum dia jatuh.

"Aku juga akan membiarkan masalah ini berlalu, saudaraku." ujar Michael dengan senyuman. "Dari pihak kami juga tak kehilangan apapun, dimana dua exorcist yang kami kirimkan juga selamat. Selain itu pecahan Excalibur juga sudah kami terima kembali."

Azazel tersenyum dengan jawaban Michael. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah dewi Amaterasu dan berujar. "Dan anda dewi?"

"Aku juga akan membiarkan masalah ini berlalu." dewi Amaterasu berujar dengan santai namun di dalam ucapannya jelas terkandung ketegasan dan karisma khas seorang pemimpin. "Jangan sampai terulang kembali, itulah yang kupinta."

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya dewi." ujar Azazel sopan. Dia kemudian menghela nafas lega karena satu masalah selesai.

Sementara itu, pandangan dwwi Amaterasu kemudian melihat ke arah Sirzech. "Lalu bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan tindakan adikmu di kota yang mana perjanjiannya sudah jelas tertulis Lucifer-san?"

Sirzech yang mendengar ucapan dewi Amaterasu masih bersikap sopan dan menjawab dengan nada sopan pula. "Aku minta maaf untuk adikku yang pembangkang ini, dewi.." Sirzech meminta maaf dengan nada sopan. Rias yang mendengar ini hanya bergetar sedikit. "Anda tahu bukan bahwa adikku itu masih remaja dan dia masih terkadang bersikap labil dan tak berpikir sebelum bertindak. Aku harap anda bisa memakluminya."

"Hmmm…" Dewi Amaterasu bergumam lirih sebentar. "Baiklah aku akan memaklumi ini… Tapi perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, Lucifer-san. Normalnya aku akan langsung mengusir kalian akibat melanggar perjanjian yang ada, tapi aku akan membiarkan adikmu dan teman-temannya menikmati hidupnya sampai mereka lulus dari akademi."

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, dewi…" ujar Sirzech dengan tersenyum. Dia sedikit senang dengan hal ini karena dia tahu dewi Amaterasu adalah dewi yang keras dan terkenal akan kedisiplinannya. Biasanya jika mereka yang membuat kesempatan dengan mitologi Shinto melanggar kesepakatan, mitologi Shinto akan langsung memutus perjanjian dan mengusir mereka. Tapi melihat hari ini dewi Amaterasu sedikit berbaik hati, dia tentunya lega. Dengan ini adiknya dan adik dari Serafal masih bisa menikmati kehidupan remaja mereka. Sesuatu yang tak dimiliki oleh Sirzech ataupun Serafal semasa muda.

"Lalu bagaimana anda akan menjelaskan tentang biarawati kami yang kalian racuni pikirannya dan kalian ubah menjadi iblis?" Michael kemudian angkat bicara dengan nada serius. "Apa penjelasan kalian?"

"Ah… Kami minta maaf untuk kejadian tersebut, Michael-san" Serafal kemudian bicara mewakili iblis. "Kami sudah mengirim permintaan maaf kami bukan? Dan anda juga sudah menghukum pelakunya dengan balasan yang setimpal kan?"

"Memang benar kami sudah menerima kompensasi dan mengeksekusi pelakunya." Michael tersenyum kemudian. "Dan kami puas akan hal tersebut. Tapi jaga baik baik ras anda selanjutnya Leviathan-san, Lucifer-san. Karena kami tak akan sebaik ini untuk kedua kalinya."

"Aku akan berusaha menjamin untuk hal itu, Michael-san…."

Michael hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan Serafal yang bertingkah normal dalam pertemuan kali ini padahal biasanya Maou ini sangat bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dewi Amaterasu. "Dan terima kasih atas bantuan anda dalam membantu kami dewi Amaterasu…"

Dewi Amaterasu yang mendengar ucapan Michael mengenyitkan dahi pertanda bingung. "Bantuan apa? Kurasa aku tak membantu apapun tentang masalah kalian…"

"Bukankah anda mengirim Sekiryutei untuk membantu exorcist kami menangkap iblis yang telah mengubah biarawati kami menjadi iblis di kota Kuoh ini?" tanya Michael bingung, sementara ketika mendengar kata Sekiryutei disebut, Rin beserta kelompoknya langsung menegang. "Dia berkata bahwa dia termasuk dalan klan pahlawan."

"Aku tak punya pemilik sacred gear Kaisar naga merah dalam klan yang kubentuk, Michael-san…" balas dewi Amaterasu kemudian. "Yang ada dia bahkan menyerang Rin dan kelompoknya saat mereka bertemu. Aku kemari justru ingin menanyakan apa salah satu dari kalian punya hubungan dengan Sekiryutei yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel tersebut…"

Semua yang hadir sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan dewi Amaterasu. Mereka kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain dalam keheningan sejenak.

"Wah…., aku tak menyangka aku akan kalian bahas disini ya~..."

Sebuah suara yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan terdengar di ruang pertemuan yang ada. Membuat setiap orang kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada di pojok sudut ruangan dengan duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kaki yang dia ayun-ayunkan karena bosan.

Mereka semua melihatnya. Terutama Rin dan kawan-kawannya akan sangat mengenali orang yang duduk di sana. Dia memakai jaket putih yang terbuka resletingnya dengan ciri khas topeng khas anime Tokyo Ghoul milik Ken Kaneki memandang ke arah semua orang dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

' _Aku tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya di sini'_ batin Azazel

' _Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini tanpa diketahui?! Penjaga yang ada di luar sudah memasang kekkai terkuat agar tak bisa tertembus siapapun!'_ batin Serafal.

' _Jadi apa ini sang Sekiryutei? Menurut data yang diberikan Rias dan,Sona, orang ini mirip ditambah melihat sekilas saja aku tahu dia sangat berbahaya!'_ batin Sirzech

"Wow…, kalian semua menegang…" Sosok bertopeng tersebut mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. "Tapi tak perlu bersikap tegang seperti itu. Aku kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah melain-"

Belum sempat sosok itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tebasan pedang mengarah kepadanya dari arah belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Anehnya orang bertopeng tersebut justru diam dan tangan kanannya bersinar kehijauan mengeluarkan gauntlet yang dikenali oleh banyak yang hadir di pertemuan ini sebagai gauntlet kaisar naga merah.

 _ **Boost!**_

Suara gauntlet yang berasal dari permata di tengah pucuk gauntlet terdengar tepat sebelum ayunan pedang tersebut baru sampai tepat di atas kepalanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja.

 _Slasshhh!_

Semua mata normal yang melihat tentu saja akan mengira tebasan tersebut yang dilakukan oleh Toujou Basara dari klan pahlawan akan mengenai tepat sang target yang hanya diam. Apalagi tebasan itu dilakukan pada titik buta manusia. Tapi bagi mereka yang pernah bertarung dengan sosok monster ini seperti Basara tahu betul, betapa serangan itu hanyalah seperti sampah dihadapan sosok bertopeng ini.

Dan itu benar. Entah ini ilusi atau bukan, Basara justru menebaskan pedangnya tepat di belakang sosok tersebut hingga hanya mengenai udara kosong. Tapi Basara masih tak menyerah, dia kemudian langsung mendekat lagi dan menebaskan pedangnya.

 _Slassh!_

 _ **Boost!**_

Dan hasil yang sama terjadi lagi sebelum kemudian kobaran api tercipta di lantai yang kemudian memaksa Basara mundur ke belakang dan melesat menghilang lalu muncul depan meja tempat duduk para pemimpin.

"Woaaa, easy boy…" tukas orang bertopeng itu dengan santai. "Kau tak usah langsung bertindak seperti itu ketika melihatku."

"Apa maumu di sini, monster?!"

"Ah, aku hanya datang untuk memberitahukan sesuatu," tukas orang bertopeng itu kembali. Dia bicara dengan santai seolah semua yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah bukan orang yang penting.

"Apa yang ingin kau beritahukan dan kenapa kau menyerang anggota klan pahlawan lalu bertingkah seperti pahlawan dengan memakai kebohongan untuk membantu pihak surga?!" dewi Amaterasu bertanya dengan tegas seakan memberi perintah. Tapi tampaknya orang bertopeng atau lebih tepatnya Naruto tersebut malah tertawa geli seakan mengejek pertanyaan sang dewi.

"Seperti kalian semua tak pernah berbohong dan memanipulasi saja" tukas Naruto setelah dia berhenti tertawa. "Dan kenapa aku melakukan semua hal yang terasa bagi kalian semua seperti pertanyaan akan tingkahku," dia lalu mengarahkan tangan kanan ke depan membentuk huruf L terbalik. "Bisa dibilang hanya untuk bersenang-senang~."

Jawaban Naruto membuat semua yang hadir di sana saling berpandangan kembali dan heran. Apalagi para pemimpin fraksi yang tahu betul bahwa Sekiryutei yang ini sangat berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya yang pernah mereka temui. Vali yang melihat reaksi rivalnya dalam ikatan takdir ini dalam mengeluarkan kekuatan kemudian angkat bicara.

"Kau… Kau rivalku bukan?" ujarnya dengan disertai seringaian. "Kau terlihat berbeda dan terlihat sangat kuat…"

Naruto yang mendengarkan itu lalu melihat ke arah pemuda berumur kisaran 19 tahunan dengan rambut silver tersebut. "Ah, sang Hakuryukou-kah? Sampaikan pada Albion, Draig mengirim salam pada naga putih jelek arogan itu okay ..."

 _Sreeet, Batzz!_

Sepasang sayap kebiruan kemudian muncul dari belakang Vali dan berpedar berkelip-kelip kemudian.

" **Grrr…...Draig!"**

Sebuah geraman suara terdengar dari sayap yang keluar dari Vali. Sayap yang menandakan sacred gear Divine Dividing milik Vali yang memiliki jiwa Albion, Kaisar naga putih di dalamnya bereaksi akan ucapan sosok bertopeng tersebut.

" **Halo, Albion …. Seperti biasa marah karena ejekan kecil bukan?"**

Suara balasan dengan nada berat terdengar dari gauntlet sosok bertopeng tersebut dimana permata gauntlet miliknya berkelap kelip.

" **Kau ingin bertarung sekarang naga kecil?!"**

" **Kurasa itu tak perlu…"** balas Draig lagi. **"Lagipula nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi…"**

"... Dan kau terlihat sehat rupanya, Hakuryukou. Kau sudah memilih berpihak kepada manusia ya?" ujar sosok bertopeng tersebut kemudian tepat setelah ucapan Draig selesai.

"...?"

Pertanyaan Naruto terasa ambigu bagi semua yang ada. Memihak manusia? Bukankah Vali datang bersama Azazel dan Azazel berkata Vali adalah muridnya? Bukankah itu artinya dia adalah bagian dari Grigory? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia dibuat dibilang memihak manusia?

"Ara… kau bingung ya?" ujar Naruto berdiri dari duduknya kemudian. "Biar kuperjelas sekali lagi. Suara di kepalamu sudah kau jawab bukan? Dan tanda sigil merah itu ada di tanganmu kan?"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Vali berdetak kemudian. Bagaimana bisa? Yang tahu tentang ini hanya Azazel dan dirinya juga Tobio. Bagaimana Sekiryutei di hadapannya ini bisa tahu akan hal itu kecuali;

"Kau ada sangkut pautnya dengan tanda ini bukan?!"

"Bisa dibilang aku tahu apa tanda tersebut~" tukas Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Rin lalu berlalu ke arah tangan kanan Issei yang ada barisan para budak dimana di tangan kanan Issei terdapat juga tanda sigil merah berbentuk orang namun memiliki tanduk hitam dan sayap kelelawar hitam. Hal ini membuat Naruto menyeringai di balik topeng setengah wajah miliknya. Dia bahkan juga sudah melihat tanda sigil merah di tangan Dulio yang berbentuk orang dengan sayap merpati putih. "Tapi bukan aku yang harus menjelaskannya. Masing-masing dari kalian yang memiliki tanda sigil di pucuk tangan akan mendapat penjelasan sendiri nanti. Aku jadi merasa kasihan padamu, Hyoudou Issei, karena harus satu team dengan kakek psikopat gila itu…." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi sudahlah. Aku tak ingin banyak bicara. Aku hanya akan memberi peringatan ke sini, hihihihi~…"

"Peringatan?" beo Azazel. "Peringatan apa yang mau kau bawa kemari?!"

"Nah, kalian tahu organisasi yang merekrut banyak pihak belakangan ini?"

Pertanyaan Naruto kembali membuat beberapa orang kembali saling berpandangan bingung, terutama para iblis muda dan budak mereka. Mereka, para iblis muda merasa ini adalah pembicaraan yang sangat berbeda dalam taraf pembicaraan yang biasanya mereka jalani.

Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan itu bersikap lain lagi, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Maksudmu organisasi yang merekrut para penyihir, golongan iblis lama, dewa dan naga jahat serta para kriminal dari berbagai penjuru dunia?"

"Hohoho… nilai seratus aku berikan padamu, Oyaji…" suara tepuk tangan Naruto membahana di ruangan. "Kau tahu organisasi itu berbahaya dan berniat mengusulkan perdamaian dan aliansi bukan untuk menghadapi mereka?"

"Kau…!"

"Terkejut bagaimana aku bisa tahu?~" Naruto berujar kemudian membuka lebar kedua tangannya ke samping. "Ck..ck..ck… Aku bahkan tahu segala hal yang kalian rencanakan lho, para pemimpin fraksi dan dewi Amaterasu ~..."

"Tapi kalian tak perlu khawatir…" Lanjut Naruto. "Melihat semua rencana para pemimpin mitologi di dunia ini sama sekali tak membuatku tertarik. Jadi, Paman Malaikat jatuh yang jadi Gubernur di sana" Naruto menunjuk Azazel dengan santai. "Bisa melanjutkan rencanamu. Aku tak berniat menentang atau berbuat sesuatu. Tapi mungkin kalian harus memutuskannya segera sekarang…."

"Kenapa harus memutuskannya sekarang?!" tegas Azazel kemudian. Dia tal menyangka Sekiryutei ini benar-benar penuh dengan misteri yang membuatnya sangat patut di-waspadai.

Berhasil membunuh Kokabiel dan berhasil masuk ke ruang pertemuan para pemimpin yang ada dimana semuanya yang mana beberapa merupakan pemilik kekuatan hebat dan terkenal yang senantiasa dalam keadaan waspada di waktu pertemuan ini meski menutupinya dengan sikap tenang tanpa diketahui sudah cukup untuk membuat Azazel tahu betapa Sekiryutei ini jelas sangat berbahaya.

 _Boom! Boom! Booom!_

Dan belum sempat Naruto menjawab, dari dalam ruangan ini terdengar bunyi ledakan di luar ruan pertemuan yang ada.

"Karena organisasi itu menyerang kalian sekarang." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk arah belakang dengan jempolnya. "Yah~...kupikir aku bisa memberitahu kalian sebelum mereka menyerang, tapi ternyata penyerangan mereka lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Wooops… Kurasa sekarang saatnya pergi"

" **Kita tak akan membantu mereka?"** permata gauntlet Sekiryutei kembali berkedip yang menandakan Draig bicara kepada host-nya kali ini.

"Nah, kurasa itu tak perlu,.." sosok bertopeng tersebut memandang satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan ini. "Mereka semua lebih dari cukup, tidak, mereka semua bisa menangani organisasi berbahaya itu. Jadi kita pergi saja, Draig…"

" **Hmmm…, terserah padamu kalau begitu…"**

"Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan-mu pergi?" ujar Sirzech kemudian sambil berdiri dan melangkah ke depan beberapa langkah diikuti para pemimpin lain. "Kau sudah masuk se-enaknya dan kau mau keluar dengan mudah? Kuharap kau tak bermimpi." Sirzech kemudian memandang para pemimpin yang ada sambil seolah mengirimkan kode lewat mata di mana para pemimpin lain menganggukkan kepala. "Kau akan kami tangkap disini. Melihat semua ucapanmu, kau kemungkinan ada hubungannya dengan organisasi yang kau bicarakan tadi dan menilik lagi ucapanmu yang berkata kau tahu rencana semua pemimpin di seluruh dunia membuat kau sangat berbahaya dan patut untuk ditangkap lalu di-interogasi atau dibunuh sekarang juga."

Perkataan Sirzech disetujui oleh yang lain dan mereka semua yang merupakan bawahan dari para pemimpin yang ada menyiapkan sihir masing-masing.

"Hahahahaha….~"

Namun Naruto justru tertawa lebar, membuat semua yang ada heran dan memandang bingung akan tingkah dari Sekiryutei ini yang ada dipikiran semua orang sedikit absurd. Bagaimana dia masih bisa tertawa sementara dia sudah tersudut seperti itu.

"Oh, kalian lucu sekali…" Tawa Naruto terhenti dengan satu tangan berada di dahi. "Kalian berasumsi bisa menangkapku sekarang? Kalian naif tahu tidak?~"

 _ **Penetrate!**_

Suara gauntlet kembali terdengar dan semua mata membulat ketika Naruto kemudian dengan perlahan terserap ke lantai ruangan secara perlahan.

Vali yang sudah menyiapkan dirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba langsung berada di depan Naruto dengan menyarangkan tendangan memutar miliknya. Tendangan miliknya yang mampu menghancurkan batuan besar dengan sekali tendang dan apa yan terjadi kembali berada di luar nalar yang ada di mana tendangan Vali justru malah menembus tubuh Naruto.

"...!"

"Kalian semua terlalu naif dan mengira kalian masih berada di jajaran puncak rantai makanan dengan mengira Sekiryutei sepertiku sama dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Well… kurasa kalian harus berpikir ulang kembali bukan mulai sekarang..." Ujar Naruto dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman lewat mata miliknya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Murayama Rin, Dulio Gesualdo, Hyoudou Issei dan Vali Lucifer…"

Yang disebut namanya oleh Naruto kemudian menegang. Entah kenapa nada ucapan sosok bertopeng yang mereka lihat tiba-tiba berubah dan mengirimkan hawa merinding yan menjalar di tengkuk ketika mendengarnya. Dan kata-kata sosok bertopeng tersebut sebelum tenggelam ke lantai merupakan sesuatu yang akan diingat oleh mereka yang namanya disebut.

"….Karena saat kita bertemu lagi, kita akan bertarung sampai mati… Jaa nee~"

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

"Seras…"

Sebuah suara berat dengan intonasi datar terdengar di sepanjang jalan ruang yang berada di sebuah bangunan. Dua orang figur dimana satu wanita dan satu pria tengah berjalan dengan pelan. Melihat jalan ruangan yang mereka lalui, mereka setidaknya berada di sebuah bangunan mewah dimana terdapat dekorasi yang mahal yang terpasang di dinding.

Dan figur pria tersebut memanggil figur wanita yang berjalam di sampingnya.

"Ya Alucard…" balas wanita bernama Seras tersebut. Lebih tepatnya Seras Victoria yang merupakan murid dari Alucard sang Vampire terkuat dan murni dari fraksi Vampire yang berada di Tepes, Rumania.

"Semua sudah hampir dimulai kan?" ujar Alucard dengan tenang.

Seras yang mendengar perkataan Alucard sang guru kemudian melihat tanda sigil dua kelelawar merah di pucuk tangannya. "Iya,..." Seras menjawab singkat dimana dia kemudian melihat ke arah Vampire murni yang sudah merubahnya menjadi seorang Vampire pula di masa lalu yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Alucard sambil masih berjalan memandang pelan ke depan. Pertanyaan Alucard membuat langkah Seras terhenti.

Takutkah dia?

Pertanyaan itu tergiang kembali di pikiran Seras. Alucard yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan kemudian berhenti dan berbalik.

"Jika benar apa yang kau bilang padaku tentang kau sudah mendapat penjelasan tentang pertempuran hidup mati yang menentukan nasib setiap ras yang ada lebih dulu daripada aku, maka seharusnya kita mulai bersiap dari sekarang…."

"Alucard…"

"Kita berdua adalah yang terpilih, Seras…" Mata merah Alucard berkilat kemudian. "Dan jika kita menang di Battle Royal ini, ras kita yang sudah sangat terasingkan dan diabaikan akan berkembang dan kita bisa membuat itu terjadi."

"Aku tahu, Alucard…. Tapi-"

"Seras lihat ke arah mataku." Perintah Alucard kembali dengan nada yang masih terbilang tenang. Seras kemudian menuruti perintah dari Vampire yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak lama ini dan melihat tepat ke arah mata Alucard. "Kau bukan lagi manusia Seras. Kau adalah Vampire dan merupakan salah satu Vampire terkuat yang ada. Tugas kita sebagai pelindung manusia dari para Vampire sudah usai. Kini kita harus mulai menjadi pelindung bagi para Vampire yang ada yang semakin terlupakan. Tidak ingatkah kau bahwa dengan rencana dari Maou licik yang ada, Gasper adik dari Valerie kini harus menjadi iblis? Kita yang saat itu tak bisa mencegah tragedi tersebut harusnya langsung bisa menghampiri Gasper sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata kita justru dihalangi oleh pasukan iblis yang ada dan harus menelan pil pahit bahwa Gasper sudah dijadikan budak dan kita tak bisa melakukan apapun." Alucard sedikit menggeram marah. "Dan kini iblis tua anak dari Lucifer itu berniat mengincar Valerie? Hal tersebut tentu tak bisa kubiarkan begitu saja. Valerie memang hanya separuh Vampir dan punya sacred gear unik, tapi dia sudah kurawat sejak muda bersama Gasper. Jika aku tak bisa melihatnya tumbuh dan berkembang di ras kita dengan kebahagiaan, maka hidupku belumlah tenang"

Perkataan Alucard membuat Seras terdiam. Dia masih ingat betul kejadian dimana Gasper lepas kendali dan membunuh para bangsawan yang ada akibat melihat ibunya terbunuh malam itu. Seras yang saat itu bersama Alucard sayangnya sedang berada di lain tempat bersama Valerie dan mereka langsung bergegas ke kastil dimana mereka dihadang sepasukan iblis yang harusnya tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke wilayah Vampire. Dan saat terakhir mereka semua melihat Gasper adalah ketika dia ditelan lingkaran merah sihir milik iblis Gremory tersebut.

Semenjak itu pula, Valerie sedikit mengurung diri. Seras tahu betul bagaimana dekatnya Valerie dan Gasper selayaknya kakak adik. Dirinya yang juga dekat dengan Gasper juga sedikit terpuruk ketika Alucard bilang dia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk meminta Gasper kembali karena Gasper ternyata sudah diubah menjadi iblis.

"Untuk itulah kita akan memenangkan pertempuran ini, Seras. Jika nantinya kita menang, mereka semua yang masih menyimpan darah Vampire di dalam tubuh mereka bisa selamat dan kita bisa bersama Gasper kembali…."

"Apa itu artinya kita bersikap egois sekarang Alucard?"

Membalikkan badan, Alucard kemudian berjalan kembali. "Ya, jika itu artinya ras Vampire baik yang diamanatkan oleh Count Dracula pertama kepadaku bisa selamat, maka aku akan bersikap egois, Seras. Maka tegarkan dirimu dan bersikaplah seperti seorang Vampire yang seharusnya kali ini."

Ucapan terakhir Alucard bernada seperti perintah dan membuat Seras kemudian menyeringai setelah memikirkan kata-kata dari sang Vampire tersebut.

Benar.

Dia adalah Vampire sekarang dan bukan lagi pelindung manusia. Ras Vampire sudah semakin sedikit dan terdesak dan kini ada kesempatan untuk mereka kembali berkuasa lewat pertempuran ini. Dan jika dia dan Alucard menang, Gasper bisa kembali kepada mereka dan dia, Alucard, Valerie lalu Gasper bisa berkumpul kembali nanti.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, Seras kemudian menyeringai seringaian jahat dan mata birunya berubah menjadi merah sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali menjadi biru dan dia lalu menyusul Alucard yang sudah agak jauh di depan.

 _ **[Bagian 4]**_

 _Ting,... Tinggg..ting...ting…._

Suara dentingan piano terdengar mengalun merdu dari suatu ruangan bergaya Victorian klasik dengan berbagai perabot mahal yang berada di dalam.

Lalu di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut silver berpakaian tuxedo memainkan lantunan lagu dari suatu okestra piano yang ada dengan sangat baik. Jari-jari miliknya bagaikan menari di atas tuts piano dengan lincah menghasilkan suara merdu yang sangat enak terdengar di telinga.

Pria itu. Pria yang tengah memainkan piano tersebut adalah Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Putra dari Sang bintang Fajar Lucifer.

Sang putra asli dari Lucifer dan istrinya Lilith. Seorang pria yang terkenal dengan kesadisan dan pemikiran berbahaya miliknya di dunia Underworld dan supernatural yang sangat pantas diwaspadai.

 _Tingggg…._

Dan dentingan tuts piano terakhir mengakhiri akhir permainan miliknya.

Dengan membuka mata miliknya, dia kemudian menyeringai lalu berujar. "Mereka gagal dalam penyerangan ke pertemuan itu, Euclid-kun?"

Suara pertanyaan dari Rizevim tertuju untuk salah satu lagi orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut yang tampak seperti seorang pemuda yang akan memasuki usia 20 tahunan. Sosok pemuda yang ditanya oleh Rizevim tersebut adalah Euclid Lucifuge. Adik dari Grayfia Lucifuge yang merupakan ratu dari peerage Sirzech yang bergelar Ratu kehancuran.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang membelot membantu golongan iblis yang menentang golongan iblis lama dalam perang saudara antar iblis, sang adik ini justru tetap setia dalam melayani keluarga Lucifer meski dalam garis keturunan karena memang keluarga Lucifuge ada untuk melayani Lucifer yang mana dia sangat membenci kakaknya akan perbuatan membelotnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja mereka akan gagal, tuanku." balas Euclid dengan tersenyum disertai nada sopan. "Sekalipun anda rupanya mengirimkan naga jahat untuk menyerang, naga jahat dan para penyihir itu masih tak berkutik saat melawan para bawahan pemimpin fraksi dan kartu AS milik klan pahlawan. Bahkan Katarea yang merupakan keturunan Leviathan juga tewas malam itu di tangan Gubernur Malaikat jatuh, Azazel"

"Hooo, menarik… bukankah Katarea sudah membawa ular dari Ophis? Seharusnya dia bisa menang melawan gagak tua itu bukan?"

"Azazel punya sacred gear buatan yang dia buat dengan membuat perjanjian terhadap raja naga Fafnir, tuanku."

Rizevim kemudian tertawa kecil kemudian atas perkataan Euclid. "Nah, kalau begitu dia jelas kalah…" Rizevim kemudian memandang ke arah Euclid disertai dengan seringaian. "Lagipula aku memang hanya ingin membuat perkenalan organisasi yang dibuat oleh Ophis ini kok…" tambah Rizevim kemudian. "Kita tak bisa mendapatkan Vampire dengan sacred gear Sephiroth Graal yang sangat dijaga ketat oleh Alucard dan Seras tersebut. Sekuat-kuatnya organisasi ini, belum ada individu yang bisa menyamai kekuatan Vampire tua itu. Cih… aku harus merubah banyak sekali rencanaku akibat ini."

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan kemudian, tuan?" Euclid bertanya dengan sopan.

Rizevim melihat tanda sigil merah di pucuk tangannya kemudian. Seringaian jahat masih tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Kita akan menunggu sebentar saja, Euclid…" ujar Rizevim. "Event terbesar akan dimulai dan aku akan membuat kekacauan di dalamnya dengan memakai pikiranku seperti biasa. Penjelasan dari Kami-sama yang ternyata membuat pertempuran hidup mati ini dan menunjukkan dia masih ada membuatku sangat bersemangat sekali." Rizevim berujar dengan riang. "Kekacauan terbesar akan kubuat di sini dan aku benar-benar akan terlepas dari rasa bosan ini bukan, Euclid-kun?"

"Anda bertarung bukan untuk menyelamatkan ras iblis, tuan?"

"Hahahaha… tentu saja tidak, Euclid-kun." Rizevim kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah melihat pertunjukkan menarik yang akan memuaskan seluruh rasa laparku akan tontonan yang membuat adrenalinku terpacu." Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu "Membuat ras iblis selamat hanya bonus saja. Lagipula Kami-sama juga akan memberikan satu permintaan bagi yang menang tak peduli apa itu permintaan yang diminta. Jadi kupikir, aku akan sangat bersemangat untuk menang."

"Anda benar-benar mengerikan tuan…"

"Tapi karena itulah kau mengikutiku bukan, Euclid-kun?" tukas Rizevim sambil menoleh.

"Tentu saja, tuan" Euclid membalas dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Lagipula kami juga ingin mendapatkan pertarungan yang menarik nanti…"

"Ugh… kau dan temanmu itu mengerikan~..." balas Rizevim kemudian. "Tapi aku suka itu! Ayo kita pergi mengunjungi Vahalla dan bertemu dewa konyol itu untuk membahas peminjaman anjing bodohnya itu, Euclid-kun ~"

Dengan membuka pintu, Rizevim kemudian berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Euclid sebelum mereka kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna perak.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Up up up….**_

 _ **Maaf updatenya agak lama karena ada hal yang harus kuurus dimana aku harus pulang ke rumah…**_

 _ **Buat yang menantikan pertarungan, maaf, aku tak bisa menyajikannya sekarang. Itu akan kusajikan saat pertempuran sudah dimulai dimana aku akan mencurahkan imajinasiku dalam pertarungan baik itu fisik atau pemikiran dan politik…**_

 _ **Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang selalu meninggalkam jejak baik flame ataupun review. Aku akan senang hati menerimanya. Lalu berikan saran juga kepadaku. Bisa lewat PM atau review…**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih untuk yang selalu menantikan fic ini. Aku merasa sangat dihargai dengan pujian kalian senpai~ T.T Arigatou gozaimazu...**_


	9. Red 9

_**Sesi menjawab pertanyaan para pembaca yang baik**_

 _ **Fadhli506 :**_ Asia tetap-lah ras manusia. Dia akan diberikan pilihan nanti ketika Naruto akan menceritakan kebenaran kepadanya saat identitas aslinya terbongkar.

 _ **Luciano Olexandr-senpai :**_ well... Arigatou pujiannya senpai... Aku akan terus berusaha menyajikan setiap kejutan di fic ini.

 _ **Sang pembunuh 374 :**_ Jio Freed itu karakter apa ya? Dan Rizevim mewakili ras iblis.

 _ **Guest :**_ Ras fairy? Tentu ada dong... Dan siapa karakternya? Well aku masih memilah-milah siapa saja yang cocok.

 _ **Agisumimura :**_ murayama Rin itu ya murayama dalam serial dxd yang jadi ketua kendo. Dia kuubah namanya menjadi Murayama Rin. Kalau mau search gambarnya di google ketik aja murayama dxd

 _ **Ashuraindra64 :**_ masih rahasia, dan tidak ada spoiler nanti.

 _ **XxxM. :**_ bayangkan saja ophis imut tumbuh jadi remaja dengan pakaian sama namun pakaiannya lebih tertutup hitam dengan tidak ada tanda silang di bagian dada.

 _ **Ocan D. Law :**_ terima kasih atas koreksinya senpai...

 _ **Chapter ini dibuat dengan imajinasi yang ada. Jika bagus berikan review jika buruk flame saja. Aku menghargai itu daripada habis baca tapi tak meninggalkan jejak. Jangan lupa siapkan kopi atau es cendol manis saat membaca.**_

 _ **Maaf untuk typo yang menyakitkan mata.**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **[Bagian 1]**_

Apa yang terjadi ketika sang putra bintang fajar, Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang terkenal dengan kesadisan miliknya ditambah dengan pemikiran brilian namun psikopatik bertemu dengan dewa penipu dan pembuat kekacauan dari Vahalla, Loki?

Mungkin hal mengerikan tersebut tak akan pernah dapat dibayangkan oleh siapapun di dunia supernatural. Tapi sungguh, berada di ruangan dengan dekorasi mewah yang ditopang dengan pilar-pilar kristal padat merupakan tepat pertemuan dua orang beda aliran namun satu kesamaan dalam mencari kehancuran yang ada dimana suasana sangat sulit dijabarkan terjadi.

"Kau ingin meminjam anak-ku, sang pemilik pembunuh dewa-ku, pak tua sinting? Apa yang kau tawarkan sebagai balasan atas peminjaman ini?"

Ujaran Loki sang dewa dengan wajah tampan,mata hijau dan rambut hitam yang disisir rapi ke belakang disertai dengan seringaian yang sangat buruk. Segelas wine yang ada di tangannya dia aduk dengan perlahan.

Rizevim yang duduk berlawanan dengan dewa penipu di depannya ini menanggapi seringaian buruk Loki dengan seringaian jahat khas miliknya. Dua orang penyuka kekacauan ini terlihat seperti adu seringaian saja.

"Apa yang kau mau sebagai balasannya Loki-chan?"— ejek sedikit Rizevim kemudian. Dia menyesap wine yang disuguhkan dewa di hadapannya ini. Minuman wine tahun 1806 adalah minuman langka yang sangat sulit didapatkan di dunia manusia. Entah darimana Loki bisa mendapatkan wine kualitas terbaik ini.

"Hohoho… kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja meminta pengawalmu itu yang ada di luar sebagai balasannya, pak tua…" Loki menyesap wine miliknya. Dia menunggu perubahan wajah dari iblis terlicik sepanjang sejarah dunia supernatural yang kini terlihat sedikit mengerutkan wajahnya. Suatu perubahan wajah yang cukup bagus bagi Loki untuk menilainya. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Kau terlalu sayang kepada anak buahmu itu. Aku tak tertarik dengan harta, wanita ataupun kekuatan… Itu sudah membuatku bosan. Aku bahkan sudah tak tertarik dengan tahta Vahalla yang kini diwariskan Odin kepada putra tertuanya, Si dewa listrik bodoh itu…"

"Maksudmu dewa petir?~" Rizevim menjawab dengan riang. Wajah mengkerutnya sudah kembali ke wajah biasa miliknya. "Dan kau bilang sudah tak tertarik dengan tahta Vahalla? Omong kosongmu rupanya sangat manis juga, penipu~"

Meletakkan gelas wine ke meja kaca di depannya, Rizevim menatap mata hijau Loki dengan bosan. "Aku kenal dengan bocah yang ingin pengakuan sepertimu cukup lama, Loki. Kau yang datang kepadaku untuk meminta sampel dari Cerberus, hewan kesayangan Hades yang kudapatkan dengan mudah sementara kau kesulitan mendapatkannya. Ahh… aku masih mengingat betapa merengek-nya dirimu memintaku untuk menyerahkan sampel tersebut dimana kau berkeinginan menambahkan kemampuan Fenrir, anjing yang merupakan anakmu itu dengan kemampuan api neraka untuk merebut tahta Vahalla…" Seringaian tipis Rizevim lalu berikan pada Loki yang kini berwajah datar memandang ke arah iblis berambut perak yang merupakan anak dari sang bintang fajar, Lucifer. Dengan tangan yang terpaut di jari satu sama lain dan menggengam, Rizevim mengejek Loki kemudian. "Penipu sepertimu tak akan pernah berhenti menipu selama hidupmu, dewa kecil. Jadi anggap saja ketika aku memberikan sampel Cerberus kepadamu secara cuma-cuma, itu merupakan tabunganku. Aku tak pernah bilang kau tak berhutang kepadaku bukan?~"

"Cih, kau licik pak tua…." decih Loki kemudian. "Apa sebenarnya rencanamu dengan meminjam Fenrir?"

"Ow… itu merupakan suatu rahasia, Loki-chan…." Rizevim berujar dengan senang. "Tapi kutekankan saja padamu kenapa aku meminjam Fenrir sekarang. Kau tahu bukan aku baru saja membuat pertunjukkan dengan menyerang pertemuan tiga fraksi dan mitologi Shinto di kota Kuoh…" tukas Rizevim dengan santai.

"...Kau pasti tahu itu mengingat mata-matamu kan cukup banyak dan kau sendiri masuk dalam organisasi buatan dewi naga polos yang dapat dimanfaatkan dengan begitu mudahnya itu. Jadi kukatakan saja, alasan peminjaman-ku adalah kekacauan…." Dengan memiringkan kepalanya, Rizevim tersenyum. "Menarik bukan?~"

"Kekacauan huh?" balas Loki masih dengan wajah datar. "Kali ini rencana kekacauan gila apa yang kau rencanakan, pak tua? Terakhir kuingat rencanamu yang terakhir berakibat pada peperangan antar ras iblis-mu sendiri yang mengakibatkan pilar iblis yang tersisa tinggal separuhnya. Jadi jelaskan lebih rinci agar aku bisa paham."

"Ahh~— aku lupa jika otakmu itu sulit diajak berpikir rumit, Loki-chan… Hahahahahaha…"

Tawa Rizevim memenuhi ruangan kemudian. Tawa yang terdengar setelah ejekan itu sebenarnya di telingan Loki terasa membuatnya panas. Dia sudah dua kali di ejek oleh iblis gila di depannya ini. Jika saja ini orang lain, dia mungkin akan langsung menghajarnya tapi jika itu Rizevim, maka dia lebih memilih menahan-nya saja.

Ada alasan kenapa Loki dia dengan ejekan Rizevim tersebut. Selain Loki sedikit gentar dengan kekuatan milik Rizevim yang dia tahu itu hampir sekelas dengan seorang super devil sama seperti Sirzech Gremory, si Lucifer palsu yang dirumorkan lebih kuat dari Lucifer sebelumnya, pemikiran gila Rizevim dan psikopatik sadis adaptasi pertarungan pada lawannya juga membuat Loki merinding ngeri setiap dia berhadapan dengan iblis ini. Rizevim adalah seseorang yang sangat patut di jauhi dan bukan seseorang yang bisa kau simpangi dan lawan dengan mudah.

Loki bahkan tahu dengan beberapa dewa minor yang diajak kerjasama atau menolak permintaan Rizevim yang menagih hutang budi yang dia tanam kepada dewa-dewa minor yang ada terkadang berakhir dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Terakhir terjadi pada Dionysus yang menolak membayar hutang yang Rizevim tagih setelah dewa minor itu berhasil menjadi penasehat di Olympus dimana Dionysus kini harus rela hidup dengan kaki cacat selamanya karena serangan Singa Nemean mutasi yang diperintahkan oleh Rizevim untuk membuat Dionysus cacat.

"...Tapi seperti yang kubilang, aku tak berniat memberitahumu apapun, Loki-chan…" lanjut Rizevim yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang perlu kau ketahui hanyalah aku berniat membuat kekacauan besar dan aku perlu anjing besarmu itu untuk beberapa perubahan rencana yang kulakukan. Jadi bayar saja hutangmu atau…"

Rizevim menjeda ucapannya. Udara di ruangan itu kemudian memberat seketika ketika aura haus darah menguar dari tubuh iblis berambut perak yang membuat keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Loki.

Meskipun dewa yang dijuluki dewa penuh tipu muslihat dan cerdik ini amat terkenal menyusahkan di dalam Vahalla, tapi jika berhadapan dengan iblis dengan julukan 'Silver Devil' yang terkenal karena kecerdikan serta kepiawaian-nya memainkan orang lain, Loki jelas kalah pengalaman.

Dengan wajah yang masih mencoba bersikap tenang meski di dalam dia mulai merasa takut dalam kekangan aura haus darah milik Rizevim, Loki berujar;

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan pinjamkan Fenrir kepadamu, pak tua. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan aura menakutkan seperti itu!" ucap Loki sambil sedikit berteriak. Walau panik, Loki masih berupaya untuk bersikap tenang.

Dan untuk menjawab ucapan Loki barusan, seperti seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun, aura haus darah milik Rizevim lenyap, hilang tak berbekas seolah itu tak pernah meracuni udara. Wajah Rizevim juga berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding terbalik dengan saat mengeluarkan aura haus dara tadi yang mana dia kini terlihat memperlihatkan cengiran lebar khas anak-anak yang seakan baru mendapat mainan barunya.

"Excelent! …~" tukas Rizevim dengan menepukkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku suka dengan dewa yang mau membayar hutangnya tanpa menolak seperti ini! Kau bisa jadi contoh bagi dewa lain yang akan kutagih nanti, Loki-chan!"

' _Siapapun yang kenal dengan sifat aslimu pasti tak akan pernah mau terlibat hutang budi denganmu yang mengerikan ini, Rizevim'_ batin Loki kemudian. Dengan membenahi lagi dirinya yang tadi sempat takut, Loki berujar. "Tentu saja aku berharap begitu juga agar tak ada lagi yang berhutang kepadamu, pak tua" dengan sindiran kecil Loki lalu meneguk habis wine miliknya kemudian.

"Sindiran kecilmu itu kurasa payah, Loki-chan… hahahahaha…." tawa Rizevim. Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya berniat melangkah pergi dari ruangan milik dewa tipu muslihat ini. Sebenarnya Rizevim merasa sedikit konyol dengan dekorasi ruang milik dewa Loki ini yang walaupun terkesan mewah tapi kelihatan sedikit berlebihan. Apalagi dari tadi Rizevim sedikit merasa risih dengan hiasan kepala banteng yang seakan mengejek dirinya. Jika bukan karena bisnis; sudah dipastikan Rizevim akan meledakkan tempat bodoh ini!

"Aku ingin anjingmu itu tiba dengan secepatnya, Loki-chan" ujar Rizevim sebelum melangkah pergi dimana dia berdiri di hadapan Loki yang masih duduk. "Makin cepat, makin baik. Aku bukanlah orang yang senang menunggu terlalu lama saat rencanaku dengan untuk para iblis di Underworld itu akan kulakukan secepatnya."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Loki kemudian, Rizevim langsung saja melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut yang hanya bisa dipandang oleh Loki dimana Loki hanya memandang punggung Rizevim yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan miliknya dengan santai.

"Anda sudah selesai, tuan Rizevim?" ucap Euclid yang berada di luar ruangan ketika melihat tuannya keluar dari ruang pertemuan antara tuan-nya dengan dewa Loki sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Ya, semua berjalan dengan sangat baik, Euclid-kun~" balas Rizevim dengan riang. Dengan melihat tubuh Euclid yang mulai menegak, Rizevim kemudian bisa melihat wajah sedikit pucat dan lelah milik Euclid. Hal itu kemudian membuat Rizevim penasaran. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada anak buahnya yang loyal ini ketika dia bertemu dengan Loki?

"Kau sedikit pucat, Euclid-kun." ujar Rizevim kemudian. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Melihat sang tuan yang serasa menatap cukup selidik kepadanya membuat Euclid mengangguk atas pertanyaan sang majikan. "Aku baik-baik saja, tuan. Hanya sedikit kelelahan karena tadi sempat bertarung dengan anak dari Fenrir yang kebetulan lewat." jelas Euclid yang kemudian tersenyum menakutkan.

Melihat senyum menakutkan Euclid membuat Rizevim menyeringai sedikit. "Hooo… selalu tak sabar bertarung huh?" tawa kecil keluar dari mulut iblis perak itu. "Jadi siapa yang kau lawan tadi? Skoll? Atau yang satunya? Dan bagaimana keadaan anak Fenrir itu melawanmu. Ah lupakan, apa kau menggunakan sacred gear buatan untuk melawan anak anjing itu?" tanya Rizevim dengan antusias.

Melihat antusiasme sang majikan dalam bertanya membuat Euclid tersenyum. "Bisa dibilang anak anjing itu bukan lawan yang menarik tuan." ujar Euclid. "Aku berhasil membuatnya luka payah dengan hanya bermodal kekuatan tinju saja…"

"Ah~ … itu menarik…" Rizevim kemudian berjalan kembali. Melihat sang tuan kembali berjalan membuat Euclid kemudian mengekor di belakang Rizevim. "Saat Loki-chan tahu cucu-nya itu ada yang sekarat, kuharap dia tidak menyalahkan-ku nanti… hahahahaha…"

Suara tawa terakhir terdengar cukup kencang hingga majikan dan tangan kanannya itu kemudian menghilang dari tempat Loki menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

 _ **Sebelumnya, sesaat setelah Rizevim mulai berbicara dengan Loki. Ruang luar area pertemuan Rizevim dan Loki.**_

Menurut orang yang tahu tentang Euclid Lucifuge yang merupakan tangan kanan Rizevim yang terkenal dengan keloyalannya dan kemampuannya, apa yang mereka akan katakan ketika melihat Euclid berhasil dipindahkan ruang dimensi ke dimensi buatan tanpa diketahui olehnya?

Bukankan itu suatu penghinaan? Ya, itu merupakan suatu penghinaan bagi Euclid yang mana dia saat ini batu menyadari dia bukan berada di dimensi awal.

Dengan menoleh ke segala arah, Euclid memeriksa sekeliling dimension yang terlihat sama dengan dimension awal tempatnya berada. Lalu jika dimension initial sama dengan dimension awal, bagaimana Euclid bisa membedakan dimension asli dengan dimension buatan? Jawaban untuk itu terletak pada fluktuasi Mana yang bergerak di sekeliling dimensi ini yang bergerak menopang dimensi buatan ini untuk tetap stabil.

Ketika Euclid masih mengamati sekitar, tanpa sedikit dia sadari didepannya, lantai dimensi tempat Euclid berada beriak seperti riak air yang tercipta Ketika air tersebut dilempar batu dari atas. Lalu secara perlahan, sesosok figur keluar dari riakan air tersebut.

Lalu Euclid melihatnya. Dia melihatnya sosok yang keluar dari riak lantai tersebut terlihat memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung di kepalanya. Selain itu, figur tersebut memperlihatkan wajah miliknya yang tertutup seperti topeng spiral Dengan satu lubang mata yang terlihat menampakkan bola mata hijau di baliknya.

"Hallooo~..."

Dengan gaya mengayunkan telapak tangan yang memberikan gestur menyapa, sosok itu berujar dengan nada riang. Sementara Euclid yang melihat kemunculan sosok ini langsung saja bersiaga.

"Siapa kau?"

Dengan gaya yang seolah riang, figur tersebut menjawab dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?..." kata figur tersebut dengan santai. "Aku Zetsuuu ~"

"Zetsu?" dengan sedikit rasa bingung, Euclid kemudian bertanya kembali. "Apa kau yang membuat dimensi ini?"

"Jika iya memangnya kau mau apa? Ah...Ah, Zetsu tahu,..." Zetsu menjeda ucapanya dengan santai lagi tanpa beban. "Kau mau menghajar Zetsu ya? Ugh kau mengerikan..."

Mendengar sedikit saja ucapan konyol dari sosok yang mengaku namanya Zetsu ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Euclid merasa jengkel. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia langsung saja menghilang dari pandangan dan tiba-tiba langsung muncul dihadapan figur bertopeng ini. Sebuah pukulan berlapis energi demonic Euclid tambahkan di dalam tinjuannya ini.

 _Syaaaat!_

Sebuah tinjuan dari Euclid langsung melesat menuju arah Zetsu.

Namun yang akan menerima tinjuan justru diam saja di tempat. Tak tahu pasti bagamana ekpresi dari Zetsu tersebut, tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah apa yang terlihat di mata Zetsu akan gerakan Euclid semua bergerak lambat.

Ya,... Walau gerakan dari Euclid terbilang itu bukan untuk mata manusia normal ikuti, tapi Zetsu bukanlah manusia normal sejak awal. Tidak, Zetsu bahkan tidak bisa dikategorikan manusia karena aura miliknya bukanlah aura manusia.

Dengan gerakan santai sekali, dia memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan tinju Euclid yang mengincarnya wajah justru hanya mengenai udara kosong. Lalu dengan sebuah gerakan memutar, Zetsu berniat menghadiahkan tendangan keras ke tubuh samping iblis adik dari Grayfia Lucifuge ini.

Tapi Euclid juga merupakan petarung handal. Begitu tahu bahwa pukulannya dihindari dan figur aneh ini menyarangkan tendangan balik yang ke tubuh kanan, Euclid yang meninju dengan tinjuan kidal langsung bergerak cepat mengarahkan tangan kiri-nya kembali untuk menangkap kaki Zetsu.

 _Grep!_

Kaki Zetsu tertangkap oleh tangan Euclid membuat iblis itu menyeringai. Dengan satu tarikan, Euclid kemudian memutar tubuh Zetsu lalu menhantamkannya ke atas lantai hingga retak.

 _Baaaamm!..._

Tapi apakah Euclid sudah selesai?

Tidak!... Euclid belum selesai karena setelah hantaman Zetsu ke tanah, Euclid kembali melapisi tangannya yang bebas dengan energi demonic lalu melakukan tinjuan ke arah dada Zetsu.

 _Blaaaammm!_

Tinjuan keras itu mengakibatkan debu yang tercipta dari hancurnya lantai yang mana itu berada di tempat Zetsu yang menerima pukulan.

Dan ketika asap lenyap, disana berdiri Euclid yang memandang datar lawannya yang terkapar di lantai yang sudah menjadi kawah kecil dengan tubuh Zetsu yang mana sudah berlubang di bagian dada. Cairan hijau kental yang bukan darah perlahan keluar dari tubuh mati sosok bertopeng tersebut.

Namun, ketika Euclid mengira bila figur bertopeng ini mati, dia bisa kembali ke dimensi awalnya, dia salah besar. __Karena seketika itu pula, suara tepuk tangan terdengar membahana di dimensi yang hanya berisi Euclid dan Zetsu.

 _Prok! Prok! Prok!_

 _"...!"_

Tak ayal itu langsung membuat Euclid berbalik begitu menyadari suara tepukan itu berasal dari belakangnya.

Yang kemudian ketika Euclid berbalik, dia dihadapkan kembali pada sosok Zetsu yang tak terluka sedikitpun di depannya sana.

"Hihihihihi... Itu tadi sangat mengerikan, iblis-kun... Ah, klon buatanku kau rusakkan dengan mudahnya."

Apa yang dibilang Zetsu dengan klon miliknya yang dibunuh oleh Euclid memang benar. Euclid tak membunuh Zetsu melainkan dia hanya membunuh klon semata dimana klon Zetsu yang terbunuh dengan lubang di dadanya itu kemudian berubah menjadi tanah lalu melebur kemudian.

"Nah sekarang... Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengajakmu bicara tanpa harus menghajarmu ya?" Dengan memiringkan kepalanya, Zetsu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tuan-ku memintaku kemari untuk merekrutmu sebagai mata-mata untuk iblis tua gila yang sedang bertemu dengan dewa bodoh itu..."

Menjadi mata-mata untuk tuan Rizevim? Omong kosong macam apa yang diberikan sosok ini? Euclid itu sangat loyal kepada Rizevim.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!... Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang karena menawariku hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu; Tidak... Akan kupastikan kau mati disini!"

Jawaban dari Euclid disertai dengan pandangan tajam. Hal ini akan menakutkan jika saja ini melawan makhluk rendahan, tapi sekali lagi, Zetsu bukanlah mahkluk rendahan.

Zetsu justru tertawa...

"Loyalitasmu patut kupuji, iblis-kun... Hahahahahaha..." Lalu selepas tertawa, nada bicaranya berubah seoalah Zetsu adalah seorang bipolar. Nada serius dan berat terdengar terucap dari balik topeng spiral-nya. "Tapi tuan-ku sayangnya tak menerima penolakan apapun yang ada, Euclid Lucifuge... Tuan-ku sudah bicara bahwa dia ingin adik dari ratu kehancuran Underworld, Grayfia Lucifuge menjadi mata-mata untuknya. Dan sebagai anak buah yang baik, yaitu aku, aku akan mewujudkan hal itu meski dengan memaksamu sekalipun sang pengguna artificial Boosted gear palsu..."

Ucapan Zetsu yang menyinggung tentang sacred gear buatan yang meniru Boosted Gear membuat Euclid terbelalak. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu tentang itu? Boosted Gear buatan ini hanyalah dirinya dan tuan Rizevim selaku pembuat-nya saja yang tahu tentang ini!

"...Oh... Iblis-kun terkejut rupanya...~" nada bicara Zetsu berubah kembali. Kali ini dia terlihat bersuara dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil dengan menyatukan telapak tangan di depan. Lalu dengan perlahan, Zetsu kemudian menunjuk ke arah Euclid. Tangan yang digunakan menunjuk Zetsu kemudian bercahaya kehijauan bersinar terang lalu kemudian meredup yang menampakkan replika dari Boosted Gear dengan warna merah terang dan permata berwarna hijau cerah yang makin membuat Zetsu terkejut. "Sayangnya bukan hanya kau saja pengguna sacred gear buatan yang ada, Iblis-kun~... Saa... Mari kita mulai pertarungan-nya sekarang, iblis-kun. Karena hanya dengan mengalahkanku kau bisa keluar dari dimensi ini..."

Sesudah Zetsu berucap demikian, dia kemudian Menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul di hadapan Euclid dengan tinju yang siap bersarang di muka. Euclid yang segera tersadar langsung menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan berniat untuk menahan tinjuan dari musuhnya ini.

 _Baamm!_

Kuatnya tinjuan dari Zetsu lansung membuat si iblis terdorong ke belakang. Masih belum selesai dengan tinjuan pertama, dengan tumpuan kaki yang ada, Zetsu kembali melesat ke depan dan berniat adu pukulan dengan Euclid yang juga terlihat melesat ke arahnya.

 _Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!_

Tinju beradu tinju. Tendangan beradu tendangan dan semua itu terjadi sangat cepat seakan menjadi blur bagi mata manusia normal. Mereka masih beradu tinjuan biasa sebelum kemudian Euclid melapiskan energi Demonic di tangan kanan-nya dan memberikan pukulan yang mengarah ke arah wajah ketika ada pembukaan celah pada gaya bertarung Zetsu.

Tapi bagaimana Zetsu menghindari pukulan jab yang sangat cepat dari Euclid yang sulit untuk dihindari dari jarak dekat?

 _ **Penetrate!**_

Suara mekanik dari Boosted gear buatan milik Zetsu bergema dan inilah jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu tadi yang membuat Euclid harus tercengang bukan kepalang ketika tinjuan miliknya menembus kepala Zetsu kemudian.

 **Penetrate.**

Kemampuan milik Draig yang terbuka setelah Draig mengingat tentang sedikit kepingan memori hidup miliknya. Kemampuan yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh para pengguna Boosted gear terdahulu karena mereka tak tahu bagaimana cara membuka kepingan memori milik Draig.

Kemampuan untuk menembus segala jenis pertahanan yang ada dan Naruto sebagai tuan Zetsu membuat variasi dari kemampuan ini. Dia berpikir, jika Penetrate bisa digunakan pada serangan. Bagaimana efeknya jika menggunakan kemampuan ini pada tubuh itu sendiri? Dan hasil yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto saat pergi dari pertemuan para fraksi dan yang dipakai oleh Zetsu sekarang adalah hasilnya.

Setelah serangan Euclid hanya menembus kepala Zetsu semata, Zetsu kemudian memanfaatkan itu untuk menyarangkan pukulan keras pada wajah tampan Euclid.

 _Buaaaghhh!_

Sakit...

Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Euclid ketika pukulan Zetsu yang terlihat seperti pukulan biasa tanpa tambahan energi apapun mengenai wajahnya dan membuatnya harus terlempar cepat ke belakang menghantam dinding ruangan.

Melihat musuhnya menghantam dinding setelah terkena pukulan telak di wajah membuat Zetsu berteriak senang sembari melompat kecil.

"Yay...! Aku memukul wajah orang tampan. Ah... Entah mengapa ini membuatku senang...!"

Euclid yang tadi terhantam dinding ruangan kemudian meludahkan darah kotor dari mulutnya. Dia menatap marah Zetsu kemudian. Tangan kanannya kemudian terselimuti cahaya hijau dan replika Boosted gear sama seperti Zetsu muncul ditangan-nya.

 _ **Boost x5!**_

Suara mekanik sarung tangan menggema di ruangan yang berasal dari sacred gear buatan milik Euclid. Dengan penambahan kekuatan miliknya, dia kemudian menerjang ke arah Zetsu dengan cepat, sangat cepat jika bisa disebut. Lingkaraan sihir kebiruan tercipta di telapak tangan-nya yang berputar cepat. Dan ketika dia berjarak beberapa meter dari depan Zetsu, dia mengerem langkahnya dengan mengarahkan lingkaran sihir yang dia buat ke arah sosok bertopeng bipolar tersebut. Dari lingkaran sihir biru tersebut, ratusan kristal es padat runcing yang mana jika musuh terkena sedikit saja, dia dipastikan akan membeku dengan cepat.

 _ **Penetrate!**_

Dan Zetsu menjawab serangan Euclid dengan ini. Sama seperti tadi, serangan sihir Euclid hanya menembus Zetsu saja seperti membelah udara kosong.

Tapi serangan itu hanya serangan pembuka semata dari Euclid dimana dia kemudian muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Zetsu dimana dia mengincar titik buta yang ada setelah serangan kristal es baru saja berakhir dengan serangan baru dimana dia mengarahkan tangan ke bawah dan lingkaran sihir biru muncul kembali dan mengeluarkan es yang memperangkap Zetsu di dalam.

Euclid berpikir jika kemampuan aneh dari Boosted Gear replika yang dipakai sosok bertopeng ini hanyalah dapat digunakan pada interval jarak serangan pertama. Jika dia diserang dengan serangan kedua dimana dia pasti memadat, maka dia pasti akan terkena serangan tersebut.

Sungguh pemikiran yang baik dari Euclid ini harus pupus ketika dengan santai Zetsu sendiri berjalan keluar dari blok es padat yang memperangkap dirinya dengan pelan seolah dia menembus blok es padat tersebut.

"Sebuah strategi yang bagus dengan mengeluarkan serangan pembuka yang mengecohku seperti itu... Jika aku tadi membatalkan kemampuan menembus ini setelah serangan pengalihan tadi dapat dipastikan aku akan terkena telak tadi..." dengan beberapa langkah yang ada, Zetsu kemudian berbalik menghadap Euclid kembali. "Aku bisa sedikit mengerti kenapa tuan ingin iblis kecil sepertimu menjadi mata-mata untuk-nya... Nah, bergabunglah dengan-ku untuk melayani tuan dan bisa kupastikan kau akan dapat kekuatan lebih dari sekarang..."

"Siapa sebenar-nya tuan-mu itu? Aku tak berniat melayani orang yang bahkan hanya menyuruh orang lemah untuk merekrutku..."

"Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?..." balasan dari Zetsu terdengar dingin. "Kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku lemah?"

"Bukankah itu benar?... Kau hanyalah lemah dan trik menembusmu sudah ku-ketahui cara kerjanya dengan sangat singkat. Pasti ada interval waktu bukan untuk mempertahankan kemampuan itu dan untuk mengatasi kemampuan itu, aku harus menyerang secara beruntun secara terus menerus!" Euclid kembali mengambil posisi bertarung. Dengan ledakan Mana, Euclid membuat temperatur ruangan turun drastis dan lantai ruangan perlahan mulai membeku. "Kau akan mengunci pergerakanmu di ruangan yang menjadi es ini!"

"Pemikiran yang sangat hebat sekali, Iblis-kun..." Permata di sarung tangan artificial sacred gear milik Zetsu bersinar dan suara mekanik dari sarung tangan terdengar kemudian. "...Sayang sekali aku hanya dibekali dengan kemampuan Penetrate oleh tuan-ku, tapi untungnya dia telah mengajariku banyak hal juga." Zetsu menepukkan kedua tangan-nya ke depan dan tiga lingkaran sihir tercipta di belakangnya. Dari masing-masing lingkaran sihir yang ada, tiga buah naga kayu lumayan besar dengan naga kayu tersebut mengambil bentuk seperti naga cina dengan tiga corak warna berbeda di kepala mereka.

Inilah naga kayu elemen milik Zetsu dengan tiga elemen mengerikan yaitu api, listrik dan angin. Raungan terdengar dari masing-masing naga yang seolah mengatakan bahwa naga kayu itu hidup.

Melihat ketiga naga kayu milik Zetsu tak membuat Euclid gentar sedikit-pun. Dia bahkan makin menaikkan taraf kekuatan miliknya yang merupakan iblis kelas satan tingkat rendah dan mengakibatkan es semakin menutupi ruangan. Lalu dengan satu hentakan kaki, Euclid melesat maju.

Melihat sang musuh maju membuat Zetsu memberikan perintah pada naga elemen api dan naga dengan elemen angin maju dan membuka moncong mulutnya. Dari masing-masing mulut mereka kemudian menyemburkan api yang sangat panas dan angin yang terlihat seperti putaran tornado.

Dan apa yang terjadi ketika angin dan api digabungkan? Maka api akan menjadi semakin besar dan dua serangn naga kayu milik Zetsu kini berubah menjadi tornado api skala besar.

Serangan itu mengarah ke arah Euclid yang kemudian dengan cepat membentuk kubah lapis pertahanan dari es yang ada. Kemudian dia membentuk satu naga es dengan ukuran lebih besar yang dia lesatkan ke arah Zetsu.

Dan Zetsu menanggapi serangan Euclid dengan kembali mengeluarkan serangan api besar kembali yang menerjang naga es milik Euclid dan mencairkannya menjadi air bahkan es di ruangan besar tempat pertarungan juga ikut meleleh dan membanjiri ruangan ini.

Dan inilah memang rencana Euclid. Dengan membanjiri ruangan dengan air hingga sebatas kaki, dia berniat membekukan Zetsu yang terendam dalam genangan air tersebut.

Tapi sayangnya dia sedikit salah perhitungan. Dia tak memperhitungkan apa fungsi dari naga kayu dengan corak biru yang ada dan sebelum sempat dia melompat dari genangan air, dia kemudian terkena serangan listrik dalam tegangan besar!

 _Pzzzzrrrt! Pzzzzrt!_

 _Aaarghhh...!_

Dia terkena listrik yang tersalur dari genangan air yang dia bekukan. Kecepatan litrik mengalir di air itu sangat cepat karena listrik itu sendiri merupakan konduktor yang baik. Dengan memaksa untuk tetap sadar, dia melihat satu naga dengan corak biru yang dia tak sangka menguasai elemen listrik juga padahal itu seharusnya tidak mungkin. Karena sekuat apapun orang, dia tak akan pernah bisa menguasai sihir lebih dari dua macam dan itu mutlak di dunia ini. Jadi bagaimana caranya sosok bertopeng ini bisa menguasai tiga elemen sihir?

Zetsu yang melihat Euclid terkena serangan yang di hasilkan dari rencana-nya itu sendiri menyeringai. Dia tentu tak akan menyangka dia memiliki sihir dengan tiga elemen kan? Lalu dia juga tak menguapkan air agar Euclid terpancing dengan rencana yang Zetsu sudah kalkulasikan. Dan untuk Zetsu yang tidak terkena serangan-nya itu sendiri karena dia menggunakan kemampuan Penetrate tepat sebelum listrik disalurkan.

Euclid yang merasakan listrik tersebut mulai merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa. Dengan menambah intensitas listrik kembali, Zetsu memperbesar serangan-nya lalu menyebabkan Euclid ambruk dalam genangan air yang dia buat sendiri. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan dan dia hanya menatap ke arah Zetsu yang kini bertepuk tangan senang.

"...Wuhuuuu... Kau kalah iblis-kun..." tukas Zetsu sambil memasukkan kembali para naga elemen miliknya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Euclid kemudian. Dengan meyentuh tubuh Euclid, Zetsu kemudian menanamkan segel sihir khusus yang tak terlihat dan tak bisa dirasakan.

"Nah... Sekarang di tubuhmu sudah kupasang segel khusus buatan tuan-ku yang sangat cerdas, iblis-kun. Lewat segel ini, dia bisa melihat dan mendengar melalui dirimu. Kau akan jadi mata-mata terbaik untuknya dan kau tak akan bisa berbicara apapun tentang ini karena segel sihir ini akan mencegahmu mengatakan apapun dan mencegahmu untuk bunuh diri seandainya kau ingin bunuh diri untuk menjaga tuan iblis-mu yang akan jadi mainan nanti..."

Mendengar perkataan Zetsu membuat Euclid frustasi. Siapa sebenarnya tuan dari sosok ini dan bagaimana bisa ada segel sihir serumit ini di dunia ini yang fungsinya seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok ini? Dia ingin berteriak marah tapi lidahnya serasa kelu karena dia tak bisa menggerakkannya sekarang.

"...Ah... Satu hal lagi, iblis-kun. Aku tahu keinginanmu bertarung hanya kedok semata... Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi manusia bukan?"

"..!"

"Aku tahu semua tentang-mu, iblis-kun... Jadi aku akan mengatakan ini dengan pasti karena kuyakin kau akan tertarik... Tuan-ku bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia biasa dan kau bisa hidup normal. Bergabunglah denganku dan jika kau tertarik, kau bisa datang ke Kyoto tepat setelah acara pembukaan pertama dibuka untuk event besar yang ditunggu tuan-mu itu. Kau hanya perlu menjawab dan aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu. Jadi, putuskan apa keinginanmu dengan bijak, iblis-kun... Apa kau mau mati atau hidup dengan melayani tuan terhebat yang pernah ada." dengan pelan Zetsu kemudia berdiri dari posisi jongkok yang dia lakukan untuk menyentuh tubuh Euclid tadi. Dia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan ruang dimensi buatan kemudian berdistorsi.

"Jangan khawatir karena begitu kau kembali ke ruang dimensi asli, kau akan bisa bangun kembali dan kembali seperti biasa walau sedikit terlihat kepayahan dan pucat nanti."

 _ **Penetrate!**_

Suara mekanik dari Gauntlet buatan terdengar kembali dan tubuh Zetsu mulai terserap ke lantai.

"Aku berharap aku bisa punya kouhai nanti... Jadi sampai jumpa lagi, iblis-kun~"

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, tubh Zetsu tenggelam dengan sempurna dan menghilang bersamaan dengan kembalinya Euclid ke ruangan dimensi awal yang mana dia kemudian mencoba bangkit setelah itu.

Penawaran dari Zetsu sangat menarik hatinya dan Euclid tersenyum kemudian. Dalam pikirannya kini mulai teracuni dan dia mulai menggoyahkan loyalitasnya. Jika Zetsu saja sekuat itu bagaimana dengan tuannya? Keh... Sepertinya melayani tuan baru tidak buruk dengan imbalan yang memuaskan hatinya dan dia bisa selamat nanti.

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar dan dia kemudia melihat Rizevim keluar dari sana. Bersikap hormat seperti biasa, dia telah menentukan pilihan yang dia ambil.

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

Naruto duduk dengan santai di sebuah ruangan besar yang ada. Di ruangan ini ada sebuah meja melingkar besar dan banyak kursi di ruangan ini yang diisi oleh sekitar 32 orang yang berbeda-beda. Dia juga melihat wajah-wajah familiar yang ada di sini.

Pertemuan pertama antar peserta Battle Royal sudah dimulai. Masing-masing dari yang hadir di sini sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Kami-sama dan Naruto bisa melihat berbagai macam ekpresi dari mereka. Mereka dipanggil ke dimensi ruang pertemuan ini untuk mendapatkan penjelasan tambahan terkait pertarungan yang akan mereka semua jalani.

 **[...Peraturan pertama adalah kalian semua bertarung sampai ada yang tersisa terakhir. tak peduli bagaimana kalian semua menggunakan cara yang ada dan kekacauan aku tak peduli. Dan pertarungan akan dilakukan di dalam dimensi Underworld yang sangat besar dan tak terbatas yang dibuat memang untuk tujuan ini. Tugas pengawas hanyalah mengawasi agar para peserta tak melenceng dari jalur pertarungan yang ada. Ras yang kalah akan dihapus dan satu ras terakhir yang memenangkan pertempuran ini akan kuijinkan hidup dan mengembangkan ras yang dia wakili. Dan tentu saja, siapa yang menjadi pemenang terakhir akan mendapatkan satu permintaan untuk dikabulkan.]**

Sebuah suara tanpa kehadiran yang bersuara di ruangan ini yang menjelaskan peraturan simpel yang harus dituruti. Ini sangat mudah hingga peserta lain bisa terlihat beberapa menyeringai. Dengan peraturan ini, ada kemungkinan untuk berbuat kelicikan yang ada akan sangat besar.

 **[...Dan makhluk lain yang tak ada kaitannya dengan ini tak akan bisa melukai kalian. Kalian para peserta disini akan jadi makhluk semi imortal. Kalian tak bisa dilukai oleh mereka yang tak berkepentingan dalam pertarungan ini tapi kalian bisa dibunuh oleh sesama peserta yang ada. Peraturan lebih lanjut akan langsung dikirim ke kepala kalian... Jadi tunjukkan pada-Ku tekad kalian semua. Apa itu cukup untuk kalian bertahan hidup dan menyelamatkan ras kalian...]**

Ketika suara tersebut memudar, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan yang terpanggil ini memandang satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya mengamati satu sama lain.

Naruto kemudian menepuk tangannya, mencuri perhatian peserta lain.

"Well... Kurasa penjelasannya sudah selesai ya? Kalau begitu kita semua tinggal menunggu di pulangkan kembali dan tinggal memulai perang ini kan?~"

"Kau bicara santai sekali seolah kau sudah siap bertarung saja!" celetuk salah satu peserta dari ras Werewolf. Dia seorang pria umur 30 tahunan dengan rambut disisir ke belakang. Naruto tahu nama dari Werewolf ini adalah Logan.

Logan awalnya dia kira dirinya adalah mutan atau manusia yang bermutasi, tapi dia salah karena dia ternyata merupakan keturunan Werewolf kelas bangsawan.

"Mau tak mau, siap tidak siap kita sudah terpilih dan kita harus bertempur bukan?~" sebuah jawaban tenang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Atau tekadmu kurang kuat untuk bertarung sekarang pak tua?"

"Kau mencoba memprovokasiku anak muda?" dengan perlahan cakar adamatium keluar dari buku-buku jari Logan dan kekuatan besar menguar dari tubuhnya. "Atau aku harus menyobek wajah yang terdapat di balik topeng menggelikan itu?"

"Ini semua gila..." gumam sendiri Issei yang ada di ruangan ini pula.

"Seseorang sudah menantang monster..." tukas Murayama Rin dengan lirih. Dia tahu seperti apa mengerikannya orang bertopeng pemegang Boosted Gear itu dan dia tak tahu mengapa tapi aura berat dan menakutkan yang membuat bulu tengkuknya sedikit berdiri yang dikeluarkan orang yang menantang pemegang kaisar naga merah itu sangat kuat.

Sedang Vali hanya menyeringai saja melihat tenangnya sang lawan dalam tekanan kekuatan sebesar ini. Sedang yang lain terlihat ada yang saling pandang dengan rekan mereka atau saling bergumam satu sama lain.

"Oh~... Kenapa kalian tak langsung bertempur saja sekarang dan biarkan aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik?~"

Naruto kemudian menolehkan wajahnya melihat Rizevim yang baru saja bicara. "Ara~... Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang bertarung saja kakek tua?" ejek Naruto dengan memberi senyuman mata. "Atau kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bertarung hingga harus mempermainkan orang lain untuk melakukan apa yang kau mau sebelum akhirnya melakukan serangan akhir?"

"Hohohoho... Ucapan yang sangat berani sekali kau padaku~"

"Well... Apa memangnya yang harus ditakutkan dari orang tua bangkotan sepertimu?~"

"Yang kau sebut orang tua ini masih bisa menendang bokongmu, anak sombong...~" Rizevim berujar dengan riang tapi disertai dengan aura haus darah. Melihat sang kakek atau mantan kakek-nya ini bersikap riang malah membuat Vali sang cucu yang sangat membenci Rizevim ini menggertakkan gigi menahan marah. Jika bukan karena ini masih pertemuan dan pertarungan dilarang disini, dia sudah dipastikan akan menghajar dan membunuh orang yang membuatnya hidup sengsara ini.

"Kau berani mengabaikanku?!" dengan marah, Logan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Cakar adamatium dia arahkan ke wajah Naruto yang kini memandang dingin. "Jika bukan karena pertarungan masih dilarang dalam pertemuan pertama ini, aku bisa pastikan kau sudah tamat..."

Namun ucapan Logan tak membuat Naruto panik. Dia hanya berujar kata-kata singkat. "Singkirkan tanganmu dari kerahku sekarang juga, pak tua..." dengan mata yang berubah menjadi mata reptil, nada yang barusan Naruto gunakan juga memberat.

Seekor naga cukup untuk menakuti makhluk lain hanya dengan intimidasi yang dia punya. Mereka merupakan ras kuat yang sangat ditakuti di pertarungan ini dan Logan tak mengira akan berhadapan dengan salah satu naga yang ada.

Hanya dengan ucapan dan perubahan pada mata-nya cukup untuk membuat Logan dan beberapa yang lain bergidik ngeri. Logan sendiri langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Salah seorang yang berjubah dengan perawakan tubuh besar menyeringai melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto. Dan Rizevim yang melihat Naruto melihatnya justru sebagai objek baru untuk dimainkan.

Tapi... sayangnya semuanya harus berakhir ketika semua orang bersinar dan mereka tahu mereka akan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Dengan ucapan singkat sebelum pergi, Naruto berkata dengan nada dingin menambahkan kata-katanya lagi tadi...

"Akan kubunuh kalian semua~... Jadi tunggulah giliran kalian masing-masing nanti." tukas Naruto sebelum semuanya menghilang kemudian...

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Maaf baru bisa update. Baru bisa ngetik soalnya.**_

 _ **Well... Masalah baru sudah dimuat dan kuharap setidaknya chapter ini bisa sedikit membuat para pembaca puas meskipun aku tidak yakin.**_

 _ **Dan karakter satu lagi serta jumlah orang yang berpatisipasi dalam pertarungan ini terkonfirmasi. 32 orang dan hanya ada satu pemenang saja. Walau mungkin saja ada kemungkinan bug pada system dan Kami-sama membuat jumlahnya bertambah kan makin menarik. Karakterlain akan diperkenalkan secara perlahan.**_

 _ **Dan ya... Logan dari seri X-Men aku ubah menjadi seorang Werewolf dengan kekuatan yang keren nanti.**_

 _ **Tolong berikan jejak kalian berupa saran atu review atau flame untuk chapter ini. Aku akan menghargai itu semua. Dan terima kasih sudah menantikan fic ini pembaca sekalian. Arigatou...**_


	10. Red 10

_**[Bagian 1]**_

Apa itu keajaiban?

Tak pernah ada yang bisa menjelaskan secara spesifik definisi tersebut. Sama halnya dengan kata cinta, bagiku, keajaiban adalah kata yang tak terdefinisi secara resmi dalam kamus kata kumiliki.

Aku tak percaya akan keajaiban, tidak ketika sampai sekarang aku hidup dengan menempa jalan hidupku sampai sekarang. Dan aku kesulitan mempercayai keajaiban semenjak aku selamat dari neraka mengerikan itu.

Aku selama ini hidup dengan menempuh jalanku sendiri bukan? Aku bahkan memanipulasi banyak hal untuk bisa sampai di sini sekarang. Aturan baku yang ku-punya adalah manipulasi para makhluk supernaturalah sebanyak mungkin dan manfaatkanlah mereka lalu bunuh saja mereka. Lalu jika seperti itu apa ada yang berpikir aku memanipulasi orang yang berada di dekatku? Untuk Ophis, Draig dan Asia, tidak! Aku tak memanipulasi mereka, aku menyayangi mereka semua dan aku sudah punya rencanaku sendiri akan masa depanku dengan mereka.

Hilir mudik pejalan kaki yang mana semuanya adalah para iblis terlihat di mataku. Aku kemudian tersenyum ketika mendengar laporan Zetsu padaku kemarin.

Aku tahu ada begitu banyak wakil di Battle Royal yang kekuatannya tak bisa dianggap remeh dan aku tahu itu... Tapi ada diantara mereka semua, 32 wakil, ada beberapa yang masuk dalam daftar yang sangat berpotensi yang nantinya akan menentukan jalan pertarungan di Battle Royal ini. Aku sudah hampir mendapatkan satu informan dari salah satu yang berbahaya di perang ini, Rizevim, yaitu Euclid Lucifuge adik dari Grayfia Lucifuge. Dan aku pasti mendapatkannya karena tawaran milikku tentu tak bisa dia tolak kan? Aku menawarkan tawaran itu tentu setelah laporan dari Zetsu tentangnya sudah kuperiksa dan kupikirkan matang-matang. Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajahku.

Tak pernah kusangka ada iblis yang begitu ingin menjadi manusi karena dia ingin menua dan hidup dengan normal. Keinginan yang sangat naif namun aku bisa menerimanya. Ternyata memasukkan sihir kuno untuk melihat ingatan seseorang bahkan dewa sekalipun tanpa diketahui pada Zetsu sangat berguna sekali ya...

 **"Dan seperti biasa kau selalu berpikir matang seperti biasanya. Selalu ada rencana B kan kalau kau gagal mendapatkan iblis itu secara sukarela?"**

Suara Draig menggema di kepalaku dengan jelas.

"Tentu saja selalu ada rencana cadangan yang siap kulakukan jika ada rencana gagal..." aku menjawab Draig dengan mantap. "Tak seperti masa lalu dimana aku mengalami banyak kegagalan untuk belajar dan menyusun sesuatu ketika masih belajar darimu, kali ini semua rencanaku harus berjalan mulus"

 **"Yah... Kalau soal taktik dan strategi kau sangat menakutkan untuk sekarang, Naruto... Tak seperti saat kau masih belajar di bawahku..."**

"Kau pikir aku sampai disini karena apa?" Aku melihat telapak tanganku sendiri yang kanan yang kuangkat. "Trial and Error. Aku terus mencoba dan mencoba tak peduli resiko apapun kala itu, ditambah dengan pelatihan milikmu yang sangat berat dan berbagai pembelajaran sihir kuno... Haahh... Entah mengapa aku bisa melalui itu semua..."

 **"Dan belum pernah ada manusia di jaman sekarang yang bisa melalui itu semua kecuali dirimu kurasa..."**

Aku tersenyum. "Kau salah..." aku menjawab kemudian. "Kau tak pernah ingat betapa luasnya dunia dimensi ini atau bumi? Kau hanya menemukan satu permata saja yang terkubur diantara lumpur yang ada yang mana kebetulan permata itu ternyata menjadi Host-mu sekarang... Masih banyak lagi permata yang bagus yang ada di dunia ini yang masih terendam dan belum terjamah oleh tangan kotor mereka, para makhluk supernatural menjijikkan itu."

 **"Hohohoho... Dendam yang masih tersisa di hatimu ini sangat mengerikan ya? Kau lupa kau sudah jadi salah satu dari makhluk menjijikkan yang baru kau sebut? Naga termasuk dalam makhluk supernatural dan mitos serta legenda bukan?"** Draig mencibir dengan kata-kata sarkas yang tak bisa kuhindari.

"Cih...!" dengusku kemudian yang disambut tawa terbahak-bahak Draig. Ya, terus saja menertawakan dan menyudutkanku seperti ini naga tua! Jika tubuhmu masih ada, sudah kutendang bokong bersisikmu itu. "Itu tak penting lagi sekarang, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya agar para manusia yaitu Rin dan si setengah iblis, Vali yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi manusia itu menang, Draig... Selain itu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tetap hidup meski mereka menang."

 **"Kau seakan menantang peraturan dari Kami-sama, Naruto"**

"Benarkah? aku tak menentangnya jika Kami-sama tak tahu tentang keinginanku, Draig." dengan pelan sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutku. "Aku tahu betul Kami-sama pasti sudah tahu apa rencanaku dan kenapa aku tak dihentikan jika begitu? Pertanyaan ini terus mengusik diriku sendiri,Draig. Harusnya aku kena hukuman karena mencari cara yang menentang peraturan mutlak-Nya. Tapi kenapa aku dibiarkan? Aku tak tahu. Aku adalah Saint atau Demon? Aku tak tahu..." aku menggengam tangaku yang terbuka secara perlahan. "Tapi aku tahu masih ada takdir yang harus kupenuhi dan aku akan melakannya lalu hidup dengan tenang bersama Ophis, Asia dan dirimu sebagai satu keluarga utuh..."

Draig terdiam tak lekas membalas ucapanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang dan setelah hening beberapa saat dia berkata singkat saja kepadaku.

 **"Selalu menjadi bocah naif bagaimanapun kuatnya dirimu..."**

Dan setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia kemudian diam dan tak berkata apapun lagi, meninggalkanku yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku melihat iblis yang hilir mudik berjalan.

Battle Royal bahkan sudah dimulai, kami semua yang ikut di dalam pertempuran yang menentukan nasib setiap ras ini menjadi makhluk semi immortal, sesuatu yang mana kami tak akan bisa dibunuh oleh mereka yang bukan termasuk dalam ranah pertempuran yang ada.

Dan sudah genap dua minggu sesudah pertemuan pertama saja, sudah terjadi kegemparan besar-besaran di dunia supernatural... Sigh... Ini menyebalkan. Dan selama dua minggu setelahnya pertemuan pertama itu, belum ada bentrokan pertama sama sekali. Sepertinya para peserta lain masih mempersiapkan baik-baik rencana mereka dalam menghadapi pertarungan ini ya...

Setiap ras yang mendengar ini menjadi kalang kabut. Mereka bahkan tak bisa menyangka bahwa Kami-sama akan berbuat seperti ini, bahkan malaikat-pun tidak menyangka hal ini.

Mau bagaimana-pun cerdasnya kita, kita tak akan bisa paham selamanya kan dengan jalan pikiran Kami-sama yang Agung?

Beberapa pemimpin yang tak percaya akan hal ini mencoba mengonfirmasi hal ini, tapi pada siapa mereka akan mengonfirmasikan hal ini? Pada para peserta? Para peserta bahkan dilarang memberitahukan detail pertempuran ini pada yang bukan ikut serta. Kami bahkan hanya bisa memberitahu bahwa kami ikut dalam pertempuran gila ini untuk menentukan nasib ras yang ada dan sisanya... Tak ada yang boleh dikatakan. Bahkan walau kami dipaksa sekalipun, kami tak akan bisa bicara karena ini sudah peraturan juga. Namun ada beberapa hal yang bisa diberitahukan juga sih seperti kami menjadi semi-immortal dan hanya bisa dibunuh sesama peserta saja.

"Sudah dimulai ya?..."

Suara lembut Ophis masuk ke pendengaranku yang mana aku menoleh kepadanya dimana dia datang dari celah dimensi. Dia tampil bukan sebagai wujud anak kecil, tapi wujud asli remaja yang dia miliki, berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sampingku mengamati kota dunia bawah Underworld terbesar, Lilith, yang diambil dari nama istri Lucifer dari sebuah gedung tertinggi yang ada di sini.

Gedung ini sangat tinggi, mungkin berisi lantai 90 atau lebih, aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi dari sini aku bisa melihat aktivitas para penduduk bawah yang jika dilihat sekilas mereka semua tak ubahnya seperti para manusia.

Aku setidaknya bersyukur gelaran ini tak diadakan di dunia manusia. Yah setidaknya manusia yang tidak tahu apapun tak harus kalang kabut dan panik berbeda dengan para makhluk supernatural yang kini kalang kabut tak jelas seperti sekarang.

"Yah... Semua sudah dimulai akhirnya..." aku menjawab kepada Ophis yang duduk di sampingku. Seperti biasa, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ophis?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau tahu kan maksudku? Bagaimana dengan kalian para pengawas yang ada? Sudah bertemu satu sama lain?"

"Jangan tanya hal yang menyebalkan saat kita berdua, Naruto..." tukas Ophis. "Sangat menyebalkan bertemu dengan naga merah tua yang ternyata memang tua itu juga menyebalkan dan esentrik dengan si naga penghancur yang ternyata justru bertingkah tergila-gila dengan makanan manis... Rasanya aku sendiri yang normal saat kami semua bertemu untuk pertama kali secara damai..."

"Eh... Bukannya itu menarik? Kau kan bertemu dengan sesama penyuka manis juga?" aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi mungkin seru juga jika sampai bertemu dengan naga Great Red itu, aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa dia..."

"Aku melarangmu bertemu dengannya! Kau akan jadi menyebalkan jika bertemu dengannya, Naru... Kalian berdua mirip dan aku tak mau kalian berbuat kejahilan di waktu yang serius seperti ini!"

"Ha'i... Ha'i Ojou-sama..." aku masih tertawa kecil. Ophis yang melihatku tertawa memberikan tatapan imut dan menggemaskan. Aku mengabaikan tatapan imutnya dan kembali melihat ke depan sana. Di sana, jauh di bagian barat, aku melihat asap tebal baru saja tercipta. "Ow... Bentrokan pertama sudah dimulai ya?"

"Kau bisa melihat siapa yang bertarung disana, Naru?"

Mata nagaku kemudian melihat jauh ke arah ledakan besar di sana. Yah... Dengan mata naga ini aku bisa melihat jarak jauh dengan sangat jelas sekali. Dan ketika melihat siapa yang bertarung, aku langsung mengeluarkan nafas lelah. Kok rasanya anak mesum yang baru jadi iblis itu sial sekali ya? Dan tunggu sebentar, melihat lawannya yang ada di sana, dia terlihat melawan seorang Dwarf atau kurcaci kerdil... Wah... Untungnya dia tidak melawan para peringkat atas yang ada...

"Bocah pion Gremory yang sedang melawan seorang Dwarf... Astaga, kesialan bocah maniak payudara itu terkesan sedikit berlebihan."

"Dia melawan Dwarf yang mana?

"Pengawal pangeran Dwarf, Ariele... Pangeran dan pengawalnya menjadi wakil dalam Battle Royal yang ada kan?"

"Iblis itu akan mati dini..." Ophis berujar dengan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahuku. "Melawan pembuat pusaka para dewa... Dwarf adalah salah satu ras yang tak bisa diremehkan..."

"Entahlah..." Aku kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku kepada dewi naga ini... "Kau mau melihatnya bersamaku?"

"Aku tak menolaknya jika harus melihat sesuatu yang menarik jika bersama naga yang tampan bukan?" Ophis tertawa kecil dan aku memutar mata bosan. Dia kemudian menerima uluran tanganku dan aku membantunya berdiri.

"Sebuah godaan yang bagus Ophis"

"Itu bukan godaan, itu kenyataan kok" senyum Ophis. Aku yang melihatnya tersenyum tak kuasa untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Lingkaran distorsi sihir perpindahan tercipta di bawah kaki kami dan kami kemudian pergi dari sana.

Mengamati bentrokan pertama secara resmi akan menyenangkan pastinya.

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

Serangan listrik itu mengarah dengan sangat cepat ke arah pria kerdil yang membawa sebuah palu godam besar disana yang jika dilihat sekilas itu tak selaras dengan perkiraan bahwa orang kerdil yang akan terkena serangan listrik yang keluar dari tombak Halberd itu mampu mengangkat palu godam itu untuk menahan serangan listrik yang datang mengarah kepadanya.

Pertempuran pertama ini terjadi dalam hutan familiar dimana pria kerdil itu awalnya mencari bahan untuk membuat pusaka baru untuknya dalam menghadapi gelaran pertarungan mematikan yang menentukan nasib ras mereka. Tapi dia tak menyangka jika dia akan bertemu dengan salah satu wakil juga disini. Wakil dari para iblis yang sudah dia ketahui siapa ini berdasarkan dari informasi yang ada.

Hyoudou Issei.

Nama dari remaja yang baru-baru ini menjadi iblis dan dirumorkan sudah bisa menahan serangan pembantai dari pasukan malaikat jatuh Kokabiel. Sebuah pencapaian yang sangat bagus untuknya yang merupakan iblis baru.

Dan pria kerdil yang termasuk dalam ras Dwarf atau kurcaci itu kemudian menngayunkan palu godamnya yang besar dan berwarna silver mengkilap. Mematahkan segala logika yang ada dimana seharusnya pria kerdil yang tingginya tak lebih dari setengah badan orang dewasa itu dengan mudahnya mengayunkan palunya, palu silver yang harusnya menjadi pengantar listrik yang baik dan justru berbahaya jika digunakan untuk menangkis serangan berbasis petir dengan intensitas listrik tinggi seperti itu, tapi sekali lagi itu terbantahkan dimana palu itu justru mementalkan serangan listrik itu ke udara.

Ras Dwarf terkenal di dunia supernatural sebagai penempa senjata pusaka dewa dewi yang ada. Mereka merupakan penempa terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia supernatural dan mereka banyak dicari untuk dipinta atau dipaksa membuatkan senjata oleh para makhluk supernatural.

Hal seperti pemaksaan itulah yang menyebabkan para Dwarf mulai menghilang satu persatu dan sulit ditemui kembali dan itu terjadi karena Raja Dwarf yang memang memerintahkan untuk rasnya bersembunyi dari dunia ini tak tak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di dunia supernatural agar rasnya tak mengalami pemaksaan untuk membuat senjata pusaka lagi.

Tapi, hal itu kemudian sedikit berubah ketika pangeran mereka dan wakilnya mendapatkan kesempatan dari Kami-sama untuk ikut gelaran pertarungan yang ada yang mana ini nanti bisa membuat ras mereka kembali berjaya dan hidup tenang tanpa paksaan dari manapun.

Ariele, sang Dwarf tersebut mementalkan serangan listrik yang diarahkan Hyoudou Issei dengan begitu mudahnya tadi. Lalu dengan memutar palu godamnya sebentar di udara, dia mengayunkan palu godamnya ke arah tanah.

Dan gempa terjadi kemudian. Gempa hebat yang memaksa Issei yang berada dalam balutan armor Balance Breaker miliknya harus melompat ke udara.

Bagaimana ceritanya mereka berdua bisa bertarung?

Awalnya sang Dwarf dengan jenggot lebat dan berkelamin laki-laki itu sudah dikatakan tadi berniat mencari bahan untuk membuat pusaka baru bukan? Kebetulan saja dia bertemu dengan Issei yang berada juga secara kebetulan di hutan Familiar untuk mencari Familiar bersama dengan ketua klub ORC beserta anggota mereka.

Tentu saja melihat ada salah satu wakil yang kelihatan lemah harus disingkirkan sebelum dia menjadi menyusahkan bukan nantinya? Dan itulah memang pikiran dari Dwarf ini.

Ariele tak takut dengan para Maou karena sekarang dia makhluk semi-immortal yang mana dia tak bisa dibunuh oleh mereka yang bukan peserta yang ada.

"Buchou, semuanya! Larilah dari sini!" teriak Issei yang masih berada di atas.

"Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu, Issei!" teriak Rias. Dia berada di jarak aman pertarungan mereka yang mana dia bersama yang lainnya memang berada di sini atas permintaan Issei, budaknya.

"Jangan bodoh!" bentak Issei kemudian. "Kalian tak akan bisa melakukan apapun saat ini!"

"Tapi Issei! Kami tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian menghadapinya! Dia bukan tandinganmu!"

"Karena itu aku minta kalian semua pergi dari sini!" teriak Issei kembali sambil menapak tanah. Dia berdiri di depan hingga hanya punggung miliknya saja yang terlihat oleh rekannya. "Ini adalah pertarungan yang mana kalian tak terlibat di dalamnya! Sudah kukatakan bukan, dia Battle Royal kalian tak akan pernah bisa membunuh mereka yang merupakan peserta" dia menoleh ke belakang. "Karena itu tolong aku dengan menjauh dari sini dan biarkan aku menahannya untuk saat ini"

"Issei..." gumam Rias kemudian.

"Kata-kata yang sangat menyentuh dari seorang mantan manusia..." Ariele ikut bicara kemudian. Dengan menjentikkan jarinya, kubah besar transparan tercipta yang kemudian mengurung Issei di dalamnya beserta dirinya dan kubah transparan itu terus melebar ke belakang memaksa Rias dan budaknya terbang ke belakang. Mereka berteriak memanggil rekan mereka yang kini memandang sekitar kubah tersebut dengan geram.

"Aku tak berniat bermain dengan mereka, iblis kecil yang mengira dirinya itu kuat, iblis muda... Aku hanya berniat bertarung dan membunuhmu di sini sebelum kau menjadi masalah di kemudian hari..." Ariele berujar dengan tenang. Dia kemudian memandang dingin ke arah Issei yang kini memandang tajam kepadanya. Sangat tajam dan marah.

Membunuh dirinya? Jangan bercanda! Issei masih punya impian yang ingin diwujudkan dan dia tak akan mudah terbunuh begitu saja!

"Kau bermulut besar pak tua!" tombak di tangan Issei dia eratkan pegangannya dan membentuk kuda-kuda dengan mengarahkan ujung tombak ke depan. Percikan listrik menguar dari tombaknya.

Inilah Issei yang sedang dalam mode serius!

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan apa benar aku hanya bermulut besar, pemilik sacred gear dengan jiwa Kirin..." tukas Ariele yang juga melakukan kuda-kuda miliknya.

Waktu serasa berhenti, dan dengan satu gerakan pembuka Ariele, si Dwarf tersebut melakukan serangannya sebagai permulaan dengan melemparkan palu godamnya ke arah Issei. Sangat cepat dan Issei menghindari lemparan palu itu dengan menghindar ke samping. Dia berniat akan maju ke depan, namun dia terhenti ketika dia melihat palu godam milik Dwarf itu terhubung dengan sebuah rantai yang menarik palu godam itu untuk mengincarnya dari belakang. Hal itu dihindari Issei dengan melompat memutar ke belakang dan dia kemudian melemparkan tombak listrik miliknya ke arah Dwarf yang sudah memegang kembali palunya itu.

Lemparan tombak dengan elemen listrik itu sangat cepat, jauh lebih cepat dari lesatan peluru. Tapi itu masih dihindari oleh Ariele dengan memukul tombak itu hingga itu terpental ke atas.

Tapi itu merupakan bagian serangan Issei karena ketika tombak itu dipentalkan, di belakangnya sudah mengikuti satu tombak biru yanng terbuat dari petir juga.

Serangan yang membuat sang pengawal Dwarf dari pangeran Dwarf tersebut membulatkan mata dan kemudian serangan itu tepat mengenai dada dari sang Dwarf.

Tapi apakah sang Dwarf terluka?

Jawabanya tentu saja tidak. Malah yang terlihat di sana adalah Dwarf tersebut memakai sebuah armor berwarna emas yang Issei tahu itulah penyebab bagaimana serangannya bisa tidak mempan.

"Hohohoho... Serangan yang bagus. Kau malah jadi kuat dari rumor yang kudengar ya?"

Pertanyaan itu bernada seolah mengejek iblis muda yang kini mengertakkan giginya dari balik helm armornya. "Aku belum selesai, bajingan!" teriak Issei dan melesat maju ke depan. Tombaknya dia tusukkan ke arah Dwarf yang berpakaian armor emas ini.

Issei itu memang hanya baru jadi iblis baru-baru saja, tapi selepas dia datang dari pertemuan pertama Battle Royal dia langsung memberitahu Rias yang mana langsung memberitahu para Maou yang ada dan langsung kalang kabut mendengarnya. Dia bahkan kemudian selama dua minggu ini langsung dilatih oleh Maou sendiri untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dan tentu saja dia menjalani latihan yang sangat-sangat berat tapi itu terbayar lunas saat ini.

Ariele menangkis tusukan tombak Issei dengan palunya, mereka kemudian saling menyerang dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Issei menusukkan tomabk dengan cepat sementara Ariele menghadang dengan palunya dan juga sesekali mengayunkan palunya untuk menyerang. Sungguh kecepatan mereka beradu senjata seperti layaknya mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan itu.

Tapi masih ada satu kelemahan yang Issei ketahui. menggunakan palu seberat itu pasti ada batasnya dan benar saja, gerakan Ariele semakin melambat dan Issei semakin cepat, dengan satu gerakan tusukan pada celah yang ada, Issei mengirimkan Ariele ke belakang dengan dorongan kuat yang membuat si Dwarf itu berguling di tanah sebelum menghantam salah satu pohon. Dan masih belum cukup dengan itu, Issei kemudian mengalirkan listriknya dalam jumlah sangat besar ke arah tombak di genggaman tangannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Dwarf yang kemudian menangkisnya dengan melemparkan palu miliknya ke arah datangnya tombak itu dan kemudian tabrakan dari dua senjata itu kemudian meledak, menciptakan asap dari debuan yang ada.

"Yare... Yare... Palu godamku ternyata harus hancur ya..." Ariele berujar dengan santai kepada Issei di depannya yang kini kembali membuat tombak halberd dari petir.

"Kali ini kau yang akan mati, pak tua kerdil..." Issei menyiapkan kembali kuda-kudanya.

"Mulutmu tajam juga ternyata bocah..." Ariele berujar santai. "Sayang sekali palu prototype dari senjata pusaka yang ada itu harus hancur ya... Maa, itu tidak masalah karena aku nanti bisa membuatnya lagi, lagipula..." dia menjeda ucapannya dan kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di sampingnya. Dwarf laki-laki itu kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lingkaran sihir itu dan menarik sebuah busur panah warna emas yang terlihat sangat indah di sana. Busur panah yang merupakan salah satu pusaka yang dia buat yang mana busur ini dia buat dengan bahan terbaik yang ada. "Kita lihat sekarang, apa pemanah bisa menang melawan seorang penombak?" ujarnya.

Dan dengan satu hentakan, Ariele kemudian melompat ke belakang dan menarik busur panahnya. Tiga panah tercipta dan dilesatkan ke arah Issei. Panah itu berwarna silver dan bersinar dan itu kemudian dilepaskan dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan sebuah peluru.

Issei yang melihat panah itu datang kemudian mengutuk serapah, dia petarung jarak dekat dan kini harus bertarung dengan seorang petarung yang bertarung dengan jarak jauh? Otaknya berputar mencari cara sembari dia menangkis panah yang datang yang rasanya semakin banyak saja mengarah kepadanya.

"Cih... Ini menyusahkan!" guman Issei. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah menghindari panah panah ini sembari maju ke depan! Dan dengan itu, Issei melesat maju.

' _Dia sudah tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara menghadapi pemanah hanya menerjang maju huh?'_ batin Ariele kemudian. ' _tapi bagaimana caramu menhadapi ini huh?!'_ menarik senar busurnya, sebuah panah tercipta yang kali ini bukan berwarna silver tapi berwarna biru.

"Million Rain!..." teriak Ariele melepaskan satu anak panah yang kemudian meledak dan memunculkan ribuan anak panah lainnya.

Melihat itu, bukannya berhenti, Issei malah makin maju menerjang ribuan anak panah biru itu. Satu tangan dia arahkan ke depan. ' _Kirin-sama, bantu aku!'_ batin Issei. Seakan menjawab balasan dari Host-nya sebuah lingkaran sihir biru muncul di depannya dan menciptakan pelindung seperti sebuah tameng bundar yang memercikkan percikan listrik. Itu membuat panah yang datang terlihat hanya memental seperti penghapus yang dilemparkan ke tembok ketika panah itu beradu dengan temeng listrik milik Issei.

"Pintar, menggunakan tameng untuk menahan panah sambil terus maju,..." tukas Ariele, "Tapi, semua berakhir di sini." Panah berwarna hijau mucuk kembali di busur Dwarf itu dan dia menembakkannya ke atas, "Kau mungkin bisa menahan panah yang datang ke depanmu dengan tameng, tapi bagaimana dengan yang datang dari atas?"

Panah hijau yang dilesatkan oleh Ariele ke atas meledak dan itu memuntahkan ribuan hujan panah yang turun ke bawah bagai air hujan.

Melihat itu membuat Issei panik, dia masih menghadapi serangan panah dari depan, tapi bersamaan dengan itu, panah dari atas mengincar dirinya!

 **"Bocah bodoh gunakan armor kedua-ku untuk menahan serangan dua arah ini!"**

Suara dari Kirin menggema di kepala Issei yang langsung dengan sigap mengerem lajunya dan mengeluarkan percikan listrik hebat. Merubah armor yang dimilikinya menjadi lebih gemuk dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Inilah keistimewaan dari Balance Breaker Rodius milik Issei, armor miliknya tak hanya satu tapi ada tiga yang masing masing punya kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Armor kedua ini mengorbankan kecepatan yang ada namun lebih menekankan pada pertahanan dan Issei masih berusaha untuk menguasai armor ini. Dia belum bisa membuka armor ketiga karena kemampuannya belum mencukupi.

Hujan panah dari atas itu mengenai Issei di bawah dan meledak, membuat tanah bergemuruh dan asap debu bertebangan. Ketika asap debu hasil dari serangan panah itu menghilang, terlihat Issei masih berada di sana dengan menggenggam tombak. Armor zaman Edo miliknya terlihat menebal dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sempurna ditambah percikan listrik yang keluar berwarna sedikit merah yang terlihat menjadikan Issei seperti dewa petir saja.

"Armor dengan pertahanan yang sangat baik sekali. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah saat pangeran bertarung melawan pengguna armor itu sebelummu karena pengguna sacred gear itu memaksa salah satu rakyat kami untuk membuatkannya senjata. Armor dengan ketahanan tinggi yang mengorbankan kecepatan ini memang menyusahkan kami waktu itu karena banyak pusaka kami yang tak mempan membuat armor itu hancur..." puji Ariele kemudian. Namun tanggapan Issei hanya diam dan dia kembali bersedia untuk maju lagi. "Kami saat itu kesulitan menangani pengguna armor itu, tapi kami akhirnya bisa membunuhnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang membunuhnya saat itu?" menarik busur panahnya lagi, sebuah anak panah emas dengan ujung berbentuk seperti mata bor tercipta.

"Sebuah anak panah dengan mata bor emas yang mengerikan inilah yang berhasil membunuhnya dan tepat mengenai jantungnya" seringai tercipta di wajah Ariele

"!"

"...Dan akulah juga pembunuhnya,"

 **"Bocah, hindari panah itu!"**

Baru saja Ariele berniat melepaskan panah itu, dia tiba-tiba menhilangkan panah itu dan kemudian berbalik. "Kurasa ini hari keberuntunganmu, iblis. Pangeranku baru saja memanggilku dan sebagai pengawal yang baik aku harus segera datang menemuinya..."

"Kau berniat lari?!"

"Tentu saja sebenarnya tidak. Malah aku berniat membunuhmu lansung kalau bisa agar pihak iblis kehilangan salah satu wakilnya dan membuat peluang menang mereka makin tipis. Tapi rasanya membunuhmu yang sekarang atau nanti juga percuma..." Ariele menoleh kemudian. "Kau lemah, iblis"

Perkataan itu membuat Issei marah dan dia lansung melemparkan tombaknya dengan sangat cepat mengincar Dwarf sombong itu, tapi belum sempat itu mengenai kepala si kurcaci itu, dia sudah menghilang lebih dahulu dalam lingkaran sihir yang membuat Issei kemudian berteriak marah.

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

"Sayang sekali tak ada yang terbunuh kali ini..." aku bergumam pelan ketika menyaksikan Dwarf itu pergi dari hadapan Issei.

"Membosankan sekali jika tak ada yang terbunuh..." balas Ophis sambil menguap kecil. Kami berada di tebing yang berada di salah satu bukit di Underworld yang mana kami bisa melihat pertarungan pertama tadi dimulai.

"Oi, oi, kau memang sadis ya? Seharusnya kau senang bukan melihat mereka berdua kembali pulang dengan selamat ke ras-nya masing-masing."

"Kurasa kau yang tak waras yang berkata seperti itu padahal aslinya kau juga berharap salah satu mati kan, Naru?" balas Ophis sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku kemudian hanya tertawa kecil saja mendengarnya.

Yah tak bisa dipungkiri akau juga ingin melihat ada salah satu dulu yang mati. Kukira tadi bahkan aku berniat untuk menyelamatkan bocah mesum itu yang nantinya berguna sebagai pion untukku, tapi ternyata aku tak harus turun tangan ya...

"Tapi, tak kukira Dwarf punya pusaka seperti tadi. Kurasa tadi bahkan masih belum sepenuhnya Dwarf itu mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Busur panah itu bahkan masih tersegel kekuatannya. Aku bisa merasakan itu..."

"Kau menginginkan pusaka tadi?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Ophis dan tersenyum kemudian. "Kurasa tidak..." jawabku. "Jika senjata pengawal saja seperti itu aku malah akan tertarik dengan senjata milik pangeran Dwarf-nya malah... Apa senjata itu lebih kuat dari tombak Gungnir milik Odin atau Master Bolt milik Zeus kita tidak tahu bukan?"

"Kau serakah, Naru..."

"Ahahahaha..." tawaku kemudian sambil menggaruk kepala belakang yang tak gatal. "Kalau tak sedikit serakah aku bukan pengkoleksi namanya. Tujuanku yang kedua di perang ini adalah mengkoleksi semua senjata milik para peserta yang sudah kalah. Menarik bukan?"

"Terserah padamu,... Asal jangan kau taruh senjata itu nanti ke dalam rumah sempitmu..."

"Kalau sempit kenapa kau mau juga tinggal disana dewi naga aneh..." tukasku sambil memutar mata yang tak dibalas jawaban dari Ophis melainkan dengan sebuah usapan wajahnya ke pundakku. Astaga, dia mulai bertingkah manja lagi dan aku hanya bisa diam saja ketika dia melakukan kegiatan mengusap wajahnya di pundakku.

"Tapi... Sepertinya mereka yang lain yang melihat pertarungan pertama ini merasa gemas juga karena tak ada adegan bunuh bunuhan di sini..."

berhenti mengusapkan wajahnya, dewi naga ini kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tempat dimana pundakku sudah dia klaim sebagai miliknya sendiri dan dia tak akan berbagi dengan siapapun. "Great Red juga kurasa gemas karena tak ada adegan yang menarik selain pertempuran biasa." Ophis berujar datar. "Lihat, dia di atas tebing sana melambai ke arah kita dengan wajah menyebalkan miliknya."

Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ophis di sebrang bukit tempat kami berada dan melihat seorang pria Yankee atau berpenampilan preman dengan rambut merah dan satu anting di telinga kanannya lengkap dengan jaket kulit dan celana jeans ketat juga sepatu boot melambai ke arah kami dengan cengiran.

Dia Great Red?

Kok sepertinya dia nyeleneh ya?

Aku yang melihat cengiran dan lambaian tangannya membalas melambai juga.

"Yo, lambaian tangan yang penuh semangat anak muda..."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja terdengar di sampingku dan membuatku menoleh dimana aku kemudian melihat Great Red sudah berada di sampingku secara tiba-tiba dengan begitu cepatnya sampai aku tak tahu bagaimana cepatnya dia!

"Kau menganggu-ku, naga bodoh!" dengus Ophis tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau datang kemari!"

"Ehhh... Aku kemari hanya ingin menyapa saja kok!" balas Great Red dengan sedikit tertawa. "Jadi ini pemuda yang membuatmu menjadi lupa ingin mengusirku? Dia terlihat kuat ya..." Great Red berujar sambil memandangiku dengan seksama seolah mengobservasiku. "Hmmm... Host dari Draig juga dengan aura tubuh seekor naga..., Ophis, imoutou, kau memilih naga yang bagus sebagai pasanganmu!" Great Red mememberikan jempolnya pada Ophis kemudian yang justru entah kenapa Ophis malah jengkel dan sebuah lubang dimensi tiba-tiba muncuk di bawah Great Red yang duduk di sampingku dan dia jatuh ke bawah kemudian sambil berteriak.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan adikmu, BAKA!"

"Waaaahhhh..."

Lubang dimensi itu tertutup dengan cepat dan aku yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat tanda bingung.

Benarkah yang tadi itu Great Red? Sekiryushintei yang amat ditakuti dan dikatakan sebagai naga Apocalypse? Sungguh esentrik sekali dia dan super sekali karena bisa membuat Ophis marah dengan mudahnya.

"Kau jahat, Ophis-chan tiba-tiba membuat lubang dimensi seperti itu..."

Great Red tiba-tiba muncul lagi tanpa tanda apapun di sampingku sambil menangis anime.

"Kau menjengkelkan Red..." ujar Ophis dingin dan dia kemudian mendusel ke arahku seperti kucing yang sedang meminta perhatian karena ngambek. Aku yang melihat itu kemudian mengelus kepalanya pelan dan melihat Great Red yang kini nyengir sambil terlihat jahil.

"Naruhodo... Jadi hanya dengan elusan saja bisa menjinakkan imoutou sampai seperti ini... Kekuatan cinta memang sangat mengerikan ya..."

"Anda Great Red?" tanyaku padanya yang disambut anggukan cepat darinya. "Anda aneh..." kataku frontal kemudian.

Bukannya marah dia malah menepuk pundakku dengan satu tangannya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi seakan bijak.

"Anak muda, menjadi orang aneh adalah salah satu ekspresi untuk menjadi berbeda..."

Alisku mengkerut dengan kata-kata bijak aneh darinya. Apalagi saat dia berkata seperti itu entah kenapa aku serasa melihat efek blink-blik di sekitar wajahnya dan itu entah kenapa membuatku kok merasa jadi sebal.

Dengan refleks aku meninju wajahnya dan membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang dan ditambah Ophis membuat lubang dimensi lagi yang membuatnya jatuh ke dalamnya...

"Waaahhhh..."

"Kau benar Ophis, dia menyebalkan..."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang begitu?"

"Ugh... Kau kejam juga anak mudaa..." lenguh lagi Great Red yang lagi-lagi dia muncul di sampingku. Wajahnya terlihat seperti seseorang tanpa dosa _ **.**_

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan, Great Red-sama. Dan apa-apaan kata-kata bijak menjengkelkan itu?!" tukasku kemudian yang disambut gelak tawa olehnya.

"hahahahaha... Oh, aku hanya sedang mencoba berusaha meniru kata-kata dewa Shiva yang bijak. Tapi ternyata malah gagal total. Mungkin kalau aku berujar dalam wujud nagaku baru terlihat keren." ujar Great Red dengan santai. "Maa... Lupakan itu,. Pertarungan tadi kurang seru ya..."

"aku sependapat dengan anda, Great Red-sa-..."

"Huah! Hentikan omong kosong yang memanggilku dengan sopan itu anak muda! Kau akan jadi iparku jadi panggil aku Aniki!" tukasnya yang justru kurasa membuat Ophis tambah kesal dan itu ditunjukkan dengan mengeratnya genggaman tangannya di tanganku dan entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja aku dan Ophis sudah berpindah ke Paris di atas menara Eiffel... Ah... Ophis benar-benar sebal ya.

"Mattaku, dia benar-benar menyebalkan sekali..." Dengus Ophis kemudian yang membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Yah... Dia esentrik sekali..."

"Dan berbanding terbalik saat dia marah..." balas Ophis kemudian. Dia lalu berdiri dari duduknya karena saat kami berpindah kami masih dalam posisi duduk. "Aku mau makan kue yang manis di sekitar sini, Naru..." ujarnya imut.

Aku yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan berdiri lalu menggandeng tangannya dan berkata. "Kalau begitu kita cari saja sekarang sekalian mengusir rasa sebalmu itu..."

Dan dia mengangguk lalu kami pergi dari sana kemudian tanpa diganggu oleh Sekiryushintei agung yang entah mengapa aku merasa akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Maaf baru update... Habisnya kau baru saja sembuh dari sakit akibat musim hujan yang membuatku K.O.**_

 _ **Chapter sepuluh sudah update dan maaf juga jika kurang memuaskan, aku belum bisa memaksimalkan imajinasiku dulu ya... Jadi ada kemungkinan chapter depan muncul seminggu lagi dari sekarang... But no problem aku akan meneruskan cerita ini terus sambil masih merangkai cerita yang pas.**_

 _ **Satu ras sudah muncul lagi, Dwarf atau Kurcaci! Menarik atau tidak? Maa, aku tak tahu dan Issei Bad Ass gak ya? Juga Great Red yang aneh... Hah... Ini sangat hebat atau tidak aku tak tahu karena aku menulis ini dengan mengalir saja...**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk dukungannya dan berikan review untuk fic ini dan saran, Flame juga boleh kok.**_

 _ **Oh iya, fic ku yang satunya akan kuhapus dan kuganti dengan fic baru. Aku berkolaborasi dengan author baru Owl 03 yang kebetulan mengajakku untuk colab dan aku menerimanya. Fic ini masih jadi prioritas utamaku dengan jalan cerita yang masih coba kurangkai semaksimal mungkin karena di fic ini nanti bukan hanya pertarungan fisik saja yang akan kusajikan tapi juga pertarungan otak.**_

 _ **Sudah saja kalau aku curhat... Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... Jaa nee...**_

 _ **Note: maaf untuk typo yang menyakitkan mata dan kata-kata yang berat di fic ini**_


	11. Red 11

_**[Bagian 1]**_

Dia datang dari sudut ruangan gelap, berpakaian dalam balutan pakaian hitam, dia keluar dari sudut gelap menuju tempat terang dimana cahaya lilin menyinari ruangan tersebut.

Wajah khasnya yang menjadi momok bagi rasnya sendiri memperlihatkan senyum di wajah ketika dia keluar dari bayangan gelap.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer keluar dengan wajah khasnya. Dia datang menemui seseorang yang sedang duduk di sana, tepat di atas kursi kayu sederhana dengan meja kayu yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah lilin untuk menerangi malam dimana itu hal yang sedikit aneh mengingat sebenarnya seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi itu bisa membuat ruangan ini menjadi terang.

Seseorang itu menengok ke arah Rizevim yang datang padanya, matanya terkejut dan dia langsung bersiap untuk menyerang. "Kau!"

"Hahahaha, sepertinya kau tak senang melihatku lagi, neh... Orlando," Rizevim berkata tanpa seolah memperdulikan dunia.

Yang disebut Orlando oleh Rizevim sontak langsung mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung, mengingat dengan baik segalanya yang dikatakan Rizevim pada hari itu, hari dimana dia mendapat luka di mata kanannya yang menyebabkan dia kini hanya memiliki satu mata. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan Rizevim! Kau iblis busuk, tapi sekarang kau-!"

Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Rizevim berkata. "Jangan repot-repot mengeluarkan senjata sihir yang kau punya Orlando. Itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang tak baik bagimu, nee... Lagipula ketika aku datang bukan untuk bertarung" Dia menyeringai kecil lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sana. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bertarung denganku hanya membuang waktu karena kau tahu kau yang akan kalah sebelum bertarung."

"Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan luka cacat pada tubuhmu, maka itu akan sangat baik untukku."

"Hahahahaha, sebuah perkataan yang bagus dari ras yang sudah terlupakan dunia supernatural dan hanya menyisakan dirimu."

"Dan itu semua karena rasmu yang seenaknya bertempur di wilayah kami di Underworld! Kalian pikir berapa banyak temanku yang mati saat itu hah?!"

"Huh? Temperamenmu selalu buruk bahkan padaku yang sudah menyelamatkanmu? Apa kau perlu kuajari sopan santun lagi?"

Dengan jentikan jari, sebuah sigil bersinar di tangan Orlando, menyebabkan dia merasakan sakit yang sangat berkepanjangan. Dia berteriak dan terduduk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang bersinar akibat tanda ssigil tersebut. Melihat kepuasan dan melihat subjek dari perbuatannya suda mengalah, Rizevim menjentikkan jarinya kembali dan tanda sigil di tangan Orlando menghilang. "Nah... Kalau kau menurut seperti itu mudah bukan? Lagipula aku membiarkanmu hidup sampai sekarang karena sekarang waktunya kau menunjukkan wajah jelekmu yang bersembunyi di balik kulit manusia atau iblis atau makhluk lain itu, Troll"

Troll, ras seperti monster yang bisa mencapai tinggi hingga 10 meter lebih bahkan ada yang bisa mencapai tinggi sampai 15 meter. Memiliki kekuatan regenerasi sangat tinggi tanpa harus menghabiskan energi sihir dalam tubuh mereka. Istilahnya adalah regenerasi sel yang mutlak dimana itu melebihi regenerasi iblis dari pilar Phoenix. Bila iblis dari pilar Phoenix butuh energi sihir untuk mengaktifkan regenerasi sel mereka, maka Troll tak perlu hal itu karena regenerasi mereka merupakan mutasi pada sel tubuh Troll itu sendiri yang menyebabkan mereka memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Namun, karena tampilan mereka yang seperti monster dan mereka tak bisa memakai sihir perubahan untuk sebab yang tidak diketahui, Troll biasanya akan memakai kulit dari manusia mati atau makhluk supernatural lain yang mereka bunuh untuk menyamarkan tubuh mereka. Dan Orlando, Troll yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh iblis dengan rambut hijau dan mata perak itu yang merupakan iblis kelas rendahan memberikan pandangan yang jika itu mengeluarkan laser, maka sudah dipastikan Rizevim pasti akan tewas.

"Go fuck yourself!" Orlando berkata dengan nada penuh racun kepada iblis keparat yang sangat menjijikkan ini dipandangannya. Dia, Rizevim, bahkan jauh lebih buruk, ie... Dia itu sangat menjijikkan kelakuannya dibanding kelakuan makhluk terendah sekalipun.

Siapa makhluk yang sampai hati membuat perang antar ras-nya sendiri hanya karena tak ada hal yang menarik? Atau bahkan melakukan penyiksaaan beruntun dan eksperimen pada rasnya sendiri dengan keji?!

Rizevim tertawa. "Itu jauh lebih baik! Hahahahaha. Kutukan darimu adalah yang kurindukan Troll kecil...!" dia berjalan ke arah Orlando. "Tapi sudah saatnya membalas hutang nyawamu kepadaku sekarang..."

"Aku tak pernah berniat hidup selama ini! Kau yang memaksaku untuk hidup!"

"Itu tak penting sekarang, yang penting kau akan kugunakan untuk memancing seseorang keluar. Yah... Kurasa bodoh juga berpikir bahwa seorang Nephilim yang tersisa satu-satunya mau melayani klan manusia... Hmmm... Kau akan menyerang pimpinannya saja kalau begitu..."

"Apa maksudmu bajingan!"

"Ah, nada bicara penuh racun yang sangat baik~" Rizevim memberikan cengiran pada Troll di depannya ini yang terduduk bertumpu dengan satu lutut memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Dengan sebuah jentikan jari, sebuah sigil di leher dan dahi Troll tersebut bersinar lalu pandangan mata membunuh itu menghilang, lenyap seolah tak pernah ada sama sekali berganti dengan tatapan mata kosong, tanpa cahaya. Bahkan mata Troll itu yang semula bercahaya kini meredup.

"Tuan..."

Sebuah suara tanpa nada apapun, datar, tak berasa apapun hanya kosong keluar dari bibic Troll tersebut yang kini menundukkan wajahnya setelah melihat Rizevim yang terduduk santai di kursi kayu di sana.

Api dari lilin menari kecil bergoyang sebentar seolah tertiup angin menyebabkan bayangan mereka berdua bergerak.

"Hahahahaha..."

Rizevim tertawa senang. Dia menyentuh dahinya sendiri dengan salah satu tangannya sambil masih tertawa.

Dan ketika tawa itu berhenti, dia memandang Troll yang patuh kepadanya ini yang bagaikan drone, boneka, dan makhluk menjijikkan yang hanya akan mati untuk sebuah tugas yang akan Rizevim berikan padanya.

Rizevim mengangkat tangannya. Telapak tangannya terbuka dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul, menjatuhkan sebuah berkas yang lalu dia lemparkan ke arah Orlando.

Berkas itu jatuh tepat di depan Orlando yang masih menunduk tak bergeming apapun.

"Ini perintaku, makhluk aneh... Baca berkas itu dan apa yang ada di berkas itu menjadi targetmu selanjutnya. Dia juga wakil dalam pertarungan Royal ini dan kau juga wakil. Jadi Kau bisa membunuhnya sekarang. Aku tak perduli kau mati atau apapun, tapi lakukan tugasmu dengan baik..."

"Baik tuan..."

Troll itu menjawab dengan sopan, seolah sama seperti sebuah robot yang baru saja diberi perintah, Troll itu kemudian duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki dan mengambil dokumen yang terlempar di depannya dan mulai membaca.

Di berkas itu, tertulis lengkap siapa saja nama targetnya; Seorang gadis dengan seorang pemuda dimana di sana tertulis dengan jelas nama dua targetnya, Murayama Rin dan Toujou Basara.

Dua target dimana satu merupakan perwakilan manusia dan satu merupakan perwakilan dari ras Nephilim.

Mereka adalah yang harus dibunuh? Atau pertama disingkirkan atau justru mereka adalah yang pertama membuat keajaiban? Rixevim ingin tahu hal itu karena itu dia menyuruh Orlando, si Troll ini melakukan itu karena apa? Tentu saja karena dia ingin tahu! Absurd memang. Tapi inilah Rizevim dengan segala hal yang membuatnya tidak waras namun psikopat yang jutru membuatnya melebihi sikap Joker yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Batman.

Dan kenapa Rizevim malah berniat membuat Troll ini menyerang sementara dia bisa menyimpannya sebagai hal lain?

Katakan saja bahwa Troll itu tak pernah bisa berpikir jernih dan sebaik makhluk lain. Mereka hanya berpikir cepat dan melihat sikap dari Orlando setidaknya Troll ini bisa membuat kekacauan di kota Kuoh. Mungkin saja malah bisa juga membunuh si iblis budak dari Gremory atau dua pewaris adik dari Maou itu biar kekacauan makin besar... Oh, dia tak sabar melihat untuk itu.

Api kembari menari dan bayangan mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan ini menari, berliuk. Bayangan Troll yang memakai kulit iblis sebagai samaran masih terlihat seperti bayangan sosok manusia, namun...

Dia tengah susanana remang itulah, bayangan Rizevim berubah. Itu... Itu menunjukkan diri Rizevim sebagai iblis, makhluk sesungguhnya daripada wujud asli Rizevim dengan dua tanduk panjang mencuat dari dahi dan sebuah ekor dengan ujung lancip juga siluet sayap kelelawar yang mengubah bayangan awal manusia Rizevim menjadi seperti itu. Seperti makhluk iblis yang banyak digambarkan dalam sketsa yang ada lalu dalam sekejap, bayangan itu kembali normal membentuk siluet Rizevim yang sedang duduk.

Melihat Orlando yang tengah membaca, membuat Rizevim berdiri dan dia berjalan ke dalam sudut hitam ruangan yang tak diterangi oleh cahaya lilin. Dia harus pergi; masih bnyak yang harus dia siapkan karena sekarang waktunya memanen kekuatan dari dewi naga yang tengah menunggunya di ruang pertemuan Khaos Brigade. Dan tentunya dia tak ingin membuat sang dewi naga yang masih saja ingin menendang bokong naga apocalypse itu menunggu, bisa gawat nanti jika dia membuat dewi naga dengan sosok anak-anak itu menunggu.

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

Dia kemudian menguap sambil masih bergeliat di atas kasur empuknya. Sebuah bantal guling hijau berada di sisi pinggir tempat tidurnya terjatuh ke lantai akibat gerakan menggeliat ala ulat itu.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang baru masuk ke dalam pupil matanya agar terbiasa. Cahaya yang masuk berasal dari celah-celah selambu jendela geser kamarnya.

Kemudian dia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun, menepuk pipi dengan kedua tangan agar lekas sadar, dia kemudian menyibak selimutnya lalu dia bangkit berjalan menuju ke luar kamar.

Tujuannya? Tentu saja kamar mandi. Di pagi hari setelah orang bangun tentu saja dia perlu ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka di wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi. Dia membuka pintu, matanya sebenarnya masih merasa mengantuk tapi dia tak peduli.

Bahkan saat dari suara televisi dari ruang tengah yang dia lewati tak mengganggu dirinya. Dia mengabaikan itu yang mana dia juga mengabaikan suara sapaan yang masuk gendang telinga dari pendengarannya.

"Yo! Kau terlihat kusam dan jelek juga kalau bangun tidur!"

Dia hanya mengangkat tangan dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu membasuh wajahnya. Sensasi air dingin yang membasuh wajahnya membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya dan dia mengambil sebuah sikat gigi dan pasta gigi lalu menyikat giginya.

Suara televisi kartun pagi masuk ke pendengarannya. Dia mengira itu mungkin saja Ophis atau Asia yang melihat kartun pagi hingga sebuah realitas menamparnya keras.

Tunggu sebentar!

Kartun pagi?!

Di apartemennya tak pernah ada yang melihat kartun pagi selain dirinya! Dan lagi... Suara tadi... Suara yang tadi menyapanya adalah suara laki-laki!

Oh, demi apapun itu, dengan sikat gigi yang masih ada di mulut, dia lekas keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gauntlet Boosted Gear sudah terpanggil di tangan.

"Hahahahaha... Oh lucu sekali! Dasar kucing bodoh!"

Dan dia kemudian melihatnya. Berpakaian sama seperti kemarin saat menemuinya dan Ophis, sosok yang se-enaknya masuk apartemennya itu terlihat tergelak tawa melihat kartun pagi Tom And Jerry dengan sangat santai. Camilan keripik kentang yang Naruto tahu betul itu merupakan camilan yang dia simpan di kulkas dan lengkap dengan minuman jeruk terpaku du meja dengan sosok itu duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas sofa. Belum lagi masih ada sisa sisa bungkus camilan yang lainnya yang berserakan di lantai dekat sofa! Sofa yang baru saja dia beli menggantikan sofa lamanya yang entah kenapa dan tidak tahu kenapa dirusakkan oleh dewi naga saat melatih Asia!

Alis Naruto berkedut dengan kesal seketika.

Dia... Dia yang seenaknya makan camilan keripik kentang dan bertingkah seenaknya di rumahnya seolah ini rumahnya sendiri, mengambil camilan orang tanpa ijin... Tak peduli dia naga apocalypse atau bukan, tingkahnya sudah menjengkelkan!

Dengan menjentikkan jari, sebuah lingkaran sihir ruang dimensi yang membuka gerbang dimensi ke tempat asal dari Naga merah, Sekiryushintei terbuka, menampakkan celah dimensi berwarnakwarni layaknya pelangi yang terlukis dengan absurd muucul di bawah sofa, membuat sosok perwujudan naga merah agung Great Red sadar dan dengan bego hanya berkata...

"Eh?"

Pelaku penyusupan rumah tanpa ijin itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian sadar... Tapi itu sudah terlambat karena dia, ie... Dia dan sofa itu jatuh masuk ke dalam celah dimensi sambil berteriak.

"Uwaaaaaahhhh?!..."

Sungguh hari yang buruk sebagai permulaan.

"Jadi... Kenapa dia ada di sini Dear?!"

Mata Ophis menatap tajam; tajam sekali hingga membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ciut nyalinya. Tapi yang ditatap hanya nyengir sebentar dan melanjutkan makannya seolah tak peduli pada tatapan dewi naga ini. Hal seperti tak peduli milik Great Red inilah yang membuat Ophis sangat kesal dan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya menakuti Asia yang duduk di samping Ophis yang terkaget ke samping dan bergetar takut sebelum kemudian sebuah pukulan karate chop pelan mengenai kepala Ophis, menghilangkan aura hitam miliknya.

"Aw!..."

Pemilik kepala yang terkena puklan itu mengaduh kaget lalu memegangi kepalanya. Dia cemberut dan memandang ke pelaku pemberi pukulan ke kepalanya.

"Jangan bertingkah menyeramkan. Asia menjadi takut kau tahu..." Naruto berujar sambil menaruh dua piring berisi pancake yang disiram syrup marple diatasnya dan dua buah Stroberi sebagai penghias. Selepas itu dia dengan cekatan kembali ke dapur sambil meletakkan dua gelas susu coklat di hadapan Asia dan Ophis.

"Mou...! Salahkan si baka ini yang pagi-ъagi sudah datang kemari dan membuatku jengkel hanya dengan melihat wajahnya!" Ophis menunjuk Great Red atau Red sambil berkata demikian.

"Jangankan kau, aku saja sudah dibuatnya kesal sebelum kalian bangun..." Naruto berujar dengan menghela nafas sebelum duduk di tempatnya di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur.

Apartemen ini sudah diubah oleh Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih luas dan lebar dengan bantuan sihir. Menjadikan apartemen ini tidak lagi kelihatan sempit seperti saat dia tinggal sendiri.

Sementara yang disinggung sudah selesai makan dan minum air putih. Sarapan pagi ini baik juga dengan daging rusa yang dia tangkap di belahan Afrika sebagai oleh-oleh untuk dimasakkan oleh pacar atau kekasih Ophis ini.

"Masakan yang sangat memuaskan anak muda..." Ujar Red sambil masih memegang gelas. "Kemampuanmu memasak sungguh baik. Pantas saja Ophis takluk denganmu. Mengisi perut orang yang kau sayang juga bisa menjinakkan mereka."

"Kata-kata anda bertolak belakang dengan tingkah laku anda, Red-sama. Pagi-pagi sudah masuk apartemen orang dan memakan segala stok camilanku. Anda sangat tidak sopan!"

"Aku tak terikat dengan aturan kesopanan yang dibuat oleh manusia itu sendiri, anak muda... Nyahaahahaha..."

"Ano nee, Nii-san..." Asia angkat bicara yang membuat Naruto melihat ke arahnya. "Tuan ini siapa?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Red.

Mendengar pertanyaan Asia membuat Ophis menjawab.

"Seseorang naga tua bodoh!"

"Makhluk tak tahu sopan santun, Asia..." jawab santai Naruto sambil membuka penutup ramen yang sudah dia seduh sebelumnya. "Jangan hiraukan dia, dia hanya orang aneh yang suka masuk sembarangan dan seperti katanya, tak punya sopan santun."

"Hey...!"

"...Tapi lebih dari itu, dia adalah ras sejenis Nii-san sekarang yang walaupun Nii-san sudah usir berapa kali-pun tetap akan percuma."

"Ugh... Kata-kata kalian berdua pedas sekali..." Red berkata demikian sambil terlihat menangis anime. Suatu pemandangan yang membuat mual perut saja melihat orang yang bertingkah seperti Yankee ini menangis seperti itu.

Dan ucapan Naruto tadi memang benar, mau berapapun dia mengusir Red sejak tadi pagi, dia akan selalu muncul lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya karena merasa jengkel, Naruto kemudian berniat memindahkan apartemennya saja, tapi itu rupanya dicegah oleh Red yang berkata bahwa dia hanya akan di sini sampai selesai sarapan. Dia bahkan membawakan daging rusa yang cukup banyak untuk Naruto masak sebagai menu sarapan bagi semua; atau lebih tepatnya untuknya karena semua yang tinggal di apartemen Naruto itu tidak terlalu menyukai daging.

"Sudah kami bilang kan? Itu karena anda menyebalkan Red-sama. Dan lagi sepertinya inilah yang membuat Ophis tak betah di celah dimensi bersama anda."

"A-hahahaha..." menggaruk belakang kepala padahal tak gatal sama sekali melainkan canggung, naga berjuluk Sekiryushintei itu hanya nyengir saja.

"Dia itu kalau berenang di celah dimensi selalu memakai wujud besarnya, sambil bernyanyi lagu dengan suara serak besarnya, Naru..." Ophis yang sudah tenang mulai memakan pancake miliknya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan desahan puas saat mersakan pancake itu terasa lumer di mulutnya. "Bayangkan saja dimensi-ku yang sunyi menjadi berisik dengan suara Fals yang memekakkan telinga"

"Astaga imoutou... Aku tak seburuk itulah dalam bernyanyi..."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan adikmu, baka Red!" gertak Ophis kemudian. "Dan ya! kau itu penyanyi terburuk yang pernah kudengar!"

"Bisakah kalian tenang?! Ada yang mencoba makan pagi dengan nyaman disini!"

Kesal dengan ocehan ini, Naruto kemudian memukul meja makan dengan tangan. Pandangan tajamnya serasa membuat siapapun yang memandangnya akan ciut nyalinya. Apalagi jika disertai dengan ancaman untuk keluar dari rumahnya atau dia yang keluar.

"Humph!..." dengus Ophis.

"Ah... Gomen..." ucap Red.

"Dan Asia..." Suara Naruto melembut dengan perlahan. "Segera makan sarapanmu. Kita berangkat setelahnya."

"Eh..., Ha'i Nii-san" cicit Asia kemudian.

Melihat sudah tenang kembali Naruto kemudian melanjutkan makan paginya. Sungguh benar-benar pagi yang menjengkelkan.

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

Mata itu memandang dari atas atap sekolah dimana siapapun tak berada di sana. Jubah coklatnya berkibar dengan lembut diterpa angin kering.

Tak ada siapapun yang dia pandang hanya mata kosongnya saja yang terlihat.

Lalu dengan satu gerakan tangan, dia mengangkat tangan ke atas. Sebuah tanda lingkaran merah muncul di atas. Lingkaran itu berisi berbagai aksara aneh yang tak akan dimengerti manusia.

Dan itu menjadi pemandangan aneh bagi semua murid yang melihat dari jendela, tapi tidak bagi beberapa makhluk yang ada.

Para iblis terkaget, para klan pahlawan juga sama kagetnya. Semua berpikir, siapakah yang berani menunjukkan sihirnya di saat seperti in secara terang-terangan. Bahkan Naruto yang melihat itu juga mengutuk siapapun yang melakukannya.

Semua murid yang melihat itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Mereka, para manusia yang tak pernah mengenal dunia supernatural mulai ambruk satu-persatu. Bahkan Naruto juga harus pura-pura ambruk tak sadarkan diri agar dirinya tak ketahuan. Menyisakan hanya para klan pahlawan dan para iblis yang bergegas ke atas atap sekolah.

"Kalian sudah datang ya?"

Suara tanpa nada apapun terdengar di gendang telinga masing-masing yang berada di atas atap sekolah. Mereka semua kemudian melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana sosok itu ternyata menatap mereka dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi apapun. Mereka melihat sosok pria berumur lebih tua dari mereka semua dengan rambut hijau dan mata perak tanpa cahaya menatap mereka, para iblis dan klan pahlawan yang ada di sini.

"Ketemu... Murayama Rin dan Toujou Basara..."

Yang disebut namanya langsung waspada. Apalagi mereka merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ya! Perasaan ini... Ini adalah perasaan saat mereka bertemu dengan wakil Battle Royal yang lain! Sensasi fluktuasi Mana yang mereka secara khusus rasakan dimana Mana ini adalah Mana khusus untuk mendeteksi sesama wakil pertarungan Royal. Bahkan Issei juga merasakan hal tersebut!

Dan sosok itu, Orlando kemudian mengambil kapak yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Kapak dengan warnag perak berbalut emas dan mereka yang ikut dalam Battle Royal melihat itu...

Tanda Sigil warna merah dengan bentuk yang terlihat seperti bentuk monster besar dengan ekor.

Lalu sosok itu bergerak; menerjang langsung ke depan! Dengan kapak yang sudah siap diayunkan yang mengarah langsung ke arah Murayama Rin.

Basara yang melihat itu kemudian langsung maju. Dengan secekatan dia langsung memanggil senjata miliknya, Brynhildr, dan menangkis ayunan kapak yang mengincar Rin.

 _Tranggggg!..._

Benturan dua senjata itu langsung menghempaskan angin yang mendorong semua yang ada di dekatnya terdorong ke belakang. Sangat kuat sekali gelombang shockwave yang dihasilkan dari dua benturan itu.

Melihat hasil itu, Rin tahu pertempuran pertamanya di Battle Royal sudah dimulai. Dengan segera dia membuat dimensi buatan; memindahkan dirinya dan semua makhluk supernatural yang ada, para iblis dan juga kelompoknya ke ruang sihir buatan yang hampir sama persis dengan wujud akademi yang ada. Dengan begini tak akan ada manusia yang tak ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini terlibat.

Basara yang masih menahan kapak itu kemudian mementalkannya ke atas sambil menebas, sosok Orlando itu menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang. Pedar emas menyelimuti kapaknya dan dia kemudian mengayunkannya, membentuk gelombang emas besar yang mengarah langsung ke arah Basara.

Dengan sebuah tebasan pula, Basara melakukan Banishing Shift yang membuat tebasan tersebut menjadi tak berguna karena masuk ke dalam celah Void.

Sosok itu yang melihat serangannya gagal hanya memandang kosong saja sambil mendarat pelan di lantai.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" Sona berteriak dengan keras. Suaranya terkesan tegas dan dia marah. Siapa yang tidak marah mengetahui akademi dimana dia menjabat sebagai ketua Osis diserang oleh orang yang dia tak ketahui? "Dan siapa kau?!"

Sosok itu memndang ke arah Sona, membuat Sona yang melihat, ie... Semua yang melihat pandangan mata kosong itu terasa mencekam dan seolah mengirimkan sensasi merinding.

"Bukan target..." Orlando berkata dengan mengacungkan kapaknya. "Mereka yang bukan target diharapkan pergi dari sini segera atau akan ikut dibunuh disini."

"Buchou, minna, semuanya pergilah dari sini... Dia adalah salah satu wakil juga..." Issei bicara kemudian. Dia kemudian memanggil sacred gear miliknya.

Semua iblis yang mendengarnya terkejut. Tentu saja mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan wakil itu, bahkan mereka diminta berhati-hati dengan itu.

Rin dan Basara yang tahu itu juga menaikkan alis. Mereka tahu sosok ini wakil yang mengincar mereka, hanya mereka tak tahu dia berasal dari mana.

"Jadi kau tahu bahwa dia juga wakil, neh, Hyoudou-san?" tukas Basara. Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum saling mengangguk.

Satu hal yang belum diketahui adalah, meskipun Issei tahu Rin dan Basara adalah wakil, dia tak menyerang mereka. Bahkan dengan sebuah persyaratan yang ada, mereka membentuk aliansi sementara dalam pertempuran ini untuk bertahan hingga akhir yang disetujui kedua belah pihak baik dari pihak iblis dan pihak klan pahlawan yang juga mau dengan beraliansi sementara yang diajukan oleh pihak iblis dalam menghadapi pertarungan yang menggemparkan seluruh dunia supernatural ini. Tentu saja pihak klan pahlawan menyetujui ini karena pihak iblis menawarkan informasi yang klan pahlawan butuhkan.

"Semuanya ayo pergi dari wilayah ini! Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita hadapi." Naruse Mio berkata demikian yang disetujui yang lain. Mereka yang bukan bagian dari ini segera menyingkir, meninggalkan tiga orang disana, Issei, Rin dan Basara.

"Kita tak tahu apa kekuatannya. Lebih baik kita berhati-hati. Aku akan berada di belakang sebagai support kalian." tukas Rin kemudian. "Dia sudah melanggar peraturan dengan menyerang disini. Pertarungan harusnya berada di Underworld bukan disini, jadi bunuh dia dan selesaikan dengan cepat!"

"Youkai! Ojou-sama..."ujar Basara.

"Kita kalahkan dia!" ujar Issei kemudian. [ **Balance Breaker: Rodius Armor!** ]; suara sacred gear Issei menggema dan Issei kemudian terbalut armor kemudian.

"Bunuh sasaran..."

Suara dingin masuk kembali. Dengan cepat Orlando bergerak kembali menerjang dari depan; Basara juga maju ke depan dengan pedangnya.

Dua senjata itu berbenturan menimbulkan gelombang sama seperi yang pertama. Tepat saat dua senjata itu berbenturan, Issei juga ikut menyerang. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di samping dengan tombak aliran petirnya yang siap membunuh dan dia kemudian menusukkannya, mengincar kepala dari Orlando.

Tapi Orlando mengelak dengan menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menghindari tombak itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Dengan wajah masih tanpa emosinya, Mana meledak dari tubuhnya, membuat dua pemuda itu terpental sedikit kebelakang.

Tiba-tiba, setelah dua pemuda itu terpental, dua lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan laser energi murni dengan warna oranye dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar, mengincar dua pemuda itu dengan kecepatan yang akan membuat iblis kelas menengah terlihat lambat dalam perbandingan.

Tapi dua pemuda itu cepat, lebih cepat dari iblis kelas menengah yang ada. Apalagi Issei yang kecepatannya sekarang sudah setara dengan iblis kelas tinggi, dua pemuda itu menghindarinya dengan memutar tubuh mereka untuk menghindari laser tersebut.

Laser tersebut mengenai tempat pemuda itu terpental dan membuat ledakan besar, menggetarkan tanah dan shockwave yang tercipta setelahnya cukup untuk membuat manusia biasa terlempar jauh sekali.

Itu kemudian ketika Orlando tiba-tiba melemparkan kapaknya kepada Basara. Kapak itu berpedar emas. Merupakan kapak dengan kemampuan memotong jarak yang menyebabkan tiba-tiba saja kapak itu sudah berada di depan wajah Basara.

Hal itu buruk! Basara tak bisa melakukan teleportasi dan dia tak bisa menangkis kapak sedekat ini!

Tapi seketika itu pula sebuah tombak petir membuat kapak itu terpental ke udara. Issei yang melemparkan tombak petirnya itu menyelamatkan Basara dengan melemparkan tombak tepat pada saat tombak itu dilemparkan Orlando ke arah Basara. Tombak itu memang memiliki kemampuan memotong jarak, tapi Issei memiliki kemampuan petir yang membuat tombaknya juga cepat secepat petir yang menyambar!

Kapak yang terpental itu kemudian jatuh lagi ke tangan Orlando. Tapi tepat saat itu jatuh ke tangannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir juga mengeluarkan laser berwarna putih, mengincar Orlando yang hanya memandang kosong ke arah laser yang datang ke arahnya. Kapak yang dipegangnya kemudia berdetak dan itu kemudian membesar menjadi dua kali ukurannya dan pedar emas kembali menyelimuti kapak itu sebelum kemudian sebuah gerakan tebasan horisontal dilakukan Orlando, menciptakan gelombang emas dengan bentuk bulan sabit yang mengarah ke arah laser.

Suara ledakan tercipta seketika dan hembusan angin setelahnya benar-benar kuat sekali.

Orlando benar-benar seperti robot sekarang, drone atau boneka yang tak banyak bicara apapun. Dengan pelan dia melompat ke belakang denga cepat dan kemudian dia berdetak.

Tubuhnya berdetak, lalu perlahan kulit manusia itu sobek. Memunculkan monster mirip kadal namun bukan naga karena tak bersisik berwarna ungu dengan rambut di kepala yang tingginya 15 meter dengan gigi tajam dan terlihat menjijikkan. Kapak yang dia pegang juga menjadi membesar menyesuaikan ukurannya dan dia kemudian jatuh ke tanah.

Tanah bergetar dengan hebat ketika itu. Dengan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadikan dia lebih agresif.

"Makhluk apa itu?!" teriak Issei.

Kemudian setelah teriakan itu reda, kapak besar itu terayun ke arah bangunan tempat mereka bertiga berada.

"Oh, sial! Rin!"

"Diam dan jangan berteriak!" balas Rin. Tepat sebelum kapak itu menyentuh bangunan, mereka bertiga sudah berpindah dengan sihir teleportasi ke salah satu bangunan terdekat.

 **"Rrrrrrooooaaaarrrrr!"**

Bangunan itu hancur terkena kapak yang diayunkan dengan kuatnya. Material bangunan terhempas ke berbagai arah.

Rin menggertakkan giginya. Dia tahu makhluk ini dari apa yang pernah dia baca.

Troll.

Mahkluk yang hampir punah, bahkan sudah bisa di kategorikan punah karena tak pernah ada lagi yang terlihat di dunia supernatural. Dia tak menyangka awal pertempurannya adalah melawan makhluk ini.

"Rin..."

"Kita melawan Troll, Basara..."

"Sial!" kutuk Basara kemudian. Troll itu masih mengamuk dan menebaskan kapaknya tanpa henti.

"Kita butuh sesuatu seperti sihir dengan api panas untuk memotong atau membakar Troll hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menang."

"Tapi dari kita semua tak ada yang punya itu!" teriak Basara frustasi. Banishing Shift akan tak berguna melawan musuh yang mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi instan.

"Atau mungkin kita memang butuh api..." ujar Rin kemudian. Dia lalu memandang Basara dengan tatapan serius. "Aku bisa membakarnya dengan apiku dan Kita bisa membunuhnya dengan mengirimnya ke celah Void. Celah Void sendiri yang akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Tapi masalahnya apa kau kuat melakukan itu Basara? Membuka celah Void besar benar-benar membebani tubuhmu bukan?" tukas Rin kemudian. Dia khawatir dengan Basara jika rencana ini dilakukan. Terakhir kali Basara membuka celah Void besar adalah untuk melindungi mereka semua dari serangan gila Sekiryutei yang mana di akhirnya Basara harus menderita luka cukup parah namun untungnya masih bisa disembuhkan.

"Kalau begitu, maka kita lakukan saja!"

Tubuh Basara bersinar. Dan dia lalu terbalut armor putih miliknya dengan tanda aura Nephilim keluar dari tubuhnya. Hal itu kemudian menarik perhatian Troll yang masih mengamuk itu dan di datang menerjang ke arah bangunan dengan kapak yang akan terayun yang mana tiba-tiba saja dia sudah di depan bangunan itu dengan kapak yang sudah siap turun

"!"

Basara yang melihat itu segera menahan kapak besar itu. Shockwave yang tercipta cukup untuk mementalkan Rin ke belakang. Tapi Rin segera memutar tubuhnya. Matanya bersinar dan dia kemudian mengarahkan satu tangannya ke depan.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu muncul di bawah kaki Troll besar itu yang kemudian api keunguan keluar dari sana.

Incinerate Anthem.

Sacred gear yang memiliki wujud api kutukan berwarna ungu.

Api ungu itu dengan cepat naik ke atas, membakar Troll tersebut dengan api kutukan yang dibawanya. Suara teriakan kesakitan terdengar keras dan Troll itu mulai mengamuk dalam kesakitan.

Sebenarnya, jika saja Troll itu tak dikendalikan oleh suatu sigil sihir yang membuatnya menjadi mengamuk seperti hewan buas yang marah saat menunjukkan wujudnya, Troll itu bisa menjadi musuh yang akan sangat merepotkan, sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi sekarang.

Apa yang Rizevim inginkan hanyalah suatu tayangan yang menarik hatinya yang bosan. Membuang satu wakil yang tak berguna dalam pertempuran Royal yang dia sudah dapatkan jauh sebelum Battle Royal ini dimulai adalah harga yang murah untuk itu.

Lagipula dia ingin melihat kualitas dari duo Nephilim yang bersumpah setia pada putri dari ketua Klan Pahlawan itu dengan iblis pawn dari Gremory yang diberkahi dengan kecepatan pertumbuhan abnormal.

 **"Rrrrroooooaaaarrrr!"**

Teriakan kesakitan Troll itu akibat api kutukan menggema di ruang dimensi buatan. Itu terasa... Terasa seperti seseorang yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Dengan beringas, Troll itu mengayunkan kapaknya secara membabi buta meskipun dia masih merasakan sakit. Kulitnya terbakar dan Rin memang berniat membakar hingga habis Troll tersebut.

Sebuah ayunan kapak mengenai bangunan tempat mereka berada. Dengan cepat Basara dan Rin melompat ke arah bangunan lain. Mereka berdua melompat ke arah bangunan olahraga yang ada dan mendarat disana.

Tapi tunggu, dimanakah Issei?

Suara petir menggelegar terdengar di langit dan Issei melayang di atas dengan posisi siap melemparkan tombak petir besar ke arah Troll yang berada di bawahnya.

"Makan ini! Lightning Bolt!"

Dengan satu lemparan kuat, tombak petir dilemparkan Issei ke bawah. Tombak itu datang dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan suara dan itu tepat menancap di kepala Troll tersebut yang kemudian memuncratkan darah berwarna hitam dan meledak dalam pilar besar berwarna biru.

Tapi apakah itu cukup? Tentu saja belum. Saat pilar biru itu mereda, terlihat tubuh Troll itu terkelupas di beberapa bagian, memperlihatkan tulang hitam yang ada dan daging yang ada terlihat meletup-letup tanda akan beregenerasi.

Tapi itu tak akan dibiarkan oleh Rin. Tidak ketika ungunya berkobar membesar dan semakin membakar.

"Fire Rosario."

Rin mengucapkan nama tekniknya. Api miliknya merangkak membesar menjadi bentuk salib dengan panas yang teramat sangat panas dan membakar Troll itu.

Dan Basara sudah bersiap dengan tiba-tiba di belakang Troll tersebut yang terkurung dalam api. Pedangnya terselimuti pedar hijau bercampur keemasan.

Ini bukan Banishing Shift, bukan. Ini adalah teknik pedang rahasia miliknya.

Dan cahaya pedangnya menjulang ke atas langit berwarna kehijauan bercampur emas. Itu bersinar sangat terang hampir seperti matahari kedua; harusnya itu akan menyakitkan untuk dilihat melihat betapa terangnya, itu harusnya membutakan, namun yang melihat itu tak mengalaminya. Teknik pedang ini adalah merupakan salah satu kartu As yang dia miliki. Dia belum memberi nama teknik ini jadi yang dia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah satu.

Pilar cahaya kehijauan dengan campuran emas masih berada menjulang di atas, itu masih belum menghilang bahkan semakin dilihat, cahaya pilar itu semakin terang dan makin membesar.

Dan cahaya yang menembus langit itu mulai mengaum, dan Basara mulai mengambil langkah maju untuk mengayunkan cahaya turun.

Dan pilar cahaya itu mengenai Troll yang berada di dalam api salib itu, memakan Troll beserta apinya seluruhnya dan dalam waktu sedetik tak ada lagi yang tersisa, eksistensi Troll itu hilang sampai ke inti menyisakan tanah yang membara dan berwarna hitam dari sisa kemarahan pilar cahaya Basara.

Dan siapapun yang melihat serangan barusan akan meneguk ludah setelahnya.

 _ **[Bagian 4]**_

"Hmmm... Itu sangat menarik. Jika bisa kubilang itu adalah serangan yang setara Satan kelas rendah, nee... Basara..."

Dia berada di sana. Mengawasi pertempuran antar wakil dimana satu dikeroyok oleh tiga wakil yang bekerjasama. Yah, beraliansi satu sama lain adalah pikiran yang cukup logis dalam pertempuran yang memiliki banyak sekali wakil dalam satu pertempuran.

Dia sudah duduk disini cukup lama. Rambut pirangnya berkibar dan wajah tampannya terlihat di sebuah dahan pohon tempat dia mengamati.

Tadi, ketika Troll itu menyerang, dia harus pura-pura pingsan dan kemudian baru menyusup bergerak masuk ke dalam ruang dimensi buatan tanpa ketahuan dengan skill Penetrate miliknya. Lalu dengan sihir Camouflage, dia membuat dirinya menjadi transparan hanya untuk mengamati pertempuran ini.

Satu wakil sudah tewas. Beberapa di belahan dunia lain Underworld juga sudah bertempur dan ada juga yang sudah mati.

"Tapi... Mengirim seeorang Troll yang jadi wakil dan ternyata seorang pion untuk melanggar peraturan... Kau itu sedang merencanakan apa sebenarnya huh?"

Naruto bergumam sendiri. Dia tahu yang mengirimkan Troll ini adalah Rizevim karena dia mendapat pemberitahuan telat dari Zetsu karena katanya Zetsu tadi sedang bermain dengan seekor neko-chan hitam yang nakal. Sungguh ingin sekali dia menghajar Zetsu karena itu, tapi biarlah. Dia juga pasti punya alasan untuk itu.

Dengan melanggar pertarungan yang harusnya ada di Underworld, pihak ras Troll yang masih tersisa satu pasti menerima kosekuensi dari ini.

"Tiga orang ras berbeda yang diperkirakan setidaknya menjadi faktor jalannya pertempuran." Naruto kemudian memandang ke arah Rin yang sedang menatap tanah hitam hasil serangan Basara. "Dan satu ras yang harus dilindungi. Mattaku... Sepertinya kelompok kalian akan jadi magnet masalah, Nee... Rin-chan..."

"Tapi..." Tubuh Naruto kemudian terselimuti api, dia akan melakukan teleportasi. "Seperti yang kubilang sejak awal, kita akan melihat siapa yang memainkan siapa bukan Rizevim?" tukasnya sambil memandang di salah satu bangunan dimana dia melihatnya. Sang iblis perak yang juga ikut melihat pertarungan ini yang sedang tersenyum maniak. Sangat maniak hingga itu seperti anak kecil yang baru saja kegirangan melihat tontonan kartun yang menarik.

"Karena... Mau bagaimanapun, kau adalah faktor yang berada di peringkat ke tiga yang patut diwaspadai..."

Gumaman itu diucapkan Naruto sebelum dia pergi dari sana, menghilang seolah tak pernah berada di sana.

Sementara itu, yang dimaksud Naruto yang sedang tersenyum maniak itu kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Dia terlihat cukup puas saat ini dimana dia sudah mendapat informasi apa yang dia butuhkan, terlebih lagi dia juga berhasil tahu bahwa ada orang ketiga yang juga mengamati pertarungan ini dari jarak jauh yang bersembunyi dan tak terlihat olehnya tapi Rizevim merasakannya karena dia, yang bersembunyi itu juga merupakan salah satu wakil.

"Sebuah permainan baru saja dimulai... Saa... Setelah ini saatnya menarik Hyoudou Issei ke arahku dan akan kumajukan dia...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Untuk melukai cucu kesayanganku yang memilih menjadi manusia"

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Daftar Ras yang sudah keluar sementara**_

 _ **Dragon : Naruto, ?**_

 _ **Manusia : Murayama Rin, Vali Lucifer.**_

 _ **Iblis : Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Hyoudou Issei**_

 _ **Malaikat : Dulio Gesualdo, ?**_

 _ **Malaikat jatuh : Ikuse Tobio, ?**_

 _ **Elf : Emilia, ?**_

 _ **Undead : Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ?**_

 _ **Dwarf : Ariele, ?**_

 _ **Nephilim : Toujou Basara, ?**_

 _ **Troll : Orlando, ?**_

 _ **Vampire : Seras Victoria, Alucard**_

 _ **Deskripsi**_

 _ **Troll yang berada di dunia DxD adalah ras yang sudah punah, tak pernah ada lagi yang tersisa kecuali beberapa akibat tempat atau wilayah mereka dibuat medan perang oleh perang saudara Iblis antara fraksi iblis lama dan fraksi iblis baru. Kebanyakan mereka dibunuh atau dibunuh secara masal oleh fraksi iblis lama dimana Orlando adalah salah satu yang berhasil selamat dari genosida yang ada dalam keadaan sekarat. Dia ditemukan oleh Rizevim dan dia disembuhkan namun dengan bayaran dia ikut dengan Rizevim sebeelum akhirnya pergi berkhianat. Tapi ternyata penghianatan yang dia lakukan hanyalah bagian dari Rizevim semata agar dia bisa bebas sementara karena tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah diberikan sigil budak di tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Basara sebagai Nephilim atau campuran antara malaikat dan iblis akan ikut dalam Battle Royal. Dia ikut bukan sebagai wakil ras tapi sebagai seseorang yang akan melindungi Murayama Rin hingga dia menang untuk membayar hutang budinya kepada klan pahlawan.**_

 _ **Aliansi antara pihak iblis dan pihak klan pahlawan dibuat setelah kegemparan terjadi. Pihak iblis melatih serius wakilnya sementara mereka mencari wakil lainnya yang ternyata Rizevim tanpa mereka ketahui. Issei akan tumbuh pesat dalam kekuatan nantinya.**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa menampilkan adegan action terus menerus kalau kurang puas silahkan tekan saja tombol back.**_

 _ **Chapter 11 sudah update dan aku mau langsung mengerjakan chapter 12.**_

 _ **Ada banyak yang harus aku ubah berdasarkan runtutan cerita, tapi itu tak masalah nanti.**_

 _ **Naruto overpower? Pffftt... musuh yang sama kuatnya atau lebih hebat dari dia belum muncul. Dan kuberitahu, musuhnya sangat mencengangkan!**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung fic ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak review kalian untuk menghargai penulis.**_


	12. Red 12

_**[Bagian 1]**_

"Halo Hyoudou Issei..."

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah dari pemuda iblis yang menjadi wakil dalam pertarungan penentuan ras. Dia berhenti tepat di bawah lampu jalan dan menengok ke belakang.

Gang yang dilalui Issei itu sempit, ada sebuah penerangan yang masih menyala satu di sana. Seingat Issei gang ini memang jarang sekali dilalui karena dikira angker oleh masyarakat sekitar.

Tapi jangan dikira Issei itu penakut. Issei itu bocah pemberani.

Pertama yang dilihat pemuda dengan rambut coklat itu adalah siluet seorang bayangan pria yang bergerak maju ke arah sumber penerangan menuju dirinya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat tubuh Issei menegang dan sudah bersiap untuk bertarung. Kenapa demikian? Karena Issei bisa merasakan fluktuasi sigil yang sama seperti semua peserta yang menandakan sosok pria yang berjalan ke arahnya ini adalah juga merupakan salah satu wakil pertempuran yang ada.

"Siapa kau?!"

Suara tinggi keluar dari mulut Issei, sebuah percikan listrik terlihat terpecik di tangan Issei dimana dia sudah terlihat bersiap memanggil kekuatan sacred gear miliknya.

"Tenanglah, aku kemari bukan untuk bertarung, melainkan bernegosiasi. Lagipula sebagai sesama ras harusnya kita saling membantu untuk bisa menang bukan?"

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

Sosok yang berjalan sangat pelan kini terlihat wajahnya di penerangan jalan. Rambut perak, mata merah, pakaian formal warna putih dengan setelan jas casual, sepatu hitam dan jangan lupakan senyum yang mengantung di bibir yang jika orang tak tahu betul apa arti senyuman itu, mereka hanya akan menganggap senyuman itu senyuman biasa.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, putra dari Lucifer, mantan malaikat yang terusir dari surga dan jatuh kini menampakkan dirinya kepada Hyoudou Issei.

Sementara Issei sendiri cukup terkejut.

Sama ras?

Bukankah ini artinya pria di depannya ini adalah seorang Iblis juga sama seperti dirinya?

 **"Bodoh! Dia itu bukan iblis sembarangan... Grrr... Dia adalah yang terburuk dari semua iblis!"** suara dari jiwa yang berada di dalam Sacred Gear Issei berbicara kepada Issei. Kirin terlihat menggeram ketika tahu siapa yang datang menemui host-nya ini.

 _'Kirin-sama, apa maksudmu?!'_ balas Issei menjawab Kirin di dalam pikirannya.

 **"Dia adalah putra dari bintang fajar Lucifer itu sendiri. Dia itu perwujudan sejati dari bangsa Iblis yang terburuk. Kau pernah mendengar tentang keburukan iblis? Itu tercermin dari dia semua!"**

Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Kirin itu bukanlah tanpa fakta apapun. Rizevim memang yang terburuk dari yang terburuk yang pernah ada. Kesombongan. Ketamakan. Iri hati. Kemarahan. Hawa nafsu. Kerakusan. Kemalasan. Tujuh dosa besar pokok yang menjadi Iblis semua Rizevim miliki. Dia adalah iblis yang menganut ajaran buruk, seorang penghianat, seorang yang akan tertawa jika melihat sebuah kekacauan.

Bahkan dia tak segan membuat plot untuk membunuh para Maou yang sekarang jika seandainya mereka tak lagi menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Bagi Rizevim, dialah sebenarnya yang mengendalikan jalur di Underworld karena banyaknya mata-mata yang dia punya.

Kekuatan besar, kepintaran yang digunakan untuk kelicikan yang sudah terasah selama dia hidup.

Dia benar-benar iblis yang keburukannya bahkan mengalahkan para tetua iblis Underworld yang masih hidup hingga saat ini.

Dan bukan alasan Kirin tak marah kepada Rizevim mengingat di kehidupan partner-partnernya sebelum Hyoudou Issei, dia sudah mendengar sepak terjang iblis satu ini dalam membuat huru-hara.

 **"Jangan pernah percaya apa yang dia katakan Issei!"** perintah Kirin dengan tegas. **"Dan segera panggil Maou merah itu kemari lewat lingkaran sihir yang diberikannya padamu! Dia bukan musuh yang bisa kau lawan sekarang! perbandingan kekuatannya terlalu jauh!"**

Mendengar perkataan Kirin yang marah bercampur kekhawatiran seperti itu apakah membuat Issei menjadi takut? Tentu saja iya! Jika sosok Kirin saja bisa sampai seperti ini itu artinya iblis yang berada di depannya ini sangat berbahaya. Jauh lebih berbahaya dari Troll yang berhasil dilawannya bersama Basara dan Rin.

Tapi Issei menelan rasa takutnya bulat-bulat, dia tak boleh takut sekarang. Issei itu bodoh, tapi dia bukanlah bodoh sepenuhnya. Menyerang sesama wakil yang sama satu ras itu tak ada untungnya sama sekali dan malah membuat pihak itu rugi.

 _Syuuuttt~! Wuzzzz!_

Dengan cepat satu tombak listrik tercipta dan Issei acungkan kepada Rizevim yang berdiri di depannya sambil berkata. "Apa mau-mu?" tanya Issei dengan nada yang berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangan dan ketakutannya.

Diacungkan senjata seperti itu apakah membuat Rizevim takut? Bah, takut? Rizevim itu tak normal. Dia itu bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan apa itu namanya rasa takut.

Senyuman di wajah iblis berbahaya dengan rambut perak itu tak luntur. Dia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan tertarik. Bagi Rizevim, pastilah jiwa Kirin sudah memberitahu Hyoudou Issei siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Patut diberi sebuah apresiasi mengingat Issei harusnya tahu dia tak bisa menang jika melawan dirinya tapi masih berani mengacungkan senjata. Ahh~ sebuah pion yang menarik.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Isse-kun." ujar Rizevim. Jari tangan Rizevim bergerak menyentuh ujung tombak listrik dari senjata Issei yang dia acungkan pada iblis perak itu dengan tenang. Tak terlihat takut dengan percikan listrik di ujung tombak yang tajam.

Penguasaan sacred gear Issei sudah masuk tahap yang lebih baik. Setelah dia memanifestasikan gauntlet miliknya dengan mudah, dia kini bisa memanggil tombak petir yang berwarna biru pula dengan sangat mudah tanpa harus masuk ke dalam mode Balance Breaker. Sepertinya uji eksperimen Ajuka-sama kepada dirinya untuk menguasai Sacred Gear miliknya ini sangat berhasil.

Tapi walau enggan terkejut, sebenarnya Issei tahu satu hal pasti.

Dia tak tahu kekuatan dari Rizevim.

Bukan hanya tak tahu, dia juga sepertinya tak mengerti karena ketika jari jemari Rizevim menyentuh ujung tombak dari Issei, hanya mata yang terkejut yang bisa pemuda yang biasa disebut sebagai maniak oppai itu keluarkan ketika senjata yang Issei pegang pecah. Partikel listrik penyusun tombak itu yang harusnya padat melebur kembali menjadi partikel biasa yang terpecik di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Senjata yang bagus, tapi kau itu masih lemah, Issei-kun..." kata Rizevim lagi. "Dan partner yang lemah adalah hal yang terakhir yang aku butuhkan..." tambahnya sambil berjalan ke arah Issei dan menyentuh pipi Issei dengan tangan pucatnya.

Sementara itu, Issei benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena tanpa dia sadari, satu lingkaran sihir yang menyegel pergerakan tubuhnya sudah terletak di bawah kakinya tanpa dia sadari dan baru bersinar ketika dia menyadari dia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"K-kau! A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" ujar Issei dengan sedikit berteriak, suara yang dikeluarkannya terasa bergetar.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan Issei-kun. Aku tahu kau akan menghubungi si kepala tomat itu untuk datang kemari lewat lingkaran sihir yang dia berikan padamu."

"!..."

"Terkejut lagi? Hohohoho, jangan pasang muka seperti itu, aku itu memang istimewa sampai sesuatu yang rahasia dimana hanya kau, Sirzech dan satu pelayan ada di satu ruangan saat lingkaran sihir itu diberikan." tambah Rizevim dengan sangat senang. "Grayfia benar-benar pilihan terbaik untuk mata-mata yang kuberi misi khusus."

Booommm! Bom dijatuhkan oleh Rizevim ketika dia menyebut nama ratu dari peerage Maou. Suatu hal keterkejutan yang sangat tak terduga sama sekali dimana dikira sebuah kisah romantis itu hanyalah sebuah sandiwara belaka.

Sesuatu yang tambah membuat Issei takut.

"Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi sebentar denganmu, Issei-kun. Dengarkan saja dan jangan menyela dulu jika tak ingin kau mati oke! Jawab dengan singkat jika kutanya. Aku tak butuh jawaban bertele-tele. Nyawamu di tanganku lho..." kata Rizevim dengan mengeluarkan lidah seakan mengejek Issei kembali yang membuat Issei hanya bisa mengangguk.

Issei mengangguk karena dia takut. Apa yang terlihat sekilas di mata Issei ketika Rizevim bicara dimana dia tahu Issei diberi lingkaran sihir pemanggilan khusus, saat itu, tepat di belakang Rizevim, Issei bisa melihat siluet gambaran sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Terlahir di dalam kegelapan, yang terlihat di mata Issei di belakang Rizevim adalah seekor monster dengan dua tanduk daan wajah mengerikan; ie... Mengerikan saja tak cukup. Itu adalah sesuatu yang salah, harusnya tak ada di dunia ini. Siluet itu bermata merah, darah...tetesan darah kental yang terlihat di taring panjang yang mencuat dari mulut. Sayap lebar hitam kelelawar dan ekor dengan ujung runcing yang sangat tajam. Aura kematian yang pekat seakan mengcengkram kerongkongan hingga dirimu yang melihat itu tak bisa bernafas dan hanya bisa mematung berdiri melihat kematian itu datang dengan senyuman kepadamu.

Perwujudan dari iblis yang sebenarnya walau hanya siluetnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Issei merasa sangat ketakutan dengan terror yang dilihatnya.

Dan walau itu hanya sedetik sebelum bayangan siluet itu lenyap, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Issei tahu siapa predator dan siapa yang menjadi buruan.

"Katakan padaku Issei-kun, apa kau membela pihak iblis?"

"T-...T-tentu saja."

"Benarkah?! Waw...apa kau tahu resikonya jika membela Iblis Issei-kun?! Kau akan mati lho... Mati demi ras serakah, buruk, licik... Aah~ tak perlu kusebutkan jeleknya ras yang mana kau direnkarnasikan dengan skema licik dari adik Maou tomat itu kan?"

Angguk... Issei hanya mengangguk dengan takut lagi.

"Nah karena kau tahu resikonya, bagaimana jika kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik yang tak pernah kau pikirkan, Issei-kun. Jika kau membela Iblis..." Rizevim tersenyum dengan menampakkan gigi putihnya dan mata tertutup. "Orang tuamu mati lho~~"

"!...!"

"A-Apa!?"

"Ow... Kau tak tahu?" ejek Rizevim dengan mudah. "Maou berkata dia menjamin keselamatan orang tua-mu saat pertemuan? Kau itu remaja bodoh ya!" tambahnya lagi dengan berjalan ke belakang punggung Issei, mengelus rambut belakang Issei dan menciumnya.

Sungguh suatu tindakan yang salah dan sangat salah.

"Dengarkan aku iblis renkarnasi, Maou tak bisa menjamin keselamatan orang tuamu. Orang tuamu akan mati jika Murayama Rin itu dibunuh atau semua perwakilan manusia dibunuh. Kau tahu resikonya jika membunuh semua perwakilan ras akan membuat ras yang diwakili musnah. Itu aturan dasar dari Battle Royal. Mudah tapi sarat banyak makna. Orang tuamu masih manusia kan? Kau masih tak bisa mencerna apa maksudku?"

Kata-kata Rizevim seakan langsung membuka mata Issei.

Bodoh! Bagaimana dia bisa tak berpikir seperti itu!

Dia menjadi iblis, dan jadi perwakilan ras iblis! Jika nanti dia harus dihadapkan melawan ras manusia dimana itu diwakili oleh Murayama dan dia membunuh Murayama lalu wakil manusia yang lainnya juga tewas...bukankah...bukankah artinya dia ikut menyumbangkan tangannya untuk membunuh orang tuanya sendiri?! Membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat mental Issei mulai berubah ketakutan dan sangat takut.

Anak macam apa yang tega ikut andil membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri yang telah merawatnya dengan kasih sayang demi ras yang baru saja dia masuki hanya baru saja! Bagaimana dengan orang, teman masa kecil, dan yang dia kenali. Matsumoto, Kiryu... Irina.

"T-tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Issei berteriak histeris sendiri setelah menyadarinya. "Tidak! Tidak!" bayangan orang tua yang bermain dengannya di waktu kecil, bayangan Kaa-san yang menyuapinya dengan penuh cinta.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tiiiiiddddaaakkk munggggkinnnn!"

Issei berteriak histeris. Nafasnya memburu, mentalnya jatuh, air mata tanpa dia sadari mulai turun.

"Hahahahaha... Ya! Hancurlah wajah iblis yang sebenarnya kau kira baik kan Issei-kun? Hahahaha... Ras licik ini sangat pintar kan?" Rizevim tertawa senang di malam hari. "Dan kuberi tahu sesuatu lagi Issei-kun. Iblis tak akan mau menggunakan bidak catur yang berguna yaitu evil piece hanya untuk merenkarnasikan orang tua-mu. Kemunafikan yang terbungkus kata-kata manis para Maou! Harem!? Otak mesum-mu itu harus dijejali dengan sesuatu yang realistis baru bisa berpikir ya?"

"Tidak...!"

"Tapi cukup sudah basa-basinya. Aku kemari untuk negosiasi kan? Jadi langsung saja ke intinya." Rizevim berjalan lagi ke hadapan Issei yang menangis. Pandangan mata Issei kusam setelah tahu dia kembali dimanfaatkan.

Dia bisa memaafkan jika dia dibunuh karena salah Rias Gremory. Tapi jika sampai ditipu untuk ikut andil dalam membunuh orang tua, teman, orang terdekatnya dengan membunuh perwakilan manusia...Issei...tak bisa melakukannya! Dia itu loyal kepada orang tuanya, temannya, orang terdekatnya. Salah satu aliran fatal di dalam dirinya. Tapi jika harus memilih antara orang tua dan Rias...dia...dia pasti akan memilih orang tuanya lebih dulu!

"Bergabunglah denganku dan akan kuubah lagi kau menjadi manusia." tukas Rizevim yang membuat Issei terkejut dan langsung memandang mata merah Rizevim itu dalam-dalam.

"M-manusia?! Berubah lagi menjadi manusia?!"

"Oh itu benar Issei-kun. Itu benar. Kau bisa percaya padaku! Aku tak akan berbohong." balas iblis perak itu. Senyuman gila Rizevim berikan pada Hyoudou Issei. "Aku bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia, meng-alter posisimu agar menjadi wakil manusia. Omoshiroi nee...? Jadi dengarkan ini."

"Prinsip evil piece adalah mengikat jiwamu ke dalam tubuh agar jiwamu tak pergi dan kau bisa hidup lagi. Sama seperti tali yang digunakan untuk menyambungkan sesuatu. Nah masalahnya Ajuka menciptakan itu untuk mengubah makhluk lain menjadi iblis dengan mengalirkan energi demonic pada evil piece yang mengikat jiwa untuk meracuni jiwa tersebut menjadi iblis dan mengubah atribut mereka. Hal itu simpel dengan mekanisme kompleks. Kepintaran yang patut diacungi jempol untuk Ajuka..."

"...Tapi... Jika evil piece diubah komponennya, diekstrak agar tak mengalirkan energi demonic melainkan energi alami yang dihasilkan manusia, bukankah fungsinya akan terbalik? Ini penjelasan simpel. Jadi aku menjelaskan ini secara mudah agar otak bodohmu itu bisa menerimanya."

"Dan kalau kau kurang yakin aku sudah membuatnya dan mencobanya hingga berhasil seratus persen. Kujamin itu. Malaikat juga sudah membuatnya dengan projek Brave Saint mereka lho~. Hal yang mudah untuk meng-alter evil piece asal kau punya bahan dan data evil piece itu. Dan jika kau berubah menjadi manusia, ada kemungkinan kau menjadi wakil manusia lho."

"B-agaimana itu mungkin terjadi?" tanya Issei. "Dan kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku? Dan jika aku menjadi wakil manusia...bukankah kita artinya jadi musuh!"

"Semua bisa terjadi oh iblis renkarnasi. Dan kenapa?" Rizevim tertawa kecil. "Aku butuh sesuatu baru dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubalas pada Maou tomat dan gerombolannya itu. Menarik ya? Dan musuh? Pffft... Aku bisa mengubah diriku jadi manusia nanti juga jadi aku bisa terhindar dari kemusnahan. Nah jika kau tertarik bilang iya sekarang dan akan kuberikan syaratnya agar kalau kau mau berubah lagi menjadi manusia."

Hening.

Issei mencerna masak-masak penawaran Rizevim...meski masih dilanda ketakutan kali ini dia mencoba berpikir jernih.

Tou-san...Kaa-san...

Sekelebat bayangan ayah dan ibunya kembali terlintas di kepala Issei dan Issei langsung mendapat jawaban untuk keputusan yang harus dia putuskan.

"Oke! Aku ikut! Berikan syaratnya!"

"Excellent!" tukas Rizevim senang. Menepuk tangan ke depan dada adalah ekpresi rasa senangnya saat ini. "Nah untuk mengubahmu menjadi manusia lagi itu mudah, masalahnya sigil dan perwakilanmu dalam Battle Royal adalah yang bagaimana." Rizevim mengambil sebuah foto pemuda dengan rambut perak yang terlihat berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Issei dan Issei tahu siapa itu.

Vali... Wakil ras Manusia.

"Bunuh dia dan bawa potongan tangan berisi sigil Battle Royal itu padaku. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk mengubahmu menjadi manusia dan mengubah posisimu dalam wakil Battle Royal. Tempatnya berada ada di dokumen ini"

 _Sringgg...!_

Lingkaran sihir muncul lagi dan menjatuhkan dokumen ke bawah tanah tepat di hadapan Issei.

"Baca itu dan jika kau paham temui aku lagi. Akan kubawa kau padanya. Sebelum itu, berlagaklah tak tahu apapun dan jika sudah siap pergi dan bunuh dulu Rias Gremory untuk memutus hubungan budak dan raja dalam evil piece agar lebih mudah mengubahmu nanti... Kau paham kan? Kuharap otakmu bekerja kali ini. Cara menghubungiku juga ada dalam dokumen itu." Rizevim berbalik dan melangkah pergi setelah dia melihat anggukan pertanda paham dari Hyoudou Issei.

"Lingkaran yang mengekangmu itu akan hilang jika aku sudah pergi dan kau bisa berhubungan lagi dengan Kirin." tukas Rizevim yang semakin berjalan menuju gelapnya gang, siluet itu masih berjalan sebelum benar-benar hilang dan membuat Issei bisa bergerak lagi.

Tapi... Tepat sebelum pergi, batin Rizevim tersenyum maniak, gila dan psikopat. Dia bergumam sesuatu... Sesuatu yang tak pernah didengar Issei malam itu karena dia tak bisa mendengar gumaman Rizevim yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

 _ **"Sungguh pemuda yang mudah ditipu dan diperalat, fufufufufu~"**_

Dan kekacauan kembali di ras iblis pada awalnya sebelum merembet ke ras lain di kemudian hari dan kekacauan dimulai dari sebuah rencana gila Rizevim. Rencana gila yang juga ikut mengubah jalannya Battle Royal ke depan dan mengubah total rencana sang Sekiryutei yang juga bekerja di balik layar.

 _ **[Bagian 2]**_

Underworld.

Dunia bawah adalah dunia dengan dimensi yang sangat-sangat luas. Jika bisa dijabarkan keluasan daripada dunia bawah tersebut mungkin tiga kali lebih luas daripada dimensi manusia.

Dan memang. Dimensi Undeworld sangat luas karena menampung berbagai ras yang mana ras supernatural yang tak bisa naik ke dunia atas atau ikut campur ke dunia manusia karena suatu pembatasan menganggap luas dunia bawah adalah dunia yang patut diperebutkan.

Iblis, malaikat jatuh, dwarf, elf... Itu hanya segelintir ras yang ada dan membuat komunitas koloni mereka di dunia bawah. Ras-ras yang tak terkenal lain seperti Undead, Gigant, Lamia, Troll dan beberapa ras lain adalah ras yang hampir punah dan tersebar secara kelompok kecil di Underworld.

Ada yang beranggapan kelompok kecil ini hanya membawa ancaman kecil dan tak berbahaya. Tapi terkadang, apa yang dipikir bisa berbeda dengan kenyataan.

Seperti saat ini contohnya.

 _Booommm! Booom! Booom!_

Ledakan demi ledakan yang terjadi akibat dari serangan kompresi Mana tingkat tinggi terus menerus di tembakkan oleh pria dengan rambut biru ke arah seseorang dengan badan sangat besar, serupa manusi dengan armor yang terbuat dari besi Adamantite yang terkenal di dunia supernatural sebagai logam mulia terbaik untuk membuat senjata.

Serangan itu berasal dari sebuah bola kompresi padat yang Mana yang dilepaskan membentuk Laser. Pria biru yang melepaskan serangan dengan nama **cero** itu terus membombardir pria besar yang terus terkena serangan tanpa henti.

Namun...

Apakah pria besar itu terluka?

Jangan bodoh. Armor yang dipakai oleh pria besar itu yang seperti armor kerajaan di masa pertengahan dengan helm yang seperti mempunyai dua tanduk itu bahkan tak tergores satupun. Bahkan jubahnyaa saja tak sobek akibat serangan. Yang ada malah pria itu hanya diam dengan pedang besar model Broadsword atau pedang dengan dua sisi tajam menacap di tanah di depannya dan tangannya terletak di atas pegangan pegang. Persis seperti postur seorang raja di acara kebangsawanan.

Dan hal itu membuat pria dengan rambut biru itu frustasi!

" **Cero! Cero! Cero! Cero!** "

Pria biru itu terus menyerang dengan serangan itu. Tapi pria besar itu masih terus diam.

Ras Gigant sudah terlibat dalam pertempuran dan Undead yang dia temui pertama kali ini yang dia pikir menarik untuk dijadikan lawan malah mengecewakan.

" **Aku sudah bosan dengan serangan kecilmu makhluk lemah** "

Suara berat terdengar dari balik helm itu, membuatnya terdengar menggema di tanah tandus yang banyak kawah besar di sekitarnya ini.

Deus, nama Gigant yang melawan Undead bernama Grimmjow itu mengangkat pedangnya dan menebaskannya ke arah Undead. Sangat cepat, hingga tebasan itu menimbulkan hempasan angin dan mengenai Grimmjow yang menangkis pedang besar itu, pedang besar dengan nama Clarent yang kini mementalkannya jauh ke belakang hingga menabrak bukit.

Satu gerakan dari seorang ras Gigant yang tingginya 10 meter ini sudah sangat membuat Undead seperti Grimmjow harus merasakan apa itu arti kekuatan kasar.

Ya... Perbandingan fisik kekuatan kasarnya terlalu berbeda.

Tapi Deus belum selesai. Undead kecil yang arogan ini berniat menantangnya dengan masuk ke daerah kekuasaannya? Bahkan Iblis sekelas Falbium yang berniat menjadikannya budak saja sudah dia buat babk belur dan sekarang makhluk kecil yang arogan ini berkata bisa menang? Jangan bicara omong kosong!

Deus mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, dan melakukan gerakan seperti layaknya menghapus embun yang ada di jendela pagi. Rune kuno, sihir kuno yang telah punah, angka tulisan yang sudah tidak pernah dipelajari tertulis di depan Deus dengan warna ungu.

Grimmjow yang terhempas kuat ke arah bukit dan tertimbun runtuhan meledakkan Mana miliknya. Pakaian-nya rusak, sobek. Memar terlihat di tubuhnya.

Tapi apa dia terlihat kesakitan? Hohoho tentu saja tidak.

Dia malah terlihat menyeringai senang! Gigi taringnya yang sedikit lebih panjang terlihat dan dia menaikkan pedangnya. Pedang silver besar itu bercahaya, pedar cahaya yang terang dan itu terlihat membutakan mata. sebuah armor tulang dengan bulu terlihat di bahu kanan Grimmjow.

Musuh yang kuat adalah yang pantas melihat kekuatan sejati dari Grimmjow

" **Grind;... PANTHERA!** "

Terikan Grimmjow membuat pedang silver besar miliknya pecah.

Ada yang bilang, Undead adalah monster yang tak bisa mati dan dia hidup dengan menyerap sisa intisari kehidupan manusia. Itu benar. Dan itu tak salah.

Tapi... Terkadang ada beberpa Undead yang justru bermutasi dengan kekuatan yang berbeda.

Jika Undead selama ini hanya menyerap intisari kehidupan makhluk lain untuk hidup, ada spesies Undead yang justru menyerap Mana Alam untuk hidup dan mereka yang berbeda itu disebut dengan sebutan **Alijk**.

Para Alijk yang terlalu banyak menyerap Mana Alam membuat mereka itu layaknya mesin penyerap Mana berjalan. Apalagi di Underworld yang memang masih kaya sekali akan Mana membuat para Alijk bermutasi lagi menjadi monster, monster yang jauh mengerikan dan mempunyai kekuatan besar.

Namun untuk mengendalikan bentuk Monster tersebut mereka harus bisa memanifestasikan topeng dari perwujudan mereka saat menjadi monster mutasi. Dengan begitu para Alijk yang merupakan mayap hidup dan berubah menjadi monster itu akan berubah lagi menjadi bentuk Undead awal dengan tambahan topeng di bagian tubuh mereka dan kekuatan monster mereka tersegel di sebuah pedang.

Pedang yang membawa nama siapa monster mereka dan pedang yang membawa kekuatan asli dari perwujudan monster tersebut.

Sejarah ini tak pernah diketahui oleh para makhluk supernatural sekalipun karena Undead yang termasuk golongan Alijk akan menyembunyikan diri mereka dan tak berniat ikut campur atau ditangkap untuk dijadikan eksperimen atau budak.

Dan sayangnya...Grimmjow adalah seorang Alijk.

 _Blaaarrr!_

Ledakan cahaya itu menerangi daerah tandus tempat Grimmjow berada. Deus melihat itu juga dan Deus sedang dalam keadaan mood buruk untuk diajak main-main.

Rune di depan Deus makin bersinar. Sebuah lingkaran sihir ungu besar dengan warna sedikit hitam berada di atas cahaya tempat Grimmjow berada. Percikan halilintar ungu terpecik dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"... **Phantasma**..." gumam Deus dari balik helm miliknya.

 _Zzzrrrtttt! Zzzzrrrttt! Zzrrrrttt! Zuuuudoooonnnn!_

Percikan listrik ungu gelap itu kemudian terkumpul. Sosok singa listrik besar jatuh ke arah Grimmjow yang masih diselimuti cahaya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir hitam besar di atas.

 _Boooommmmmmm!_

Dan itu meledak... Ledakan besar membentuk kubah api yang menelam bukit itu sangat besar hingga membuat apa yang ada di sekitarnya lenyap.

Yang menjadi wakil dalam setiap ras untuk Battle Royal bukanlah individu biasa semua.

Mereka yang menjadi ras adalah yang terbaik, yang memiliki potansi, yang memiliki tekad.

Deus adalah Gigant yang terbaik dalam spesialiasi Rune kuno dan pertarungan pedang.

Jurus Phantasma yang dia keluarkan bukanlah sihir Rune kelas biasa. Itu sihir kuno kelas tinggi.

Asap yang tersisa dari ledakan itu menaungi bukit. Kawah sudah tercipta di sana, menghilangkan puncak bukit yang ada.

 _Ggggggrrrrrrr...!_

Tapi mata merah terlihat dari balik kumpulan asap. Siluet makhluk besar dengan menapak menggunakan empat kaki. Taring yang mencuat dari moncong. Ekor dengan ujung setajam pedang.

...asap debu itu terhembus dan apa yang Deus lihat bukanlah lagi seorang Undead. Dia melihat pelepasan dari Alijk, Undead khusus yang mengerikan.

Bentuknya seperti panther dengan tinggi 15 meter, tak ada bulu di tubuhnya melainkan berganti dengan armor tulang putih di sekujur tubuhnya dengan aliran-aliran seperti aliran darah. Dua tanduk yang melengkung ke bawah dari wajah panther putih tersebut. Taring tajam dan pemikiran yang sadar dan bukan hewan buas.

 _ **"Roooooaaaarrrrrr!"**_

Grimmjow melepaskan aumannya sebelum menyeringai dan melesat ke arah Deus.

Larinya sangat cepat, dan Deus tahu itu.

" **Cih!** "

Mendecih kesal karena tahu apa yang dia lawan bukan Undead biasa, aliran listrik merah keluar dari tubuh Deus dan dia juga melesat maju.

Dua puluh meter...sepuluh...lima...

 _Slaaaasssh!_

Satu tebasan diberikan Deus ke depan. Tapi Grimmjow pintar. Saat tebasan itu datang dari arah samping, memanfaatkan momentum dan kekuatan dua kaki belakang, Grimmjow dalam wujud Panthera melompat!

Kuku-kuku setajam pedang Celestial Bronze itu siap mengoyak Deus di balik Armor. Grimmjow melakukan tebasan dengan satu kaki di depan tapi Deus menghindari itu dengan berguling ke samping dan melakukan tebasan lagi.

Tapi Grimmjow adalah Undead tahu akan bahaya. Instingnya mengatakan kali ini tebasan berbahaya siap datang jadi dia melompat mundur.

Mundur sebentar bukan berarti dia tak juga menyerang. Rahang Grimmjow terbuka dan dia menyerap Mana ke rahangnya, menciptakan bola Mana padat dan siap dilepaskan dalam bentuk laser. Satu lingkaran sihir putih muncul di depan rahang Grimmjow dan bola Mana itu dilepaskan.

Biasanya jika bola mana dilepaskan, itu akan menimbulkan laser besar, tapi tidak kali ini. Laser yang keluar itu melesat seperti satu garis lurus. Ini adalah laser yang digunakan untuk menembus armor dan armor yang tertembus baru akan meledak setelah dilewati laser ini.

".. **Akashi!..** "

Bahkan saat Deus melakukan Rune sihir pertahanan Akashi dimana dia memanggil perisai astral dalam bentuk tembok kastil, perisai itu masih tertembus!

"...!"

Menyadari perisainya tertembus membuat Deus sadar ini bukan serangan biasa. Akashi adalah sihir pertahanan kuno yang bisa menahan api dari Raja Naga di masa lalu! Melihatnya tertembus serangan ini sudah membuktikan betapa berbahayanya serangan ini.

 _Booooommmm!_

Dan seperti yang sudah dikatakan. Apa yang tertembus oleh serangan Grimmjow akan meledak.

Memang benar Deus bisa menghindari laju dari laser itu tapi perisainya meledak. Ledakan itu sama seperti ledakan Phantasma yang dia keluarkan dan itu membuatnya terlempar ke belakang!

Grimmjow menyeringai. Hahahahaha omoshiroi!. Jarang ada yang bisa menghindari serangan **Cero line straight** seperti itu dan masih bisa selamat dari ledakan!

Deus yang terlihat terkurap itu berdiri. Gigant itu marah! Belum pernah ada yang melukai dirinya sampai seperti ini!

Helm bertanduk miliknya terbuka. Menampilkan wajah pria Eropa besar dengan darah mengalir dari dahi turun ke bawah. Topangan pedang Clarent dia gunakan untuk berdiri. Aura merah pekat menguar dari tubuhnya.

" **Untukku sampai menggunakan kekuatan ini yang mana bahkan Maou sialan yang berniat menjadikanku budak tak pernah melihat ini... Undead kau patut berbangga diri!** " Suara Deus terdengar lagi.

Grimmjow tak menjawab. Dia hanya menyeringai dan dia melesat. Sangat cepat dengan satu ayunan tangan ke arah Deus. Berniat mengoyak wajah besar ras Gigant tersebut.

Tapi sebuah ledakan aura merah pekat menyingkirkan Grimmjow, mementalkannya ke belakang.

 _'Sial! Kekuatan apa ini?!'_ batin Grimmjow. Ledakan yang mementalkan Grimmjow tersebut membawa kekuatan juga yang menimbulkan rasa takut. Tanah sekitar hancur. Kawah besar tercipta dan Deus berada di tengahnya dengan Armor baru.

Merah pekat... helm dengan tanduk melungkung ke bawah. Pedang Clarent yang berubah menjadi pedang Saber... Lingkaran sihir merah pekat di atas Deus.

Mata Grimmjow membulat di balik sosok besarnya. Fuck! Ini berbeda! Apa yang terasa sebagai monster tercermin dari sosok Gigant ini!

Mengangkat pedangnya, Deus kemudian...

 _'Menghilang?!'_ jerit Grimmjow. Tapi instingnnya meneriakkan tanda bahaya dari samping.

Dengan berguling, Grimmjow menghindari tebasan dari Deus. Tapi tebasan Deus bukan tebasan biasa. Itu tebasan yang menghancurkan tanah sekitar lagi.

Kiri, kanan, kanan, bawah, atas, kiri... setiap tebasan menghancurkan tanah sekitar.

Tebasan demi tebasan di hindari Grimmjow, hingga Deus kemudian menebas di sisi kiri, membuat Grimmjow mundur ke belakang.

Dan jebakan Deus tepat berada di sana. Tepat saat Grimmjow berpijak, lingkaran sihir merah pekat itu muncul di bawah kaki Grimmjow. Membuat Barrier yang mengurung Monster Undead itu dan Satu lingkaran sihir besar muncul di atasnya.

Jebakan untuk sihir besar mematikan yang akan merenggut nyawa Undead tersebut. Jebakan yang dibuat tanpa disadari Grimmjow dan Deus menebas dengan perhitungan, memperkirakan dimana langkah Grimmjow menghindari tebasan miliknya tanpa diberi kesempatan menyerang balik.

Grimmjow mungkin bisa menghindari Phantasma. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang lain.

Melompat mundur ke belakang sejauh mungkin, Rune sihir kuno disiapkan Deus yang bergerak mengitari tubuhnya.

" **Rrroooaaar! Rooooaaaarrr! Rooooaaaarrr!** "

Barrier yang menjebak Grimmjow itu coba di hancurkan oleh Grimmjow. Dia meraung sambil menyerang Barrier. Berulang kali. Berulang kali tapi sia-sia.

Barrier Deus terlalu kuat.

"... **Argonnaut!**... **!** "

Teriakan Deus membuat Rune yang bersinar di tubuh besar setinggi 10 meter itu makin terang. Salah satu wakil Gigant sudah terbunuh kemarin oleh ras Fairy yang bekerja sama dengan ras Elf dan kali ini, ras Undead akan tewas kehilangan satu wakil mereka!

Lingkaran sihir merah pekat itu mengeluarkan sosok naga astral merah pekat, rahang terbuka dan mengumpulkan Mana ke depannya, mengompres hingga berbentuk hitam kecil dan menelannya.

Lalu memuntahkannya kembali dalam bentuk satu garis lurus merah cepat yang turun dengan kecepatan gila ke arah Grimmjow, meledak besar, dua kali lebih besar dari ledakan Phantasma itu sendiri. Memusnahkan wakil Undead kecil itu hingga menggetarkan tanah sampai ke wilayah jajaran iblis Phenex.

"Uwaaa... Apa ini?!"

"Apa itu?!" teriak satu pelayan pillar Phenex sambil menunjuk dataran lain yang sangat jauh di belakang gunung yang mana belakang gunung itu terlihat berkilau belakangnya.

Dan yang tersisa dari Undead dengan nama Grimmjow hanyalah nama yang diingat lalu dilupakan.

 _ **[Bagian 3]**_

"Melawan peringkat kedua dalam status kekuatan... _sigh_... Baka... Kalau mau mati singkat tanpa berpikir panjang lebih baik tiru saja Undead itu ya?..."

Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat pertarungan antara Gigant dan Undead tersebut.

Sejak awal perbedaan kekuatan memang sudah jauh. Bahkan Naruto tahu wakil dari Fairy dan Elf harus menderita luka sangat parah untuk membunuh satu Gigant dan menghancurkan wilayah barat gurun daerah Grigory. Ratusan malaikat jatuh mati dan sebuah kawah baru dengan luas 20 kilometer tercipta.

Dampak pertarungan yang sangat mengerikan bahkan jika dipikir, Gigant dengan sisa wakil Deus masih menjadi ancaman kuat di Battle royal ini.

Berbeda dengan satu Undead lain yang juga mengawasi jauh di sana dan terlihat juga melihat Naruto tapi tak mencampuri pertarungan. Naruto bisa merasakan aura kuat...sangat kuat dari Undead tersebut.

"Susunan kekuatan berubah lagi... Kejutan demi kejutan tak pernah lepas ya dari pertarungan ini..."

 **"Deus benar-benar tak tumpul sama sekali."**

Draig berujar dari Gauntlet yang tiba-tiba muncul di tangan Naruto yang berdiri di atas tebing dengan mata reptilnya masih melihat ke arah Gigant yang kembali ke armor lamanya dan berjalan meninggalkan padang kawah seluas kurang lebih 20 kilometer tersebut.

"Dragon...Gigant...Dwarf...Vampire...Undead...Devil...Elf...Fairy..." gumam Naruto sambil melihat langit Underworld yang berwarna ungu. "Delapan kekuatan besar yang dihitung dengan kekuatan kasar semata belum termasuk dengan kelicikan dan kepintaran... Peringkat ini akan berubah lagi jika ditambah dengan faktor potensi, unsur kejutan, dan jalannya pertarungan. Yare yare...Alucard juga sudah bergerak ke arah ras malaikat jatuh kah?"

 **"Naruto... Berapa orang yang sudah tewas?"**

"Sekitar 5 orang sudah berkurang tapi 16 ras yang ada di dunia dimensi ini masih belum ada yang musnah satu pun. Para peringkat bawah bermain cerdas dengan bersembunyi dahulu dan menunggu hingga para peringkat atas saling bantai-membantai duluan."

 **"Pacar manusiamu itu juga akhirnya sembunyi dulu kan bersama dengan Nephilim yang selalu di sampingnya. Kau di tikung Naruto"**

"Hah?!" Naruto bicara dengan pandangan tak percaya pada Gauntletnya dimana ini adalah media Draig bicara dengan suara. "Kau sedang mabuk ya? Aku dan Rin bukan pacar dan Basara kalau mau nikung ya silahkan!"

 **"Kau sinting? Mana mungkin jiwa bisa mabuk!"** ucap Draig lagi dengan sedikit berteriak. **"Dan kenapa kau menyangkalnya? Kau kan tahu dia suka padamu? Tinggal terima dan jadi pacar saja apa sulitnya? Dia mati baru tahu rasa kau nanti!"**

"Bicaramu sudah ngawur Draig!" Maki Naruto kesal.

Langsung terima? Yang benar saja. Menerimanya Murayama Rin itu sama dengan menulis nisan sendiri. Ophis itu posesif dan tak segan membunuh Rin jika sampai tahu itu. Dewi Naga itu tak mau berbagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Dan secara klaim sepihak, Naruto itu sudah jadi milik Ophis meski Naruto menyangkalnya terus menerus lewat mulut!

"Kau mau dia mati duluan dibunuh Ophis?!"

 **"Ooopssss... Aku lupa hal itu. Gomen..."**

"Fuck You Draig!" maki lagi Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Draig yang seolah berkata innocent dengan nada watados menjengkelkan.

 **"Ohh... Sayang padamu juga anak mudaku..."**

"Diam sajalah!" tambah Naruto kesal. Angin bertiup menggerakkan rambut Naruto dan Naruto melihat satu Undead yang mengamati di arah berlawanan dengannya sudah pergi dengan masuk ke celah sihir.

 **"Menurutmu Undead itu tahu keberadaan kita?"** tanya Draig kepada Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak..." ujar Naruto menjeda ucapannya dan dengan pasti melihat ke arah Deus yang kini berhenti dan melihat ke arah tebing tempatnya berdiri. Mata reptil itu menatap mata silver Deus meski jarak terpaut sangatlah jauh. "Tapi Deus tahu dan dia menatap ke arah sini. Sasuga Gigant dengan kekuatan Rune sihir Kuno yang sudah punah memang mengerikan."

 **"Apa dia berniat bertarung sekarang?"**

"Nopee~... Dia pergi" tukas Naruto melihat Deus kemudian berbalik lagi dan berjalan menjauh. Naruto kemudian berbalik dan ikut berjalan menjauh dari sana sembari berkata lagi pada Draig.

"Karena jika kami bertarung sekarang secara all out, maka wilayah kekuasaan Iblis Phenex yang seluas dataran Eropa bagian Barat ini sudah pasti bisa dikatakan hancur..."

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

 _ **Omoshiroi deshou?**_

 _ **Aku ingin menyajikan satu plot twist gila dimana Grayfia adalah mata-mata untuk Rizevim. Dia dikirim Rizevim untuk menyusup masuk ke golongan anti satan, berpura-pura jatuh cinta pada Sirzech sampai menikah dan mempunyai anak tetapi keloyalan yang dia punya tetap pada Rizevim. Extra pillar ibli; pilar Lucifuge memang pada dasarnya pilar yang melayani Lucifer hingga mati. Kalian para senpai penggemar Grayfia? gomen kalau begitu.**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf untuk adegan Battle yang mungkin...di pikiran para senpai sangat jelek ya... I don't know... Aku harap sih bagus.**_

 _ **aku berusaha selalu menyajikan kejutan untuk penggemar Fic ini. Berusaha sebaik mungkin dengan menghadirkan plot yang bermutu dan membuat karya Battle Royal milikku sendiri. Puas? Berikan review. Kalau tidak Flame saja...**_

 _ **Dan Issei termakan bujukan Rizevim. Bunuh Rias untuk memutus hubungan antara budak dan raja dan bunuh Vali untuk mengambil tanda sigil miliknya. Maa chapter ini kubuat sebaik mungkin setelah aku mempublish fic isengku.**_

 _ **Dan ras Gigant, Fairy, sudah terkonfirmasi. Siapa wakilnya? Lihat saja nanti...**_

 _ **Chapter depan diusahakan memuat bagian konfrotasi Issei-Rias, keluarnya tokoh Malaikat, dan hal yang mengejutkan lainnya. Semoga ini membuat para senpai puas.**_

 _ **Deskripsi;**_

 _ **Deus : ras Gigant yang merupakan ras manusia raksasa namun memiliki jalur sirkuit sihir dan menjadi legenda di dunia DxD. Ras ini sudah ada jauh sebelum ras tiga fraksi dan termasuk ras tertua sama seperti ras naga. Mengetahui berbagai Rune Sihir Kuno yang diwariskan secara turun temurun. Deus adalah salah satu Gigant dengan predikat Excel dimana itu adalah predikat tertinggi yang diberikan pada Gigant yang menguasai Rune kuno hingga batas tertinggi. Ras Gigant hanya berkisar sedikit karena banyaknya perburuan pada ras mereka akibat ketakutan akan kekuatan mereka. Ada banyak Gigant yang mati dengan jasad hancur karena lebih memilih mati tanpa menyisakan apapun daripada menjadi budak dari ras manapun. Kebanggaan mereka terkenal sangat tinggi.**_


	13. Red 13

"Wow ... Kerusakan ini lumayan hebat." Naruto berkata dengan santai ketika melewati puing-puing kehancuran di bagian barat wilayah dari iblis Gremory.

Yang hancur wilayahnya hanyalah sekitar lima kilometer, tak ada korban nyawa katanya tapi itu mustahil mengingat puing-puing kehancuran ini terlihat cukup besar. Yah...tak cukup besar juga jika dibandingkan dengan pertarungan salah satu Gigant melawan aliansi Fairy dan Elf. Lagipula wilayah iblis dari Gremory kan juga luas sangat.

Namun,..

Dengan pelan tapi pasti langkah kaki Naruto membawanya ke dalam sebuah lubang besar yang terlihat dalam,- sangat dalam yang merupakan serangan dari salah satu wakil pertarungan di tempat ini. Lubang besar dengan besarnya seluas lapangan bola ini tak terlihat dimana ujungnya. Bukti bahwa serangan yang melakukan ini adalah serangan yang mampu menembus tanah Underworld hingga kedalaman yang tak terkira.

"Sihir Dragon Slayer ternyata juga dimiliki oleh wakil dari Fairy. Draig ... Berikan tanggapanmu akan hal ini."

Sarung tangan Boosted Gear muncul dalam cahaya hijau seketika ketika pertanyaan Naruto ajukan.

 **"Yah ... Jika dibilang mungkin, ini mungkin saja terjadi. Hubungan para Naga dan Fairy juga Elf memang baik sejak dulu. Fairy dan Elf lebih menghargai para Naga dibanding ras lain. Seorang Fairy yang punya sihir pembunuh naga ini ternyata memilih ras Fairy di pertarungan Royal."** Draig berkata dengan tenang seolah dia tengah mengingat masa lalu.

Dimasa lalu para Naga memang terkenal berhubungan baik dengan para Fairy atau peri. Fairy atau peri terlihat ras yang hampir menyerupai manusia hanya saja mereka mempunyai empat pasang sayap putih transparan seperti sayap serangga dengan ukiran alur cantik yang mempesona.

Para Fairy dimasa lalu adalah peri dengan sebutan penjaga keseimbangan suatu sistem. Sistem ekosistem dari alam adalah apa yang dijaga oleh para peri. Berbeda dengan para Elf yang kebanyakan hanya merawat hutan dan tinggal di dalamnya, para Fairy bekerja dalam diam menjaga ekosistem dari alam agar berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Kebanyakan pihak Fairy adalah pihak yang ramah, namun ramah bukan berarti mereka tak bisa bertindak kasar. Mereka hidup berkelompok dalam sebuah kelompok besar yang diketahui dipimpin seorang ratu dengan jumlah kelahiran dan kematian yang sebanding. Artinya, jika satu Fairy mati maka Fairy baru akan lahir. Di jaman sekarang setelah para Dwarf menyembunyikan diri mereka, para Fairy juga mengikuti karena arus perubahan besar-besaran ekosistem membuat mereka marah. Alam telah banyak berubah daripada yang seharusnya.

"Sihir Dragon Slayer dari Naga Cahaya." kata Naruto mengendus residu sihir yang tersisa. "Dan juga seperti akan masuk tingkat kedua dari sihir Dragon Slayer tercium di sini..."

 **"Hyperion, Residu ini residu dari naga emperor cahaya ... Dia yang menghilang ternyata mengajarkan sihirnya ke ras Fairy dan disembunyikan. Pintar juga."** kata Draig. **"Kita melawan banyak ras-ras kuat yang tak termasuk daftar dari peringkat yang ada selama ini Naruto."**

"Nee...Draig, seberapa kuat Hyperion dahulu?"

 **"Jika kau tanya seberapa kuat dia... Katakan kekuatan penuhnya mampu membuat dewa-dewi tunduk. Bahkan dengan kekuatan penuhku aku merasa masih seperti anak-anak di hadapan naga tua itu. Gelar Emperor yang dia punyai lebih tinggi dibandingkan gelarku. Kekacauan yang dia buat jauh lebih mengerikan namun dia berhenti mengacau ketika mitologi Olympus dan Norse pernah berperang sebelum mitologi Injil ada. Dia sudah terlupakan jaman."**

"Souka ... " Naruto bergumam pelan dengan menatap langit ungu Underworld. "Sekuat apa kalau begitu peri yang mewarisi sihir pembunuh naga Hyperion."

 **"Kau mau menantangnya? Dia mungkin memang punya sihir Dragon Slayer tapi karena dia tak mewakili bangsa Naga, tingkat terakhir dari sihir Dragon Slayer juga tak akan bisa dia gunakan."**

"Mungkin nanti, tapi kalau sekarang kurasa tidak..." Kata Naruto dengan pelan sambil menggerakkan kakinya, menggeser tubuh ke arah samping untuk menghindari sebuah bola energi iblis yang terselimuti Touki menerjang ke arahnya dari arah belakang.

 _Blaaarrrr!_

Bola energi iblis yang terselimuti Touki yang melewati Naruto meledak di depan dengan cukup besar. Naruto menaikkan alisnya ke atas melihat hasil ledakan yang terjadi.

"Wah... Ledakan energi yang cukup besar. Benar-benar hebat sekali serangan tadi." Kata Naruto mencoba kagum dengan tertawa kecil yang renyah dari balik topengnya. Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke arah belakang dimana pria dengan rambut hitam, wajah yang keras menatap nyalang ke arahnya. "Tuan Sairorg Bael dan sacred gearnya, Regulus Nemea yang sudah berkembang. Kenapa menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba?" Naruto berbalik badan untuk melihat hasrat pembunuh dari Iblis muda ini kepadanya. Disamping Sairorg, Regulus Nemea menggeram marah.

"Kau! Kau adalah wakil dari pertarungan Royal yang sama dengan yang menghancurkan tempat ini kan?! Kalian sudah membuat kekacauan di mana-mana!" seru Sairorg dengan sangat marah. Mata miliknya menyala merah. "Jika ingin bertarung jangan di wilayah dimana banyak anak iblis berkeliaran sialan!" teriak Sairorg dengan melesat maju.

 _Wuzzz_

Sangat cepat dengan tinju yang terlapisi energi iblis dan Touki mengincar wajah Naruto. Yang diincar hanya memandang dengan tatapan diam lalu...

 _Grep! Wuzzz...Blaaarrr!_

Tinjuan Sairorg ditangkap oleh Naruto dengan mudahnya mengakibatkan gelombang kejut besar yang meretakkan tanah menyebar.

Mata Sairorg membulat. Tinjuan miliknya! Tinjuan miliknya yang bisa melukai Iblis kelas atas yang akan naik ke kelas Ultimate ditangkap semudah itu?! Bahkan dengan tatapan bosan?!

Amarah meledak dalam diri Sairorg. Kekacauan di wilayah Gremory ini akibat pertarungan dua wakil dari Battle Royal atau Pertarungan Royal antara wakil Fairy dengan salah satu ras Dwarf. Akibat pertarungan mereka ada anak-anak iblis tak berdosa yang tewas! Dan itu disaksikan oleh Sairorg yang mengevakuasi para iblis di wilayah ini.

Mereka... Para wakil Battle Royal bertarung seenak diri mereka, di beberapa wilayah iblis lain juga banyak yang sudah porak-poranda akibat pertarungan penentuan ras ini.

Harusnya Sairorg tahu dia tak bisa menantang mereka bertarung, kemampuan yang dia saksikan saat pertarungan di sini sangat jauh dari kapabilitas yang dia miliki. Dan masing-masing dari para wakil itu bilang saat mereka mundur perlahan bahwa itu masih pemanasan? Jangan bercanda!

Tinju lain mengarah dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, tapi pemuda pirang yang menangkap tinju dari iblis muda yang katanya digadang-gadang akan menjadi Maou Lucifer selanjutnya itu memutar matanya bosan.

Bodoh.

Dengan menarik tangan Sairorg yang dia tangkap, Naruto memaksa iblis muda itu maju dan membatalkan tinjunya karena terkaget. Sairorg berpikir Naruto akan menghindar tapi ternyata dia salah. Dia malah ditarik mendekat dan Naruto bergerak ke samping, melepaskan genggamannya lalu memberikan tendangan memutar yang kena bagian punggung iblis muda itu dengan telak membuat iblis muda itu terdorong ke arah puing di seberang lubang besar di depan Naruto tadi.

Regulus Nemea sendiri yang melihat tuan nya menghantam puing tentu tak tinggal diam. Sacred gear dengan jiwa yang mempunyai keinginan sendiri itu maju ke depan. Bentuk singa emas besar itu meloncat untuk memberikan serangan cakar tajam.

 **"Kita bermain-main dengan kucing kecil ini dan tuannya?"** tanya Draig dari sarung tangan Boosted Gear di tangan Naruto.

"Yah jika dibilang bermain-main, mereka lebih dahulu yang mengajak bermain bukan?" jawab Naruto dengan melompat ke samping menghindari serangan cakar Regulus Nemea yang menghantam tanah. Melompat lagi ke atas, tubuh Naruto berputar sejenak sebelum armor kaki terbentuk di kedua kaki Naruto dan satu sarung tangan muncul lagi di tangan Naruto yang tak memakai sarung tangan Boosted Gear.

 _ **[Partial Equipment: Leg and Arm Armor]**_

Suara mekanik terdengar lalu sebuah tendangan tumit turun dari atas mengincar Regulus Nemea di bawah dengan begitu cepatnya.

Tapi Regulus Nemea menghindar dengan melompat.

 _Krak! Blarrrr!_

Tanah retak dan hancur dalam skala besar ketika kaki Naruto yang terselimuti armor menyentuh tanah.

"Are? Meleset rupanya." canda Naruto yang berputar dengan tumpuan kaki seolah menari menghindari lesatan-lesatan bola energi berlapis Touki dari Sairorg yang sudah bangkit dan menembakkan bola-bola energi secara membabi buta ke arah Naruto.

 _Blarrr! Blaaar! Blaaar!_

Asap bercampur api terlihat membumbung setiap lesatan energi iblis dengan Touki meleset mengenai daratan di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menari menghindari itu semua, kakinya bergerak lincah seolah irama dari Waltz mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

Sedang Sairorg yang melihat itu kian menggeram marah. Orang ini sedang bermain-main! Tak tahan lagi, Sairorg berteriak. "Kemarilah Regulus Nemea! Jadilah Armor untukku!"

Regulus Nemea merespon dengan auman yang begitu kerasnya, tubuh singa emas itu bercahaya dan melesat ke arah Sairorg yang kini bercahaya emas dengan Armor Regulus Nemea terpasang di tubuhnya.

 **"Hoo...menggunakan Regulus Nemea ya? Kapak itu kini berubah menjadi Armor yang cantik. Sistem surga untuk sacred gear sudah sangat kacau balau rupanya."**

"Heheheheg ini baru menyenangkan Draig!" kata Naruto dengan melihat ke arah Sairorg di depannya. "Iblis muda yang bersemangat sekali. Mari lakukan tata krama pertarungan sebelum bertarung, Iblis Bael tanpa kekuatan Power of Destruction." Naruto berkata dengan menaruh satu tangan di dada dan membungkuk sedikit. "Namaku, Mikaru. Pemegang Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, salah satu wakil dari ras naga." kata Naruto dengan berbohong di bagian nama.

Wakil dari ras naga! Naga!

Sairorg terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang dia dengar. Salah satu ras yang dikatakan terkuat sudah dia tantang dengan kesempatan menang nol besar! Kesalahan ini adalah harga yang harus dia bayar. Dia lupa tentang informasi seorang pemegang Boosted Gear yang menyusup ke pertemuan tiga aliansi dan memprovokasi Rizevim Livan Lucifer yang tengah dicari seantero Underworld untuk diajak kerjasama dalam Battle Royal.

Tak ada kata mundur sekarang. Dia jatuh ke cengkraman naga tanpa dia sadari.

"Sairorg Bael." Sairorg menjawab dengan nada yang dia paksakan tegas meski di dalam hatinya dia mengutuk ini. "Pemegang Regulus Nemea."

"Nama yang bagus untuk orang yang kuat." balas Naruto dengan mata bercahaya yang berganti mata reptil naga. "Kalau begitu..."

 _Wuzzz!_

 _'Cepat sekali!'_ batin Sairorg berteriak dengan keras ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan tinju yang mengarah ke wajah berselimut dengan magma.

"...kita mulai pertarungannya, jagoan."

 _Buagkkhhh!_

 _Gakh!_

Sairorg terpelanting ke belakang menghantam lagi sisa puing. Baru saja di iblis akan bangun, Naruto sudah berada di atas dengan bagian mulut topengnya terbuka. Topeng Ghoul dengan mulut besar itu bergerak seolah mengejek.

"Lama!" ejek Naruto dari atas. " **Fire Dragon Rooooaaarrrr!** "

Api merah besar turun menuju ke arah Sairorg dengan kecepatan tinggi, panasnya sungguh sangat terasa sekali. Bahkan batu juga bisa meleleh rasanya jika terkena api ini.

Sairorg langsung bangun. Luka bakar di wajah akibat hantaman tinju tadi dia hiraukan. Touki dan energi iblis menguar hebat dari tubuhnya berkumpul di satu tangan, otot tangan bergerak dan satu tinju terlempar ke arah api Naruto mengeluarkan gelombang kejut udara yang besar.

"...!"

Naruto cukup sedikit terkejut ketika gelombang kejut udara itu menembus auman api naga miliknya dan mengarah langsung terus ke arahnya. Tersenyum kecil di balik topeng Naruto memuji iblis Bael satu ini dalam hati.

Tekad yang terpancar baik sekali di mata. Dia iblis tapi semangatnya kuat sekali.

Menahan gelombang kejut itu dengan satu tangan terangkat ke depan dan lingkaran sihir merah dengan aksara kuno menahan gelombang kejut Sairorg, satu tangan Naruto yang lain terangkat ke langit, bola magma besar tercipta dari ketiadaan dalam seketika.

Besarnya sebesar bukit! Mata Sairorg membulat melihatnya. Melihat itu Naruto memberikan pandangan puas akan terkejutan lawannya.

"Fall ... Ball of Magma" gumam Naruto pelan dengan naik ke atas angkasa dengan menendang udara lalu bola magma besar yang dia ciptakan jatuh turun.

Bola magma itu turun dengan cepat. Jika menyentuh tanah, cairan magma dalam skala besar dari bola itu akan pecah dan mengalir keluar melahap apapun. Apalagi cairan magma itu bukanlah cairan magma biasa, cairan magma dalam bola magma besar ini tak akan lekas mengeras ketika terkena udara.

Namun...

 _Syuuutt! ... Blaaaarrr!_

Bola magma besar Naruto meledak di udara terkena hantaman gelombang kejut bercahaya yang jauh lebih besar, membuat si empu pembuat serangan menaikkan alis karena serangannya barusan dihancurkan lagi.

Dua tinju... Naruto melihat dua tinju teracung ke atas menantang langit. Jadi begitukah... Dua tinju untuk menghancurkan serangan tadi.

Naruto mendarat tenang di atas satu puing. Sairorg yang melihat itu menghentakkan kedua kakinya untuk memberikan dirinya lesatan ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tenang di atas salah satu puing reruntuhan bangunan tersebut.

Melihat musuhnya datang dengan sebuah tinjuan yang tersiap membuat Naruto mengeratkan kepalan sarung tangan Boosted Gear miliknya. Spesialisasi serangan jarak dekat ya... Menarik.

Tinjuan Sairorg datang mengincar wajah, Naruto menahan dengan satu tinjuan balik. Dua tinju berbenturan di udara menimbulkan gelombang kejut lalu membuat kedua tinju terpental lagi. Naruto memutar tubuhnya, tendangan menyamping mengincar tulang rusuk mengarah ke arah Sairorg. Iblis itu menahannya dengan menangkap kaki itu lalu menariknya, satu tinju dengan lapisan energi iblis dan Touki padat meluncur berniat menghancurkan wajah Naruto.

Hanya untuk meleset beberapa senti saat wajah Naruto menghindari tinju itu. Sebuah pembukaan tercipta dan kedua tangan Naruto meraih tangan Sairorg yang memberikan tinjuan, memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, kaki Naruto menjepit kepala Sairorg dengan tangannya terpelintir melawan sendi engsel tangan lalu...

 _Krakkk!_

"Arrrghhh!"

Tangan itu dipatahkan tepat pada persendian dengan Naruto melepas kunciannya dan meloncat ke belakang kemudian.

Sairorg merasakan rasa sakit teramat sangat sambil memegang lengan kanan yang dipatahkan oleh Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, kau kurang kuat, Sairorg-san." Sindir Naruto dengan mata mengejek. "Satu lengan sudah patah, bagian mana lagi yang harus kupatahkan? Ah~ ah~ mungkin leher? Itu menarik."

"Mati saja kau!" kutuk Sairorg menggeram marah.

Mengutuk pun tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Pertarungan ini sudah ditentukan hasilnya sejak awal. Peluang menang pun hanya nol tanpa ada tambahan angka setelah koma.

Menyedihkan... Juga membosankan.

"Lebih baik segera kubuat sekarat saja kau ya,..." kata Naruto dengan api yang berkobar hebat di seluruh tubuh bahkan api di bawah kaki menggeliat berubah menjadi cairan magma. " **Dragon Drive.** " gumam Naruto meledakkan tekanan kekuatan besar-besaran api yang melelehkan sekitarnya. Sama seperti saat melawan Rin, Basara, Mio dan Yuki, auman sesuatu yang sangat besar terdengar di atas dan kepala naga dari cairan magma yang besarnya sebesar satu gunung turun dan mata Sairorg tak bisa untuk tak terkejut lagi.

Serangan ini berada di luar kapabilitas yang dia miliki sekarang!

"Seperti meteor yang turun, dengan ini sekaratlah ya, tuan Iblis-san." kata Naruto dengan melayang ke atas. Mulut naga magma Naruto terbuka dan satu lingkaran sihir besar tercipta di depan rahang.

Naruto menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan nama dari jurusnya.

 _ **"Dragon Breath"**_

Lalu api bercampur cairan magma dalam suhu tinggi turun bak hujan dalam skala sangat luas yang begitu hebat. Api bercampur cairan magma yang jauh lebih panas dari bola magma besar yang Naruto keluarkan tadi.

Sebuah serangan satan kelas sedang yang mampu menghancurkan satu wilayah kota perfektur kecil. Satu serangan yang jika terkena pelindung sihir dibawah peringkat Satan kelas rendah akan meleleh termakan.

Menilik kemampuan Sairorg, Naruto memperkirakan serangan ini akan menghabiskan kapasitas energi Sairorg hingga batas tertinggi dan bila tak berhasil ya resikonya sekarat atau mati jika saja...

 _Krrretekkkkkk! kreeetteeekkkk!_

"Hmmm?" Naruto bergumam pelan ketika serangannya yang turun dibekukan oleh sihir pembeku dengan cepat lalu serangannya pecah menjadi partikel kecil yang terurai di udara.

Dia berdiri di sana dengan pakaian yang tak pantas bagi seorang Maou. Oh ayolah, memang ada Maou yang memakai pakaian Mahou Shoujou seperti itu lengkap dengan tongkat dan wajah yang mencoba terlihat serius?

Naruto yang melayang di atas mendesah pelan. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengamati, lalu tiba-tiba diserang oleh iblis Bael dan sekarang saat dia sudah mengeluarkan tekniknya untuk iblis itu malah dibatalkan oleh salah satu Youndai Maou dengan tubuh loli ber-oppai besar yang entah tanpa undangan tiba-tiba hadir di wilayah Gremory di yang berada di sudut ini.

"Jadi... haruskah aku melawanmu juga untuk bersenang-senang..."

"... Maou Seraffal Leviathan?"

 _ **-2-**_

Issei memandang punggung Buchou-nya dengan mata yang berbeda sejak tadi dari belakang. Mata yang ditunjukkan adalah mata konflik batin yang menggelayuti hatinya.

Mereka berada di sebuah tempat khusus di Underworld, bersamaan dengan wakil-wakil lain yang beraliansi dengan fraksi iblis. Ada pria dengan rambut hitam yang tengah makan coklat cookies dengan anjing hitam di samping kakinya tengah terduduk tidur. Seorang gadis memakai jubah yang menutupi wajahnya juga terlihat bersandar di samping pria itu.

Mereka adalah perwakilan dari malaikat jatuh.

Lalu pandangan Issei menatap ke sisi lain.

Murayama Rin, dan Basara Toujou juga...

Genggaman tangan Issei mengeras hingga memutih melihat salah satu wakil manusia yang ada di sana melihat dengan pandangan bosannya akan pertemuan ini.

Vali Lucifer.

Target yang harus Issei bunuh selain Rias Buchou yang menjadi satu-satunya iblis yang menemaninya di pertemuan ini.

Tapi membunuhnya sekarang juga tak mungkin. Harus ada rencana jika tak ingin mati konyol di tangan pemegang sacred gear Divine Dividing tersebut.

Memang jika dilihat lebih lanjut Vali terlihat telah kekurangan kekuatannya. Memilih menjadi wakil manusia membuatnya harus kehilangan energi iblis dalam dirinya, berbanding terbalik dengan Issei yang mendapat energi iblis lebih. Namun meskipun begitu, Vali masihlah tetap berbahaya.

Tak bisa membunuh mereka sekarang bukan berarti tak ada kesempatan di lain waktu. Harus sabar lebih dahulu.

Satu-satunya wakil iblis di sini hanyalah dirinya, harusnya dia berada dalam keadaan yang tak menguntungkan namun dia punya bantuan di belakang dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer si kakek gila yang sudah merencanakan dengan apik apa yang akan terjadi di rencananya.

Dia sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi orang tuanya... Dia mempertaruhkan orang tuanya, sahabat-sahabat yang dikenalnya sejak kecil.

Apa yang mereka tunggu di tempat ini adalah wakil dari pihak surga yang meminta juga aliansi sementara dalam Battle Royal ini untuk menghadapi orang-orang dari ras-ras kuat lainnya.

 _Tap tap tap_

 _'Sudah datangkah?'_ batin Issei melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Suara sepatu yang terdengar itu membuat para wakil lain menoleh namun bagi Issei dia lebih melihat ke wajah seorang yang terasa familiar.

Bohong! Ini sebuah kebohongan!

Datang dengan wakilnya yang berjumlah dua orang, satu lelaki dan satu gadis, masing-masing dari mereka memakai pakaian pendeta putih yang memperlihatkan simbol kesucian gereja. Tapi yang menjadi fokus dari apa yang dilihat Issei sekarang adalah.

"I-Irina?" gumam pelan Issei tak percaya. Raut wajah syok dia perlihatkan kembali.

Dikepang dengan gaya kepang dua, rambut coklat chesnut Irina terlihat bergoyang setiap kali dia melangkah, bahkan ketika Irina hanya mengirimkan fotonya saat di gereja beberapa bulan lalu sebelum Issei menjadi iblis, Irina terlihat cantik sama seperti di foto yang dia kirimkan.

Lagi? Takdir mempermainkan dirinya kah?!

Dalam pikiran Issei kini kalut.

Dirinya harus melawan teman masa kecilnya yang tiba-tiba sudah menjadi malaikat dan menjadi wakil pula! Arrrggghhh! Ingin rasanya Issei berteriak marah akan takdir kejam ini.

Sedangkan gadis perwakilan malaikat yang datang bersama dengan rekan wakilnya itu tak menghentikan langkah kakinya bahkan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Issei.

"Yo! Semua sudah berkumpul ya!" Lelaki dari surga itu berkata dengan nada riang sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku mau memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Dulio, Dulio Gesualdo dan patnerku adalah Irina yang manis ini." kata lelaki itu dengan menunjuk ke arah Irina. "Dan kami adalah perwakilan dari Surga dalam pertarungan ini, mohon kerjasamanya untuk membunuh ras lain sampai kita bunuh-bunuhan sendiri ya!"

Perkenalan yang esentrik itu mendapat tanggapan yang diam dari kebanyakan para wakil yang ada. Wakil malaikat jatuh misalnya masik asyik sendiri mengunyah coklat cookies nya.

"Yo Dogslash Tobio. Kita bertemu lagi! Mau mengubah skor pertarungan kita?" sapa Dulio dengan riang. "Dan ah...Coklat cookies! Bisa kau bagikan aku juga?"

"Kupikir kau baru bilang kita bunuh-bunuhan di akhir." balas wakil malaikat jatuh itu santai sekali. "Dan tidak! Beli saja sana cemilan sendiri!"

"Oh ayolah, kita kan kawan baik?"

"Kawan baik dalam kepalamu semata?"

"Ugh! Kau melukai hatiku dengan berkata seperti itu Tobio-kun!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu atau aku akan mencincang tubuhmu!"

"Jika kalian sudah selesai dengan argumen kalian, bisakah kita bertarung saja sekarang? Aku sedang gatal ingin menonjok seseorang." sela Vali kemudian dengan mata berkilat.

"Oh... Vali-kun." balas Dulio mendekat dan menjawab dengan menggenggam tangan Vali dengan erat. "Kita bertemu lagi. Mau ke tempat dango yang ada di Kyoto lagi?"

"Cih! Lepaskan tanganmu brengsek!" kata Vali melepas tangannya yang dijabat paksa Dulio lalu memberikan tinjuan ke arah Dulio hanya untuk lelaki esentrik yang menjadi joker dari Malaikat Seraph Michael itu menghindar dengann melompat ke belakang.

"Ara, ara, Vali-kun masih menakutkan ya..."

"Dulio-san, kita kemari sedang untuk membahas rencana aliansi, bukan untuk bertengkar, jangan mencari ribut." suara lembut Irina terdengar kemudian. Gadis berambut coklat chesnut itu memandang ke arah Issei yang terlihat memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Dan senang bertemu lagi, Issei. Kau sudah berubah banyak."

Sedang yang disapa hanya diam saja. Memandang diam dalam pandangan kosong.

Irina yang melihat itu juga maklum. Dia juga begitu ketika tahu wakil dari pihak iblis adalah salah satu teman masa kecilnya dari laporan yang diberikan Malaikat Gabriel.

Mau bohong juga sebenarnya hati Irina juga penuh konflik. Dia tak menyangka setelah dia direnkarnasi menjadi malaikat, tanda ini kemudian muncul beserta suara yang memilih antara manusia dan malaikat. Karena tak berpikir macam-macam saat itu dan mengira ini hanya suara biasa, dia memilih malaikat yang kemudian berujung pada hal ini.

Hal yang sedikit dia sesali dan dia takuti.

Irina tentu saja mempunyai rasa takut. Dia adalah manusia sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja walau kecil tersimpan di bagian terdalam dari hatinya, secuil rasa takut mati tetap ada. Apalagi itu serasa makin membesar ketika tahu para peserta wakil yang lain punya kekuatan-kekuatan gila semua yang sangat-sangat berbahaya.

Namun saat semua sudah berjalan, apakah itu bisa diputar mundur ke belakang? Tentu saja tidak bisa jadi pada akhirnya Irina menguatkan hatinya semata untuk menghadapi ini. Dia bahkan sudah berpamitan untuk pergi ke tempat jauh sekali dengan teman-temannya di Inggris tempatnya pindah disaat kecil dari kota Kuoh ini.

"Jika semua sudah selesai bicara dan reuni, bisakah kita mulai sekarang saja?" Rin berkata dengan menyilangkan tangan di bawah dada. "Aku bosan menunggu."

"Hoh... Perwakilan ras manusia sudah bicara." Kata Dulio dengan menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu mari kita mulai rapat rencana kita."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Semua memandang ke arah Dulio yang tersenyum lebar.

"Rencana untuk membunuh salah satu Ras Fairy dan Elf yang terluka dan lokasi mereka sudah diketahui."

 _ **-3-**_

 _Blarrrr! Blarrr! Blarr!_

Ledakan magma demi ledakan magma dengan es menguar dengan hebat di wilayah iblis Gremory. Bola-bola energi bercampur kekuatan pembeku berbenturan dengan cairan-cairan magma dan api.

"Hahahahaha... Menyenangkan! Sangat menyenangkan! Teruslah menari Maou!" teriak Naruto dalam balutan armor penuh Boosted Gear Scale Mail melayang di udara. Meriam besar melayang di atas Naruto menyerap Mana dalam jumlah besar yang ditembakkan ke arah Seraffal yang pakaian nya sudah compang camping. Bagian Bra berwarna putih juga terlihat dari pakaian depan yang sobek. Luka-luka dan memar terlihat di tubuh Maou mungil itu.

Meriam besar yang menembakkan laser besar itu mengarah begitu cepat ke arah Seraffal. Dua tangan terangkat ke depan. Tiga belas lingkaran sihir pelindung biru dengan aksara iblis muncul menahan serangan laser Naruto.

Satu pelindung pecah, dua, tiga, empat.

Delapan pelindung yang dipanggil Seraffal sudah pecah dan laser itu belum ada tanda menurun intensitasnya.

Meriam naga merah adalah meriam mutasi ubahan Naruto. Meriam yang membunuh Kokabiel dengan sisa pasukannya. Meriam ini juga yang akan menjadi pengalih perhatian.

"Lemah!" kata Naruto dengan muncul di samping Seraffal secara tiba-tiba. Satu tinjuan dengan magma bercampur api yang melapisi armor tangan bergerak begitu cepat bagai lesatan jet.

"...!" Alarm di kepala Seraffal bekerja cepat. Serangan sedekat itu di saat dia sedang menahan serangan di depannya... Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya ini.

 _Syuuuut! Syuuut, kreetak kretakkk!_

Lapisan pelindung es tipis muncul menahan tinjuan Naruto namun sayang, itu masih belum cukup.

 _Pyarrr! Arrghhh!_

Pelindung tipis itu pecah dan Seraffal terlempar ke arah puing-puing bangunan lain. Meriam Naruto bergerak lagi ke arah atas dimana puing-puing tempat Seraffal terhantam dan menyerap lagi Mana untuk ditembakkan.

Tak perlu meningkatkan kekuatan meriam itu dengan Boosted Gear. Itu nanti akan jadi meriam rusak yang menembakkan laser besar yang bisa menghancurkan separuh wilayah Gremory.

 _Zuudooonnn!_

"Seraffal-sama!" teriak Sairorg dari sudut pertarungan dimana Sairorg diminta mundur oleh Seraffal.

Yang dilawan Sairorg bukanlah lawan cemen. Ini adalah perwakilan ras naga dalam pertarungan Royal yang menjadi kandidat pemenang terkuat setelah ras Gigant dan Vampire. Melawan monster seperti ini harus juga dengan monster hanya saja terkadang salah satu monster terlalu menahan diri.

 _Wuzzz, Wuzzz, Wuzzz! Brrrrrr, kretekkk kretekk..._

Aura dingin menerpa, layar demi layar Es terbentuk membentuk sebuah bunga lotus es besar yang menahan laser milik Naruto.

 _Bammmm!_

Benturan laser dengan bunga lotus es itu membuat laser Naruto hanya seperti pedang yang mengenai perisai baja terkuat. Saat laser Naruto mengkerut dan hilang, bunga lotus es itu masih ada dan bertahan.

Lalu udara dingin menerpa, selimut udara biru menguar dari puing-puing dan Naruto melihat tertarik sekali dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Seperti sebuah boneka yang terbungkus bunga-bunga lotus es di sekeliling tubuhnya, tubuh Maou mungil itu sudah berubah menjadi wujud wanita dewasa dengan kecantikan yang tiada tara.

Rambut sehitam langit malam berkibar, armor es lengkap dengan sayap es berjumlah empat buah, kulit putih dengan raut wajah dingin namun tak mengurangi apa yang membuatnya tampak terlihat begitu cantik.

Inilah wujud asli Seraffal dewasa sebelum wujud kekuatan es nya yang menyaingi Grayfia Lucifuge dan membuatnya masuk daftar Maou dengan kekuatan Satan kelas atas.

Kecantikan yang juga dapat dibandingkan dengan malaikat Seraph Gabriel di Surga.

"Hahahahaha...tak kusangka aku bisa melihat wujud dari salah satu Maou. Oke! Aku akan menjawabnya juga kali ini dengan sedikit bersungguh sungguh. Anggap ini adalah penghormatan untukmu, Maou!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat membara di dalam hati akan pertarungan menarik yang akan dia lakukan.

 **"Oy, Naruto! Kita akan memulainya?"**

"Ya! Kita tunjukkan pada dunia ini dan peserta lain setengah kekuatan kita, Draig! Destroyer Mode aktifkan!"

 _Badum!_

Ledakan kekuatan yang sangat besar membuat tekanan yang sangat mengerikan Meriam melayang Naruto pecah menjadi partikel merah yang bergerak mengelilingi armor kaisar naga merah miliknya, menyatu secara perlahan.

Dua sayap merah dari susunan meriam muncul di belakang Naruto menggantikan sayap sayap kaisar naga merah dengan pas(1). Armor yang terlihat besar memadat dan mengecil, helm yang berubah juga menunjukkan bagiannya dengan berubah seperti rahang naga yang terbuka dan siluet topeng hitam rata menutupi wajah Naruto. Mutiara-mutiara hijau di sendi-sendi bagian armor menghilang dan berganti tempat menjadi sebuah permata besar hijau di tengah dada. _ **(1 ; bentuk sayap mengambil bentuk sayap gundam Freedom yang diganti dengan warna merah pekat.)**_

Seraffal mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan Sairorg harus terjatuh akibat tekanan kekuatan tak nyata ini.

Kekuatan yang mengerikan. Kekuatan penghancur seorang kaisar naga merah yang tak pernah terekam oleh sejarah dan data selama ini! Bagaimana hal ini bisa lolos selama ini dari pengamatan dunia supernatural!

Lalu mata reptil Naruto terbuka dan memandang ke bawah.

Sama seperti memandang seekor hewan rendahan yang tak sebanding dengannya, ledakan kekuatan Naruto menyeruak bahkan ke seluruh sebagian wilayah Gremory dan membuat panik banyak iblis sekitar.

"Kau berpikir bisa melawanku sementara kau tak akan pernah bisa melukaiku selain hanya wakil ras-mu yang bisa melukai dan mungkin membunuhku. Jadi katakan, Maou Seraffal Leviathan..."

Sayap Naruto yang terdiri dari meriam-meriam bergerak maju dan mengunci ke arah Seraffal juga sebagian daerah sekitar.

"Pernahkah kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kehancuran yang jauh lebih besar dari kehancuran antara pertarungan ras Gigant dengan ras Fairy dan Elf?"

...

...

...

Menyeringai dari balik armor, Naruto berkata lagi.

"Karena aku akan menunjukkan hal tersebut tepat sekarang ini..."

 _ **[To be Continue]**_

 _ **Aku bosaaaaannnnnnn! And damnit when I say that, its true!**_

 _ **ada seorang yang sangat kukuh sekali memintaku melanjutkan seri tulisan ini sama TLA. Berterima kasihlah pada kalian semua yang memintaku lanjut. Aku akan menulis lagi dengan jadwal yang tak pasti update nya kapan. Bosan tapi di WA terus oy, hp ane hp jadul jangan dibuat lemot sialan! Kalau minta up jangan gitu!**_

 _ **Kesampingkan urusan pribadi, aku menulis bukan untuk cari review, tapi kesenangan semata. Yap! Kesenangan semata melepas penat dengan berimajinasi yang kubagi melalui tulisan. Chapter ini kutulis sedikit demi sedikit setelah jeda kata pensi. Memang benar kalau sudah terbiasa menulis tak menulis juga rasanya ada yang kurang.**_

 _ **Untuk yang TLA chapter 27 28 udah selesai tapi masih males up. Tunggu sampai chapter 29 aja ntar aku kirim chapternya ke Revanofsithlord untuk diposting di dia. Jangan tanya hal lain.**_

 _ **Btw ane pengen es cendol manis. Tapi sedang batuk... Bah curhat apaan ini :v ehem...**_

 _ **Jika chapter ini memuaskan kalian ucapkan terima kasih. Jangan hanya baca doang gak mau terima kasih :v bwahahahaha...**_

 _ **Udah ah, segitu dulu aja cuap-cuapnya, bersambung pas puncak pertarungan emang ngeselin ya? :v Yah berimajinasilah sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada Seraffal di chapter depan dan tebak sama gak imajinasi anda dengan yang ane tulis...**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa oke!**_


	14. Red 14

_**Sesi menjawab Review bentar doang kalau baca.**_

 _ **Treaxs-kun'.K : nih update kilat yang diminta! :p**_

 _ **Fadhli Livan Lucifer : IFA ntu apaan?**_

 _ **Ashuraindra64: Naruto semi immortal. Semua yang ikut dalam pertarungan Battle Royal jadi semi immortal, tak bisa dibunuh oleh yang bukan peserta Battle Royal. Issei, Rizevim, Murayama Rin dan mereka yang jadi wakil juga jadi semi immortal.**_

 _ **Aruto-kun: The Last Adventure akan dilanjutkan hanya saja sedang malas up. Kan sudah dibilang di akhir chapter kemarin chapter 27 ama 28 udah jadi, tinggal nunggu chapter 29 yang lagi stuck di pikiran doang.**_

 _ **Anonym : Ras Fairy akan diambil dari Fairy Tail untuk siapa tokohnya masih rahasia :p kan pembaca suka amat ama kejutan yang anti mainsetrum.**_

 _ **Vilan616 : Resiko ane mah direcoki mulu suruh update =D tapi gapapalah... Namanya juga ane berimajinasi yang disukai banyak pembaca.**_

 _ **Opticus : Ekhem...(batuk dulu) ane bukanlah penggemar lemon jadi gak ada adegan ena-ena di fic ini. Mungkin sedikit adegan yang akan mendukung kegelapan cerita akan ada.**_

 _ **Sora dan Shiro present...chapter 14 from this fic**_

 _ **Red 14 : Heart**_

 _ **-1-**_

Ketakutan ini terasa begitu jelas. Merayap menuju hati dari iblis cantik yang digadang-gadang menjadi pesaing kecantikan dari malaikat seraph Gabriel di surga.

Sudah berapa lamakah dia tak merasakan rasa takut seperti ini? Terakhir yang dia ingat rasa ini dia rasakan adalah ketika di saat peperangan saudara di ras iblis sendiri terjadi.

Saat itu adalah saat terburuk bagi Seraffal jika dia ingin jujur. Perang saudara itu memakan banyak sekali korban jiwa dari kedua belah pihak. Di dalam perang tak ada siapa yang benar, ideologi terkadang terbuang dan yang tersisa hanyalah yang tertinggal.

Dan Seraffal adalah salah satu dari bagian kecil yang tertinggal dari kepingan perang saudara itu.

Iblis dari pihak Sitri harusnya terkenal dengan kepiawaian mereka di bidang sihir air bukan?

Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah diceritakan namun Seraffal dulunya adalah seorang iblis jenius penguasa air. Julukan sang bunga air yang mengalir menyembuhkan adalah hal yang dia pegang selama perang hingga pada akhirnya suatu kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan kemampuannya menggunakan sihir air terjadi.

Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga saat itu tepat di depan mata membuat hati Seraffal beku, itu membekukan segalanya, dunia, hati, dan juga perasaan.

Di tengah perang saudara itulah Seraffal kehilangan orang-orang berharga yang dia punya. Air yang mengalir menjadi membeku, memadat hingga menjadi benteng dingin dan ciri khas dari gadis manis tersebut sebagai iblis es muncul.

Sang bunga air yang menyembuhkan berganti julukan menjadi iblis es mematikan yang membekukan banyak hal.

Dengan itu dia kemudian juga naik tahta ke tingkat baru saat para iblis anti golongan lama menang. Dia diajukan menjadi seorang Maou dan dia menerimanya dengan harapan dia bisa mencegah perang terjadi lagi. Cukup dia yang mengalaminya, tidak dengan yang lain apalagi para mereka yang lahir di dunia yang damai.

Namun terkadang ketakutan masih tersisa di dalam hati dan Seraffal menguncinya begitu dalam dengan kepribadian baru yang menunjukkan betapa cerianya dia. Hanya kemudian di waktu ini dia kembali merasakan apa itu rasa ketakutan yang menjalar.

Ketika mata Reptil itu terbuka dan memandang dia yang berada di bawah seakan Seraffal hanyalah seorang hewan rendahan, pengguna Boosted gear yang sudah melampaui apa yang selama ini tercatat di data yang merekam pengguna sacred gear itu mengeluarkan kekuatan gila-gilaan yang tak pernah terbayangkan.

Dan itu dia katakan tadi baru setengahnya? Ini baru setengahnya? Kekuatan ini hampir setara dengan kekuatan Sirzech sebagai iblis dengan tingkatan Super Devil! Tingkatan baru yang melampaui tingkatan Satan!

"Kau berpikir bisa melawanku sementara kau tak akan pernah bisa melukaiku selain hanya wakil ras-mu yang bisa melukai dan mungkin membunuhku. Jadi katakan, Maou Seraffal Leviathan..."

Ucapan keras dengan nada arogan dan kebanggaan tinggi terdengar di atas. Sesuatu yang biasanya juga terdengar dari pengguna sacred gear tipe naga karena jiwa naga yang berdiam di sacred gear terkadang mempengaruhi jiwa pengguna sacred gear mereka itu sendiri.

Sayap yang terdiri dari meriam-meriam bergerak maju dan mengunci ke arah dirinya juga sebagian daerah sekitar. Seraffal menggertakkan giginya geram melihat meriam sayap dari armor Sekiryutei yang baru itu sudah mengunci tempatnya berada. Dia sekilas melihat ke arah Sairorg yang tergeletak menahan kekuatan besar yang menghantamnya untuk tunduk namun gagal Sairorg tahan karena besarnya kekuatan ini.

"Pernahkah kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kehancuran yang jauh lebih besar dari kehancuran antara pertarungan ras Gigant dengan ras Fairy dan Elf?"

"Karena aku akan menunjukkan hal tersebut tepat sekarang ini..."

 _Ziiiiinggggg!_

Meriam berbunyi, mengisi kapasitas apa yang akan ditembakkan dengan bercahaya memadat di pucuk meriam.

 _Zudooooonnnnn!_

Dan laser-laser bercahaya merah padat keluar segaris lurus ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Seraffal dengan cepat. Memotong udara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam gerakan lambat Seraffal bisa melihat bahwa masing-masing laser merah yang ditembakkan berisi kekuatan yang tak pernah main-main apalagi jika melihat dari satu meriam di waktu awal yang sudah dia konfirmasikan itulah yang membunuh Kokabiel dan pasukannya di waktu malam penyerangan.

Dan laser-laser merah yang datang ini kekuatannya pasti lebih besar daripada meriam di awal.

Layar-layar es terbentuk di udara.

"Raaaaaghhhhh...!"

Seraffal berteriak dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia punya. Jika dia mati maka matilah dia hari ini, namun setidaknya Sairorg harus selamat kali ini. Iblis muda ini harus hidup untuk melihat hari esok!

Persetan dengan pertarungan Royal ini! Dia hanya ingin agar tak ada yang terluka! Tidak cukupkah keinginannya hingga Kami-sama membuat pertarungan seperti ini dengan para wakil-wakil yang berkekuatan gila! Kenapa bukan dia saja yang menjadi wakil untuk para iblis agar dia bisa mencari cara untuk pertumpahan darah tak turun lagi!

Layar-layar es diudara mengembang, membentuk sesuatu pelindung es yang mekar di saat itu yang membuat Naruto terhenyak.

Indah...

Sebuah bunga lotus yang mekar besar dengan tiga belas layar diatasnya yang melindungi bunga lotus itu. Keindahan perisai es lotus ciptaan Seraffal yang sangat besar dan menaungi hampir separuh wilayah Gremory itu membuat Naruto tak bisa berhenti memandang.

Dan...

 _Baaaammmm!_

Benturan keras laser laser Naruto mengenai layar es pertama yang retak kemudian pecah, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh dan masih terus melaju menembus layar layar es Seraffal hingga ke layar terakhir.

Kekuatan laser Naruto tetap belum berhenti. Layar es terakhir retak dan seakan siap pecah kapanpun juga. Seraffal mengertakkan giginya makin keras. Kekuatan laser-laser ini begitu besar! Bahkan dengan pelindung terkuat yang pernah Seraffal ciptakan ini masih tidaklah berkurang. Jika begini terus lalu laser-laser ini mengenai wilayah Gremory dimana ada juga iblis-iblis baru, anak-anak kecil iblis baru yang masih polos maka...

"Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Ada banyak hal yang masih dilihat di hari esok! Aku... Aku tak ingin lagi melihat para iblis baru yang tak bersalah harus mati! Mereka harus hiduppppp!"

"Aaaaaaarrrrhhhhhhhhhh!"

Seraffal kembali berteriak nyaring untuk menahan laser-laser Naruto turun. Dua kekuatan yang berbenturan saling adu tekad dan kemudian...

 _Booooooommmmmmmmmm!_

Meledak.

Satu tak ingin mengalah untuk melindungi dan satu ingin menghancurkan. Ledakan besar yang menghempaskan banyak tanah dan bangunan sekitar yang masih tersisa itu seakan menimbulkan matahari kedua dengan cahayanya yang terang sebelum itu memadat dan berpecah menjadi partikel merah dan keputihan layaknya kembang api.

Naruto yang melihat hasil dari serangannya yang gagal hanya memandang saja ke arah Seraffal yang sudah terduduk dengan begitu kelelahan akibat energi yang habis. Armor es nya terlihat retak di sana sini dan wajah cantik itu terlihat berdebu.

"Kau bertahan untuk melindungi?" Naruto berkata sambil turun ke arah tanah. Mata reptil itu memandang tanpa ekspresi apapun dari balik topeng hitam armor yang dia kenakan.

"Mereka yang muda harus hidup untuk melihat hari esok. Para makhluk supernatural lain yang tak bersalah yang harus mati akibat pertarungan kalian para wakil omong kosong! Aku... Aku tak ingin melihat itu terjadi di saat aku berada. Kau pikir berapa yang mati diwilayah Gremory ini saat pertarungan kalian yang membabi buta dan tak memperdulikan sekitar? Kami semua para makhluk supernatural lain terutama iblis juga punya apa yang disebut hati sekarang!" teriak Seraffal dengan kekuatannya yang bersisa.

"Hati kah..." kata Naruto pelan. Pandangan itu melihat ke arah langit keunguan. "Kalau dipikir aku menjadi seperti ini juga karena kalian. Kalian sudah membunuh banyak hal dan sekarang kalian ingin bilang kalian punya hati? Lelucon yang memuakkan..."

"...seorang Maou ingin melindungi hari esok. Aku tak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya terucap dari mulut seorang iblis terutama yang bergelar ratu iblis." Armor Naruto pecah dan pandangan reptil itu berubah menjadi biru kembali. Cahaya sihir kemudian muncul dibawah Seraffal begitupun juga di bawah Sairorg dan cahaya kebiruan bersinar. Aksara sihir kuno yang tak terbaca berputar pelan.

 **"Oy Naruto kau berniat menyembuhkan mereka?!"**

Sarung tangan merah bertahtakan mutiara hijau muncul lagi dan suara Draig bertanya dengan nada heran terdengar menggema. Naruto yang berada di depan Seraffal berjarak beberapa meter bisa melihat raut tatapan Seraffal yang tak percaya dengan apa yang tubuhnya rasakan.

Energi meluap dan kembali secara perlahan. Memar-memar dan luka kecil di tubuh Seraffal perlahan tapi pasti sembuh begitupun dengan lengan Sairorg yang tadi dipatahkan Naruto perlahan bergerak kembali ke tempatnya dan menyambung seperti semula.

"K-kenapa?"

"Anggap saja mungkin karena aku sedang berbaik hati. Lagipula aku memang sedari awal hanya ingin mengamati. Aku tak berkeinginan membunuh." kata Naruto dengan nada pelan yang masih terdengar. Mata biru itu bertatapan dengan mata violet milik Seraffal.

"Dan lagi kau kurasa lebih pantas menjadi seorang manusia ketimbang Maou." kata Naruto lagi sambil menaruh satu tangannya ke kantong.

Keheningan terjadi karena Seraffal tak menyangka akan penyataan Naruto tersebut. Mata violet itu penuh dengan keterkejutan namun suasana itu rusak ketika sebuah bola energi merah pekat melesat ke arah Naruto dari belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto tentu saja tahu serangan diam-diam yang mengincarnya dari belakang.

Namun sayang apapun dalam radius lima ratus meter bisa dia rasakan dengan mudah.

Cairan magma keluar dari tanah dengan cepat membentuk lengan-lengan seperti gurita yang menahan bola merah padat seukuran bola kasti yang mengarah padanya. Mata biru pemuda itu berbalik untuk melihat sang Maou lain bergelar Lucifer dengan wajah yang memerah marah.

Bola dari Power of Destruction itu dengan mudah menghancurkan cairan magma penghalang Naruto dan masih terus melaju untuk menyerang pemuda pirang itu. Naruto melihat jelas itu datang hanya dia seolah tak peduli.

 _ **[Penetrate!]**_

Suara mekanik dari sarung tangan merah yang masih termaterialisasi bergema dan sama seperti saat kejadian di pertemuan tiga aliansi saat Naruto berniat pergi, bola merah pekat itu hanya menembus Naruto yang berdiri saja dalam diam disana langsung ke seberang bagian.

Harusnya melihat itu sang Maou bergelar Lucifer berhenti, tapi tidak karena bola bola energi merah lain tercipta dari ketiadaan dan langsung menyerang membabi buta ke arah Naruto yang tak berefek apapun karena teknik [Penetrate] milik Draig.

"Seseorang datang untukmu, ratu iblis Seraffal." kata Naruto dengan api yang berkobar dari bawah kakinya perlahan naik menyelimuti dirinya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, itupun jika ras-mu masih bertahan. Maou"

"T-tunggu!"

Seraffal berteriak hanya untuk itu tak berguna karena Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan violet iblis es itu dalam balutan apinya. Seraffal melihat tempat kepergian Naruto dalam diam tanpa dia sadari bahwa rekannya, Maou bergelar Lucifer, Sirzech menghampirinya dengan khawatir begitupun dengan Sairorg.

"Seraffal! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" kata Sirzech khawatir hanya untuk melihat rekannya hanya melihat ke tempat pemegang Boosted Gear pergi.

"Ah?! Tenang, aku tak apa-apa." kata Seraffal mencoba bangun dari tempatnya jatuh terduduk sambil melihat ke arah Sirzech. "Apa wilayah lain ada yang rusak terkena serangan?"

"Ka-ka-kau hampir mati dan yang kau tanyakan adalah wilayah lain?!" teriak Sirzech dengan geram. "Harusnya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh otak udang!" seru Seraffal tak suka ketika dia dipanggil bodoh. Dia itu pintar meski tak se-jenius Ajuka atau sepintar Falbium dalam merangkai strategi tapi intelegensi yang dia miliki masih di atas rambut merah bodoh ini. "Seingatku kau yang terbodoh diantara kita berempat!"

"Aku tak bodoh sekarang, baka-onna!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut baka-onna, huh? Kau mau kubekukan?"

"Bekukan saja jika kau mampu! Akan kulumat habis wajah mengesalkanmu itu nanti!"

"Oh ya? Kita coba sekarang juga boleh!" kata Seraffal dengan mata violet bersinar dan es yang mulai menyebar melalui tapak kaki.

"Jika kalian sudah berargumen berarti keadaan Sera sudah baik." sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua yang berasal dari arah lain dan kedua Maou itu menoleh untuk melihat pria berambut hijau melangkah ke arah mereka. "Aku bersyukur kau masih selamat, Sera. Maafkan aku yang terlambat datang"

"Ya, terima kasih Ajuka." kata Sera melihat ke arah rekannya yang baru datang tersebut. Tapi biarpun kalian datang terlambat sekalipun, dia tak akan membunuh. Kalian datang disaat dia menyembuhkanku." kata Seraffal pelan yang membuat kedua Maou menaikkan alis terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Akan kuceritakan ketika aku sudah berganti pakaian. Ugh pertarungan tadi merusak pakaian Mahou Shoujo kesayanganku."

"Hanya baka-onna yang lebih mementingkan baju padahal nyawanya diujung tanduk."

"Oh diamlah otak udang, jangan bicara lagi!"

'Oh mereka itu.' Batin Ajuka pelan sambil mendesah lelah.

 _ **-2-**_

Pemuda pirang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan keras sambil melihat ke arah atas plafon.

Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi membuat hatinya benar-benar muak dan juga gundah.

Karena untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat makhluk supernatural terutama yang dilihatnya adalah iblis yang lebih memilih mati demi agar sesama iblis lainnya yang lemah hidup.

Dia itu iblis! Makhluk dengan gelar dimana seluruh dosa tercermin dan katanya berasal dari ras hitam itu!

Dan jangan lupakan sifat takut mati mereka. Iblis yang sudah dia bunuh, makhluk supernatural yang dia bunuh kebanyakan lebih mementingkan diri mereka sendiri disaat nyawa mereka terancam. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut kejadian dimana hidup dan mati diputuskan dalam sekejap.

Naruto bisa saja tadi menembakkan meriamnya lagi jika saja dia tak mendengar teriakan ratu iblis dengan mata violet itu tentang melindungi yang lain.

Juga,-

"Hahahahahahaha." Naruto tertawa hambar sendiri dengan nada kosong.

Hati.

Maou tadi bilang sesuatu tentang hati. Hati yang mana yang dia maksud? Semua makhluk supernatural hanyalah sumber kelicikan dan sama sekali hanya suka bermain, berencana, menyerang yang lemah dan melihat rendah ke makhluk yang berada jauh di bawahnya.

Hati mana yang dia maksud!? Hati mana!?

Jika bukan karena mereka, dia bukankah bisa punya kehidupan damai!? Jika bukan karena semua hal supernatural ini ada dia tak perlu hidup dalam situasi yang mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti ini!?

Jika mereka punya hati apakah mereka akan membakar satu desa dengan hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri?!

Bagian atas tubuh pemuda pirang itu bangun dengan satu tangan menutup wajah. Mata biru itu bersinar dalam remangnya kamar berubah menjadi mata reptil dan sedikit kekuatan menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang menjadi akibat dari rasa muaknya ini. Aura berat langsung terasa dari tekanan kekuatan Naruto yang sedikit menguar tersebut. Terasa akan menyesakkan bahkan langsung membuat pingsan mereka dengan kekuatan di bawah Naruto.

"Naruto tenanglah..."

Lalu suara lembut terdengar dan sepasang tangan lembut memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Sepasang tangan yang memeluk bagian leher dengan suara yang menenangkan membuat gemuruh di hati pemuda pirang itu sedikit reda. Aura hitam tenang menyapu kekuatan Naruto yang sedikit keluar hingga tekanan kekuatan Naruto langsung menghilang.

"Kau marah Naruto dan itu tidak baik. Kalau kau marah kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan itu jelek~. Matamu jadi jelek juga, aku lebih suka melihat mata biru jernihmu daripada mata kuning yang menakutkan, Naruto."

"Ophis..." kata Naruto ketika tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Dia melihat wajah Ophis dari sudut pandangan matanya dimana kepala dari dewi naga itu di atas salah satu pundaknya.

"Hushhhh... Aku disini, aku langsung datang ketika merasakan tekanan kekuatanmu yang keluar waktu di rumah. Kau tak ingin Asia tiba-tiba mengetahui betapa jeleknya dirimu sekarang ini kan?"

"Asia berada di rumah?"

"Dia berada di rumah dan sedang berada di kamar. Aku juga berada di kamar tadi." kata Ophis dengan lembut. "Ceritakan apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kemana tadi kau pergi?"

"Underworld."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda pirang itu dengan tenang menceritakan apa yang baru saja dia alami. Ophis sang dewi naga hanya mendengarkan tanpa memotong apapun. Berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik adalah apa yang coba Ophis lakukan sekarang ini sebagaimana Naruto yang menjadi pendengar baik setiap kali Ophis berkeluh kesah.

"Apakah mereka punya hati, Ophis? Atau ini semua hanya ilusi semata? Apa karena aku terlalu melihat dari sudut pandang manusia semata hingga pikiranku teracuni untuk menghapus segala ras supernatural termasuk para dewa dan dewi?"

"Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu maka jawabannya adalah iya." kata Ophis lembut. "Kami punya hati juga Naruto, hanya terkadang apa yang kami sebut hati teracuni oleh kekuatan yang lahir dan terbawa bersama kami. Kau tak ingat diriku yang dulu? Aku yang datar, hanya senang memerintah? Menganggap rendah semuanya karena aku kuat hingga tak bisa berpikir?"

Angguk,- pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku dulu bodoh Naruto, tapi kau datang, kau mengajarkan emosi, kau mengajarkan perasaan hingga apa yang disebut dengan kalian 'hati' muncul di dalam diriku. Kau memberikan apa yang disebut hati kepadaku dan kupikir juga setiap makhluk supernatural bisa punya hal tersebut."

"Tapi mereka jahat."

"Maka kau, aku dan semua yang merupakan pemegang kekuatan juga jahat Naruto. Dunia abu-abu yang kita jalani juga hanya terdiri dari dua hal, benar dan salah semata. Ego yang terlahir di diri kita juga jauh lebih besar dari manusia normal."

"Apa yang akan kau minta jika menang adalah yang terpenting Naruto. Kau berpihak pada manusia maka genggam erat hal tersebut namun jika pertemuanmu dengan iblis ini mengubah sudut pandangmu selama ini maka coba lihatlah dari sudut pandang kami. Lihat dari sudut pandang para makhluk supernatural lain yang lemah-lemah dan bandingkan apakah ada perbedaannya dengan manusia yang kau senangi."

Perkataan Ophis terasa membuat Naruto hanya mampu terdiam. Selama dia hidup ini, tujuannya adalah membunuh dan menyingkirkan banyak ras supernatural demi manusia. Namun pernahkah dia melihat satu hal dari sudut pandang makhluk supernatural itu sendiri?

Seorang youkai yang ingin hidup.

Seorang iblis yang ingin menjadi manusia.

Seorang makhluk supernatural yang jatuh cinta pada ras yang berbeda.

Keseragaman dengan berbagai hal yang berbeda.

Jika saja tak ada kekuatan dan semua hidup normal.

Mata biru itu bersinar dalam remangnya kamar yang dia tempati. Ophis tersenyum dan mencium pipi dari pemuda itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto dengan mendengkur lembut seperti kucing. Pelukan tangan di leher masih belum terlepas.

Naruto harus melihat kenyataan ini itulah apa yang ada di benak Ophis. Semua yang bertarung di pertarungan Royal ini punya masing-masing tujuan namun yang terpasti dalam itu semua adalah mereka setiap ras ingin ras mereka cintai untuk tetap ada karena di ras mereka ada orang-orang yang berharga yang ingin masing-masing wakil ras lindungi.

Seperti ras manusia, masing-masing ras pasti ingin terus ada, begitu pula dengan ras Elf, Fairy, Gigant dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua ingin hidup dan kehidupan adalah hal yang begitu membahagiakan.

Ras Elf misalnya adalah contoh yang mudah diambil. Mereka juga jatuh cinta, melahirkan, mengalami kematian. Mereka juga sama seperti manusia dan menghancurkan ras mereka sama saja dengan menghapus Elf yang baru terlahir.

Justru mereka yang punya kekuatan lebih dan punya ego yang tenggelam dalam kekuatan untuk menyiksalah yang harus dihapuskan.

Jika Ophis masihlah dewi naga yang dulu tanpa perasaan dan hati maka dia tak akan bisa mengatakan ini. Namun karena satu orang sudah mengajarkan hal terpenting kepadanya maka Ophis ingin Naruto melihat dari sudut pandang para makhluk supernatural juga, jangan yang kuat, tapi yang lemah yang menjalani kehidupannya sama seperti manusia.

Kami-sama membuat pertarungan Royal ini untuk mengajarkan banyak hal. Untuk memberikan pengajaran akan banyak hal bahwa untuk memenangkan pertarungan Royal ini bisa tanpa haruslah bertarung itu ada, hanya bagaimanakah cara tersebut berjalan itu yang tidak diketahui. Enam belas ras dengan masing-masing dua wakil. Mereka yang punya potensilah yang dipilih dan mereka yang punya niat jahat dan naif-lah yang juga terpilih. Kami-sama memberitahukan ini pada setiap pengawas yaitu Ophis, Great Red dan Trihexa namun tak membiarkan para pengawas memberitahukannya pada para peserta.

Karena Kami-sama setidaknya berharap satu orang akan menyadari hal ini dan satu orang akan membuat permintaan yang berbeda untuk semua ketika semua ini berakhir.

 _ **-3-**_

"Deus sudah bergerak ke posisi, ras naga satu sudah unjuk kebolehan namun satunya masih sembunyi. Hmmm ini sulit."

Rizevim berkata dengan memainkan bidak menteri di salah satu peta Underworld. Peta Underwold yang terbentang yang memberitahukan masing-masing posisi setiap peserta yang diberi tanda dengan bidak catur.

"Ras Naga dan ras Gigant adalah bidak ratu di pertarungan ini. Manusia dan Elf adalah bidak kuda yang potensinya tak terlihat dan sulit diduga. Iblis hanyalah pion yang bergerak satu garis lurus. Vampire dan Fairy adalah benteng yang sulit tergoyahkan. Dwarf menjadi peluncur sementara satu ras lagi juga belum memunculkan tanda kekuatan mereka. Cih, serigala-serigala itu bersembunyi dalam gelap. Nephilim dan masing-masing ras lemah lain harus diwaspadai jadi apa mereka nanti."

"Mattaku... Ini menyebalkan jika diingat. Hahahaha... Tapi ini menyenangkan! Hyoudou Issei, hmmm sepertinya satu korban dari ras manusia harus tumbang untuk manusia lain bisa berkembang dan bertahan. Vali, Vali, dasar bodoh... Cucu yang hanya menyimpan kebencian seperti itu tidaklah berguna. Tapi tunggu jika begitu maka..."

Senyuman jahat mengembang saat itu juga.

"Hahahaha... Benar! Benar juga kenapa tak terfikirkan dari tadi. Tontonan ini akan jadi menarik! Hahahaha!"

Dengan pelan bidak yang mewakili simbol Fairy dan Elf digeser dan dipindah dengan bidak Ratu.

"Muahahahaha... Gigant dikeroyok oleh aliansi manusia, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, Nephilim dan iblis. Anak-anak muda harus menunjukkan taji nya pada yang sudah tua ini. Lalu..."

Senyuman kian mengembang dan berbagai pikiran hebat berseliweran di dalam diri iblis tua yang terkenal akan pikiran berbahayanya.

Grayfia sudah memberikan info tentang penyergapan yang akan dilakukan aliansi pada salah satu ras Elf yang terluka yang sekarang berlokasi di hutan Avilus, hutan yang berdekatan dengan wilayah Iblis Bael sementara mereka mengabaikan ras Fairy yang berlokasi di gua Nethardur di sisi barat wilayah Grigori.

Jika dilihat maka sebenarnya keuntungan terbesar adalah memang menyerang wakil Elf di hutan Avilus. Meski ada kemungkinan terjadi pertarungan antara dua wakil ras Elf melawan aliansi sementara milik fraksi Injil dan manusia, setidaknya jika aliansi bisa membunuh satu wakil Elf, musuh sudah berkurang satu kan?

Tapi bagi Rizevim, mengeroyok yang lemah akan menjadi tak menarik. Mungkin sedikit menarik jika dilihat bagaimana pihak Elf membela diri untuk bertahan namun jika aliansi mengeroyok Deus itu akan tambah menarik. Jadi yang harus dilakukan adalah mengubah jalur teleportasi yang mengirim para wakil aliansi ke tempat Deus.

Grayfia nanti akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini. Fufufu... Memang betul mengirim Grayfia untuk menjadi tangan kanan Sirzech dan istri bohongan sangatlah tepat.

"Tuan... Persiapan sudah selesai. Satu naga jahat sudah bangkit dengan ritual kuno yang kita gunakan." suara dari tangan kanan Rizevim, Euclid Lucifuge menggema di ruangan Rizevim. Iblis tua itu menghentikan hal yang dia lakukan dengan sejenak sambil melihat Euclid dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar tuan. Naga jahat yang dipinta sudah bangkit. Haruskah kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Tentu saja ayo kita lakukan sekarang. Rekan Iblisku butuh dukungan saat melawan lawan kuat kan?!"

"Kalau begitu mari tuan datang, para peneliti menunggu sentuhan ajaib tuan untuk menyempurnakan ini."

Berdiri dari duduknya, Rizevim bersiul pelan. "Fyuuuuu~... Mari-mari Euclid. Mari kita buat naga itu jadi alat untuk diberikan pada bocah Hyoudou itu. Kirin dengan _**Drakon Kholkikos (1)**_ itu kuharap bisa akur nanti. Sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih kepada gagak tua yang hasil risetnya kukopi paksa alias kucuri."

"Nanti aku akan sampaikan terima kasih anda pada Azazel atas data sacred gear buatannya yang berisi jiwa Fafnir, tuan. Mungkin hadiah penyerangan ke Grigory itu cukup."

"Ya itu cukup. Mari lakukan itu ketika para wakil mereka berhadapan dengan Deus nanti. Kirimkan juga sang iblis tanpa nama yang kita punya."

"Siap tuan."

Langkah kaki dua orang iblis itu berhenti di sebuah pintu besar. Dengan pelan Rizevim bergerak maju dan membuka pintu besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Pemandangan pertama yang terlihat adalah sebuah ruangan sangat luas dengan naga yang bukan bersisik ular atau kadal namun berbulu putih dengan mata tertutup berada di atas lantai yang bergambar aksara ritual pembangkitan kuno. Di sekeliling iblis pekerja Rizevim tengah mengontrol agar naga itu tetap menutup mata dan tenang.

Langkah kaki Rizevim membawanya ke depan altar yang sudah tersedia di depan naga tersebut. Di altar tersebut sebuah pedang merah dengan jenis saber berada.

Menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke depan sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul, aura lingkaran sihir itu berasa seperti lingkaran sihir dari jaman kuno. Lalu dengan pelan sebuah cahaya ungu muncul di telunjuk Rizevim.

Jika Azazel mengabungkan jiwa Fafnir dengan sacred gearnya melalui kontrak yang mengikat maka Rizevim lain lagi. Ini bukan kontrak tapi dengan teknik sihir kuno yang akan mengikat paksa jiwa dari naga besar itu ke pedang merah ini yang dibuat dengan dialiri dari tetesan darah Hyoudou Issei yang dia pinta darahnya saat awal perjanjian.

Sihir kuno yang sudah jarang lagi diketahui karena punah bersama dengan Lucifer terdahulu yang menguasai dan menciptakan banyak sihir rumit.

Layaknya menulis di udara, jemari telunjuk Rizevim menuliskan aksara iblis kuno dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh dari naga putih legenda rakyat Georgio.

Aksara dibawah naga itu berputar bersinar terang, tulisan Rizevim bersinar ungu terang yang menyilaukan mata dan tubuh naga itu menciut, membentuk perwujudan naga itu dan masuk ke pedang merah di altar.

Ketika semua sudah selesai, Rizevim tersenyum riang, mengambil pedang merah di altar yang bergetar sedikit dan mengayunkannya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Euclid yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh iblis rambut perak adik dari istri Sirzech tersebut.

"Sudah selesai. Kirimkan itu untuk bocah Hyoudou itu. Aku ingin tahu kekuatannya saat melawan Deus sebelum aku membuat senjata yang jauh lebih kuat lagi." kata Rizevim. "Lagipula aku akan pergi mengirimkan salan untuk salah satu wakil yang ada."

"Baik akan hamba laksanakan tuan, namun siapa yang akan anda temui?" tanya Euclid

"Siapa lagi?" kata Rizevim dengan lingkaran sihir hitam di telapak sepatunya yang muncul dan naik perlahan untuk menteleportasikan iblis itu ke tempat tujuannya. Senyum gila dia berikan pada Euclid yang terlihat langsung merasakan rasa merinding di belakang punggung.

"...Tentu saja aku akan menemui tetua Serigala yang merupakan teman lamaku itu."

 _ **[To be Continue]**_

 _ **(1) Drakon Kholkikos : Naga dari legenda rakyat Georgia tentang naga yang tak bersisik namun justru berbulu. Walau dikatakan bentuknya tak sangar amat, tapi keganasannya boleh diacungi jempol. Juga perlambang kemasyuran dan kecantikan meski di sini kuubah menjadi naga jahat.**_

 _ **Arrrghhhhhhh! A cute moment with Ophis calming Naruto! Its make me crazzzzzyyyyyy!**_

 _ **Ophis jadi bijak banget ya ternyata kalau udah ngenal emosi ama cinta =D**_

 _ **And like I say, Heart! Hati adalah sesuatu yang misterius yang menjadikan kita berperilaku berbeda. Naruto selama ini membenci makhluk supernatural awalnya karena kelakuan mereka melihat segala sesuatu dari sudut pandang manusia yang teraniaya, dia bertemu Seraffal yang menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda yang membuat perasaan Naruto sedikit goyah akan pandangannya selama ini. Dan Ophis menenangkan Naruto dan meminta dirinya berpikir dan melihat kembali dari sudut pandang makhluk supernatural yang lemah, bukan iblis, tapi lebih kepada Elf, Fairy, Dwarf.**_

 _ **Bukankah dewa juga memandang rendah ras itu di setiap legenda dan kisah? Seolah mereka hanya pekerja semata.**_

 _ **Mungkin ada yang akan bilang ah, Naruto jadi naif lagi... Lah apa salahnya jadi naif? Tanpa kenaifan kita tak bisa disebut manusia.**_

 _ **Lalu kejutan lain! Pak tua sengklek memulai aksinya lagi! Aliansi wakil antara fraksi Injil dan manusia yang mau menyerang salah satu lawan yang sudah melemah separuhnya malah mau diubah jalurnya agar melawan Deus, si ras Gigant yang Barbar ama OverPower kayak Naruto dengan bantuan Grayfia. Gila bener dah pak tua itu. Belum lagi Issei yang akan diberikan sacred gear buatan dengan jiwa naga jahat. Fufufu Omoshiroi deshou...**_

 _ **seperti yang kubilang dan juga jadi kebiasaan ane, kejutan akan selalu ada, much much more suprise for u my lovely reader! Issei akan tampil badass untuk nunjukin bahwa wakil iblis gak lemah!**_

 _ **Sama seperti yang kubilang di grup salah satu WA, para pembaca ingin twist gila? Tak terduga lengkap dengan musuh-musuh berkekuatan gila dan pertarungan epik? Kelicikan demi kelicikan dan kejutan dari Kami-sama di pertarungan Royal yang tersaji juga tampilan para pengawasnya yang Badass juga? Tunggu aja. Ane mau tulis ide gila ini, Naruto juga gak bakal selalu menang satu ras naga lainnya yang jadi wakil juga sama-sama licik dan Badass bener!**_

 _ **Udah dulu ah curhatnya... Ane capek. Berikan kata terima kasih kalian untuk chapter ini. Dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya yang tak menentu updatenya. Doa nya juga biar batuk ane cepet sembuh agar bisa minum es dawet ama cendol manis lagi pas nulis chapter baru ya...! :v :p bye-bye senpai... Cium jauh untuk pembaca perempuan dan salam es dawet cendol manis untuk pembaca laki-laki, muahahahaha =D :P**_


	15. Red 15

**A/N : Untuk yang lupa alur cerita ini karena lamanya aku update, silahkan baca lagi dari awal.**

 **-1-**

Tidak!

Seharusnya tidak menjadi seperti ini! Misi untuk membunuh wakil dari Elf dan Fairy yang terluka kini berubah menjadi sebuah bencana.

Bencana yang mengancam semua nyawa persatuan aliansi sementara dari para wakil manusia, Nephilim, iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Rin bisa melihat bahwa ras Elf yang mereka incar ternyata tidaklah berada di daerah ini. Rencana ini harusnya membunuh Elf yang terluka di gua ini dan berlanjut ke Fairy di tempat lain, tapi semua sudah berubah total.

Di gua yang telah mereka hancurkan dengan sihir gabungan kuno yang dilakukan oleh Rin, Dulio dari malaikat, dan Tobio dari malaikat jatuh yang menghancurkan gua yang diduga ras Elf berada di sana, sosok tinggi besarlah yang justru kemudian menyapa mereka dengan pandangan marah.

Sosok besar yang potensinya ditakuti sebagai pemilik kekuatan nomer dua di Battle Royal ini yang kemungkinan bersaing kuat dengan ras naga.

 _Gigant._

Sang raksasa Deus, sang pembunuh dari salah satu wakil yang sudah ada dari ras Undead.

Dengan darah yang terlihat turun di dahi bagian kiri, wajah penuh amarah itu memandang siapa yang sudah berani menyerangnya disaat istirahatnya di gua yang dia temukan secara tidak sengaja. Gigi itu mengeras dan sebuah raungan keras di keluarkan oleh sosok Gigant tersebut.

Sebuah teriakan dari skill _War Cry_ yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarkan akan terpaku tidak mampu bergerak selama beberapa saat.

Rin dengan kedua matanya sendiri bisa melihat sosok besar itu kemudian terselimuti aura merah besar. Hawa membunuh tiada terkira langsung terlepas ke udara, menimbulkan tekanan menyesakkan yang menimpa dada dan jika iblis dengan kekuatan rendah saja bisa langsung mati dengan tekanan ini, maka tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi untuk manusia normal yang merasakan tekanan membunuh hebat ini.

Tubuh manusia normal yang menerima tekanan membunuh ini pasti akan hancur lebur.

Bahkan dari jarak sejauh inipun Rin yang menahan tekanan membunuh dari sosok Gigant itu meneteskan peluh di dahinya. Berbarengan dengan itu juga Basara sebagai perwakilan Nephilim yang bersamanya juga berkeringat dingin.

Rin tidak tahu dengan keadaan wakil aliansi yang lainnya, tapi mengingat Rin membuat perkiraan bahwa kekuatan masing-masing wakil di aliansi tidaklah berbeda jauh karena mereka semua mungkin masuk ke kelas Ultimate– pengecualian untuk Hyoudou Issei dan Irina Shidou juga seorang gadis bertudung jubah dari perwakilan malaikat jatuh, rasanya semua akan mengalami apa yang Rin rasakan.

Apakah mereka salah kordinat pengiriman? Ras iblis adalah yang mengirimkan mereka ke kordinat ini untuk memulai serangan dan kenapa bukan ras Elf yang berada di sini tapi malah ras lain yang harus teramat sangat mereka hindari?!

Rin menggertakkan giginya untuk itu. Sebuah malfungsi teleportasi-kah? Atau mungkin?

Seorang yang ingin agar semua wakil ras yang ada di aliansi celaka? Tapi bukankah yang menteleportasikan mereka semua adalah Grayfia Lucifuge? Sosok bidak ratu dari peerage Maou yang dipercaya oleh pimpinan wakil lainnya?

Pertanyaan itu bisa dijawab nanti karena saat ini, Rin dan Basara bisa melihat telunjuk jari dari Deus si ras Gigant teracung ke atas menantang langit. Lingkaran sihir besar aksara kuno dengan warna putih keluar berputar dan Rin juga Basara bisa bisa melihat lingkaran sihir dengan pola yang sama dengan yang ada di atas langit itu muncul di bawah kaki mereka.

Itu berputar dan bercahaya.

Sihir apakah ini! Rin juga Basara tidak bisa mengetahuinya! Sihir ini terlalu kuno. Apakah ini sihir peledak atau–

Belum sempat Rin menduga apapun, lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya dan Basara berputar cepat dan bersinar. Menelan mereka berdua dalam cahaya terang. Saat mereka membuka matanya lagi Rin bisa melihat sosok Deus yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Disekeliling Rin sendiri juga para wakil dari aliansi yang lain juga berada di sini.

Itu tadi adalah sihir teleportasi paksa yang memaksa musuh dalam radius sepuluh kilometer untuk dimunculkan di hadapan pengguna sihir tersebut.

" **Gggrrrr…. Makhluk-makhluk kecil! Beraninya kalian!"**

Suara berat bercampur kemarahan itu membuat semua wakil menjadi waspada. Sial! Mereka semua diteleportasikan disini dan Deus mungkin sudah menduga mereka-lah penyebab serangan besar yang ditujukan untuk membunuh penghuni gua yang mereka kira adalah ras Elf.

Penjelasan apapun sekarang rasanya tidak berguna. Kesalahpahaman ini tidak bisa diluruskan begitu saja dengan dilihat marahnya ras Gigant yang terlihat begitu besar dan membuat mereka, para wakil aliansi harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah marah Gigant tersebut.

Rin bisa melihat aura membunuh yang terpancar dari sosok Gigant itu semakin kuat dan semakin menekan mereka. Kilatan-kilatan petir merah mulai bermunculan di sekitar Deus lalu armor putih itu muncul termaterialisasi dari ketiadaan. Wajah besar pria khas Eropa itu lalu tertutup dengan helm bertanduk yang seolah memperlihatkan kebengisan pemiliknya.

Merespon apa yang diperlihatkan oleh Deus dengan memanggil armornya, para wakil aliansi segera bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka. Para pemilik Sacred Gear memanggil kekuatan Sacred Gear mereka dan pemilik kekuatan lain menggunakan kekuatan lain yang mereka miliki.

Kesempatan bertarung dengan perwakilan ras Gigant bukanlah apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka menang jumlah, namun secara kekuatan mungkin– tidak! Mereka bisa dipastikan kalah jauh.

Pemikiran itu terpacu di pikiran Rin. Instingnya mengatakan untuk lari dan dia memberikan kode kepada Basara lewat tatapan matanya saat dia menoleh kepada Basara.

 _Kabur jika ada kesempatan!_

Basara mengerti apa arti dari tatapan Rin. Dia mengangguk kemudian.

Rin juga berpandangan dengan Dulio dan Tobio. Mereka berdua juga mengerti begitupun dengan Hyoudou Issei yang bisa dikatakan seorang perwakilan dari iblis dan terbilang memiliki IQ rendah.

Sayangnya apa yang baru Rin isyaratkan haruslah pupus harapan ketika Deus menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan helmnya. Lingkaran sihir yang kali ini berwarna ungu dengan aksara Rune kuno muncul dari bawah kaki Deus, membesar hingga melingkupi dataran dengan luas cukup besar.

Apa yang membuat harapan Rin pupus adalah sebuah penghalang dengan bentuk kubus yang memerangkap mereka semua dan itu semakin membuat kesempatan kabur mereka menjadi menghilang.

Rin menggertakkan giginya. Genggaman tangannya yang memegang pedang yang masih tersarung rapi kemudian mengerat.

Ini artinya mereka sudah terperangkap dan harus bertarung antara hidup juga mati di sini.

Pertarungan dari para wakil aliansi melawan satu Gigant, ras yang bahkan membuat ras Fairy dan Elf sampai harus terluka parah hanya untuk membunuh satu wakil Gigant saja.

 _Fucking Shit!_

Rin mengutuk di dalam hatinya sendiri!

Sebuah pedang besar termaterialisasi di tangan Deus. Pedang Clarent dengan baja tajamnya dan kilatan petir merahnya. Pedang itu lalu terangkat ke atas.

Mata semuanya terbelalak ketika pedang Deus itu terayun turun.

"Menghindar!" Dulio berteriak menyadarkan semuanya.

Semua dengan cepat dan refleks terbaik mereka menghindar semampu mereka. Tebasan pedang Deus yang terayun turun itu saja bahkan menimbulkan gelombang energi merah yang mengarah ke arah mereka. Jika para wakil aliansi tidak menghindar, mereka akan terpotong menjadi dua.

Gelombang merah hasil tebasan pedang Deus itu terus melaju setelah gagal mengenai sasarannya. Itu bahkan sampai membelah satu bukit di belakang para wakil aliansi dan kini mereka dengan mata membulat tahu bahwa lawan mereka harus dihadapi dengan semua kekuatan mereka jika mereka ingin keluar dari sini hidup-hidup.

Percikan listrik merah di sekitar Deus kembali muncul. Dalam kedipan mata, sesuatu yang tidak mereka kira tersaji di detik berikutnya.

"!"

Mata Vali terbelalak ketika sosok Gigant besar itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Menggunakan sihir Rune kuno yang diakselerasikan dengan petir merahnya, Deus bisa berpindah secepat yang dia mau.

Pedang besar Deus terayun lagi kali ini. Butuh kecepatan tinggi bagi Vali untuk mematerialisasikan armor Sacred Gear miliknya agar armor tersebut melindungi tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Vali tersilang dan pedang Deus mengenai tangan berarmor Vali yang mendorong iblis setengah manusia itu terpental jauh.

"Gakh!"

Di balik helm armor miliknya sendiri, Vali bahkan sampai merasakan sakit pada kedua tangannya yang menahan pedang Deus.

Gila! Kekuatan fisik Deus begitu besar dan itu bahkan cukup membuat armor Vali pecah dan Vali menderita luka di tangannya ketika bangkit setelah terpelanting jauh. Vali menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit di kedua tangannya yang terluka.

"Vali!"

Dulio berteriak ketika melihat Vali yang bangkit dengan kedua tangannya terluka. Dalam kecepatan yang cepat juga Dulio langsung bergerak ke tempat Vali. Memgambil air mata Phoenix yang menjadi alat jaga-jaga untuk mereka semua, Dulio meneteskan air mata itu di kedua tangan Vali yang terluka. Sensasi sejuk dan hilangnya rasa sakit dirasakan oleh Vali seketika.

Deus yang menyaksikan itu cuma mendengus saja.

Hmph! Air mata Phoenix! Benda itu benda yang merepotkan karena bisa menyembuhkan luka yang bahkan bisa dibilang cukup fatal untuk menghilangkan nyawa. Disaat selesai mendengus, Deus merasakan serangan datang dari arah belakangnya.

Kobaran api yang datang dari arah belakangnya dengan warna api ungu yang merupakan api kutukan. _Incinerate Athem_ milik Rin melepaskan api ungu dalam jumlah sangat besar. Itu bergerak seperti gelombang air datang untuk menghantam karang.

Api suci kutukan yang mampu membakar iblis apapun. Itulah konsep dari Sacred Gear Rin yang kini serangannya mengarah ke arah Deus. Bersamaan dengan itu juga dari sisi kanan tombak petir dengan ukuran besar yang berasal dari Hyoudou Issei yang sudah masuk ke mode Balance Breakernya datang melaju dengan begitu cepat.

Masih belum cukup dengan itu, Basara melakukan tebasan pedang dari arah kiri. Gelombang sihir penghancur berwarna kehijauan bergerak untuk memangsa sasarannya.

Diserang dengan serangan tiga arah itu hanya membuat Deus, Gigant setinggi sepuluh meter itu hanya memandang remeh dari balik helm armor bertanduknya. Percikan listrik merah di sekitar Deus memercik, berputar dan bergemuruh suaranya. Sebuah pilar sinar listrik merah menyelimuti Deus kemudian dan ketiga serangan yang mengincar Deus hanya mengenai pilar listrik merah yang menyelimuti Deus di dalamnya.

Meski dentuman besar terjadi setelahnya, dan asap debu bertebaran, siluet besar Deus masih berdiri tegak disana dengan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah di depannya. Tidak ada goresan sedikitpun di armor milik Gigant tersebut.

Astaga! Bahkan dengan serangan yang bisa melukai parah iblis kelas tinggi saja itu seperti sebuah guyonan belaka untuk Deus. Gigant itu kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke depan. Lingkaran sihir Rune tercipta kecil seukuran telapak tangan dan Deus bergerak memutar lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Itu adalah lingkaran sihir yang mengatur lingkaran sihir lain yang berjumlah ratusan keluar dari ketiadaan di atas langit! Setelah itu naga-naga petir keluar dari setiap lingkaran sihir yang ada dan muncul di atas.

Mata para wakil aliansi yang melihatnya tidak bisa untuk terkejut. Dari aura serangan di atas, ini adalah serangan sekelas Satan.

Ini berbahaya! Dulio sebagai pemimpin para wakil aliansi segera dengan memunculkan sayap malaikatnya melayang ke atas langit. Merentangkan kedua tangannya ke sisi kanan dan kiri, Sacred Gear Dulio bergejolak di dalam.

 _Zenith Tempest.._. Sacred Gear dengan peringkat kedua setelah True Longinus. Kekuatan dari Sacred Gear yang mampu mengontrol kekuatan elemen alam itu sendiri beserta cuaca. Bunga kristal empat persegi muncul di sekelilingi Dulio. Aura dingin segera berhembus dan layar-layar tipis kondesasi kristal es terbentuk di udara di masing-masing atas para wakil aliansi. Kondensasi kristal itu membentuk pelindung es tipis dalam bentuk kubah dengan adanya bentuk salib di atasnya.

 _Kekuatan dari sang Joker Surga keluar untuk melindungi yang lain._

Deus cukup terkesan dengan itu. Bahkan ketika dia melancarkan serangannya turun dan membombardir daerah yang ada, pelindung es buatan Dulio hanya mengalami keretakan saja. Hal itu lumrah karena ini bukanlah serangan terbaik dari Deus.

Tapi meski begitu amarah Deus tidaklah reda dengan hanya sebuah kesan belaka. Pedang besar Clarent miliknya yang tertancap di tanah tercabut. Jika menyerang satu-satu maka kemungkinan untuk membunuh mereka adalah cukup mudah untuk ukuran Gigant penguasa sihir Rune kuno macam Deus. Saat percikan api merah di sekitar Deus terpercik lagi, Deus berniat menyerang salah satu yang ada di sana.

Tapi Gigant itu harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika dia dipaksa menahan serangan dati orang beraura sangat hitam yang menyerangnya dari atas dengan sebuah pedang.

"Raaaaaarrrrrgghhhh!"

Teriakan dari Tobio Ikuse, si Slash Dog dari malaikat jatuh yang menyerang dengan pedang sehitam dan sepekat itu membuat Deus tertekan ke bawah. Kekuatan besar yang dipinjam Tobio dari Balance Breaker dari sacred gear _Canis Lykaon_ miliknya yang menyatu dengan tubuhnya hingga membuat Tobio bisa mengendalikan unsur hitam dari Sacred Gearnya untuk menambah kekuatan fisiknya hingga seratus kali lipat dari kekuatan fisik dasar terlihat mampu memberikan tekanan pada Deus.

Tanah yang ada di bawah Zeus mulai retak langsung gelombang kuat terhempas ketika Tobio mengubah serangannya hanya untuk Deus menerima serangan pedang Tobio dengan pedangnya.

Adu pedang terjadi dengan berdasarkan kekuatan fisik menimbulkan gelombang-gelombang kejut yang menyingkirkan semua dari mereka yang beradu senjata. Jika dilihat dari jauh bahkan lama kelamaan juga terlihat bahwa Deus kini semakin mempercepat arah tebasan pedangnya dengan petir merah di sekitar pedangnya.

Situasi itu jelas berbahaya sekali bagi Tobio. Melihat itu semua, dengan sigap semua perlahan bergerak untuk membantu Tobio. Bahkan gadis yang merupakan wakil dari malaikat jatuh yang bersama Tobio kini mulai menunjukkan kekuatannya.

Balance Breaker dari Sacred Gear _Absolute Demise_ keluar lebih dulu. Dengan wujud boneka perempuan yang begitu cantik dengan wajah dingin mengenakan gaun jaman eropa dengan membawa sebuah payung, retakan salju mulai perlahan turun di tempat sekitar yang sangat mustahil mengingat ini adalah daerah yang cukup tandus.

Lavinia Reni, gadis wakil malaikat jatuh itu kemudian mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitamnya dari belakang punggung. Terdengar sebuah tawa geli dari boneka cantik perwujudan dari Sacred Gear _Absolute Demise_ yang melayang di belakang Lavinia. Payung yang dipegang boneka tersebut diputar dan daerah sekitar berubah menjadi dataran beku dengan es yang menjalar ke semua arah.

Semua itu bahkan tidak termasuk dengan tempat Deus dan Tobio yang melayang untuk sejajar dengan Gigant itu saling beradu pedang. Melihat daerah sekitarnya yang sudah berubah menjadi es, Deus kemudian mendecih tidak suka dari balik helmnya.

Gigant itu harus melompat ketika tanah dibawahnya yang sudah terselimuti es meruncing menuju ke atas mengincar sela-sela bagian dari armornya. Masih melayang di atas, Rin bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam Balance Breaker miliknya.

 _Incinerate Athem_ Balance Breaker. _Sentient Purple Fire_ – Sacred Gear yang memiliki kesadarannya sendiri itu menyelimuti tubuh Rin dengan api ungunya. Sepasang sayap dari api ungu terbentang besar di belakang Rin dan mengarahkan satu tangannya turun, bola api ungu besar seukuran meteor kecil datang dalam kecepatan luar biasa mengarah ke arah Deus dari atas langit.

Api yang menyerang dari atas dan es yang menyerang dari bawah. Dua kombinasi elemen yang saling bertentangan tersebut saling menabrak Deus dengan tanpa halangan apapun. Itu lalu meledak dalam ledakan berskala besar disana.

Tapi apakah itu saja sudah cukup untuk melukai Deus? Serangan itu memang termasuk kelas Ultimate namun itu tidaklah cukup.

Dentuman menghantam tanah, menimbulkan retakan disana. Cuaca di dalam pelindung Deus berubah dan entah bagaimana awan-awan hitam beraliran listrik skala besar muncul di atas berputar membentuk pusaran.

Dulio melayang di atas sana. Sepuluh sayap malaikatnya bercahaya dengan wakil malaikat dalam Battle Royal itu menadahkan tangannya ke langit seolah meminta mukjizat turun.

Mukjizat kehancuran dalam bentuk Sacred Gearnya yang sudah mengendalikan cuaca. Petir-petir di atas meraung dan seolah sebuah penghakiman telah datang turun serangan petir dalam bentuk tombak trisula besar turun dalam kecepatan luar biasa.

Itu tidak bisa dihindari. Serangan Dulio nyatanya lebih kuat dari serangan petir Sacred Gear Issei yang memiliki jiwa Kirin di dalamnya. Deus dalam armornya hanya bisa melihat ke atas tepat saat serangan petir itu turun menghantam tubuh besar Gigant tersebut dan ledakan besar dalam bentuk kubah petir biru besar menghancurkan sekitar.

Semua berpikir bahwa setidaknya serangan itu bisa memberikan sedikit dampak untuk Deus. Kenyataan kejam menimpa realita mereka dalam bentuk tamparan keras ke masing-masing wajah yang ada di sana.

Deus masih berdiri tegak dengan asap keluar dari armornya. Vali yang melihat itu menggertakkan giginya

"Albion! Kita gunakan itu!"

 **[Kau yakin?]** Albion menjawab dengan keraguan. **[Wujud itu bahkan masih belum stabil.]**

"Tidak ada pilihan lain sekarang!"

 **[Baiklah kalau begitu]**

Mengangkat tangannya ke atas setelah persetujuannya dengan Albion, jiwa naga putih yang mendiami Sacred Gear milik Vali, Vali merapalkan manteranya.

" **Aku, yang akan bangun!"**

Aura kekuatan gila-gilaan meledak dari tubuh Vali. Sinar cahaya putih kebiruan menyilaukan segala pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya.

 **"Adalah Naga Langit yang telah mengambil prinsip-prinsip supremasi dari Tuhan"**

 **"Aku yang iri dengan "tak terbatas" dan aku yang mengejar "mimpi""**

 **"Aku akan menjadi Naga Putih Supremasi"**

 **"Mendominasi, menguasai!"**

" **Aku yang akan berdiri di atas dan membawa surga putih pada Dunia!"**

Issei yang ikut melihat cahaya dan aura kekuatan gila-gilaan dari Vali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tombak dari armor Balance Breaker miliknya.

" **Juggernaut Drive Overflow!"**

Dan Issei, iblis muda itu menggertakkan giginya ketika raungan keras memekakkan telinga terdengar.

Naga.

Dengan empat kaki putih yang dilengkapi cakar tajam berdiri melebihi Deus. Sayap biru transparan dengan tulang-tulang putih itu terbentang lebar.

Ini adalah Juggernaut Drive modifikasi Vali yang masih belum sempurna. Dua meriam laser ada di pundak naga tersebut yang tertutup sisik armor putih elegan. Satu tanduk di bagian dahi membuat Naga itu terlihat memiliki tanduk seperti seekor Unicron.

" Sial!" Kutuk Issei ketika melihat wujud kekuatan dari Vali. Dengan kekuatan sebesar ini membunuh Vali nanti untuk dibawa ke kakek tua iblis sinting yang mencengkram Issei tidaklah perkara gampang. Kemungkinan mustahil itu bisa terlihat jelas.

Namun Issei berusaha meredam emosinya. Pedang di pinggangnya yang merupakan Sacred Gear buatan tidak berniat dia keluarkan saat ini. Biarlah mereka yang kuat-kuat dari para wakil yang bertarung saat ini. Dia melihat Irina di belakangnya. Sahabat kecilnya yang direnkarnasi menjadi malaikat itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi berdoa.

Irina pada dasarnya hanyalah seorang tipe Support dengan kekuatan cahayanya yang mampu menyembuhkan dan memulihkan Mana setiap wakil. Tidak terkecuali para iblis sekalipun akibat adanya ketimpangan sistem surga yang berubah.

Tugas Issei hanyalah menjaga Irina agar gadis itu bisa memberikan Support pada semua dimana saat ini Dulio tengah bercahaya dengan dipulihkannya Mana miliknya dari jarak kejauhan oleh Irina.

Melihat bahwa apa yang dilawannya kali ini adalah seekor naga perwujudan dari kekuatan Sacred Gear Divine Dividing yang telah dilepaskan kekuatan terlarangnya, Deus memandang dari balik helm armornya dengan wajah mengkerut.

Melawan naga itu selalu menyusahkan.

Menancapkan pedang besarnya ke tanah, dua tangan Deus terkatup di didepan.

Lagi-lagi sihir Rune Kuno dengan muncul di depan Deus. Terdiri dari tiga tingkat yang mengarah ke arah Juggernaut Drive milik Vali. Secara tiba-tiba juga lingkaran-lingkaran sihir kecil muncul secara ratusan di sekitar Vali dengan warna emas.

Rantai yang mengikat dewa sekalipun. Senjata dari sahabat raja Uruk dalam legenda yang dikirim oleh para dewa keluar dari lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di sekitar Vali, mengekang tubuh besar perwujudan naga itu sebelum perwujudan naga itu bahkan sempat untuk bergerak.

 _Rantai dari Enkidu._

Bagaimana Deus bisa memiliki rantai tersebut! Hal tersebut terjadi jauh ke zaman belakang sebelum tiga fraksi ada. Dialah Gigant yang mencuri satu kepingan rantai dari milik Enkidu dan mereplika sempurna rantai itu dengan bahan dari bongkahan asteroid yang pernah menabrak bumi untuk menghancurkan suatu peradaban.

Tiga tingkatan lingkaran sihir di depan Deus berputar. Kepala naga besar yang terbuat dari [Mana] dengan warna merah pekat keluar dan membuka rahangnya.

Udara terdistorsi dan dari rahang naga yang diciptakan Deus bulatan kompresi [Mana] tingkat tinggi muncul dan di telan naga itu.

Serangan yang bahkan mampu membunuh naga kelas atas dan melukai parah naga Surgawi.

" **Avice Bahamut!"**

Deus berteriak dengan keras disertai nada menggelegar. Rahang naga ciptaan Deus terbuka dan laser dalam kompresi padat melaju lurus mengarah cepat ke arah Vali dalam perwujudan naga.

Jika itu mengenai Vali, maka itu akan meledak dalam ledakan yang akan menelan seluruh wilayah tempat mereka bertarung sekarang. Jika itu dilepaskan di sebuah kota besar maka sebuah kota beserta isinya bisa lenyap dengan mudah bahkan serangan itu jika ditambah [Mana] hingga puncak tertinggi, itu bisa digunakan untuk mengubah suatu pulau besar yang tadinya muncul di peta menjadi menghilang. Untuk para wakil aliansi yang menyerang dirinya, mereka akan tewas dengan dampak ledakan itu dan untuk Deus dia akan selamat dengan dia membuat pelindung kelas atas dengan Rune miliknya.

Semua serasa akan berakhir.

Inilah akhirnya. Ironis. Bahkan belum sempat menunjukkan kekuatannya, Vali akan tewas.

Tapi sebuah interupsi datang ketika sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hijau dalam balutan armor dengan pedang warna putihnya berdiri di depan Vali.

Basara sang Nephilim.

Kekuatan Basara yang bisa mengirim serangan ke celah Void membuat ada kesempatan untuk menghindari serangan kelas atas dari Deus.

" _Void Slash!"_

Tebasan pedang Basara yang ditebakan secara miring itu kemudian membuka celah Void besar, menelan seranga Deus ke dalamnya dan sebelum serangan Deus meledak, Basara dengan cepat menutup celah Void tersebut.

Deus melihat dengan wajah jelek dari balik armornya ketika serangannya dibatalkan lagi.

" **Cukup!"** Teriak Deus.

Para makhluk-makhluk kecil yang menyerangnya ini seperti kecoa yang sulit dibunuh. Mengatupkan lagi kedua tangannya lingkaran Rune sihir kuno muncul dengan membesar menuju langit.

Semua yang melihat lingkaran Rune kuno itu melihat bahwa tanda bahaya pada insting mereka semua berbunyi nyaring!

Lingkaran Rune sihir Kuno itu berputar pelan dan hal mengejutkan terjadi setelahnya.

Itu terpecah. Seperti pecahan kaca yang dilempar benda keras, lingkaran Rune itu pecah dengan mudah.

Itu bisa diibaratkan sihir Rune gagal atau…

Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah datang.

Geraman keras membahana di langit. Udara di langit terdistorsi dan hal mengerikan keluar dari dalam langit yang terdistorsi tersebut.

Tulang kepala naga berukuran sangat besar… diikuti dengan badan dan sayap.

 _Undead naga yang hanya menyisakan tulang tanpa meninggalkan kekuatannya. Sang legenda naga di masa lampau yang telah terlupakan._

" **Rrrraaaaaaaauggghhhhhhhhh!"**

Auman kemarahan itu menggema keras, memecahkan pelindung yang dibuat Deus untuk memerangkap para wakil yang menyerangnya.

 _Naga Surgawi generasi pertama yang bersanding dengan Hyperion sang naga surgawi cahaya. Sang penantang naga merah penjaga celah dimensi yang kini hanya tinggal menyisakan tulang saja._

 **Adramelech telah datang...**

 **-2-**

"Asia! Jangan nakal!"

Ophis menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah sebal ketika tangan Asia mencolek pipi dari dewi naga tidak terbatas itu dengan sisa krim dari kue yang baru saja mereka berdua hias.

Kikikan geli terdengar di Asia setelahnya ketika kegiatan jahil yang barusan dia lakukan untuk menjahili dewi naga yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya itu berhasil. Dengan krim putih di pipinya, Ophis yang menggembungkan pipinya dengan wajah sebal terlihat sangat imut.

Siapa yang menyangka jika dewi naga itu bisa bertingkah demikian? Dengan tingkahnya yang sekarang yang terlihat persia seperti gadis muda biasa benar-benar bisa membuat siapapun dari kalangan supernatural terkena serangan jantung.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Ophis di kalangan supernatural terkenal sebagai dewi naga yang suka gonta-ganti gender seenak jidatnya sendiri lengkap dengan tampang kosong nan tanpa ekspresi khas dewi naga banget.

Nah… Bersyukurlah Ophis bertemu dengan Naruto. Naruto mengajarkan apa itu arti emosi kepada dewi naga yang memang aslinya itu bergender perempuan dan hal itu memang hal yang sangat berharga untuk Ophis.

Lewat Naruto, Ophis jadi mengenal apa itu tawa, apa itu marah, apa itu kesal, apa itu merajuk, cemberut, bahagia dan kesedihan. Namun dari semua itu apa yang paling Ophis anggap begitu berharga adalah apa yang disebut dengan sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang.

Itu memberikan warna pada dunia Ophis yang hanya berisikan warna monokrom. Hitam dan putih dunia kini penuh dengan warna-warna indah dan Ophis menyukai hal itu.

Sangat suka.

Bahkan seperti saat ini. Meski kejahilan yang dilakukan Asia di sesi saat mereka berdua tengah mencoba membuat kue bersama membuat Ophis terlihat kesal, nyatanya kebahagiaan menyelimuti dewi naga itu dengan berbagai macam emosi yang begitu menyenangkan.

Tawa imut dari pendeta yang dipungut oleh Naruto sebagai adik membuat warna biru cerah di mata Ophis. Itu lalu berganti dengan warna kuning yang menyegarkan untuk diingat oleh memorinya.

Bodohnya dia yang tidak segera tahu apa itu emosi. Dia memberi pandangan lebih dulu bahwa emosi adalah sesuatu yang tidak berharga sama sekali dan dia menginginkan kesunyian abadi.

Siapa yang ingin hidupnya hampa terus menerus? Ophis merasa dia perlu pergi ke masa lalu sambil membawa sebuah batu bata dan menimpuk kepala dirinya sendiri di masa lalu yang seperti itu.

Astaga… benar-benar bodohnya dia di masa lalu dengan perumpamaan itu hingga dia bisa sampai dimanfaatkan oleh kecoa-kecoa model organisasi Khaos Brigade yang dia bentuk untuk mengusir si merah bodoh dari celah dimensi!

Tapi kini sekarang berbeda. Dia bebas dengan emosi yang dia miliki. Hal itu membuat gairah hidup Ophis menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Melihat kikikan Asia yang masih ada membuat Ophis kini tidak bisa mempertahankan wajah sebalnya dan ikut tertawa.

"Fsuh– hahahaha"

Tawa merdu duet pendeta dan dewi naga itu terdengar di dapur.

Setelah puas dengan tertawa, Asia kemudian bertanya kepada Ophis.

"Ophis-nee-sama, dimana Onii-chan?"

Ophis yang mendengar pertanyaan Asia mengingat sebentar. Pemuda pirang si pemilik Sacred Gear Boosted Gear itu tadi bilang dia pergi ke Underworl karena ada suatu urusan dengan bawahannya. Urusan apa itu entah Ophis tidak tahu.

"Dia pergi keluar tadi." Ophis mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lama mungkin keluarnya."

"Begitu…" Jawab Asia.

Bicara lain, Asia sekarang memanggil Ophis dengan namanya ditambah suffiks kakak di belakang. Ophis dan Naruto telah sepakat untuk memberitahu Asia segalanya tentang siapa mereka.

Dan katakanlah wajah Asia yang terkejut kala itu sungguh menggelikan hingga membuat Naruto dan Ophis tergelak, tertawa.

Maksudnya siapa yang tidak akan tertawa jika yang kau kenal nyatanya adalah seorang dewi? Dewi naga lagi! Tentu itu mengejutkan bukan? Tapi keterkejutan itu hanya sebentar karena Asia kemudian dengan mudah menerima siapa yang telah menolongnya.

Untuk Asia sendiri berfikir bahwa kakak angkatnya itu orangnya sibuk sekali belakangan ini. Waktu mereka bertemu cuma terbatas waktu sarapan dan makan malam. Selebihnya? Asia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan si dewi naga.

Bukannya Asia ingin protes juga sih. Hanya saja dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kakak angkat dan semakin mempererat hubungan keluarga dengannya.

Mungkin ketika nanti Asia menghadiahkan kue cake yang baru dia buat dengan Ophis nanti, Asia bisa mengutarakan keinginannya. Kata Naruto kepadanya bahwa dia tidak masalah menjadi sedikit egois sedikit. Jika ingin apapun katakan saja kepadanya dan Ophis.

Dengan mengambil satu buah stroberi segar dari sebuah mangkuk di dekatnya Asia meletakkan buah itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya pada puncak kue yang baru dihias krim putih itu.

 _Perfect!_

Sekarang tinggal meletakkannya di kulkas.

Ophis dan Asia tersenyum berbarengan. Semoga saja Naruto suka dengan kue indah ini.

Meski mereka berdua tidak yakin dengan rasanya. Setidaknya Naruto pasti akan menghabiskannya sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasih dan menghargai apa usaha pendeta dan dewi naga itu.

Walau sebenarnya dalam ingatan terakhir yang diingat mereka saat Naruto terakhir kali mencicipi makanan mereka, pemuda pirang itu pingsan setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

 **-3-**

Naruto memandang datar ke arah gua dari ras Fairy yang terluka.

Di gua di sebelah timur dari wilayah kekuasaan iblis Bael, di dalamnya berisi Fairy yang terluka setelah pertempuran duet antara Fairy tersebut dengan Elf melawan Gigant yang sampai menelan kerusakan sangat parah.

Cukup hebat bisa membunuh salah seorang Gigant yang termasuk ras kelas atas di Battle Royal.

Bukannya Naruto peduli juga sebenarnya, namun ada alasan kenapa dia ingin kemari sekaligus untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Fairy yang terluka adalah seseorang yang dia kenal. Dia adalah pemilik dari warna rambut merah yang bisa membuatnya dikategorikan sebagai iblis dari Gremory jika Fairy tersebut dilahirkan sebagai iblis. Namun alih-alih warna _Crimson_ itu adalah warna _Scarlet._

Terakhir Naruto ingat, dia bertemu dengan Fairy tersebut ketika dua tahun lalu. Waktu itu dia tengah berkeliling ke wilayah Fairy secara tidak sengaja yang dia temukan karena unsur keberuntungan saja.

Lagipula siapa yang menyangka bahwa pintu masuk dimensi Fairy itu adalah sebuah kristal kaca di sebuah tambang tidak terpakai alias sudah ditinggalkan di suatu wilayah terpencil di daerah yang disebut daerah kematian oleh para penghuni Underworld itu sendiri?

Ah… dirinya jadi teringat bahwa ketika dia masuk ke dimensi dunia para Fairy, dia disambut dengan begitu hijaunya pepohonan dan sejuknya dunia mereka. Mataharinya cerah dan langit biru itu berbanding terbalik dengan langit di Underworld yang berwarna ungu.

Dia ingat bertemu dengan Fairy tersebut ketika dia melihat Fairy tersebut tengah mandi di sebuah danau kecil yang airnya begitu jernih. Waktu itu Naruto masih sangat– Nah, katakanlah dia tidak bisa membaca situasi saat itu karena dia dengan mudahnya menyapa Fairy tersebut yang tertegun saat ada seseorang melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Yang Naruto ingat dia bisa dipastikan bertarung dengan ribuan pedang melayang yang seolah punya pikiran sendiri dan melawan Fairy tersebut yang punya armor langka yang bahkan mengalahkan armor Mithril dengan mudah.

Dia ingat Fairy tersebut tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya sampai Naruto harus menghajar Fairy muda itu hingga kepalanya benjol bertingkat.

Naruto tertawa mengingat itu semua.

Hah… Siapa yang mengira bahwa Fairy tersebut kekuatannya sudah begitu besar sampai dia bisa berhadapan dengan seorang Gigant. Dengan pelan Naruto melangkah ke depan menuju gua tersebut sembari tersenyum kecil.

Sang Fairy yang bergelar Titania. Sebuah gelar yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk para pewaris dari garis darah keturunan ratu Fairy.

Sang Fairy merah yang menggunakan sihir sederhana namun dengan efisiensi luar biasa.

 _ **Erza Scarlet**_

"Berterima kasihlah nanti jika aku sudah menyembuhkanmu nanti." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya.

 **[To be Continue…]**

 **A/N**

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tidak kusangka aku bisa menulis lagi untuk chapter fic ini setelah lama aku membiarkannya._

 _Di fic Stranded ada yang bertanya aku menamatkan game apa. Kujawab aku menamatkan final fantasy 6 untuk kesekian kalinya_

 _...lagi._

 _Aku kangen dengan tawa Kefka yang jahat. Alunan melodi 16 bit dari game retro sederhana dengan cerita luar biasa itu sudah memberikan inspirasi begitu besar untukku menulis chapter-chapter baru untuk fic milikku. Bagiku Final Fantasy itu adalah Final Fantasy dengan cerita yang tidak pernah bisa aku lupakan._

 _Chapter terbaru ini semoga cukup baik. Aku sedikit berusaha keras untuk Chapter ini dan kuharap itu direspon dengan baik. Beberapa PM memang menanyakan kapankah aku meng-update cerita ini dan inilah jawabanku untuk kalian. Maaf harus menunggu cukup lama._

 _Berikan review yang baik untuk membuatku selalu semangat menulis. Terima kasih untuk mereka yang mem-PM diriku ini untuk mengingat lagi bahwa cerita ini punya potensi luar biasa._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua. Terima kasih untuk pujian dan flame kalian yang membangun. Terima kasih untuk sarannya dan terima kasih untuk segalanya senpai~_

 _RiesA Afiela out~_


	16. Red 16

_Titania._

Itu adalah gelar yang dia pegang sebagai pewaris ratu dari ras Fairy. Seorang pewaris ratu Fairy yang berambut semerah warna [Scarlet] yang sekarang terbaring dengan perban ditubuhnya pada sebuah gua. Tubuhnya seharusnya beristirahat setelah pertempuran hidup mati dengan ras Gigant yang dikatakan begitu mengerikan untuk dihadapi dan dia tidak memungkiri hal tersebut.

Semua bagian tubuhnya berteriak dalam sakit. Meski dia diperban, dia masih bisa merasakan hal tersebut. Saat rasa nyeri menyerang bahkan ketika dia mencoba untuk menggerakkan sedikit bagian tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa berkompromi untuk itu.

Beruntung saat itu rekan sesama Fairy-nya dalam pertarungan Royal ini masihlah dalam keadaan cukup baik untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat pertempuran dengan Gigant setelah raksasa dengan kekuatan monster itu tewas. Oleh sesama rekannya dia segera dibawa pergi untuk dirawat sekaligus untuk mengantisipasi jika seandainya ras Elf berkhianat dan membunuh pewaris ratu Fairy yang terluka lebih parah daripada yang lainnya. Itu adalah hal wajar mengingat bahwa ini adalah Battle Royal. Pertarungan penentuan untuk satu ras tetap hidup dan berdiri pada akhir. Sama saja dengan medan perang dan medan perang tidak akan mengenal kehormatan dalam bertarung satu sama lain. Kemungkinan akan sebuah pengkhianatan selalu ada.

Erza harus mengerang sedikit ketika dia mencoba untuk bangun dan bersandar pada sandaran tempatnya berbaring. Rasa sakit ini begitu menyakitkan namun sudah tidak separah sebelumnya. Rekan Fairy satunya sedang keluar dari gua untuk mencari obat-obatan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan gua ini dilindungi oleh sihir pelindung kelas tinggi dari Fairy untuk melindungi Erza dari pembunuhan jika seandainya ada ras lain yang mengincar mereka. Rekan Fairy Erza telah mengantisipasi hal tersebut terlebih dalam Battle Royal ini mereka harus saling bekerja sama untuk menjaga bagian belakang masing-masing.

''Kau harusnya tidak banyak bergerak.''

Suara yang terdengar menggema dalam gua membuat Erza membeku dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk mendapati seseorang berdiri disana.

 _'Bagaimana dia bisa berada disana?! Aku tidak merasakan apapun tadi!'_ Pikiran Erza berteriak demikian dengan keras sekali. _'Bukankah gua ini sudah dilindungi sihir Fairy tingkat paling tinggu untuk tidak bisa ditembus! Bagaimana bisa!?'_

Erza harus mengerut wajahnya ketika dia menahan sakit dan bergerak untuk memasang posisi kewaspadaan tinggi ketika dia sadar dia tidaklah sendirian sekarang. Meski rasa sakit pada tubuhnya begitu berteriak karena dia bergerak berlebihan, dia mencoba mengabaikan hal tersebut.

Namun upaya yang dia lakukan tidaklah luput dari orang yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya yang telah memaksa Erza untuk bersikap waspada seperti ini. Ketika Erza mencoba untuk memanggil sihirnya dan mencoba mematerialisasikan pedang pada udara kosong karena pergerakan tiba-tiba dari penyusup yang masuk ke gua tempatnya berada, meski itu harus menyebabkan bagian luka pada tubuhnya terbuka lagi karena dia menggunakan sihir dalam keadaan seperti ini, Erza tidak punya pilihan lagi.

''Jangan.'' Orang yang tadi secara mengejutkan Erza dengan kehadirannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan menyentuh pelan namun lembut dahi Erza dengan telunjuknya dan Erza bisa merasakan koneksi sihirnya terputus seketika yang membuat Erza panik saat itu.

 _'Dia bisa memutus koneksi sihir! Apa dia pembunuh yang akan mengakhiri hidupku? Apa ini kematianku? Tapi dia tidak akan bisa membunuhku kecuali...'_ Erza terpikir demikian sebelum wajahnya mengalihkan rasa takut sekejapnya. _'Tidak setidaknya tanpa usaha apapun!'_

Itulah Erza. Dia tidak akan menyerah bahkan ketika dia tahu kematian pasti untuknya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika orang yang ada dihadapannya yang Erza tahu merupakan seorang pemuda dan mungkin seumuran dengannya memberikan senyuman penuh kegelian padanya.

Sebuah terpaan familiar menerpa Erza ketika melihat senyuman yang mungkin saja dia ingat entah dimana dia pernah lihat.

''Selalu terlihat berani dan keras kepala eh?''

''Siapa kau!'' Gertak Erza ketika sosok itu berkata demikian padanya. Ketika Erza tidak merasakan bahwa pemuda ini datang bukan untuk menyakitinya yang dia tahu ketika dia menatap mata pemuda ini yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan sensasi familiar dan nostalgia pada dirinya, Erza tidak bisa serta merta untuk melepaskan kewaspadaanya begitu saja. Meski Erza tahu dia adalah semi-immortal akibat dari efek Battle Royal yang dia jalani, dia tidak bisa lengah begitu saja.

Namun ketika Erza mungkin akan lebih membeku ketika dia mendengar lagi nama yang telah begitu lama dia tidak dengar, sebuah panggilan masa dahulu dari seseorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan semua keterkejutan yang dia punya.

''Selalu galak juga _Scarletia_ _Nee-san._ Jika terus begitu maka kau bisa menjadi _Spriggan._ '' Pemuda itu kemudian duduk disamping tempak Erza terbaring. ''Lama tidak jumpa.''

Tenggorokan Erza tercekat. Otak Erza lambat berpikir ketika nama panggilan dari seseorang bocah yang sudah mengalahkannya, seorang bocah yang pernah menyelamatkan dari sesuatu yang hampir membunuhnya dahulu dan hal yang membuatnya bersumpah untuk menyaingi kekuatan bocah itu.

Namun lebih daripada itu, seorang bocah yang setidaknya membuatnya pernah merasakan perasaan aneh pada hatinya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki jika dia adalah pewaris ratu Fairy namun itu gagal dipandangan matanya.

Dalam retakan suaranya yang terdengar,- mungkin Erza sendiri mengutuk karena dia tidaklah harus bersuara seperti ini. Tapi ketika Erza tidak pernah menyangka lagi akan mendengar nama panggilannya dahulu dari bocah kecil yang dikenal Erza dari ingatannya, wajar Erza bicara seperti itu dimana kemudian dengan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya sembari menaruh tangan miliknya pada pipi pemuda yang duduk pada tempatnya berbaring tadi dimana saat ini dia bersandar. Tindakan yang sebetulnya tidak akan pernah disangka juga oleh pemuda yang terlihat kaget dalam pandangan matanya ketika tangan dalam balutan perban itu menyentuhnya.

''Na-...Naruto?'' Erza memanggil nama dari ingatan miliknya yang teringat kembali. Sebuah nama yang selalu ada dan dekat dalam hatinya sendiri.

Saat kepala pemuda itu mengangguk kecil untuk memberikan konfirmasi yang diinginkan oleh Erza, oleh dirinya yang bergelar Titania dan seorang Fairy akan kehadiran seseorang yang mungkin akan terasa seperti ilusi saja sekarang, apakah mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca akan cairan yang ditahan untuk tumpah bisa menjabarkannya?

Ketika ilusi ini terasa begitu nyata untuk bisa dibilang sebuah realita. Ketika usapan tangannya yang mengusap kulit ini begitu nyata. Ketika mata yang begitu dia ingat dipunyai oleh bocah aneh dengan Sacred Gear naganya dahulu kini sudah terlihat dewasa dan berada dihadapannya.

Sang Titania merah tertawa dalam senggukan bahagianya kemudian.

 **-2-**

 _Apa kau pernah melihat kekuatan yang tidak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya selama hidupmu mengungguli harapan yang kau punya akan sebuah kesempatan?_

Kepakan dari sayap yang hanya tersisa tulangnya saja sudah menyiratkan kekuatan.

 _Apa kau merasakan rasa ketakutan yang sebenarnya sekarang?_

Semua dari mereka tidak ada yang mampu bergerak saat itu datang. Saat itu melayang turun untuk berada pada atas Gigant bernama Deus itu, masing-masing dalam diri mereka kini mengeluarkan emosi yang jelas akan diperlihatkan saat mereka melihat sesuatu yang jelas berada dalam jangkauan mereka.

Perasaan teror ini tercium jelas pada udara. Warna merah dari lubang mata tengkorak naga besar itu menatap kebawah dalam pandangan yang membekukan mereka.

''Mustahil.''

Saat ada yang berkata demikian terdengar di medan pertempuran sekarang, sebuah tawa penuh kelemahan terdengar kecil. Itu berasal dari seorang iblis yang sekarang tubuhnya begitu bergetar, tidak hanya dirinya saja, bahkan salah satu wakil dari ras malaikat yang tugasnya sebagai Support bagi aliansi yang ada juga sangat bergetar hebat.

 _Benar! Takutlah wahai makhluk kecil! Biar kucium bau ini sepuas hati. Bagaimana rasa takut kalian mencemari udara._

Teror.

Ini sudah merupakan teror.

Ini bukan lagi monster yang menjadi lawan mereka ketika itu turun ke bawah dan menjawab panggilan dari Gigant yang kini memberikan pandangan rendahan. Tidak... Ini lebih daripada itu.

Meski itu hanyalah sisa dari Naga Surga yang telah terkalahkan, itu tidaklah kehilangan kekuatannya sepenuhnya. Meski kini itu hanya tinggal tengkorak saja, itu tidaklah kehilangan kejayaan yang pernah dimilikinya.

Dalam satu bagian Sacred Gear yang mengurung jiwa naga surga lain, jiwa itu terhenyak dalam keterkejutan. Apakah jiwa bisa merasakan keterkejutan?

Mungkin dunia ini hanya mengenal dua naga surga saja saat perang besar dimasa lalu, Ddraig dan Albion semata. Namun jauh sebelum itu, jauh sebelum dua naga surga yang tersisa ada, ada dua naga surga yang namanya telah terlupakan zaman karena mereka menghilang begitu saja dari dunia.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun lagi dari mereka berdua. Dua naga surga yang meraih peringkat mereka jauh sebelum Ddraig dan Albion. Nama mereka hanya diingat oleh para generasi tua yang sudah mulai pudar dan dengan kedatangan naga dalam bentuk tulang semata yang kini turun dari langit, mereka diingatkan kembali siapa yang berada pada puncak rantai paling atas.

Hyperion dan Adramelech mungkin hanya dua naga surga yang sudah terlupakan, dua naga surga yang tidak pernah disegel dalam Sacred Gear apapun karena mereka menghilang jauh sebelum Sacred Gear ada, tapi mereka pernah meninggalkan kesan bahwa mereka pernah ada pada dunia ini.

Dalam bentuk pertarungan pertama mereka. Pertarungan Hyperion dan Adramelech yang berakhir imbang namun meninggalkan dampak terberatnya pada dunia bawah. Bagian lain dari teritorial iblis Marbas yang dahulu merupakan bagian terluas dari semua bagian iblis yang lain kini hanyalah menyisakan satu wilayah kecil dengan kerusakan yang tidak pernah bisa diperbaiki. Itu menunjukkan bagaimana kuatnya mereka sebagaimana kuatnya Ddraig dan Albion semasa mereka hidup dimana pertarungan mereka berdua yang terjadi pada masa perang antar tiga fraksi harus membuat perang antar tiga fraksi itu saling membuang waktu mereka dalam bermusuhan untuk menghalangi dua naga surga itu membuat kerusakan yang hampir sama dengan wilayah teritorial iblis Marbas.

Saat Adramelech yang kini telah menjadi naga Undead menatap bawah dengan mata merahnya, mata itu terpaku pada Vali yang masih memasuki wujud Juggernaut Overdrive miliknya. Bentuk naga besar dari Vali membuat naga Undead Adramelech meraung keras.

Raungan yang mengingatkan kembali dunia pada teror. Tidak ada hawa intimidasi yang mencemari udara namun udara sendiri bertekuk lutut dengan membawa rasa teror untuk menyebar memeperlihatkan kekuatan dari Undead naga Adramelech yang dipanggil oleh Deus.

Entah bagaimana Deus bisa mendapatkan naga Undead Adramelech yang merupakan naga surga pada awalnya namun sekarang menjadi naga panggilan untuk Gigant tersebut. Tidak pernah ada keterangan bahwa Adramelech tewas, tidak bahkan ketika naga itu menantang sang agung merah, Great Red. Naga itu diketahui selamat saat menantang Great Red karena dia dibiarkan hidup oleh Great Red itu sendiri. Adramelech justru menghilang setelah Hyperion sang rival menghilang lebih dahulu dari dunia supernatural.

Jawaban itu tentu saja ada pada Deus sendiri. Sebuah jawaban yang jelas akan menggetarkan banyak pihak supernatural jika sampai diketahui.

Itu karena Deus adalah yang membunuh Adramelech sendiri dan mengubahnya menjadi Undead naga yang menambah arsenal kekuatan dari Deus sekarang. Sebuah kenyataan yang begitu mengerikan.

Deus membunuh Adramelech setelah Gigant tersebut menipu naga Adramelech untuk meminum sebuah racun. Deus mengetahui tempat Adramelech bersembunyi dari dunia dan dengan pikiran liciknya, dia mencoba bersahabat dengan naga surga itu untuk kemudian membunuh Adramelech dengan caranya yang licik. Deus sebenarnya tahu dia bukan tandingan naga surga, apalagi untuk naga surga yang masih hidup namun jika dia tidak bisa menang dengan kekuatan, bukankah akalnya masih bisa digunakan? Itulah hal membuat Deus setidaknya patut ditakuti sebagai ras terkuat untuk memenangkan pertarungan Battle Royal ini.

Meski Undead Adramelech ini hanya salah satu dari dua kartu As milik Deus, alasan lain dari Deus mengeluarkan Adramelech adalah untuk membunuh semua wakil dari ras lain yang telah menganggu waktunya beristirahat dan juga telah menyerangnya. Lagipula mereka muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa harus dicari dan Deus mempunyai kesempatan untuk membunuh ras kecil yang menganggu ini.

Membunuh malaikat, malaikat jatuh, manusia hingga memusnahkan mereka sekarang bukankah itu bagus, sekalian memusnahkan ras mereka. Untuk iblis kecil disana, dia bisa memusnahkan ras mereka setelah dia menemukan iblis lainnya. Untuk sekarang, membunuh wakil ras yang ada dengan cepat adalah sesuatu yang penting.

Untuk itulah Deus menepuk kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tanda menyerang. Hal itu kemudian memancing Undead naga Adramelech yang melayang di atas Deus meraung keras dan membuka rahangnya.

Ketika kumpulan [Mana] padat dari udara saling menyatu membentuk sebuah bola energi besar berwarna merah itu meneriakkan begitu besar bahaya, itu menyadarkan Rin yang membulatkan matanya lalu berteriak.

''Menghindar semuanya!'' Rin berteriak keras kepada sesama rekan aliansinya dimana dia mencoba untuk memperingatkan akan serangan yang datang. Teriakan keras Rin menyadarkan banyak rekannya namun tidak untuk Issei dan Irina yang berdiri mematung dibelakang.

Mereka bergetar karena ketakutan. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka harus berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini dimana kematian mereka terlalu besar dipertaruhkan.

''Sial!'' Dulio yang melihat salah satu rekannya hanya diam saja itu kemudian terbang dalam kecepatan tinggi ke arah Irina. Dia dengan bantuan Sacred Gear miliknya dimana dia memanipulasi angin untuk membuatnya terbang jauh lebih cepat lagi berharap dia bisa meraih Irina lebih dahulu. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan rekannya disini sekarang dan masa peduli dengan iblis yang mungkin akan terkena serangan berbahaya itu. Yang penting Irina selamat dahulu dan mereka bisa kabur dari sini secepatnya karena pengurung yang mengurung mereka telah pecah dengan kedatangan Adramelech.

Hal tersebut juga sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Rin juga wakil dari Nephalem, Basara yang langsung muncul di samping Rin dan meraih tangan Rin. Basara tidak bodoh untuk tahu situasi sekarang sudah teramat berbahaya bagi mereka namun ada kesempatan yang tercipta.

Beberapa petarung yang berpengalaman seperti Slash Dog, Tobio juga tahu ini namun entah dengan yang lainnya.

Saat bola energi berwarna hitam yang terkumpul di depan rahang Undead naga Adramelech dilepaskan, semua mencoba menghindar sekuat yang bisa mereka lakukan. Vali yang masuk dalam mode Juggernaut miliknya meraung sangat keras.

Vali masihlah terperangkap dalam rantai Enkidu milik Deus. Dia meraung untuk melepaskan diri namun rantai itu semakin mengikatnya dengan erat. Jika begini dia pasti akan terkena serangan dari Undead naga Adramelech tersebut!

 **[Vali!]** Albion berteriak dengan keras pada Vali. **[Batalkan saja wujud ini dan kau punya waktu kesempatan untuk lolos dari rantai ini! Kau harus cepat sekalian menghindar!]**

''Tapi jika kubatalkan sekarang kita tidak bisa lagi melakukannya!''

 **[Persetan bodoh!]** Albion meraung keras dalam Sacred Gearnya. **[Lebih penting kau selamat dan kabur sekarang!]**

Vali sadar ucapan Albion ada benarnya dan dia hanya bisa menuruti perintah dari Albion. Dalam cahaya yang menyilaukan dan raungan keras wujud Juggernaut, Vali berniat melepaskan wujudnya sekarang.

Namun apakah itu mudah ketika Deus yang dengan raungan keras Vali kini tertarik untuk apa yang akan diperbuat manusia dengan Sacred Gear naga yang terlihat bercahaya itu sekarang. Deus mungkin sudah memperkirakan hal tersebut dan dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Vali. Rune sihir untuk mengeluarkan rantai Enkidu kini keluar bukan hanya keluar untuk mencoba mengagalkan niatan dari Vali namun juga untuk mencoba mengeluarkan rantai Enkidu untuk merantai mereka yang mencoba untuk menghindar dari jarak serangan Undead naga Adramelech.

''Ini berlebihan!'' Rin berteriak demikian ketika dia bersama Basara kini menghindar dari rantai yang mencoba untuk menangkap mereka sementara Undead naga Adramelech masih menahan serangannya. Bagaimana mereka bisa kabur jika seperti ini? Menepis satu rantai yang ada yang mengejar mereka hanya akan mengakibatkan rantai lainnya muncul dalam sekejap di belakang mereka untuk merantai mereka. Rin mampu menghindar setelah yang kedua ataupun yang ketiga namun jika terus seperti ini dia juga kewalahan.

Dalam bagian lain Issei yang sudah mengerti situasinya sekarang dimana dia mencoba sadar dengan cepat setelah teriakan keras Kirin dalam Sacred Gearnya kini mencoba untuk menggunakan tombak Sacred Gear untuk menepis rantai yang muncul untuk mengikatnya.

Namun ketika rantai lain tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dan mengikat kaki kanannya, Issei tidak mampu berbuat banyak ketika dia ditarik dan dibanting ke tanah pada arah jaungkauan serangan Undead naga Adramelech. Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya, Irina juga demikian dan dia melihat ekspresi wajah sakit Irina setelah teman masa kecilnya itu juga dibanting sama kerasnya seperti dirinya akibat tertangkap rantai milik Deus.

Sementara para wakil lainnya mencoba menghindar terus, Vali yang melihat rantai muncul disekitarnya untuk bersiap mengekang dirinya jika mencoba melepaskan wujudnya kini harus mengutuk keras. Teramat sangat keras! Jika dia tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri, dia akan menciptakannya.

Dalam raungan keras, meski terikat dalam rantai yang semakin erat saja mengikatnya, Vali kemudian mengarahkan moncong meriam lase yang ada pada pundaknya dan membuka rahang wujud Juggernaut naganya yang besar.

Saat [Mana] padat terkumpul pada tiga bagian pada wujud Juggernaut Vali, dua pada moncong meriam laser Vali dan satu pada bagian depan rahan Vali yang terbuka, Deus yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya.

Sialan naga ini! Bahkan ketika dia terikat erat rantai Enkidu, dia mencoba untuk menembakkan serangannya. Deus setidaknya harus bergerak untuk menghindar namun itu akan berakibat pada dia harus kehilangan konsetrasinya mengendalikan rantai Enkidu yang mengincar semua makhluk kecil ini. Belum lagi dengan konsentrasi dirinya yang menahan serangan dari Undead naga Adramelech untuk dilepaskan.

Deus tidak punya pilihan lain. Ragu jika pelindung sihir yang dia buat dengan satu tangannya yang masih bebas tidak akan sekuat pelindung dari yang tercipta dengan kedua tangannya, Deus kemudian mengarahkan Undead naga Adramelech untuk mengarahkan serangannya pada Vali.

Ketika Vali melepaskan serangannya kemudian, Deus membiarkan Adramelech juga melepaskan serangannya.

Dua serangan dari masing-masing naga yang pernah memegang gelar naga surga... Meski satu harus tersegel dan menjadi sebuah senjata sementara satunya hanya menyisakan tulang belulang yang tidak memiliki kesadaran, benturan kekuatan serangan mereka masing-masing itu tidaklah pernah akan terkira.

Benturan kedua serangan itu menciptakan cahaya begitu terang yang kemudian meledak dalam ledakan maha dahsyat. Bagi mereka yang berada di sekitar pusat ledakan, tidak pernah diketahui apakah mereka akan selamat dari dampak ledakan dua serangan yang ada.

Asap besar sisa dari ledakan membumbung hingga ke langit dunia bawah yang berwarna ungu. Kilatan-kilatan petir sisa ledakan masih sesekali terlihat pula. Ketika ada angin yang meniup sisa asap, yang terlihat kemudian hanyalah kehancuran daratan dengan lubang menganga begitu besar.

Vali yang terlihat lolos dari dampak ledakan kini hanya bisa berlutut dengan memegang satu lengannya. Armor dari Sacred Gear miliknya telah lenyap. Bagian berdarah begitu banyak pada tubuhnya dan nafasnya terengah. Dia melihat ke arah depan. Matanya masih menajam ketika kepakan sayap tulang belulang menghempaskan segala debu yang tersisa.

Para wakil lainnya juga terlihat terluka akibat menahan dampak dari ledakan dua serangan gila dari dua naga yang berbenturan. Naga bukanlah makhluk yang bisa diremehkan sejak dahulu dan ketika mereka tahu kehancuran yang tercipta sekarang, mereka semua tidak bisa untuk membayangkan bagaimanakah kekuatan dari pemegang kekuatan paling atas. Para dewa dan dewi naga dalam dunia mereka.

Luka-luka mereka terlihat jelas. Untuk Rin, dia telah terduduk dengan memar diseluruh tubuhnya sementara Basara sudah tergeletak berdarah akibat membuat perisai terkuatnya untuk menahan dampak ledakan yang ternyata diluar dugaan terlalu kuat untuk ditahan.

Tobio memeluk Lavinia dengan seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah sementara Lavinia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri.

Dulio hanya bisa terengah-engah dengan kedua tangannya terkulai lemas tidak mampu digerakkan dengan Irina menatap tidak percaya ini semua.

Sementara untuk Issei, iblis berambut coklat itu sekarang tergeletak dengan memandang langit. Dia yang baru menjadi iblis dalam waktu dekat tidak memiliki arsenal sihir pelindung kuat yang bisa menahan dampak ledakan dahsyat yang terjadi. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya perlahan mengeluarkan darah.

Dia sekarat dengan memandang langit.

Sementara itu, pada lain pihak dimana Undead naga Adramelech masih melayang meski separuh bagian tengkorak depannya retak, Deus masih berdiri kokoh disana. Pedang Clarent besar miliknya tertancap kedalam tanah pada hadapannya dan wajahnya menunjukkan rasa menghina.

Seringaian itu mengejek mereka semua bahwa mereka hanyalah makhluk kecil yang patut dimusnahkan. Hanya serangga yang perlu dibasmi.

Seringaian yang diberikan Deus seiring dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya kemudian. ''Menyedihkan. Serangga kecil yang tidak tahu tempatnya. Berpikir bahwa mereka penguasa segalanya.''

''Saat situasi pelik dimana kalian kini menjadi wakil dimana kalian bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian dan juga ras kalian, kalian yang berpikir bisa menghabisi ras lain dengan kerjasama kecil kalian ini berpikir bisa melawan musuh lain yang kekuatannya jauh diatas kalian? Aku ingin tertawa melihat ini.''

''Kalian yang lebih lemah dari ras Fairy dan Elf yang berhasil membunuh satu wakil dari rasku. Kearogansian kalianlah yang menyebabkan ras kalian punah.'' Deus mencabut pedangnya dan menentengnya pada bagian bahu. Satu tangannya kemudian menunjukkan telapak tangannya kepada mereka semua.

Undead naga Adramelech meraung kembali dan [Mana] padat berkumpul lagi.

Serangan yang sama untuk menghabisi mereka semua. Setidaknya bagi Deus, dia sudah memberikan penghormatan dengan memberikan serangan pembunuh terakhir yang akan menghabisi nyawa mereka dari salah satu arsenal terkuatnya. ''Matilah dengan membawa penyesalan kalian itu dikedalaman ketiadaan.''

Para wakil yang berasal dari aliansi semua hanya bisa diam tidak bisa menjawab.

 _Inikah akhirnya?_

 _Akhir untuk mereka dan ras mereka?_

 _Apakah takdir memang telah mengatakan bahwa mereka memang harusnya punah sekarang?_

Mereka tidak bisa menjawabnya. Semua terlalu kehabisan tenaga untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu sekarang.

 _Apa kau akan menyerah? Saat kau tahu kau tidak bisa lari dari pisau Shinigami yang mengarah padamu?_

Rin yang terdiam memandang tanah kini hanya bisa mengertakkan giginya pertanda marah.

Haruskah dia menyerah sekarang? Saat kematian sudah jelas dihadapannya? Dibandingkan semua wakil lainnya dimana dia masihlah bisa berdiri? Jika dia masih bisa berdiri maka berdirilah dia! Setidaknya jika ini adalah kematiannya, maka dia akan menghadapinya dengan wajah keras menghadap kedepan.

 _Kau adalah gadis yang tangguh Rin. Ingatlah itu. Berdirilah._

Sebuah bisikan secara samar terdengar di telinga Rin. Entah itu adalah sebuah ilusi atau bukan, setidaknya dia tahu dia haruslah berdiri.

Untuk agar dia sebagai wakil rasnya tidaklah malu jika menghadapi kematian yang datang.

Dalam keadaan bergetar, dengan bertumpu pada pedang yang masih tersarung pada sarungnya, pedang pemberian dari dewi Amaterasu padanya, Rin mencoba untuk berdiri.

''Tidak... Tidak akan menyerah sekarang.'' Gumam Rin pelan. Deus kemudian memandang tertarik ketika melihat ada satu yang mencoba untuk berdiri seakan menantangnya lagi.

Dan itu dilakukan oleh dia yang merupakan ras manusia. Ras paling lemah dari semua ras yang bertarung pada Battle Royal.

''Tidak sebelum mencoba lebih lagi.'' Kata Rin dengan berdiri sekarang. Pedang Katana tercabut dari sarungnya dan Katana dengan warna semerah darah terlihat.

''Saat rasku dipertaruhkan, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk maju mempertahankannya.''

 _Karena setidaknya itulah yang bisa dia lakukan._

 _Apakah aku membanggakan rasku sekarang saat aku tahu kematian jelas datang padaku dan aku masih berdiri untuk menentangnya?_

 _Bukankah beban menjadi wakil ini terlalu berat untuknya yang pada hatinya berharap sebuah kehidupan normal?_

Rin tidak mampu berpikir banyak sekarang.

Namun Deus mendengus pelan. Semua tidak ada artinya sekarang.

''Menyedihkan.''

Bola energi pada rahang Undead naga Adramelech yang sudah terkumpul dan jauh lebih besar itu kemudian berubah bentuk perlahan menjadi lancip pada ujungnya.

Matilah dengan serangan yang sekalian menghancurkan seluruh daratan ini.

Rune sihir tiga lapis terbentuk pada depan bola energi yang menjadi lancip tersebut dan sebuah ledakan teramat besar yang mengalahkan ledakan pertama terjadi kemudian.

Yang tersisa disana hanyalah sebagian kecil daratan yang masih ada.

 **-3-**

''Bukankah ini teramat sangat menarik untuk dilihat?!'' Nada bicara menyenangkan itu terdengar pada sebuah tempat dari seseorang yang duduk dengan santai pada sebuah batu. Pada hadapannya sekarang, sebuah bola kristal besar memperlihatkan proyeksi pertarungan berat sebelah antara Gigant melawan banyak wakil daripada ras lemah lainnya.

Pertarungan yang hanya menyisakan Deus dimana Gigant itu menyimpan kembali Undead naga Adramelech dan pergi dari sana dengan menenteng pedang besarnya. Sosok yang mengamati dari bola kristal yang ada pada hadapannya itu tidak mampu untuk berhenti tersenyum sekarang.

Ahahahaha... Lawan yang kuat! Sangat kuat! Bertarung dengannya pasti akan menyenangkan! Bahkan sampai membawa sisa dari naga surga dipertarungan yang ada.

Itu sangat menantang dan membuatnya semakin menjadi gila!

Mungkin ini adalah pikiran penuh kegilaan jika diucapkan oleh seseorang lemah yang telah menyaksikan pertarungan yang jelas perbedaan kekuatannya tersebut.

Namun apakah orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu sekarang dari bola kristalnya adalah orang yang lemah?

Ketika wajah itu memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang mengkilap dan haus akan pertarungan juga darah, tato hitam pada wajah bagian kiri milik orang itu terlihat iku bersinar.

Ketika aura disekitarnya berteriak untuk seseorang predator paling tinggi yang ada, udara terasa tunduk kepadanya.

Hey, pada akhirnya, meski semua harus bertarung mati-matian, bukankah sudah seharusnya yang jadi pemenang dari pertarungan ini adalah ras yang paling kuat bukan? Ras naga akan berjaya sekali lagi dimana dia akan menghilangkan ras naga yang sekarang yang begitu menyedihkan dengan adanya pemimpin naga yang bahkan mau menjadi iblis dan menggantinya dengan ras naga baru sekalian untuk mempersunting dewi naga Ophis yang dia ketahui jelas merupakan naga wanita, bukankah dia yang paling berhak untuk itu?

Ahahaha... Dalam tawa kegilaan, yang membahana, seseorang yang tertawa itu menyeringai kejam. Tangannya menutup satu bagian matanya dan dia menoleh ke arah lain.

Nah... Daripada bertarung sekarang dengan musuh-musuh yang kuat, dia seharusnya bermain-main dengan satu ras kecil yang ada bukan?

Siapakah yang akan dia pilih untuk itu? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?!

Terlalu banyak pilihan begitu membingungkan dan itu membuang waktunya yang berharga. Terlalu banyak kesenangan yang akan lewat jika seandainya dia tidak segera memilih.

Hey! Segera tentukan pilihan!

''Ya! Ya! Itu adalah pilihan yang bagus!'' Katanya ketika bola kristalnya bersinar.

Ketika bola kristal lain pada sampingnya memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut putih dengan telinga lancip berjalan pada suatu hutan kematian, dia tersenyum dengan senyuman lebar yang jelas membuat wajahnya buruk sekarang.

Tapi apakah dia peduli akan hal tersebut? Tidak-tidak! Dia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Mungkin bermain dengan seorang Elf sekarang tidak buruk juga. Terlebih lagi.

Dalan gerakan pelan, satu tangan lainnya yang bebas kemudian mengelus pelan bagian perutnya.

 _Sudah berapa lama perut naganya tidak merasakan daging seorang Elf?_

 **[Continue?]**

 **A/N**

 _Ahahaha... Maafkan aku untuk diriku yang akhir-akhir ini harus menghilang sebentar. Urusan Dunia harus diurus lebih dahulu terkadang daripada sekedar hobi semata._

 _Untuk banyaknya PM yang ada di inbox milikku dan juga untuk seseorang disana- Senpai SilverBringer1, kisah ini diupdate untukmu._

 _Terima kasih untuk dukunganmu dan dukungan kalian semua atas kisah kecil ini. Mungkin dibanding kisah lainnya, kisah ini tidak terlalu populer, namun setidaknya membaca lagi kisah ini dari awal membuatku teringat bahwa kisah ini adalah kisah keduaku yang begitu berkesan ketika aku mampu menuangkan imajinasiku sampai seperti ini._

 _Thank you soo much for u gu_ _ys!_

 _Aku akan mencoba untuk menulis Stranded setelah ini. Itu adalah sebuah kemungkinan atau aku bahkan akan mengupdate Chapter dari Arc baru A love For the Queen minggu depan. Entahlah... Yang pasti terima kasih sudah bersabar menantiku meng-update semua ceritaku. Aku mencintai kalian para senpai pembacaku dan pengkritikku juga._

 _Sampai jumpa pada Chapter selanjutnya._

 _Riesa Afiela out!_


End file.
